What If?
by airedalegirl1
Summary: What if things happened differently? Would Bella still fall for one of the Cullen boys? Would her life have turned out differently? Perhaps Edward would turn out to be her greatest danger and a soft spoken Southern boy her savior. Rated M because I never know where my stories go until they get there.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know I don't own the characters but I have great fun playing with them!**

Chapter One

Bella

I had regretted my decision to move in with Charlie as soon as we pulled up at the house and had to run for the door as the rain was sheeting down. I hated the rain, and the cold, and Forks was both. How I longed for Phoenix, the heat and the sun. I would try to make the best of it but it wasn't going to be easy. My room hadn't changed since I was last here, years ago. The walls still a baby pink, which I hated and my childish drawings of animals and people still on those pink walls, cello-tape peeling, colours faded. I looked at the bed, pink cover, oh god!, that would have to go. Then at the old desk Charlie had acquired to put my computer on. It had seen better days. but then so had the computer. I guessed the internet here would be slow but I hadn't realized it was just one step up from the Wet String. Homework research would be fun!

I heard a loud clattering noise from outside and looked through the window. There were two trucks parking up in the driveway. One blue, one red, and both looking as if they had come straight from a motor museum. I watched curiously as the drivers got out. A tall boy with long black hair pulled back in a braid jumped from the red one and handed the keys to Charlie before reaching into the back and pulling out a wheelchair. Then he helped an older man who was so alike that they must be father and son. I recognised the older man, it was Charlie's friend the Quileute Elder, Billy Black. So the youth was probably his son Jacob. I'd played with Jake when I used to visit in the summer, but that had stopped a long while ago and I'd almost forgotten him. Charlie saw me looking and beckoned me down.

When I came out through the front door I was met by Jake and another boy only slightly smaller, with the same long glossy black hair. "Hi Bella. Remember me?" It was Jake so I smiled, "Yeah. It's been a long time Jake. Still making the mud pies?" He grinned, happy that I'd remembered. "This is Embry, my friend". I said hello then went to greet Billy, I'd always liked him. He gave me a bone crushing hand shake, "My you've changed since I saw you last Bella". Well it was a few years and the last time he'd seen me I was dripping wet, having fallen from the fishing boat into the river. "We're all real glad you've come home to live with Charlie".

When I found out the old red truck was my homecoming present from Charlie I was thrilled, my meagre savings would stretch a bit farther, maybe even to getting my bedroom decorated. And that was the start of the whole thing. It was summer recess so I wouldn't meet any of the other kids for weeks. Jake offered to help me decorate and drove me round to familiarize myself with the town and things just happened. I started hanging out at the Reservation with Jake and his friends all of whom were great fun although the teasing about us as a couple got on my nerves a bit. Jake would hold my hand or put his arm around my shoulder and from there it went on to kissing, by the time school started we were an item, I guess.

Charlie and Billy both approved heartily of this and I spent so much time with the Quileutes I was given a nickname, Black Squaw. Charlie and I spent most weekends while he wasn't working at the Reservation, him fishing with Billy and Harry while I either spent my time in the garage with Jake, watching as he rebuilt his car, or with Emily and the other girls. Poor Emily had terrible scars down one side of her face which I was told were the result of a bear attack. Yet another good reason to stay out of the woods. I only went there with the gang, never alone. It was wet, drippy, scary and for someone who could trip over a flat surface, an obstacle course. This led to many hours of entertainment for Jake and the others as I tripped my way over tree roots on the way to the beach. That was something else I couldn't quite get the hang of why anyone with a brain went to spend time on the beach in Washington State. Beaches were meant to be warm, sun-kissed places not wind-blown Arctic wastelands, but I smiled and went along just for the company.

When the first day of the new school year came round I was nervous yet again. New environment, new people, new classes. I almost wished I could go to school on the Reservation. At least I knew almost everyone there. The school was tiny compared to the one in Phoenix so at least it wouldn't take long to learn the geography of the place. As I parked my truck I saw heads turn, Yeah, new girl, novelty. I cringed as everyone turned to look at me. Of course they all knew who I was, Chief Swans daughter from Phoenix. At the office I was given a map of the school and a schedule of classes. The first was P.E, Great! now they could all see the new girl fall flat on her face, it just got better and better. Luckily the first class was all about the theory of volleyball. Theory? Didn't you just whack the ball over the net as hard as you could and pray?

I tuned out after the first few minutes, I would suck at it anyway. The girl sitting next to me turned to speak quietly as the teacher droned on, "Hi I'm Angela Webber. It's nice to meet you at last. We've heard all about you from Chief Swan. He's really nice. How are you finding it here?" I didn't want to be rude so I just said, "Still getting used to it, it's wetter". She smiled, "Yeah I guess compared to Arizona it would be. I think we have English together next. Do you want to walk to class with me?" I smiled and nodded, "A friendly face would be nice. Thanks Angela" By the end of English we were chatting like old friends and I liked Angela, a lot.

We walked into lunch together and she introduced me to her boyfriend Ben and another couple Mike and Jessica. He was kinda cute but she watched him like a hawk so I just said hi before getting in the queue to buy lunch. I wasn't very hungry so I got a soda, some fruit, and a granola bar and sat back next to Angela as they all started to chat about what they were going to do at the weekend. I looked around, same as school cafeteria's in phoenix. Then my attention was grabbed by two girls walking in, arm in arm. "Who are the two supermodels?" I asked gesturing to the two girls who had taken trays of food to a table in the furthest corner of the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

Angela looked round, "Oh they're Dr and Mrs Cullens foster children Rosalie and Alice. But if you think they are gorgeous you should see the brothers". "There are more like that?" I asked? She laughed "Oh yes, they have three other foster kids, all boys, and all super gorgeous and two of them going out with the girls" she explained. I raised an eyebrow at that. "In the same family?" I asked. "Yes, but the two girls aren't related as you can probably tell. The blonde, Rosalie, has a brother Jasper and he's going out with Alice. Rosalie is going out with Alice's brother Emmett and there's another boy Edward who isn't dating anyone. He is also drop dead gorgeous, but he's not interested in any of the girls around here"

I looked over at the girls with interest. They were pretty, with amazing figures but pale, very pale. "Are the guys as pale as them?" Angela nodded, "Afraid so, but to die for never the less. Anyway you won't see the brothers for a few weeks. They got some kind of dispensation for a community project helping inner city kids or something. Dr Cullen arranged for them to get extra time off school. Not that it matters much. They all come top of the class anyway". As we eat I felt eyes watching me and I glanced over to see the two girls glaring in my direction. Or were they? I hadn't done anything, I'd never even seen them until just now.

The next few weeks flew by as I got to know people and integrated into school life. I kept a low profile as usual and got good enough marks. Angela had turned out to be a really good friend, as was Mike. He was quite obviously interested in me but I made it clear I wasn't returning the favor and once he saw me with Jake, he stopped asking. Jake seemed to be in the middle of a humongous growth spurt, putting on inches every week. He wasn't so sweet and even-tempered these days, becoming jealous at the smallest provocation. I was getting a little sick of it. He always wanted to know where I was and who I was with.

It came to a head one weekend. Mike, Angela, Jessica and Ben invited me to a Country and Western concert in Port Angeles. I had to decline because Jake and I had arranged to go to a film on the Saturday night. At the last-minute he cancelled without any explanation. At a loose end I called Mike to see if there were any spare tickets, as he'd organised the trip. I was in luck, Ben came down with a stomach bug so I could have his ticket. We went in Mike's car to Port Angeles and it was a good evening. It was nice to be with my school friends for a change.

I was even persuaded to try line dancing and managed not to fall over. We sat at a table chatting when I saw a guy standing at the bar, well two actually. They stood out not because they were out of place but because they were so beautiful in different ways. One was tall and blonde, with a faraway look on his face but he was dwarfed by his companion who was huge. Not fat, but just big, and so handsome they looked like two movie stars. I tugged on Angela's arm to interrupt her conversation with Jessica. "Sorry but are they two more of the Cullens?" She looked round and nodded smiling, "Yes, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's the big one, or should I say bigger one. It was then that I realized they were both well muscled. "Oh, that's Alice and Rosalie's boyfriends?" She looked a little rueful, "Afraid so, but they are gorgeous aren't they?" I couldn't disagree, they were what my friends in Phoenix would have called "eye candy". I looked away as Mike called me but I couldn't forget them.

A few minutes later I heard someone clear their throat, and looked up with the others to see the huge guy standing at our table. "Mind if I join you? Only my brother had to go". I looked over to the bar and sure enough, his brother had gone. Mike pulled out a chair slightly warily but within minutes Emmett, had us in stitches. He was warm and funny once you got beyond the very intimidating size of him. He dragged us all out onto the dance floor over the next couple of hours.

When it was my turn he smiled, "Isabella Swan I presume?" "Well done Sherlock" I retorted, and he laughed. "How has it been new girl?" I shrugged, "Not so bad. Why'd your brother leave?" He looked at me a little knowingly, "Why? Did he catch your eye?" I shrugged, "The only guys in town I hadn't met. Sure he caught my eye, so did you". Again he laughed, "He only came as company for me. He isn't very sociable really". I didn't ask anything else in case it got back to the other Cullens. I'd got heartily sick of the glares I was getting from the two girls. It had started the second day in the cafeteria. Angela noticed it first but within days our whole table was aware the Cullen girls didn't seem to like me. I tried just ignoring them. Luckily Rosalie was in the year above me and I only had one class with Alice. She sat at the back, her usual sunny smile missing whenever she looked over in my direction.

The evening was a success partly due to Emmett's presence and we drove back in a good mood. Jessica and Mike had got over their latest tiff and Angela and I chatted together in the back. "So what did you think of the Cullen boys?" she asked. I shrugged, "Both look like movie stars and Emmett is good fun. I just wish I knew why the girls hated me". She laughed, "New girl, new threat". I snorted, "Threat? Have you seen those two? They are runway material, I wouldn't even register against them. What's the other one like, Jasper was it?" She looked at me with a funny expression on her face. "He's...well...intense I guess. He's in the class above us but he never talks. He just sits with Alice who never stops chattering. I guess maybe he can't get a word in. I think he's creepy. He just watches everyone broodingly. You feel like he's considering whether to jump on you and eat you. A bit scary. I'd stay well away if I were you".

I looked at her startled, "I had no intention of getting anywhere near any of them". She smirked, "You haven't seen Edward Cullen yet. If you think the others are heart stoppers wait until he walks in the room. You can hear the sighs and beating hearts from the reception area". I laughed, really, it would be interesting to see the godlike Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella

That evening I got a visit from Jake and he looked really pissed off. Charlie grinned as he always did when Jake called on me and went through to watch T.V. I finished making my coffee and one for Jake which he sat holding. "What's up Jake?" His face twisted into a bitter look, "Where were you on Saturday night?" Was this a quiz? "I went to the Country and Western evening in Port Angeles". He still looked angry "Who with?" Ah jealousy! "I went with friends from school, Mike Newton and his girlfriend Jessica, and Angela. Why what's the problem?" "I thought you were staying in on Saturday" he said. "No Jake I was going out on Saturday night to see a film with my boyfriend but he bailed on me without any reason so I went out with my friends instead. Now what's the problem?" I could see he was really annoyed

"I don't want you mixing with them". That one stopped me in my tracks. "You don't want me going out with friends from school? Like to explain why?" I think he realized at that point he was pushing his luck. "No, not your friends from school, I just don't want you getting involved with the Cullens". Oh, so he had a spy! "I didn't get involved with the Cullens for gods sake. It was one Cullen and he came to join us. What is your problem? I had one dance with him, like the other girls. He was funny Jake. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Anyway I've seen his present one".

Jake got up, spilling his coffee on the table-cloth, and started to pace. "They're bad news Bella and I want you to promise me you'll keep away from them". I shook my head, "Jake what is going on? I didn't exchange more than about fifty words with him but he seems OK. He's a bit intimidating I'll grant you but he didn't come across as dangerous". His head whipped round, "Yeah, they said that about Ted Bundy!" Now he was being ridiculous, "Jake, are you telling me he's a serial killer or something?" When he nodded I burst out laughing. "Get a grip Jake. I don't suppose I'll see any of them again except at school but if I do I shall be polite. Will that satisfy you?" He shook his head, "I don't want you anywhere near any of them" I'd had enough, "Well, unless they leave the area I don't have a choice at school, but I'll be sure to remember your warning. Anyway, where did you go Saturday night?" He shrugged, "Just out". I laughed "Just out and that's why you cancelled on me?" He frowned again, "It's difficult to explain Bells"

"Really? Another girl maybe?" I suggested. He looked shocked, "No Bella, I was out with the gang". "Oh I feel so much better knowing you decided a night with the boys was more important. I'll tell you what Jake. You stay with your friends and I'll keep to mine. I think we need time out". I got up and opened the door for him. "Bye Jake I have homework to do. See you". He went out looking very upset. "Bella I'm sorry, but please keep away from the Cullens". I sighed, "Yeah, yeah Jake, Bye" and I closed the door on him, fuming quietly. So he was laying the law down was he? I don't think so.

The next morning I collected my books and drove to school as usual, well not quite. I was looking forward to seeing the famous Cullen boys. Angela met me in the car park and we chatted about Saturday night as we walked to our first class, History. As we went in she nudged me, "Look casually to you right and tell me what you think". I gazed over, "Think of what?" Whoever you mean I missed them. She looked again, "Sorry Bella he's just turned his back to us but the bronze haired guy is Edward Cullen". Oh! the cream of the crop according to Jessica. The only seat was directly behind him so all I got was a good look at his back. He seemed very tense and never looked round, not curious about the new girl obviously, so I decided to ignore him. The trouble was that curiosity got stronger and stronger as the lesson wore on. When the bell went he was up and out the door like a greyhound. Angela looked at me grinning, "What did you do, stab him in the back? I've never seen him move so fast?" I just shrugged, "I think I got the cold shoulder Angie. Let's see if he still ignores me at lunch". She smiled, "He's gorgeous though, you'll see. All the girls are in love with Edward Cullen".

"Oh by the way have you seen Dr Cullen yet?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, but if he's a doctor its only a matter of time. I spend a lot of time in emergency rooms". She looked puzzled. "I fall over a lot". She laughed at that, "Yeah I'd noticed. Come on let's get to class". Alice Cullen was in my geography class and as usual she spent the whole time glaring at me, while still answering questions thrown her way by the teacher. I wish I could multi task like that I thought. Even Jessica noticed Alice Cullen's hostile stares, "Way to go Bella. How'd you manage to upset the ever bubbly Alice?" I shrugged, "My outstanding personality I guess. Still I wont let it bother me too much".

As we went into lunch I saw that the Cullen table was almost full. Rose and Alice were already sitting chatting and Edward had joined them. He was sitting with his back to the room so at least it was a view I recognised. As I sat down I heard a familiar gruff voice, "Hey guys" it was Emmett Cullen acknowledging us as he strode by, and at his side was the blonde guy I'd only glimpsed at the concert on Saturday. I could see what Angela meant, he did have a very serious face, but like the others he was pale and incredibly gorgeous. His eyes flashed at mine and I saw they were an unusual golden colour. He nodded slightly as if acknowledging my glance, and they carried on to join their siblings. As they sat down Emmett said something to Edward and he turned slightly as if to catch a glance at me. He was gorgeous like the others and I could see why he'd make hearts thump, but there was something about him, an intensity that put me on guard slightly.

"Well?" asked Angela and Jessica as a chorus, I sighed, "I'd hate to have to pick the best of the bunch". "Well try" growled Jessica. Then Angela jogged my elbow "Bella, Alice is giving you the slow burn look again". I was getting heartily sick of this. I hadn't even spoken to her, so I turned in my chair and smiled brightly, waving to her. As my friends giggled she scowled and turned away but I saw Emmett and the other guy...Jasper smile slightly. The stares continued throughout the week as did Emmett's greeting at lunchtime and often he was accompanied by Jasper who always exchanged the glance and nod, never less, never more.

My friends were getting a party together for a picnic in the woods at the weekend. Mike and Angela both asked me but I needed to see if Jake were free first. He was often away on some mystery errand these last couple of weeks and I was getting fed up sitting at home waiting for him. I rang him that evening to invite him to the picnic but surprise, he was busy. When I told him I was going he started with the questions, "Who's going? Where are you going? Who's taking you?" I eventually lost patience. "I tell you what, I'll write you an essay when I get back OK?" He grumbled for a while longer but wouldn't tell me where he was going except that it was with the guys. I finished the conversation abruptly when he asked that I stay away from the Cullens yet again. "I don't suppose they'll even be there Jake so give it a rest".

I had a strange dream that night. I saw Jake and Quil standing in the woods, and standing in a row on the opposite side were the Cullen boys. When I woke up I guessed it had been because Jake seemed so anti Cullen. I'd volunteered to make some food for the picnic so I was busy Friday night baking, which put Jake in a bad mood, not that it took much these days. When he kissed me goodnight I was glad. He'd been really grumpy and he hadn't looked well. He made me promise to text him when I got back tomorrow so he'd know I was OK. It didn't make any sense but it was less hassle to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

The next afternoon Mike and Jessica picked me up in his dads truck. We arranged the food carefully in the back and I got in front with those two. The weather was overcast but for once it wasn't raining. "So who's coming?" I asked just for the conversation. Mike answered as usual, "Oh Angela, Ben, Tyler and a whole host of others". Jessica smiled a little spitefully at me, "Oh yes, Mike you forgot to tell Bella that some of the Cullens will be there". My heart sank, would Alice be there just to scowl at me? Please no. "Oh yeah I forgot Bella. I think Emmett and Rose will be there. Once you get over his size, he's a pretty nice guy". I couldn't argue with that. "What about the others?" Fingers crossed that the miniature witch would be busy re-thatching her broomstick or something. "I'm not sure, Emmett was going to get his brother to come along". I wondered which brother that would be, well the back of Edwards head would be an improvement on Alice, so I'd take that.

We were first there, a nice clearing with plenty of fallen branches to use as seats. We got the trestle tables out for the food and drink and Mike had brought along a portable CD player so we'd have music. The others started to join us and I looked around nervously at every fresh set of footsteps expecting to see Alice's sneering face at any moment. Then I heard Emmett's deep voice and steeled myself. He was arm in arm with the blonde girl Rosalie, but she looked a little less hostile today. Behind them walked not Edward, but Jasper. He was alone and looked slightly uncomfortable but he managed a small smile and nod when he saw me. I thought it was about time we were introduced, a step beyond a nod, so I walked over.

Emmett saw me and roared "Bella. Hey there, you alone?" I looked around at all the bodies, "Hardly Emmett but if you mean am I with someone then No, not today". I saw Jasper look at me a little longer than before. so I stepped forward. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Bella Swan". He took my hand very briefly, it was cold and firm. "Hello Bella. I'm Jasper Hale. Pleased to meet you". He had a slight southern drawl that was almost musical. "Are you alone today?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes my a.. girlfriend didn't want to come". "Oh well, my boyfriend couldn't make it so perhaps we could sit and talk". He looked at me a little oddly, "Won't your boyfriend mind?" I gave him a mischievous smile. "Well I won't tell him if you don't". "What about your friends?" he asked looking over at them. I shook my head, "No, he doesn't mix with my friends". "Oh OK" he smiled.

"I just have to say one thing though" I added. "Yes Bella?" I liked the way he said my name. "Well, I don't think your girlfriend will be very pleased if she finds out you've spent time with me. I don't think she likes me". I was startled by his reply, "No, Alice doesn't like you at all, but that's her problem, not yours or mine. Where do you want to sit?" We found a vacant log and ascertaining it wasn't too wet we sat down. "Where did you come from?" he asked me, looking intently as if the answer were really important. "Well I lived with my mum in Phoenix until recently, but she remarried and wanted to be able to travel with her new husband who's a baseball player. So I decided to come and stay with my dad. "Oh yes, Chief Swan" he smiled. "Yeah, we have the Doctor's son and the Police Chiefs daughter sitting together. Very suspicious".

He smiled at that, then stiffened as a female voice interrupted. "How sweet. Thank you for amusing my boyfriend, Bella isn't it?" Alice Cullen stood there, glaring as usual. "Were you never taught that it's impolite to move in on an attached man?" I smiled sweetly, "No and I guess you missed the be nice to people until you know they are ass holes lesson." I stood, "Nice talking to you Jasper. Perhaps well meet again". "Over my dead body" Alice whispered. "Oh I don't think we need to go to those lengths Alice" I snapped as I walked away. I saw Emmett and Rose watching with serious faces but I ignored them too.

Angela was beside herself ,having heard the exchange, "Wow, that told her Bella. I think you were brave even to try and talk to him. He frightens the life out of me". I looked back to where Jasper sat and saw Alice giving him a lecture by the look of it. Although I wasn't sure he was really listening. He seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were seeing a different place to the rest of us.

As expected, when Jake came round the next day he wanted a blow-by-blow account of the picnic although he wasn't prepared to tell me where he'd been or what he'd been doing. I just talked generally hoping to avoid an argument until there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I groaned inwardly. Angela stood there with some of the dishes I'd forgotten yesterday. "Well that went well" she said carrying them in. "I thought Alice Cullen was going to attack you at one point Bella and I still think you were really brave talking to Jasper. Can't stay Bella, Ben's taking me to the movies. Oh by the way, did you want to join us? It's a martial arts film, Ben's favorite".

She stopped as Jake came round the corner from the kitchen. "Oh sorry Bella .Hi Jake. Did you want to go to the film? There's plenty of space, only Ben and myself". When I saw Jake's face the idea of a film really appealed. "Yes that would be great, we haven't been out together for ages. I'll just get my jacket". Jake looked at me thunderously but without being rude he could hardly argue. Never had a car journey been so long, as Jake and I sat together in the back,.Angela chattering to me, seemingly oblivious to the tension rolling off Jake in tidal waves. The movie was pretty bad but at least I had time to think and Jake seemed more relaxed when we came out.

We went for a burger before leaving Port Angeles and who should we bump into as we left the restaurant...Emmett and Rose walking hand in hand down towards the cinema. Of course he saw us, and shouted a greeting which we all returned, all except Jake. He stiffened and his hand in mine started to shake. They disappeared into the cinema and Ben drove us home. When he dropped us off I was relieved to see Charlie's cruiser on the drive. "You coming in Jake?" I asked, hoping against hope he would say no. But of course he nodded and stomped after me. Charlie was watching sport on TV and while I made us a coffee Jake joined him. They were talking in low voices but I thought I heard my name mentioned as I walked in with the three mugs. "What are you whispering about?" I asked them, not letting on I'd heard anything. Charlie looked up and for once he looked grave. "Bella honey come and sit down, Jake was just leaving and I want a word. Jake got up, kissed my cheek and left with a rather smug look and I thought I wasn't going to enjoy this conversation one bit

His parting remark was "See you tomorrow Bella. Just remember it's for your own good." Now I knew I wasn't going to like the chat. Charlie motioned for me to sit beside him and put a hand on my arm. "Now Bella, I'm a bit disappointed in you". I arched an eyebrow, "Why dad?"I asked innocently. "I thought Jake was your boyfriend?" I didn't answer I just wanted to get to the punchline. "He tells me you are showing more than a passing interest in the Cullen boys and while I have nothing to say against them I think its only right that you remember who you are involved with. It's really upsetting Jake and it's not the sort of behavior I expect from you".

So Jake wanted to play dirty! "Dad I went out with Mike Newton and some others to a concert a couple of weeks ago and Emmett Cullen joined us towards the end of the evening. We all danced with each other, end of story. Then at the picnic yesterday Emmett and his girlfriend said Hi in passing and I introduced myself to his brother, that's it. I don't know what Jake told you but he might want to think about his own behaviour before telling tales. He's the one who keeps mysteriously disappearing with no explanations and he dumps me at a moments notice so I think it's time to call it quits with him. In future I'm not in if he calls". Charlie thought about this for a moment. "I guess he might have overstated things Bella but he worries about you"

Now we were getting somewhere, "OK, But why? Is there something wrong with the Cullen family?" Charlie looked shocked, "No Bella of course not. In fact for a group of teenagers they are very well-behaved and polite. Dr and Mrs Cullen have done a really good job with them" I pounced, "So what's Jake's problem.?" Dad shook his head, "I don't know. Billy and Harry just plain don't like them and they wont use the clinic if Dr Cullen is on duty, but it's just a tribal prejudice I think". "Do you have anything against my speaking to them?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I guess not but don't upset Jake, Bells. He cares about you." I snorted, "Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it. I think we may not be so good for each other" and with that I went up to bed.

I sat at the computer to send Renee an e-mail and read hers which was long and rambling as always. She asked after Jake and wanted to know if there were any other hot boys at Forks high. I had to smile at that and thought of the Cullens. They most certainly qualified as hot, well Edward I couldn't speak of personally although I was getting very familiar with the back of his head. After showering I climbed into bed and picked up Wuthering Heights to read again. Charlie always laughed at my copy because it was so tatty, but to me it was an old friend, familiar and comforting. As I read I heard a rustling in the leaves just outside my window. It stopped by the time I got out of bed to look. Cat no doubt I thought as I turned out my light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

Jake was there to meet me out of school for the rest of the week although I had no idea how he managed it without getting into trouble for skipping lessons. At first I thought nothing of it, to see him standing leaning against my truck, with a big smile lighting up his face when he spied me. It wasn't until Thursday that the penny dropped, and that was due To Angela. "Jake keeping an eye on you is he?" She asked in history. I turned to her confused, "Keeping an eye on me? She smiled "Well yeah, I guess he doesn't want you to get any friendlier with the Cullens. She was right of course so I decided on a way to test him.

We had English last class of the day and I knew Emmett and Jasper were in the room next to ours so when we got out of class I got into conversation with Emmett. That was never difficult as he was always happy to chat. Jasper walked quietly behind us but I could feel his eyes on my back. As we walked out in to the car park I saw Jake. His smile froze and was replaced by a murderous glare. Emmett seemed oblivious but I could have sworn I heard a low chuckle from behind, where Jasper still walked. I said Bye and walked over to my truck. Jake was still watching the Cullen boys as they made their way to an enormous truck that could only belong to Emmett and sure enough he climbed in the driver's seat while Jasper leaned against the back, obviously waiting for the Cullen girls to show.

I opened the driver's door and gave Jake a shove, "You coming?" I asked as I slammed my door shut. He came round and got in the cab without speaking and I made my way round the car park to go out. I had to pass Emmett's truck and he put a hand up while Jasper nodded in farewell. I was smirking inwardly as I saw Jake's fist clench. "So, time off again?" I asked him as we headed for my place. He turned and I was surprised to see how much anger was etched on his face.

"Why were you with them?" He snapped. "We walked out of school together. Jeez Jake chill out". The rest of the journey was made in silence but I knew it was just the calm before the storm. As I pulled up I turned to him, "Are you coming in?" He got out without looking at me and stomped up the steps to the front door. I picked up my books with a sigh and followed him unlocking the door and walking through to the kitchen for a soda. "Want one?" I asked as I opened the fridge. I was unprepared for Jake's next move. He slammed the fridge door closed before I'd got my hand clear and I screamed as I felt a crunch.

He wrenched the door back open full of apologies. "Damn it Jake, I think you broke my wrist. What is the matter with you?" He looked at my wrist, and seeing it start to turn blue, cursed and mumbled something about taking me to the hospital. It was throbbing now so I guessed he was probably right but I didn't need this. I had a ton of homework and Charlie's tea to prepare. Jake drove me to the emergency room and went to ring Charlie while I waited to be seen.

My name was called while he was still out so I went through to a treatment room. The Doctor had his back to me as I came in but spoke, "Isabella Swan? "Bella" I corrected. "Ah Bella. And Chief Swan is your father". "Yes" I said, sitting in the patients chair and looking around. When he turned I thought I'd been transported to a TV hospital series. I'd never seen a Doctor in a real hospital this gorgeous looking. "Hello Bella I'm" he started, "Dr Cullen" I burst out. He smiled "Yes. I don't think we've met before though". I shook my head embarrassed. "No, but my school friends told me you worked here". He lifted an eyebrow, "Well. I guess you've met my foster children". I nodded, "Yes, it's a small school". He laughed, "Compared to Phoenix I'm sure it is".

He picked up my arm and his touch was cold, very much like Emmett's had been at the concert. I looked at him more closely. He had the same golden eyes as the others and his skin was pale, but his face was so beautiful and he smelled wonderful. I heard him clear his throat and knew I'd been staring. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was day dreaming". He smiled "Well, you need an X-ray and then we'll see what needs doing". "It's fractured" I told him and he cocked his head inquiringly. "Oh sorry Doctor Cullen. It's just that I've done it before and I know the sound". "Oh well, if you don't mind I'd still like to X-ray it". I was such an idiot and I couldn't believe what I'd said to him, a doctor.

As I went through for an X-ray Jake came back. "I rang Charlie and he'll be over as soon as he can". I saw him stiffen as Dr Cullen passed us. "I can't stay Bella. Ring me when you get home". He was going to leave me here? I could hardly believe it but he was already out the doors. I had the X-ray then Dr Cullen came back. "Just as you said Bella, it's fractured so I think it needs immobilizing. I'm getting the nurse to plaster it for you. Was that your boyfriend I just saw?" I shrugged, "Not any more". He smiled, "Well if Chief Swan isn't here when you're ready to go I'll ask my son to drop you off. Would that be acceptable?" I nodded, anything to get away from the hospital.

It wasn't until he'd gone that I wondered which son? Not Edward please. He'd probably tie me to the back and drag me. That way he wouldn't have to look at me. When the nurse had finished, and that included a lecture on looking what you are doing, I went to sit back in reception. I was so relieved when Emmett came through from the doctor's room. "Hey Bella. Need a ride?" I nodded, "Thanks Emmett". He grinned, "No problem. I just have to swing by the elementary school to pick up Jazz". I looked at him confused "Do you have a brother at the elementary school?" He laughed loudly causing everyone in the reception area turn and look. "You'll see" he said mysteriously and put his arm round my shoulder to cross the car park. Once sure I was strapped in to his monster machine he set off, going a little fast for comfort, still chuckling at what I'd said.

When we got to the school I realized my mistake, of course, Jasper, Jazz, what a dummy! "You could have told me Emmett I complained knowing that I would regret my blunder. As we pulled up Jasper looked at me surprised. He swung in beside me throwing a sports bag over the back. "Hello Bella". Then he saw my wrist, "Ouch. What happened to you?" Before I could explain, Emmett started. "How did classes go Jazz? Good to see you in long trousers at last". Jasper looked at him then turned to me, "I apologise for my brother, his brain only works occasionally while his mouth is always on the go".I had to laugh at this before explaining what I'd said. Then he explained that he helped with after school sports at the Elementary school once a week.

As we drove I got the feeling that the two of them were communicating in some way. I noticed Emmett look over to his brother and shrug. Sitting so close to the two brothers I found myself becoming intoxicated by a wonderful spicy musky smell. My shoulder touched Jaspers sometimes and whenever it did I felt a tingle. I was very aware of him and it was with a mixture of relief and disappointment that I realized we'd pulled up outside Charlie's. "Hey Bells, you need a ride in the morning?" It was Emmett, and I accepted his offer with relief. It was preferable to the cruiser although I knew Jake was going to have a major fit. Jasper got out and carried my books to the door, taking my key and unlocking the door for me before handing the key back with a smile and "Bye Bella. Hope the wrist isn't too painful tonight". I watched as he walked back to the truck. As they drove away both of them put an arm out of the window in farewell. I watched until they turned the corner before walking in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

I put my books down thanking the fates for fracturing my left wrist as it meant I could still do my homework and keep up to date. I'd just sat down after taking a couple of pain killers when there was a furious knocking at the door. I groaned knowing it could be only one person. As I opened the door he pushed past me and into the kitchen. "Come in Jake and yes, thanks my wrist is much better now. So glad you asked". My sarcasm was lost on him, he was too angry. "What do you think you were doing. No, scratch that, you obviously weren't thinking at all"

I was speechless. He crashed his fist down on the counter top, "Bella I told you before..." I'd had it, "Jake, I have no idea what you are talking about. You obviously started this conversation before you got here". He walked right up to me, screaming in my face, "The Cullens. Didn't I tell you to stay away from them?" I couldn't stop myself and I shouted back, "You left me at the hospital and Dr Cullen offered me a ride home with his son. What did you want me to do? Walk?" "Yes" he shouted, "Better than getting involved with them". I sighed "Jake make sense. What's your beef with them? Or is it just a stupid feud?" I heard a cough, then Charlie's voice.

"Step back Jake, now". I heaved a sigh of relief as Jake backed up taking deep breaths as he did so. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Charlie asked him. Jake shrugged, "I didn't like Bella getting a lift with the Cullens". "Oh" said Charlie, "Well I did. Dr Cullen rang me to check it was OK to offer. If I don't have a problem with it, I guess you shouldn't eh Jake?" He wasn't happy, but what could he say? "Now Jake, I think maybe you should leave and in future don't get in her face like that. Its intimidating and I don't like it". I was so relieved when he left. Charlie had picked up a pizza for dinner and I had to explain how I'd hurt my wrist. Charlie was getting more anti Jake as I told him about the fridge door. "I'm surprised by Jake's behavior and I'm not sure I like you being with him Bella". At last Charlie was beginning to see Jake in his true light.

The next morning as I eat my breakfast I heard a loud car horn and looked out to see Emmett's truck idling outside. He stood on the running board shouting, "Come on Bells, shake your tail. Time to go girl". I smiled grabbed my book and slamming the front door ran to the truck but suddenly Jake was there in his dad's. He flung open the passenger door and growled "Get in Bella". I couldn't believe his rudeness so I ran around it and grabbed the handle on the passenger door of Emmett's truck. Jake was out in seconds and grabbed my arm. "Let go of me Jake" I cried, he was hurting me. There was a sudden movement and Jasper was there between Jake and myself. How he did it I had no idea. "You heard the lady. Let go". Jake was big but he suddenly looked small against Jasper. I heard a snarl and a loud cough and groaned as I saw Charlie coming towards us.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Jake explained he'd come to give me a lift to school. Charlie looked at Emmett then at Jasper standing between Jake and myself. "Looks like she already has one so I suggest you get along before you're late yourself". Jake was furious but there was nothing he could do but back off. Charlie nodded to Jasper, "I appreciate you stepping in young man". Jasper nodded, "No problem Chief Swan. I didn't like the way he was crowding Bella". He opened the door for me and passed my books to me as Charlie turned back to the house. When I looked back from my dad Jasper was gone. I looked around, "Where's Jasper?" Emmett shrugged "Gone I guess. Come on Bells or we'll be late". I didn't understand but I belted up, and we drove off. When we got to school I was amazed to see Jasper leaning against Alice's car waiting for us. Emmett put his hand up and pulled in beside the car and Jasper opened my door for me. "How'd you get here so quickly?" I asked, but before he had time to answer Alice shouted from the walk way "Jasper, we need to go". He smiled mysteriously and walked over to her then I saw her scowl and thought "great now she hates me more".

Angela wanted to know all about my accident and was in equal amounts appalled at Jake's behavior and interested by my ride with the Cullens. "That Jake is bad news Bella. He's acting really weird and I'm scared for you. Break it off with him girl". I nodded, "I think you're right. But there's nothing going on with the Cullens". Angela grinned and jerked her head behind us. "Try telling her that". I loomed round and groaned, Alice's look was more hate filled than before. What had I done this time? I'd just about had enough of being shouted at, and glared at, so I decided that if I could catch Alice Cullen on her own I'd ask her what her problem was. I stayed behind, asking Angela to get me a soda and a sandwich while I waited as the stragglers left, until it was just Alice and myself.

It was as if she was waiting for me. I went over and spoke "Alice, could I talk to you for a minute?", she looked at me, her face its usual scowl, "Bella", that was it, all she said. I'm not sure what I did to upset you seeing as I haven't spoken to you since I arrived in Forks. So I wondered if you'd mind telling me why all you do is glare at me?" She sighed and perched on the edge of the table. "It's not your fault exactly Bella and I can't explain. But I'd like to ask you something" I nodded "OK what?" She mused before answering. "Why are you taking such an interest in Emmett and Jasper?"

I was dumbfounded. "What? All I've done is to accept a dance with Emmett and a ride home from the hospital organised by your foster dad, and introduced myself to Jasper. I didn't even know Emmett was picking him up the other day. What's wrong? You can't seriously be jealous of me?" She looked me up and down before answering. "I shouldn't be should I? Why don't you concentrate on Edward, after all he is available". I couldn't believe what she just insinuated. "Alice I'm not concentrating on any of your brothers or boyfriends or whatever". And I walked away, she was seriously weird!

When I went into lunch the Cullen table was already occupied. Rosalie sat with Emmett talking animatedly. Edward, as usual, had his back to me and Jasper sat alone, staring into space, again as if he were somewhere else. The only seat at our table was facing them and as I sat Jasper looked over and smiled. My heart stuttered for a second and I groaned but managed a smile in return just in time to be spotted by Alice walking through the doors. Good timing Bella I thought.

The afternoon wasn't so bad as I had an excuse to sit out PE. I watched as the others honed their volleyball skills and wondered idly about Jasper, giving his time to help the elementary school with games. As I walked out of my last class, about to ask Mike for a lift, I heard a voice behind me. "Need a lift Bells?" It was Emmett of course, but this time he was with Rosalie. She looked me up and down but didn't scowl which was a vast improvement. I nodded, "Thanks Emmett. I'll get something organised for tomorrow." "No sweat" he said, "Rose and I don't mind picking you up, do we Rose?" She smiled at him and shook her head before looking at me. "No Bella, we don't mind". I was a little surprised at her change of attitude but it was nice not to have both the Cullen girls glowering at me all day. I got in the back seat to leave, he and Rose together in front and I noticed we were going the same route as yesterday, "Got to pick up little brother again?" I asked in fun. He guffawed, "Yes Bells. He's been roped in to helping again". I nodded and saw him explaining to Rose although I couldn't hear over the music he just turned up.

Jasper was leaning against the fence waiting and as we drove up I saw him smile. Rose moved over so he was forced to get in the back with me. "Hello again Bella" he said with a heart stopping smile. My mouth went dry as I tried to answer so I just nodded and smiled. God what an idiot I must look. "How's the wrist?" he asked. "It's not so bad, I've done it before so I know what its like" I explained. He looked interested "Are you accident prone?" I nodded, "You could say that". I noticed we were going a long way round this evening. Not that I minded, I liked their company and even Rose was starting to chat. I found Jasper quiet, but it was a companionable quiet, relaxing, and as I listened to Rose and Emmett I realized how perfect they were for each other. He was crazy but lovable and she was just different enough to keep him grounded without crushing his spirit. I wondered if Jasper and Alice were like this when together. It. seemed odd to think of the bubbly and chatty girl sitting with the quiet rather ethereal boy sitting next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

I had to go back to the hospital for a check on my wrist and the cast which was holding up well despite a couple of whacks it had sustained when I stumbled. As expected the cool debonair Dr Cullen was waiting for me with a smile, "Bella. Hows your wrist?" I looked down at the slightly grubby cast. "Not too bad thanks". "Well everything seems fine. Do you have a lift home Bella?" I shook my head "Dad said to ring when I'm finished here and get myself something to eat. He'll pick me up when he finishes". I almost wished he would offer his son as chauffeur again but he just nodded and said goodbye. I decided to grab something to eat in the hospital restaurant then ring Charlie because his shift didn't end for another hour and a half. I found an empty table and spread my books out, hoping to get ahead on my homework while I waited. I was just starting my English homework when I saw someone take the chair opposite.

I looked up to apologise and move my books when I recognised the face. "Jake what are you doing here?" I groaned. "Charlie told me you where here this afternoon so I thought I'd come along and offer my services as chauffeur. Is that OK or do you have a lift with the Cullens?" he spat. I was about to answer when I saw Emmett and Rose come in. Emmett waved, "Ready Bells?" I picked up my books and papers. "Sorry Jake but I do as a matter of fact, thanks for the offer". As I walked over to join Emmett I saw Rose give Jake a really odd look, almost challenging. I turned but Jake was gone, the fast swinging doors proof of his hurried departure. I was disappointed when we didn't go via the elementary school and I guess Em must have noticed.

"Jazz isn't there today but he is coaching on Saturday, do you want to come watch? We're going into Port Angeles after for a movie, you're welcome to join us" Rose looked at him anxiously, "I don't think Bella would be interested Em. Besides Alice is going". Oh so there was something going on and Rose knew about it. "She is? She never goes to the movies with us". He complained. "Well she is on Saturday. She wants to get Jazz something for his birthday". Em chuckled, "Which one?" And she dug him in the ribs, hard by the grimace on his face. "OK, Sorry" and he went quiet. "When is Jaspers birthday?" I asked idly. Rose looked at me closely before answering. "Next Saturday actually why?" I shrugged "No reason". She smiled slightly at this before I realized I was home. "See you Bells" Emmett shouted and with a roar they were gone.

I'd only just put the key in the lock when Jake was there, right in my face. "What do you think you are doing? Don't you know what's going on? Have you no idea what a dangerous game you are playing?" I opened the door but stood in his way. "Nothing, no and no". He frowned before he got it. "Very funny Bella. I told you they were dangerous but you just don't listen" he was shouting again. "Go away Jake. Go and don't come back, I'm sick of all this secrecy. Go out with the new girl, whoever she is Jake, with my blessing, but just leave me alone. I'm tired and I need to get my homework done". I tried to shut the door but he stopped me with his foot. "What Jake? Why don't you just run along to Charlie and try putting pressure on me that way".

His scowl grew harder. "So you choose them over me?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Jake the only person choosing, is you. I just get a ride home from school until my wrist heals. I don't know why I'm bothering to explain myself. Just go Jake". He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, "Bella I love you but I can't protect you here. Please come to the Reservation with me". "Jake you're hurting me, let go". His fingers were digging into my upper arms and I knew I'd have bruises later. "Bella please" he was begging now. "Jake please you're frightening me" I whispered. "Good, you should be frightened. You have no idea how dangerous a game you're playing" he explained. "I'm not playing any games Jake and I have no idea what you are talking about. Either talk in English or stop with the cryptic remarks".

I saw that Jake's hands were shaking, "Jake what's up? Are you sick?" He laughed, "Yeah Bella. Sick of your friends". I wrenched one arm free and pushed at his chest. "Right Jacob Black. Go". He laughed and stayed where he was, hemming me in again. It was getting difficult to breathe and I started to panic when I heard a cough. Looking up I saw Jasper standing on the path. It looked as if he'd been out running, dressed in a track suit and trainers. "You OK Bella?" He asked as Jake stiffened, his face twisting in anger. "I don't know Jasper. Am I Jake?" He looked at Jasper as if calculating something then backed away. I guess I am Jasper but thanks for asking". Jake took a wide berth around Jasper and got into his car slamming the door and revving the engine hard before speeding off. "Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" I asked but Jasper shook his head, smiling. "Thank you Bella but I should go". He nodded in farewell and ran off down the road at speed. I went in thinking about them both. Jake was full of life, annoying and in your face whereas Jasper was quiet, thoughtful and calm. How two people could be so complete opposites I couldn't believe but I was glad Jasper had turned up when he did.

I'd had just about enough of Jake's bullying and suspicion and I decided to call a halt to our relationship. I rang Billy's but no one answered, I tried Jake's cell phone and that went to messaging straight away. Oh well I'd just have to wait to break it off with Jake. As I got into bed that night I heard the leaves rustling in the tree outside my window again and I wondered if some little creature had made its home there. Not wanting it in my room I shut the window before picking up my book to read. When I finally fell asleep I had the strange dream again. This time I was standing in the picnic meadow but instead of Jake and Jasper there was a huge wolf in front of me, growling and showing its teeth while Jasper stood at my back, arms around my waist. I was getting seriously wound up and the first thing I needed to do was break up with Jake. Then I needed to distance myself from the Cullen boys and try to concentrate on classes and homework.

Easier said than done when Emmett and Rose were waiting outside my house the following morning. "I hear you had a spot of bother with Jacob black" Emmett said as I got in. I shrugged, "Not really, your brother came along and sorted it". Rose looked over her seat at me. "Don't get too used to Jasper fighting your battles. He has enough of his own". I didn't understand that at all, Jasper had his own battles? Was she referring to Alice, or something else entirely. "I won't Rosalie but thanks for the warning". She smiled a little sadly, "Sorry Bella it wasn't meant to sound like that. Its just that Jasper has a hard enough time as it is without complications". She turned back and I knew I wasn't going to get anything further from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Alice came and sat behind me before class and I knew I was in for a ticking off. "Isabella Swan, you stay away from Jasper. He's mine, just remember that". I turned in my seat to look at her. "One, my name is Bella, Two I haven't been near Jasper unless its been in the confines of Emmett's truck and Three, maybe you should spend more time concentrating on him and less on me. Then perhaps you wouldn't feel the need for the warning". I turned back round as the teacher came in and Alice walked back to her seat.

At lunchtime I sat with the usual crowd facing the Cullen table. A change from normal, Edward Cullen was looking at me and it was really spooky, his eyes looked hungrily at me. Angela who was sitting next to me whispered "Edward looks as if he wants to take a bite out of you, and Alice is glaring fit to burst". I sighed, "All I want is a quiet life Angie. What do I do?" Jessica who had heard our exchange piped up, "Why don't you just go over and ask what their problem is. I've never seen them even notice anyone before you came along Bella. You do have a weird effect on them I'll grant you that".

That afternoon Jake was waiting for me again, and I climbed wearily into his car. "Look Bella I need to talk to you. Talk properly". "I'm listening Jake" I sighed, but he shook his head, "Not here, not in the car, let me take you to dinner". I groaned, I'd got homework to do and I was really tired. I wasn't sleeping well. Rustling outside and nightmares were waking me up and I couldn't get back to sleep "Jake you did a real hatchet job on me to Charlie and I'm sick of your cloak and dagger crap. I just want a quiet life. So you go your way and I'll go mine and before you ask, No I'm not going out with anyone else, Cullen or other. So no long searching conversations just take me home now".

Jake had driven out of town and he screeched to a halt. "Rather be with your pale skinned weirdo's would you?" My patience was at an end. "At the moment anyone would look good against your moods and attitude. If you wont take me home I'll walk. He reached across to open my door, "OK Bella, be my guest". I stepped out "Bye Jake" and slammed the door closed. I turned and started walking, he drove alongside of me, "Sorry Bella. Please get in the car. I'll take you wherever you want to go. Come on Bella please". I looked in at him, "Not interested" and I walked on. The car swung around in front of me and he jumped out of his door grabbing me by the arm. "Bella, stop being stupid and get in the car". I tried to shake myself free at the same time he let go, and I went sprawling into the path of an oncoming car which Thank God! Had a driver with lightning reflexes. I heard Jake swear as the car door opened. I'd hit my head on the tarmac and everything was very fuzzy. From a distance I heard a voice, "What are you doing Jacob?" I heard a feral growl and a snarl, followed by what sounded like an animal fight. I staggered up and thought I saw a giant wolf struggling with a tall figure but as I walked forward the ground came up to meet me and everything went black and silent.

Jasper

As I came along the road I felt something and knew I needed to go faster. As I rounded the bend I saw a car parked across the road with two figures struggling. I stomped on the brake recognizing Bella as she fell into the path of my car. I wrenched the steering wheel hard down and hit the crash barrier with a screech and rending of metal. I was out before the engine died and approached Bella, only to be met by Jacob Black shaking in rage. "Calm down dog" I said but it was too late, he phased and jumped to attack. I avoided his body slam by less than an inch, one eye still on Bella who was attempting to get up. Her eyes were unfocused but she saw something. This time I grabbed him as he jumped and threw him backwards shouting her name as her head hit the black top.

Jacob ran into the trees and I went to her limp body. I felt my throat constrict as I breathed in the scent of her blood. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it with difficulty. As I picked her up and put her in my car which was still drivable, barely, he stepped out, naked now. "I'm taking her to the hospital Jacob. I suggest you calm down before doing anything else. You could have killed her". He snarled, "Yeah and who's to say you wont suck her dry on the drive Leech". I smiled, "Because I have more self-control than you dog" and I got in the car and started the engine. His brown hand came through my window gripping the steering wheel as his head came close to mine. "She's mine Leech so stay the fuck away". I looked into his eyes. "We'll see dog. She has a mind of her own". He grinned,"Yeah but if I tell her about your brother hanging around outside her bedroom window it might change things". I looked at him and smiled, "True, but he hasn't done anything and he won't. "But if we're playing Show and Tell, how about I tell her about your little secret" Then I pulled his warm hand from the wheel and took off. Leaving him standing in the middle of the road wondering if I meant what I'd said.

Bella

I was on the ground and there was a large wolf standing over me, snarling and snapping at a tall figure trying to reach me. I woke up with a scream to find myself in a hospital bed. Oh crap, I remembered falling after the row with Jake. I'd seen someone avoid me in another car but that was all. Was the wolf and the terrible noises all part of my dream or had they been real? Sense told me they were figments of my imagination but something deep inside told me not to be so ready to dismiss them. Wolves, huge wolves? My head hurt and I couldn't think straight so I closed my eyes again. When I woke next time Charlie was sitting in the chair by the bed but there was someone else there too, someone out of sight.

I opened my eyes wide and blinked, "Hey Bells. You OK?" I smiled weakly at my dad, "Just dandy Dad. What happened?" It was all mixed up in my memory. "How did I get here?" Dad looked embarrassed, "One of Dr Cullen's boys brought you in. Jake turned up too. It sounds like you two had an argument and you ran in the road. Jasper just clipped you and you hit your head". That didn't sound right somehow. "Jasper hit me?" I asked "Well his car did" he clarified. I tried to shake my head but it hurt too much. "Who said that?" Charlie looked over to the corner, "Jake did. He came to report the accident while Jasper brought you here".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

I tried to look in the corner. "Have you spoken to Jasper?" I asked. Charlie shook his head, "No he's a bit shaken up so I told Dr Cullen I'd see him in a while but Jake was pretty clear about the details". "Jake" I called and he came over, "Hi Bells, sorry I argued with you but it was pretty stupid running into the road". I looked into his face, he was lying I knew, the question was why? "Can I see Jasper?" I asked. Charlie was about to say yes when Jake interrupted. "Not a good idea Bella. It might make you relive the accident". So, he was trying to stop me. "I'd like to thank him Dad" I explained still looking at Jake who spluttered, "Thank him for running you down. He was driving too fast and on the wrong side of the road." I closed my eyes and thought back. Then I opened my eyes. "Can you remember what happened?" asked my dad "Only Dr Cullen said you might be hazy on details after banging your head". So Jake was hoping I thought, but why hadn't Jasper said anything? Was he waiting to see what I'd say? Did he think I would protect Jake?

There was a disturbance in the corridor and Alice Cullen came running in. I groaned and closed my eyes again. Things just got better and better I thought. "Bella I'm so sorry, I should have gone slower on the bend. What an idiot I was and then I just panicked and ran. Poor Jasper, I should never have left him to take the blame. I apologise Chief Swan". That was it. "Hey, stop. I want to talk to Jasper then give my story". Both Alice and Jake looked appalled, "You don't remember Bella. You hit your head" complained Jake. "Yeah I know, but its pretty hard. Can I see jasper?" Charlie went to get him, leaving me with the Barracuda and Jake. Alice glared at him then turned to me, "I wont let you get Jasper in trouble to protect the dog". I looked at her puzzled but before I could answer the door opened and Jasper walked in, looking very subdued. He opened his mouth but I shook my head in warning and he shut it again.

"I remember most of it, up to the point I hit my head, after that its fuzzy. Jake and I were having an argument and I asked him to let me out because he wasn't taking me home. He tried to pull me back into the car and I pulled away as he let go. I fell onto the road and Jasper coming round the bend swerved to avoid me. That's when it all gets fuzzy". Charlie looked from me to Jake to Alice. "Right, Jake you come to the station in the morning. I don't like being lied to young man, and as for you Miss Cullen. I shall be talking to your father about your behaviour, now beat it the pair of you". When they had reluctantly gone Charlie turned to Jasper. It seems you saved my daughter, I'm very grateful. Jasper nodded but it was me he was looking at. "Glad I was there Chief Swan. Would you mind if I stayed a few minutes? I'd like to speak to Bella quickly?" Charlie nodded and walked out where I heard Jake's voice again.

Jasper came to sit on the edge of the bed and took my warm hand in his cold one. "I'm glad you aren't badly injured Bella but it might be a good idea if you kept away from us in the future. Jake's right you know, we aren't good for you". I swallowed hard, feeling butterflies in my stomach from the feel of his hand in mine. "Jasper. I'm like a magnet, I draw accidents to me and don't worry about Jake. He's just...Jake" I laughed. "I'm sorry I got your girlfriend into trouble but I wasn't going to let Jake lie about what happened". Jasper let go of my hand and stood up. "Bye Bella". As he left Alice came in and I groaned again. The look on her face wasn't so vindictive this time. "Sorry Bella. I underestimated you." and she too was gone.

Dr Cullen insisted I stay in over night because I'd cracked my head pretty good, so I groaned and lay down again. I must have fallen asleep because the lights were on when I woke and Jake was sitting stony faced by the bed. Great I thought as he saw me open my eyes. "Pretty happy with yourself I guess after that little performance" he growled. I considered closing my eyes again until he left but I knew it would only delay the inevitable. "Jake I've got a stinking headache and I'm sore all over so I don't want to have a row with you. It wasn't a story, it was the truth. My accident wasn't Jaspers fault, it was yours. You acted the jerk and then tried to grab me. If you hadn't I wouldn't have fallen, and by the way Jasper was not speeding or on the wrong side of the road". His face got darker and darker as I spoke.

"Bella you don't know what's good for you. The Cullens are bad news, and you need to keep away from them. They're dangerous and one day you'll find out about them. I just hope it won't be too late that's all." I looked at him steadily, "Why don't you just spit it out instead of the cryptic comments. What's up, can't you think of anything? How about monsters, aliens, blood suckers, how am I doing? Oh yes and by the way, do you know anything about a wolf? I thought I saw one on the road". His face went as pale as it had gone dark and his eyes were full of some kind of apprehension. "So Jake?" He shook his head, "You know too much already. Just stay away.. "I cut him off, "Yeah I know, stay away from the evil Cullen's. Its getting boring Jake". He took my hand and his was hot and shaking. "They are dangerous Bella. They're killers" he whispered. I started to laugh until I felt my head throb again. "Please Jake, what bullshit". He shook his head again and I heard a growl in his chest...a growl I would have sworn I'd heard before. "Its true however much you laugh" he spat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

He got up and walked to the window. "I can't tell you more, I've already said too much Bella just keep away" and he jumped out the window. Yeah Jake very dramatic end to the story I thought then stopped. I wasn't on the ground floor was I? I got up slowly holding my head and walked over to the window. No I wasn't, we were twenty odd feet in the air. How had Jake done that? I stood watching the lights in the car park and trying to puzzle it out. There was that sound too, the growl. Had I really heard it before? I turned too fast as the door opened again and Charlie walked through. "Bells what are you doing out of bed? Come on girl". He helped me back, tucking me in like a little girl. "I spoke to Dr Cullen about his foster daughter and then I talked to Jasper and thanked him. I'm not so sure Jake is an appropriate friend for you. I'm very disappointed in his behavior . Oh good, Charlie was seeing the light at last. "I'll speak to him and Billy tomorrow at the station. For now I'd rather you didn't go out with him". I smiled "OK Dad. Just as you say". At last I was free of Jacob Black.

The next day Dr Cullen came in to check on me before he'd let me go. While he took my pulse he thanked me for speaking up for Jasper. I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard his name and Dr Cullen smiled a little sadly. I wondered if he'd heard it, Bella he's a Doctor, not Superman I chided. "I wasn't going to let him take the blame for something he hadn't done. In any case if his reflexes hadn't been fast I might not be here. I should be thanking him". Dr Cullen sat on the bed beside me, a very serious look on his face. "Can I give you some advice Bella?" I groaned inwardly, why did everyone think I needed advice? I nodded, "Sure Dr Cullen".

He waited a second before starting. "My family isn't your usual unit as I know you are aware. They are very adult about many things but I think you should know that it's probably not a good idea to get close to Jasper." Oh God not him too! "Alice is very possessive and I don't think Jasper always knows what is best for him. He is rather...troubled". he stopped so I carried the conversation on. "Dr Cullen are you warning me off? Only we've only spoken a few times and I'm not pursuing him. I know he's with Alice, she's made that abundantly clear. I will tell you something I've noticed though. He's unhappy. He spends most of his life in a different time from the rest of us".

I didn't understand the Dr's sad smile but there, I'd said my piece. He got up nodding, "Well I've said what I felt I needed to, Bella. The rest is up to you. There is just one more thing, we've had quite a few cases of tick infections. If I were you I'd stay out of the woods". As he shut the door I sat back puzzled, tick infections? Stay out of the woods? What was he on about? Was the Dr crazy too? I shook my head then got dressed to wait for Charlie to pick me up. As we drove home I asked him about the ticks. He looked at me as if I were mad, "Who told you that Bella? It's not the right season really". I didn't answer, Id been given a message. All I had to do was to decode it. There were a few odd things I needed to put together in fact.

When I got into bed I heard the rustling again and it was beginning to spook me. I might have to ask Charlie to check it out. I'd shut my window anyway, rabies shots I could really do without. As I lay in the dark I tried to put together the odd things I'd noticed or heard or whatever. There was Jake's hatred for the Cullen that was shared by Billy and Harry, there were the strange sounds I'd heard at the accident, snarls and growls plus the huge wolf I thought I'd seen, then there were the Cullen's themselves. There was nothing you could put your finger on but they were not quite like everyone else.

They were all pale and the ones I'd touched were cold, they were all stunningly beautiful, Jasper at least was strangely fast, he'd beaten Ems truck to school somehow. I needed to research Jake's tribe, see if there were any clues there as to why they hated the Cullen's. I'd do it over the weekend. I certainly wouldn't be going anywhere with Jake, that was over. I had Friday off as my head still ached badly but I did put some coal on the computer and finally got it working.

I tapped in Quileute and just browsed the hits. Some were about the Reservation and its Elders then I clicked on one about Quileute legends and what I read there stopped me in my tracks. The Quileutes were supposedly descended from wolves, they turned into wolves to protect the tribe from something they called the Cold Ones. When I read the legend of the Cold Ones the hairs on my arms stood out in goosebumps. The Cold Ones were basically vampires by another name. They had cold skin, were very strong and they drank blood. Well as far as I knew the school cafeteria never sold blood so that was ridiculous. I tapped the Cold Ones into the search engine, this was more disturbing. To add to cold skin and strength there was speed, pale skin and beauty. Wow Bella you are talking yourself into a nut house here. The thought of a group of seven vampires living in small town America, going to school, working in a hospital, dealing with blood. It was plain ridiculous. The wolf legend of the Quileutes was more odd, especially as I thought I'd seen a giant wolf before I read the article. I needed to watch myself! Emmett and Carlisle vampires? Never. Jasper a vampire? He'd picked me up while I was bleeding and transported me to hospital, even more ridiculous. I wonder what Jake would say if I asked him. That gave me an idea for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

When I got up Charlie had already left for work so after breakfast I rang Jake. He was surprised but agreed to come over. When he arrived I made us coffee and we sat in the kitchen. He tried to apologise but I stopped him, "I want to know about the Cullens" I said looking at him. His face became guarded, "I don't know what you mean" he said innocently. "Oh, I think you do. I think you know a lot more than you are prepared to tell me. I wonder what they'd have to say about your tribe if I asked". He stood, hands shaking, "What do you mean? What have they told you?" I acted coy, "Perhaps you should be telling me. Secrets aren't nice Jake". The shaking increased, "There's nothing to tell" he said. "Really? I thought you said they were dangerous?" He nodded, "I stand by that". I looked him in the eye, "Why? Because they are the Cold Ones?" His jaw dropped and the shaking ceased. "How...what...who?" he started and I saw he really did believe it.

"Jake grow up. They go to a school full of humans, one of them is a Doctor working in an emergency room. Vampires? I don't think so. You've been reading your legends too long. You'll be telling me you are really a wolf next. The look on his face stunned me, "God Jake, you really do think you're a wolf don't you? You need help Jake, go talk to someone before you lose it all together". He started shaking again, "Bella don't push me too far or things could get real ugly". I nodded "Yeah, I know Jake, you'll grow fur and claws. Well that's it, I've heard enough to know you're a sandwich short of a picnic but I'll certainly wear a string of garlic round my neck if I arrange to meet any of the Cullens". His shaking was getting worse, "Bella don't joke about these things, the world isn't the place you think it is". I opened the door, "Well thanks for the fairy story Jake. Now I think its time you were on your way. Don't forget your wooden stake in case you meet any scary vampires on the way home".

He turned at the door with a look of rage, "Looks like you might need it Bella, not me". I looked out to see Emmett's truck pulled up beside mine and him standing grinning at Jake. "Just going dog?" He shouted as Jake disappeared into the trees opposite. Then he came over, "Ready to go Bells?" I looked puzzled, "Where exactly are we supposed to be going?" He smiled, "Don't say you forgot. We're going to cheer Jaspers team on, then we're going to the movies". I frowned, "I thought Alice was going?" "Nah" he smiled, "I think I pissed her off this morning, she and Rose have gone shopping. So it's just us three if that's OK with you. Or has the pup been telling tales?" I looked at him, "Pup?" He shrugged, "Just a name Bells that's all". I though,t what the hell they hadn't tried sucking my blood yet, "I'll just get my coat".

The basketball match was good and Jasper's team won. The boys all gathered round afterwards and I noticed he seemed to have all the time in the world for them. In the end Emmett whistled and tapped his watch. Jasper nodded and went off to change. He saw me but he didn't look surprised, he just gave me one of his heart stopping smiles. "OK Bells, lets wait for him in the truck". We hadn't been there above five minutes when he came out, hair still wet and as he walked over he shook it like a dog. As he opened the door I heard a sweet voice shout, "Wait for us", it was Alice and I sank down in my seat.

She skipped over and grabbed Jasper in a passionate embrace before seeing me. "Bella, how nice. Were you hoping to get some tips? You should see her try to play volley ball, it's a hoot". Jasper pulled away and frowned, "That's not very polite Alice, Bella is our guest". Alice rounded on him, "She's not my guest and I don't like the way she keeps hanging around you". He just grinned as Emmett answered that, "Alice, chill. Bella's my guest and I'd like it if you spoke nicely to her". Alice scowled at him, "Oh yes? And just why are you involved in this?" His face became grave, "Somebody needs to". I didn't understand any of this I just asked to be taken home. I offered to walk but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't hear of it, so I got in the front with Emmett while Alice dragged Jasper in the back with her. When they dropped me off Emmett apologised for Alice's behaviour which infuriated her further, while Jasper insisted on walking me to the door and unlocking it for me.

"Sorry Bella, Alice isn't normally as rude as that". I shrugged "Not your fault. I think she sees me as a rival. Stupid really". I went in and shut the door watching through the window as Emmett drove away. Well if I wasn't going out I'd do something else I'd been meaning to. I went round the back of the house and looked at the tree closest to my bedroom window. There were plenty of foot and hand holes so I took a deep breath and started to climb. Sitting in the branches I could see right in to my bedroom. I looked around and spotted something sticking to a twig. When I pulled it off I saw it was a tuft of hair. It looked a kind of reddish-brown in the gloom, were squirrels that colour? Something was certainly using the tree, but what?

I climbed back down, scraping my cheek as I did so and went back inside to clean up. In the bathroom I put the tuft of hair down and looked for some antiseptic cream. As I got back up I noticed the light shining on the hair and it now had a bronze tinge to it...just like Edward Cullen's hair...but what would Edward be doing up a tree in our yard? Was he spying on me? If so he was seriously weird! I didn't like the thought and racked my brains to work out a way to catch him at it, if it was indeed him. I could ask him I guess, well perhaps not. That would be an embarrassing conversation. "Edward, are you sitting in a tree in our yard looking in my bedroom window?" "No" "Oh OK". Then I remembered, Charlie had been given some anti-vandal paint samples to give out and there were a few left. I rummaged in the "tool shed" as he called it, and found one of the pots. The paint never dried according to the tin, Great! I got an old brush and carefully painted a few leaves here and there, the paint was a sort of olive-green so it wouldn't stick out. Pleased with my cunning plan I went in to get a sandwich and do my homework.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

That night I turned my bedroom light out and listened. I heard the rustling and grinned, Gotcha...hopefully. Mind, what I'd do if I discovered who it was, I had no idea. I drove myself to school revelling in the freedom again although missing my big smiling chauffeur. At school I parked up as far from the Cullens usual spot as I could. I didn't need another run in with Alice Cullen first thing on a Monday morning. We were in biology when Edward Cullen appeared and this time he looked at me and smiled. I nearly fell off my chair and Angie giggled, "Not another Cullen conquest". I elbowed her to be quiet. I was checking his clothes and his hands but they were spotlessly clean. Oh well, good theory but wrong one.

At lunch I felt someone behind me, close, too close, in the queue and as I turned I almost tripped over him, Edward Cullen, again. "Sorry Bella" he said steadying me. I looked into his face and didn't like what I saw, a kind of greed. I pulled my arm free, "I'm fine thanks". As he stretched his hand out to introduce himself I heard a welcome voice. "Hey Bells, I hear our boy here tried to steam roller you". I turned with a smile to see Emmett and Jasper standing there. While Emmett was looking at me with his usual huge grin, Jasper was staring over my head his eyes burning with something. Edward backed away and the other two followed. Jasper nodding as he went.

When I sat down it was obvious our whole table had seen. "Way to go Bella! Now even Edward can't keep away. What perfume are you wearing? I must get some". It was Jessica of course. Angela glared at her, "Didn't he have a weird look on his face?" I nodded still looking over as Edward pulled a chair out for Alice. As he did so his cuff slid back and I saw a smear of the unmistakable green paint. So it was him climbing our tree! But why? Was he a peeping tom? It didn't seem likely, he could have any girl in the school and there were plenty better looking than me. If not, then why? It spooked me after seeing the look on his face. I needed answers but the only people I could talk to about him were the other Cullens. Well Alice and Rose were out which only left Emmett or Jasper. Which one though? Or should I ignore it unless I heard him again? "Bella? Earth to Bella?" It was Mike and I saw the cafeteria was almost empty. I jumped "Oh sorry Mike. I was miles away". He laughed, "Yeah, I usually feel like that in Maths. Come on or you'll be late". I looked across to the Cullen table. It was empty and I sighed, well decision put on hold till I saw them again.

Jake rang that evening, he wanted to come over but I put him off. I really wasn't in the mood for more horror stories, I had enough spookiness in my life right now. He started on about "Staying away from..." as I cut him off. There was something odd about the Cullens but they didn't frighten me, well except for Edward and I was still debating what to do about him. Perhaps I'd be better off going to see Dr Cullen. That sounded like a plan so after school I drove to the hospital.

I didn't see him in the E.R so I wandered out the back to see if his car was there. I knew it was a black Mercedes because a couple of the boys had been comparing its merits to some other car when he'd dropped Alice at school once. It was all Chinese to me! As I was about to turn the corner I heard voices raised, Emmett and Dr Cullen. "He's getting out of control, you should have seen the way he looked at her yesterday. Either send him away or give her a permanent guard". Then I heard Dr Cullen's voice, much quieter, "You know very well that she already has one. It's not long until the end of term, then I'll send him to Denali. Just keep her safe till then". Were they talking about me? If so, was I really in danger from Edward? And who was my guard? Not Emmett or Edward. One of the girls I thought, yeah that would make them hate me. But why was I in danger? What had I done? I turned quietly and walked back through the door, head down, thinking, straight into Jasper Cullen. As he stopped me from falling I gasped and went rigid. He pulled back quickly. "Sorry Bella, I wasn't looking where I was going". I shook my head, still confused and frightened. He looked at me searchingly, "Bella, what's the matter? Who's frightened you?"

As he said that Dr Cullen and Emmett walked in. I cringed as they looked at me, noticing my expression. Dr Cullen walked forward, "Bella, I take it you overheard our conversation?" I nodded, "I came to talk to you and was looking to see if your car was still in the car park. I wasn't spying". He nodded and smiled, "I didn't think you were but I think we need to talk and not here" he looked around at the people walking to and fro. "OK I said, slightly hesitantly, "Where?" He thought for a second, "Would you feel comfortable coming to our house Bella? It's more private". I wasn't sure but then I'd been with Jasper and Emmett before and been treated well. "Yes, OK but I can't come now. I have to get back and cook dinner for Charlie. How about tomorrow after school? I can tell Charlie I'm at the library or something". He looked at Jasper who shook his head. "I think it might be better Bella, if you told Chief Swan the truth. Do you think he'd mind if we invited you for say, a barbecue?" I shrugged, "I don't suppose so. If I tell him the invite came from you". He nodded, "Fine, one of the boys will drive your truck to our place tomorrow after school" When he saw my look he laughed, "It's very difficult to find the first time". "OK" I said, "But who?" If he said Edward I was out of here. "Oh I think you'd probably be comfortable with Emmett", I'd rather it was Jasper I thought but I nodded "OK".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

"In the meantime Jasper will make sure you get home safely". Jasper took my arm and walked me go my truck. "I'll drive" he said helping me in the passenger seat and holding his hand out for the keys. My heart was still pounding from his touch as I shakily handed him the keys. He smiled and sighed, "Don't worry Bella. You're safe with me". I looked at him, "Oh I know. I'm not frightened of you". He chuckled ruefully, "Perhaps you should be". Then he started the engine and further conversation was impossible as the truck rattled its way through Forks. When he parked up I suddenly realized he had no transport home. "You can borrow the truck if you need. To get home I mean" although what I'd tell Charlie I thought I didn't know. He shook his head, "Its OK Bella, I'll walk". "But its miles and its about to rain, you'll get soaked". He looked up "I think I'll beat the rain" then he said goodbye and sauntered off up the road. I watched until he reached the corner, when he stopped and waved farewell. I put my hand up too. When he'd disappeared I realized it was getting dark so I went in and shut the door.

Tonight I didn't feel very safe, nothing had changed but everything had. Why was I in danger? Had what Jake said been anywhere near the truth. I almost rang him but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe it. I looked into the darkness then realized Charlie would be home soon and hungry. I grabbed some steaks from the fridge and started them cooking while I put potatoes in to bake and made a salad. We sat quietly, eating, until I couldn't put it off any longer, "Dad, I've been invited to a barbecue tomorrow evening". He smiled, "Great Bells where?" That was the hard one, "At the Cullens". He started and almost choked on his potato. "The Cullen place?" I nodded "Yes Dr Cullen invited me, after all I've spent a bit of time with them, at the hospital..." He butted in "OK Bella but how are you getting there?" I sighed, "Emmett's picking me up".He looked up slightly worried, "That the big one?" Here we go, "Yes, but he's really nice Dad". What could he say, the Doctor had invited me. "I thought you liked the Cullens". "Oh I do, it's just I've never heard of them inviting anyone to the house. Don't be too late back". Oh here we go again, "Dad, it's Friday." I complained. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, if you're going to be late back ring me. I'm on duty till midnight" Great I thought, at least I wouldn't have to watch the clock.

After dinner I pleaded homework and went up to my room. The window was partly open, the curtains blowing in the breeze. I looked round hastily but nothing seemed out of place, I even checked under my bed. I was becoming paranoid! Suddenly I heard the rustling and slammed my window shut. I stared out but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard the phone ring downstairs followed by a shout from Charlie, "Bells, phone". I ran downstairs looking at him questioningly. He shrugged and mouthed 'a boy'. Oh no I thought ,not Jake please. I took the receiver from him, "Hello?" I heard his voice, "Bella, its Jasper, Jasper Cullen". Oh, "Hi Jasper". Then I thought oh, its been called off. He must have read my thoughts because he hurried on, "I just wanted to tell you not to worry tonight. I'll be around, so you're safe. You can tell Charlie I was just finalizing the details for the barbecue, if you need an excuse for the call". "Thanks Jasper". I had no idea what he meant by I'll be around, but it did make me feel better. I showered and got into bed but I couldn't settle. Was Jasper out there in the rainy darkness somewhere? I climbed out of bed to look out of the window. I stared for ages, looking for movement, anything, but all remained quiet and I returned to bed.

Jasper

Out in the darkness I watched her looking for me and I couldn't stifle a small grin. Alice who had bitched about Bella ever since she turned up was now quiet about her. In fact she was pretty much ignoring me too. Things weren't right between us, they hadn't been for some time. As if the thread connecting us from the Diner in Philadelphia had snapped. She no longer looked at me in the same way and if I was honest I didn't feel the same way about her. They had never been as passionate as Rose and Emmett neither did they have the quiet devotion of Carlisle and Esme. Their feelings were like a soft candle glow that had never quite lit up the room and had now guttered and was fast going out. I would always be grateful to her for showing me there was another way to live but now I had to live it without her, perhaps with a new life partner. This time it would be my job to show the way. I watched the window all night wishing I was in there with her and hoping she would one day feel the same way although I knew it was highly unlikely. After tomorrow night I would probably never see her again. I sighed, was my life destined to be spent alone?

Bella

School on Friday was a real drag but at the same time time seemed to go too quickly. I wanted to find out what was going on but I was slightly scared at the idea too. Angela picked up on my nerves as we went into lunch. Edward Cullen was behind me in the lunch queue and as he leaned over me to get a sandwich I flinched. As soon as we sat down she questioned me. "Why so jumpy Bella? Anyone would think he was going to jump on you in the lunch queue". I tried to laugh it off but I couldn't help looking over at their table every few minutes. Edward was watching me, as was Emmett and he grinned at me, Jasper was watching Edward with an intensity that was frightening in itself. The afternoon was sheer torture, I couldn't skip PE any longer so I was let loose, armed with a volleyball. After hitting Mike and Jessica in the head I was sent to the subs bench by a relieved captain. A ball became a lethal weapon in my hands.

After showering I walked out to my truck and there was Emmett with a broad grin, holding his hand out for my keys. "Not driven anything this old before, should be fun" he said. I climbed in the passenger seat as we took off, "Hey, remember my truck is a senior citizen" I warned him. He laughed, "A mere stripling". When I saw the driveway to their house I realized what Dr Cullen had meant by finding their house. The driveway was long and covered by an arch of trees. It was dim and quiet among the trees, the only sound my poor truck engine groaning at the speed Emmett was pushing it to. When we came out of the trees I gasped. The house was beautiful, modern and mainly glass. In the sunlight it would be fantastic, but as usual there was cloud cover over Forks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

As we pulled up I saw Dr Cullen at the top of the steps waiting to greet me, next to him stood a beautiful woman who must be his wife. He smiled as I climbed the steps with Emmett holding my arm. "Can't have you falling flat on your face Bells" he explained, and it was impossible to be annoyed. "Welcome" said Dr Cullen "Let me introduce you to my wife Esme". I took her hand which was as cold as the others. "Hello Bella. It's nice to finally meet you". I pricked my ears up at that, finally, so they'd been talking about me? "Please come in, can I get you a drink?" she asked graciously. A soda would be nice if you have any" Bella I thought, stupid question in a house full of teenagers. She smiled and went into the kitchen. Dr Cullen guided me to the huge glass walled lounge and I looked around curiously. The walls and furniture were all shades of cream and white which made it really bright despite the clouds. "Please sit down Bella" he said. I sat on the couch and Emmett crashed down next to me. "You OK Bells?" He asked. I nodded, "Fine thanks. Are the others here?"

He nodded "Somewhere" as Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I hadn't heard him or seen him descend. He walked over slowly and said Hi before sitting in a chair opposite. I saw his expression and got the strange impression he would have liked to be sitting where Emmett was. I looked for the others as Esme brought in a coke with a beautiful crystal glass and ice. It was like being in a posh hotel. I took it with thanks and sipped it, noticing no one else was drinking. "So Dr Cullen what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked between sips. My eyes kept going to Jasper who looked unaccountably sad. "It's difficult to know where to start exactly". I thought I might help him. "I've done some research of my own since...well since the accident I guess. Jake, Jacob Black that is, alluded to some kind of danger and then you did too Dr. It all made me curious so as I said I did some research". Dr Cullen looked intrigued "And what if any conclusions did you arrive at Bella?" Jasper sat forward in his seat, eager to hear my conclusions. I took another sip of my drink, now I was here with them, my suspicions seemed stupid but what the heck, we could laugh about it later.

I looked up "The Quileute tribe, and then their legends". Emmett stiffened at my side and moved away slightly. "It was very interesting, and I know what the Quileutes think you are, and what they believe they are" I stopped here. I would have laughed it all off if not for one thing, they were all watching me fascinated, "When I fell in the road I tried to get up and I saw something. Or at least I thought I did, and heard something,...a wolf. Just the thing the Quileutes think they turn into when threatened by their foes. I only read about the wolves afterwards, so how come I saw just that creature?" I stopped again but no one spoke. "I saw Jake jump out of a second storey window without hurting himself, so there's something a little abnormal with him". Still no one said anything and no one moved, not an inch, now came the embarrassing part. "So I thought if Jake's tribe think you are their enemy then I know what you are, or at least in theory."

I stopped, looking at them, and suddenly it didn't seem so stupid. "So" said the Doctor "If you think we are what the Quileutes believe us to be, then what are you doing here? Wouldn't you be scared to be alone with such creatures?" I shrugged, "That's a difficult one. If I didn't know some of you then maybe. But I've been alone with Emmett and with Emmett and Rose, I've been alone with Jasper too and I'm still here. Then there's you Doctor, how could one of those work in an Emergency Room? Jasper drove me to hospital, bleeding. It doesn't add up somewhere". Em snorted "You're good Bells". I turned and smiled "Thanks Emmett". Jasper sat forward on the very edge of his seat, "Bella, what do you think we are?" I bit my lip in embarrassment, "Please don't laugh but I think you are the Cold Ones of the Quileute legends". There I'd said it! I leaned back waiting for the laughter that I realized wasn't coming.

I looked from Jasper to the others and back, "There is no barbecue is there? I'm the only one here who would eat it anyway aren't I?" Esme smiled, "Oh no Bella, the girls are barbecuing now. But you're right about the second part, we won't be joining you except to talk if you don't mind". I was sitting in a room full of Vampires! Then I leaned back, "Well that's a relief, I would have looked really stupid if you hadn't been vampires". As I said it I realized how rude it sounded. I put my hand to my mouth about to apologize when Emmett roared with laughter, "Only our Bella would be more relieved she's in a room full of vampires than making a fool of herself". I turned and slapped his arm, "Jeez Emmett you're built like a concrete block I said as my fingers started to throb. "Sorry Bells" he said and he leaned in to give me a hug. It seemed the most natural thing in the world and I returned it.

Dr Cullen sat down the other side of me and blew out his cheeks as Jasper looked at me smiling widely. "Well, I think that went pretty well" he said. His eyes were a beautiful deep gold and the bruises under them less marked than yesterday. I longed to reach out and touch his face, to feel that pale smooth skin. He must have sensed something because he sat back again and Rose and Alice walked in with a selection of barbecued foods. "They should be cooked OK we followed the recipes. Just don't ask us to try them" she said handing me the plate. It looked delicious, "There's salad in the kitchen Bella" said Rose "come on" and she walked out, obviously expecting me to follow her. So I did, with a last look at Jasper who stood by the stairs again. Alice looked from him to me before racing up the stairs alone.

The most appetizing salad bowl sat in the middle of a small table along with cutlery and a dizzy array of salad dressings and hot rolls. I sat down a little self-consciously while Rosalie leaned against a pristine counter top watching me. "Well I'm impressed" she said finally as I started to eat, "You are a cool customer. Here you are in a house full of self-proclaimed vampires sitting down to dinner without turning a hair". I looked at her then shrugged, "I guess it's better than being dinner. Besides if you'd wanted to kill me you would hardly have bothered with the invitation which Charlie knew about. I could have gone missing any time without putting suspicion on your family". "Not quite Bella" said Jasper as he walked in. "There would have been some who suspected us and it would have caused serious problems".

"Really?" I asked as I finished my mouthful? "Oh Jake and his vampire killing wolves you mean?" Rose laughed but Jasper looked serious. "Yes Bella, just that. We have a treaty with the Quileutes, that would be broken if we killed you". "A treaty?" I inquired "Yes, as long as we don't bite a human they will leave us in peace" said Carlisle walking in to join us. "Can I ask a personal question?" I said looking at him. "Of course Bella, and I'll answer if I can". I took a sip of my soda before continuing "If you can't bite humans, what do you live on?" I wasn't sure I'd get an answer but Jasper chuckled, "Carlisle likes to call us Vegetarians". Seeing my confused look he explained, "Carlisle" pointing to Dr Cullen. "Oh, but vegetarian?"I queried. Carlisle smiled, "It's a little joke Bella. We live on animal blood".

"Why?" I said before I could stop myself. "Various reasons but mainly because I hold life to be sacred and we have no right to kill humans to satiate our thirst". It made sense to me, "So how does human blood differ from animal? I'm assuming it does, or wouldn't all vampires drink animal blood?" God! Did I just say All Vampires so casually. "It's very different" said Jasper with an agonised expression. "Human blood is our natural food, it eases the thirst greatly and it makes us stronger. Animal blood isn't so satisfying and the thirst is still there most of the time". This must be the most bizarre conversation I'd ever had.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella

"I need to ask you about the conversation I overheard yesterday". They looked very serious again, "I know Edward has been watching me at night and from what I heard I guess he's a danger to me. What I don't know is why?" Carlisle sighed deeply, "We vampires sometimes run across a human whose blood calls to us, we call them singers, and you unfortunately are Edward's singer. He is fighting against it but it is very difficult", "Yeah" said Emmett, "I killed both my singers, couldn't help it". Rose threw a pan at him which hit with a loud bang before falling clattering to the floor. "What?" he shouted, rubbing his head and looking at her glare. "Oh nothing Em. You just told Bella that you couldn't resist killing your singers. I'll bet that made her feel much better, idiot". He looked abashed as he turned to me, "Sorry Bells but its a bit different here". "Oh why?" I asked intrigued, "Because you got the best fucking guards in the vampire world" he said grinning at Jasper. I wasn't quick enough but I knew something had passed between the brothers. "I'll just go" Em said rising from his seat and moving too quickly to the door. "Good idea" said Rose, raising her eyes in exasperation before following him.

Carlisle took the seat next to me as I continued to look at the door, "Emmett is a little too apt to use his mouth before engaging his brain, so please make allowances". I nodded, "OK, but what did he mean guard?" Carlisle continued, "Well, Edward can't just leave in the middle of a semester so he will have to control himself until recess. Then he'll be going to stay with friends in Denali. It just means he will be leaving before the rest of us". "You're leaving?" I asked stunned. Carlisle smiled, "I'm afraid we have no choice Bella. As you have probably read, we don't age. I'm already causing comments as I'm supposed to be ten years older than I look now. After a while we have to leave an area and start afresh". I understood now, "Oh, so you'll all be leaving at the end of the year?" He nodded, "Yes I'm afraid so, but in the meantime Emmett and Jasper will keep an eye on Edward and if it all gets too much for him they'll step in". I thought about this. "Do you really think it's a good idea to let him spend every night up a tree watching my room? It seems creepy to me".

Alice had walked in at this point and she laughed, "Edward wont hurt you Bella, I would have seen. He just can't stay away. Your blood is like a siren call. It seems you call to all the men in this family, oddly". She looked at Jasper as she said that and I saw him look away. I wondered if he craved my blood too. "I don't understand Alice". Again the silvery laughter, "I see the future Bella, and sometimes I don't like what I see, but unfortunately sometimes I cant alter it". Again she looked at Jasper who got up abruptly and left the room. "You see the future?" She nodded "Yes, I saw you coming and I saw Edward struggle but I hoped once he'd met you it might change into something else. I was wrong". She was scowling again now.

"But he wont hurt me?" I asked. She shook her head, "Not unless things change, they do sometimes. People change their minds, do things differently than they were going to. That changes what will happen" she explained. I understood, sort of. "So that's why Emmett and Jasper are keeping an eye out?" She nodded, her pixie hair cut bouncing with the movement, "Yes...and no. I can't tell you any more Bella in case I change your decisions. But somehow I don't think I will. I think the future is mapped out for now". She sat looking at me, still scowling. "Well Bella, I'm sure this has all been a lot to take in but I hope you will trust us just for the next few months and then well be gone and Edward will be out of temptations way" said Carlisle. Alice murmured something too quietly for me to catch properly but it sounded like 'shame others won't be'.

"There is one thing I must stress though Bella. Under no circumstances can you tell anyone else about us. In our world there is a law, the only one really that is policed most strictly. No human must know about us. Do you understand?" I looked at him and couldn't help a grin, Dr Cullen do you really think anyone would believe me if did?, I'd be locked up in an asylum. I think it would be easier to keep your secret. But thank you for trusting me". "You gave us no choice" spat Alice. "Always watching and hanging around with the dog". So Jake was a wolf man! At the moment I'd got enough to think about. Esme spoke then, "It was very brave of you to come here. If you would like to visit any time you will be more than welcome". Alice snorted but at a glare from Esme subsided with a quiet "Sorry". I looked at her, "I don't think I'd be very welcome Esme, but thank you for the invitation".

"Would you like a tour of the house or would you rather we took you home now?" She asked. I really didn't want to go home. As bizarre as this evening was turning out to be, I liked the Cullens, well all except Alice and her problem intrigued me. She thought I was interested in Jasper, but why would he be interested in me? He had her. Had she seen something in my future or was she just a jealous bitch? I couldn't work her out. In the end I stayed on a few more hours. Emmett dragged me in to play a computer game with him and after a while Jasper came down with a book and curled up in a chair opposite. I tried hard not to notice him and I got the feeling he was doing the same. Rose came in and sat with Esme looking at some interior design plans and Carlisle wandered through with a smile.

It was like a normal family evening, that is until Edward came down. He sat at the piano and started to play, the tune was beautiful and I couldn't help looking over and asking him the name of the tune. "It's one I wrote myself" he said smiling at me. This time he looked a little less like he wanted to take a bite out of me but I was still glad to be sitting with Emmett and to have my other guard around too. Jasper looked at me and grinned then shut his book. "Its getting late Bella. I think Charlie might be sending out the search parties if we don't get you home soon. "Its OK, he's working tonight" I said turning back to the computer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

It was good to have Bella here, to be close to her without Alice glaring at her and sending waves of jealousy and regret at me. I stayed upstairs as long as I could, listening to her banter with Emmett. When I couldn't stand it any longer I came down and sat so I could see her while I read. I felt curiosity and wondered if she'd caught my covert glances, but I had a feeling she would like to look over. It was relaxing and felt like a family evening until Edward came down. He'd been given strict instructions by Carlisle to stay away from Bella but he started playing that fucking tune he'd composed for her. That was it, I put my book down ready to get her away from him when she dropped the bombshell.

She was going to be alone tonight and Edward had heard. I looked at Esme and Rose willing them to do something. Esme spoke up, Bella, if you're going to be alone why don't you stay here? What? I screamed internally before realizing it was probably the safest place for her. "We have plenty of room. I could ring your father for you if you'd like". Emmett's grin got wider, "Yeah Bella stay here. You're way more fun than the others". She grinned at him before looking shyly at me. "Wouldn't you mind?" I think it was meant for all of us but it seemed she was talking directly to me. "Of course not" said Carlisle from the top of the stairs. "We have spare rooms so please stay, unless you'd feel more comfortable in your own home" His eyes met mine and I got the message, 'She goes, you go'.

Edward got up suddenly, a crash as his stool fell to the floor. As he left the room Bella grimaced. "I'm not sure I should stay Carlisle. After all it is Edward's home". "Yes, and mine" spat Alice as she skipped down the stairs and sat down on my lap, something she never did. Bella sighed and got up. "I'd best go home, but thank you for a lovely, if strange, evening". Alice now smiled and clapped her hands. "Good we can go hunt. You coming?" she looked at me. I shook my head and she grimaced. "What, I'm not good enough any more? So take Miss Perfect home, see if I care", and she flounced out. Carlisle watched her go then turned back to Bella. "I apologize for my daughter. She is going through a bad time". Emmett snorted, "Bull Carlisle. She's just pissed cos she and Jazz are over and she doesn't like it". There was a deathly hush.

Bella

As soon as I said I was going to be on my own I realized I should have kept quiet, then Alice had her little tantrum and I thought I really should go. When Emmett came out with the news that Alice and Jasper were over I felt my stomach lurch, he was free or almost? I talked to myself, Bella get a grip even if he isn't with Alice he wouldn't look at you. I still felt a frisson of excitement and my mouth had gone dry. I looked to Carlisle, "I'm sorry to cause you a problem Carlisle but I really think I should go home. I've caused enough problems for one day". Emmett jumped up, "I'll take you Bella. Coming Rose?" She shook her head, "I think I'd better go after Alice. Why don't you take Jazz, he'll be over there later anyway and It'll save him a run." She smiled at me, "Don't worry Bella, she'll get over it". As she went out I turned to Esme, "Thank you for a lovely evening and a wonderful meal but I really shouldn't be here". She came over and hugged me "Please come again Bella. I think you will be...well goodbye my dear". Carlisle shook hands and apologized for Alice again as Emmett stood beside me snorting.

I turned to say goodbye to Jasper but he'd disappeared and I was sorry. Emmett put his arm around me and guided me outside with a grin on his face. It was pouring with rain and we had to run for the truck. When I got in he shut my door and climbed in, turning on the engine to warm up. "Bella I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in there, my mouth runs away with me sometimes. I hope you'll come back, well I know you will... whoops my mouth again". My door opened and Jasper stood there dripping, "Move over Bella". I wriggled over and he joined us in the now warming cab. He looked very serious as Emmett drove away from the house.

When he drew up at Charlie's Jasper got out and held his hand out for my key. I dropped it into his palm and he walked quickly to the door. By the time I'd shut the truck door my front door was open. I walked up the path and he stood aside for me. "Jasper, are you coming back tonight?" He shrugged then nodded, "Your guard remember" he said smiling slightly. I looked at the pouring rain, "Where will you guard from?" He looked over to the trees, "In there". I looked out at the rain, "You'll get soaked". He shrugged again, "Doesn't matter as long as I can see". I took a deep breath, "Why don't you come in?" He shook his head, "Wouldn't be right Bella, what would your father say?" I smiled, "He needn't know and it seems silly you in the rain, I won't sleep thinking of you getting wet. He smiled, "I shouldn't really Bella. Charlie would see it as a breech of trust". I sighed, "How about you come in just for a while. Hopefully it will stop raining soon". He sighed, "OK Bella you win".

I was so pleased, I felt happier with him in the house, especially with Edward after my blood and Alice after my guts. He came in and looked around. "I know it's not much but its home". He looked at me, "I like it, relaxed like a home should be. Our house felt more like a home with you in there this evening". "More relaxed?" I laughed, "Yeah, just waiting for me to fall over or put my foot in it". He grinned, "Oh I think Emmett did enough of that tonight Bella". I looked at him and grinned back, "Yeah he did, didn't he. Sit down please". I motioned to an arm-chair and he sat gingerly on the edge. I sat on the couch, my feet curled under me. There was silence for a while then having plucked up courage I spoke, "Jasper have you and Alice broken up really?" He looked at me curiously "You don't have to answer I'm sorry, I'm like Emmett".

He laughed out loud and it was a wonderful sound, making my heart race. "Perhaps I should go" he said getting up. "No" I shouted, "Sorry its just that it's still raining. Sorry if I embarrassed you" He sat back down and now his eyes were filled with a strange light. "Yes. Alice and I are parting. I think she's grown tired of me". I looked startled at that, "Tired of you?" He nodded, "Yes. I'm not exuberant or lively like her and I think she's tired of making all the effort. She feels I don't care enough and maybe she's right. I get tired Bella". He stopped then and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be burdening you with my personal problems". I hadn't realized but I'd moved to the edge of my seat as he talked. I wanted to be closer to him, it was if he were a magnet and me a block of iron, he pulled me towards him in a strange way.

I started as the phone rang. "Please excuse me", I went to the kitchen to answer it, feeling light-headed. "Bells" it was Charlie. "Hi Dad". "How'd your barbecue go?" he asked. "Good Dad, why are you ringing?" I was curious. He sighed, "I have to stay on. We've got a missing hiker so I'm trying to organise a couple of trackers from the reservation. Just thought I ought to tell you. Will you be OK on your own or do you want to ring a friend?" I thought of my guard in the other room. "I'll be OK Dad. See you in the morning". He sighed, "Yeah I'll try to get home about lunchtime. If there's any change I'll ring you. Night honey". "Night Dad" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

When I walked back in Jasper was standing looking at a picture of me as a little girl with Charlie. The only one he wouldn't put away, despite my pleas. "Nice photo" he said putting it back in its place with a wistful look. "I don't have any family photos" he explained. "Really?" I said without thinking, "Why?" He laughed a little bitterly. "No one had family photos then, unless they were real rich and we weren't". It was then that I realised he may only look seventeen or eighteen but he was in reality probably much older. "Can I ask..." I started when he grinned, "Lets just say I fought in the Civil War". My eyes went wide, "You fought in the American Civil War?" He nodded, "Yeah". "Well you're entitled to get a bit weary then" I said thinking back to his earlier comment.

"Thank you. Bella I'm sorry but I overheard your conversation with your Dad and I'm not happy about you being in the house alone all night". "Then stay" I said before I could stop myself. His eyebrow climbed in surprise. "I'd feel safer" I added. The beautiful heart stopping grin was back. "You'd feel happier and safer with a vampire in the house than on your own?" I nodded. He looked torn, "I'm not sure". "Please" I begged. He looked around, "Well if I'm going to stay I need to know the layout of the place. Do you mind?" I shook my head, "Let me give you a guided tour, it wont take long". And it didn't, the last place I showed him was my room. He checked the window and we both heard a growl from outside.

I moved closer to him, "Was that?" He nodded "Yeah. Edward isn't happy I'm in here, with you" he added the last quickly. "Oh well" I opened the window. "Get used to it creep". Then I shut it again. He looked at me with admiration, "And there was me thinking you were a helpless little girl, when in fact you are an Amazon". "Yeah, you should see me when I wear my animal skins and carry a bow". He looked at me and smiled again. "That might be interesting". We stood looking at each other, then he moved. "I should go back down". I couldn't help speaking, "But wouldn't you be better as a guard up here". Oh my, foot in mouth again! "I don't think it would be appropriate" he explained. "Neither would me getting drained by your brother" I argued. "True", he looked round and went over to the window seat, looking out. "Well you get ready for bed and let me know when to come back up OK?" My heart stopped for a second and he seemed to sense it. "If it makes you uncomfortable I can stay...", "No" I said quickly, "It's fine. I'll call you when I'm done". He went out with a contented look on his face. He was a deep one but then if he was as old as he said then I guess he had a right to be deep. I went to shower but as I closed the bathroom door I heard the back door open and I crept back out to listen.

I heard Edward hissing at Jasper "Don't think you'll get her you freak. If she found out your past she'd throw you out instead of asking you to stay. She has no idea how dangerous you really are". Jaspers cool drawl came back at him, "Edward just go. I'm here as security that's all". Edward sneered, "Oh yeah, well I'll bet you said that to all the women you killed you fucking monster". There was a slight scuffle and I heard the door close, "Night Edward" Jasper called as he walked back to the lounge. I went into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. Jasper had killed women.? Edward said he was a monster, what was that all about? I didn't think Dr Cullen would have trusted Jasper here with me if he was dangerous, would he? Or was Jasper the lesser of two evils?

When I had climbed between the sheets I called him and he was here almost as if he'd been waiting outside the door. "Bella you OK? You seem a bit tense". I decided in for a penny "I heard you talking to Edward". "Oh" he said "And you want me to leave?" "No" I said quickly, "No I just wondered why be said you were dangerous". He looked at me very seriously "We are all dangerous Bella. We're vampires with a blood lust". I tried to get more from him "Yes but I heard what he said about you killing women and I just couldn't see it". "Oh" he took a deep breath, "I was a monster Bella, your worst nightmare. Now I hope I'm different". "What happened?" I asked gently pulling my knees up and looking at him. He sat heavily on the window seat. "It's a long and terrible story. Not one for bedtime reading" he leaned his head against the wall.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry if I've upset you". He sat forward again, "No I'm not upset, it's just, I have a hard time Bella. The Cullen way of life is very hard for me but I try, I struggle every day and sometimes I get tired". He looked it too, he looked bone weary and I wanted to put my arms around him. He looked at me, "Can I ask you a question Bella?" "Of course, after all those you've answered for me". He sat for a minute and I wondered what terrible thing he wanted to ask me. "I need to tell, you something first. It might help to explain the question" he ran his fingers through his hair as if pulling his thoughts out. I grinned "OK, shoot". "I'm an empath, which means I can read people's feelings and I must warn you influence them too, but that's not the issue here." he stopped. "OK, got it so far, what's the question?" "Well I'm having great difficulty reading your emotions and as a reader of faces I pretty much suck. What I want to know is, do I frighten you? If not, how do you feel about me? I have a reason for asking by the way. It's not just idle curiosity". I wasn't sure what to say, "Well no, you don't frighten me. I guess you should, but no, you don't. I'm not sure how I feel yet. I like you and I enjoy your company but I know, well knew you and Alice were together so I never thought any further. That's the best I can do for now". I was hedging my bets here, I knew how I thought I really felt but I couldn't tell this gorgeous mesmerizing man that my heart went nuts when he smiled, that my day was brighter when I saw him".

As I thought this I heard a snarl from outside and Edward was there on my window sill. His face distorted as he shouted through the glass. "No Bella. He's not for you. He's an animal, a bloodthirsty killer. Stay away". I shrank back, grasping my pillow although how much defense that would offer against a blood crazed vampire I wasn't sure. Jasper moved incredibly fast to stand between me and the window. Without turning he said "Get in the bathroom and lock the door Bella please". I scurried to do his bidding and found myself crouched in the shower cubicle still holding my magic pillow! I could hear voices even so, "Edward go home. I'm getting tired of your juvenile behavior If you can't control yourself then take off, go to Denali but for fuck sake stop terrorizing Bella. She's not interested in you and you aren't having her if I have to rip your stupid fucking head off". I heard another terrifying snarl then a crash of breaking glass. Oh god had Edward attacked Jasper? Was I alone in the house with one dead vampire and another after my blood? Wait, could you kill a vampire?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella

There was a scuffling then silence, and I heard footsteps on broken glass followed by a knock on the door. "Bella it's OK you can come out now. Edward has gone. I'm sorry about the window I'll get Emmett on it. He's sure to be able to lay his hand on a pane of glass he's always breaking windows at home". I unlocked the door and came out. "Thank you Jasper." He put an arm gently around me as I started shaking and pulled me close in a hug. My heart beat so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. "It's OK Bella I wont let anything happen to you". He kissed me on the top of the head as he said this and I heard an intake of breath, I froze and he pulled away "Sorry Bella that was inexcusable". I shook my head, "No its fine. I just wondered..." I saw the penny drop, "Oh you thought I was testing your scent?" I nodded "Yes but as soon as I thought it I knew it was stupid". He shook his head looking very solemn, "No Bella it's the right reaction to a vampire close to you. You have good self-preservation instincts". Oh if only he knew how much I wanted him close to me. "Actually I was savoring your scent, it's quite intoxicating". I looked up at him, "Do I make you thirsty?" I asked curious. "Yes but I can control it. I wont hurt you Bella". I thought I heard "I couldn't" but it was said so softly that I was unsure.

I don't think you can sleep in your room with no window". "I'll be just as comfortable on the couch but what about the window"? He cocked his head, "I think Em will be here shortly with new glass, Charlie will never be able to tell. Emmett's very good with windows". I was still shaky and Jasper held my arm as we went downstairs. I'd grabbed a blanket from my bed and a pillow which he took off me and spread on the couch. "Your bed awaits ma'am". There was that drawl again. He looked searchingly into my face, "You fascinate me Bella" he breathed quietly. I swallowed my heart back down and crawled under the blanket. He turned the light off and sat opposite in the chair, looking at me. "Jasper would you mind sitting here with me?". I was shaking and he saw it, "If you like" he said and he perched at the foot end. I lifted my feet so he could sit back and then put my feet on his lap. "Is this OK? Or does being this close make you too uncomfortable?" He put his head back and closed his eyes. "No Bella this is fine. Just tell me if you start to get cold". It wasn't until he said that I remembered how cold they were, but my feet were burning where they touched him and I snuggled down mumbling "I will" sleepily.

When I woke I was back in my bed with the window fixed and Charlie calling me. I looked at my clock and saw it was almost nine. I scrambled out of bed and headed for the shower. When I went back to dress I saw the note held down by a wild flower. It was simple 'Thank you for a restful night' signed by Jasper in a beautiful flowing script. I picked it up and folded it carefully before putting it into my jeans pocket and filling my tooth mug with water for the flower. When I got downstairs I was still smiling. "Have a good night Bells?" I nodded, "Yes it was good, thanks Dad". He looked at me, "So, what's the Cullen place like?" I regaled him with an edited version of my evening and their house. "How was your night?" He wasn't happy, "No luck finding the hiker and there have been several reports of similar around the area so be careful Bella. Stay out of the woods for me". That wasn't a problem for me, "Sure Dad". He went to bed for a few hours so I did some housework and laundry as quietly as I could.

I kept thinking about Jasper. If he could be thankful for a peaceful night what kind of life did he have? No wonder he always had a faraway look in his eyes. When the phone rang I grabbed it quickly so it wouldn't wake Charlie. "Hello?" I whispered. "That was quick, expecting it to be your Leech boyfriend?" I groaned, Jake what do you want? I'm tired of these conversations when I listen and you snarl". He chuckled at that which gave me hope. "What do you want Jake?" "I was ringing to invite you to Emily's birthday party this evening, if you aren't otherwise engaged". I liked Emily and I had no plans so I accepted but told him I'd drive myself. That way if there were any problems I could leave when I wanted to. He arranged to meet me along the road for some reason. "It's OK Jake I know my way to your place" I said sarcastically. There was a bark of laughter, "Just watching out for you Bells". I told Charlie when he got up mid afternoon but he wasn't happy until I told him Jake would meet me on the road. I got the usual lecture, lock your doors, don't stop for anyone or anything, ring me when you get there. I groaned but these were the conditions for my outing.

I didn't dress up as I knew we'd probably be sitting outside for a bonfire but as I got in my truck I realized I didn't have a present for her so I took a detour to the small Mall, I'd find something. As I browsed the one gift shop for something, I felt watched. I looked up but couldn't see anyone. I found a small crystal wolf which I thought was apt so I got it gift wrapped and walked out to my truck. When I got in I saw Edward Cullen in the passenger seat. I struggled to open my door again but he leaned across and smashed his fist on the lock, jamming it. "Drive Bella" he instructed. I started the truck, the parking area was deserted just for once. "Which way" I asked choking the words out, beads of cold sweat forming on my brow. "You're going to visit the wolves?" He said. "What?" I looked at him. "The wolves, you are going to visit them?" He spoke the words as if to a child. "Yes" I snapped. "No" he said, "It's dangerous". "Oh" I laughed bitterly "And you aren't?" He looked at me and his eyes were black, glittering with anger, "Not as dangerous as your visitor last night". "Oh I thought that was you" He looked at me fiercely, "The one who stayed the night. Do you have any idea what he's capable if? You couldn't. Pull in here" he indicated a pull in off on highway.

I pulled up and turned to him. "Well go on, if you are going to kill me" He looked startled, "I'm here to warn you Bella". "About what?" I snapped. "Jasper" he returned as vehemently. "Listen to me Bella. Jasper is a killing machine. He spent years killing and draining humans, raping and killing human women. Nothing was too depraved for him. His name caused other vampires to quail, he was called the God of War. He and his friends caused devastation throughout Mexico and Central America. You are frightened of me and the ironic thing is that I've killed very few people and no women. I'm a kitten compared to him yet you let him sit with you in your bedroom, even sleep with you". "What?" I shouted. I saw you his teeth were bared now.

"Excuse me Edward Cullen but I slept, he watched to make sure you stayed away. There is only one danger to me and that's you. You're the one who played peeping tom, watching me in secret, peering at me through the bedroom window and that makes you a pervert in my eyes" His eyes narrowed, "I was looking out for you. I was protecting you from him. I know what he's thinking, he's a sick twisted individual you'd do well to stay away from".I looked at him squarely, "You know what he's thinking?" I questioned. He tapped his temple. "I can hear your thoughts". I thought this highly likely after what I'd found out about vampires but I decided to text him. "OK, tell me what I'm thinking?" He looked into my eyes concentrating. I could see his frustration growing, his fists clenching. "Oh, can't see, Edward? What a shame". He snarled and crowded me into a corner. I knew it was over but I wouldn't go without a fight, if only a verbal one. "You are pathetic, why don't you just get on with it. Let me tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking you were a pathetic excuse even for a vampire". I saw him ready to strike when there was a smashing of glass and two hands came through my window and snaked around his throat, pulling him through the shattered side window and onto the road.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please keep the reviews coming. I'd like to know what you think will happen next.**

Chapter 19

Bella

I'd covered my head when I heard the tinkling and was afraid to look now. There was a scuffling, growling snarling all mixed up, then silence. I looked through the windscreen then the side windows but there was no one there. Edward had vanished, as had his attacker and I had no idea who it had been. I looked around but there was nothing. No blood, nothing. Starting the truck with shaking hands I drove to the Reservation. I didn't see Jake anywhere along the way. When I reached the Res I was still shaking and Emily came out to greet me. "Hi Bella. What happened?"I shook my head and climbed out the passenger side. I gave her the present and she thanked me, still looking at my truck.

Then Sam appeared in the doorway, "Bella" his voice was stern and deep. He looked at my truck window, "What happened?" he gestured. I stood, unsure what to say and he came up to me, "Bella you're playing with fire and you will get burned. Listen to Jake and stay away from the Cullens. I know you were with them and I know you've been with one again today. As long as you continue to associate with that family you aren't welcome here". He turned and walked back into the cabin. Emily looked at me sadly, "We had great hopes of you and Jake. Now it's all ruined. Listen to Sam and Jake for your own sake Bella". I shook my head, "I can't Emily and they won't hurt me". "Oh?" she said looking at the broken window. Are you sure about that?" She had a point but I didn't know who had broken my window only that they had saved me.

It was then I saw Jake saunter from the cover of he trees. He had a furious scowl on his face as he stormed up to me. "You could have been killed Bella. Do you realize that? Or are you too damn stupid to see? I turned on him furiously, "Oh, and I'm safer here with you and the rest of the wolves am I?" There was a deathly hush, Sam came back out and Jake stood rigid with shock, "Yes I know your little secret too so stop telling me how dangerous the Cullens are. I know what they are because they told me. You on the other hand made out like Secret Squirrel! Having found out the monsters are real I'm just waiting to meet a few Orcs or a Goblin or two. It seems everything is possible in magical Forks."

I'll go and don't worry your little secret is safe with me, I don't think Charlie would believe me anyway. His precious Quileutes a pack of mutts".Emily tried to intervene, Sam please" but he cut her off with a gesture of his hand. "Emily stay out of this. Bella needs to know the consequences of her actions. You will die if you stay involved with the Cullens. Its just a matter of time. Now leave, you are no longer welcome on the Reservation. I turned half blinded by tears and climbed back through the passenger side, grabbing my keys and jamming them in the ignition. As I drove away I saw Sam and Jake talking. Had he been the one to save me from Edward or had it been Jasper or Emmett? I had no idea and just at this moment I was too upset to think.

When I got back home Charlie could see I was upset and when he found out where I'd been he told me to stay away from Jake. "That boy is a menace to you. Keep off the Res if he's going to upset you like this". He waved a paper under my nose, "Emmett Cullen rang and left a message for you. They're going into Seattle tomorrow and he thought you might like to join them. He seems a pretty nice guy", he looked at me speculatively. "No Dad, he has a girlfriend". He looked crestfallen then, "Oh, how about Edward, the youngest?" I groaned "No matchmaking please Dad". I thought about the invitation but who was we? If Alice or Edward were going I'd rather visit the dentist. On the other hand if Jasper was going... As I thought this I realized I was becoming fond of him. Bad move Bella! I kept changing my mind until I was a nervous wreck. "You going to let the Cullen boy know what you're doing?" asked Charlie some time later. "Its only polite Bells". I nodded and went to the phone still not knowing what to do.

Alice answered the phone, "Who is it?" "Alice its Bella. I was returning Emmett's call".Her voice was icy, "Oh well he and Jazz are out but I'll tell him you called". I thought she was going to hang up on me, "Alice could I leave a message for Emmett? She sighed, "OK Bella, you're not going right?" That put my back up, "No Alice I wanted to say I will be going". She hissed between her teeth. "Well they're leaving at about ten so I think they'll pick you up about half past". She rang off abruptly. I crossed my fingers that Jasper would be going and steeled myself for a day in Alices presence but they never showed.

I waited and waited but Emmett's truck never showed up and when I rang the house there was no reply. I'd been looking forward to my day out and spent a miserable day doing chores and getting ahead with my homework. I even did a batch of cooking so I could freeze some for Charlie. I was supposed to be spending Christmas in Phoenix with Renee and Phil but I didn't want to leave Forks. Sunday I heard nothing either and by Monday I was really worried. Perhaps they'd had a family crisis or something. On Monday morning I drove into the car park on the look out for the Cullen cars but they never appeared. Their seats were empty at lunch and I sat out in the sunshine with Angela and Jessica, brooding.

Jessica noticed, "Missing your new friends Bella?" I looked up, "What?" "I said are you missing your new friends the Cullens, only you look pretty pissed off". I shrugged, "Just a bad day Jess". Angela piped up then, "Oh they never come in if its good weather. Dr and Mrs Cullen take them on wilderness trails. The school don't mind because they all get good grades". A ray of hope, "They're always away if its like this?" she nodded "Yeah. Wouldn't fly with my parents but there you go". The rest of the day dragged and I was tempted to ring and see what had happened on Saturday but it felt too personal and I decided to leave it until tomorrow. As I got into bed I couldn't help a chuckle, I Bella Swan was praying for rain. What a change in attitude! I'd missed seeing Emmett but mostly I'd missed Jaspers quiet presence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

.

Bella

When I got up the next morning the sun was shining and I groaned. Every day it rained in Forks and now I wanted it the sun decided to put in an appearance, two days running. Another day went by tediously and I spent the evening studying again and hoping it wouldn't be three days in a row. The next morning I looked out the window to see the welcome rain. Yes! I showered quickly and grabbed some toast before heading to school. I was the first car there so I took out my book to read and waited, looking up every few seconds in case I missed them. Finally I saw Emmett's truck roll in to park up in its usual spot. I got out and walked over looking for the second car but it never came. Emmett and Rose got out and spotted me. I thought I saw a pained expression on his face and Rose wasn't as friendly as usual. "Hi Bells" he said with a smile. "Hey Emmett. Is everything OK?" He looked puzzled, "Why?" I was confused myself, "Are the others coming today?" His brow creased, "No Bells. Edward's gone to Denali with Jazz and Alice has gone off on one of her shopping sprees. I think Carlisle has rung her in sick. No problem, she always gets good grades". "Should do, we've taken the courses often enough" added Rose still looking at me appraisingly. "I thought Edward wasn't going till school got out?" Em shrugged, "He decided he'd be better in Denali." I still didn't know who saved me but I wasn't going to ask, not yet at least.

"Oh well I'd better go" I said turning back just as Mike and Jess came up. "Come on Bella we need help with the Christmas dance". He grabbed my arm and I was towed away, Rose watching hands on hips. I still didn't know what had happened on Saturday and they didn't seem interested in telling me. I sat through morning classes. Baffled by the reception I'd got from the Cullens and Jasper had gone with Edward. I'd hoped to see him again and I was so disappointed. At lunch the two Cullens didn't come to the cafeteria and I got roped in for making decorations for the dance the following weekend. I was confused and I missed seeing Jaspers face and hearing his 'Hi Bella 'as he passed me. The sun decided to shine again for the rest of the week, unprecedented I was told, great!

At the weekend I went to Angela's and we made decorations for a mind numbing 6 hours straight. She was chatty, telling me all about her plans for Christmas and what she was hoping to buy Ben, then she went quiet. "You OK Bella? I was going to nod but it came out as a shake, "Not really Angie". "What's up? Don't tell me Jake is back on the scene?" I laughed "No. Its just I'm a bit depressed. I don't really want to go to Phoenix for Christmas but I can't get out of it". She looked at me appraisingly. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde Cullen would it?" I was stunned but I tried to make light of it, "No, Rosalie has never been my type". We both laughed but she wasn't fooled. "You like Jasper Cullen don't you?" Oh god was it that obvious? "No well, yes, sort of". "I heard he and Alice broke up" she mused, "Anything to do with you?" I shook my head, "Look at me Angie. Would he give up her for me?" "Well he sure was looking at you a lot and I've never seen him look at anyone before or talk to them, so my guess is that he likes you too". I shook my head more definitely. "No he's gone to Alaska with his brother Edward". She looked surprised, "Really? Oh sorry Bella. I just made things worse didn't I?" I shrugged, "It's OK Angie. I'll feel better once I get some sun".

Unable to see Em or Rose before the dance I cried off sick and as much as Charlie pressured me I stuck to my guns. "Why don't you invite Jake" he asked. I was floored, "Why would I want to do that? He wont even talk to me!" I pointed out. "Well maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move" he answered. "Then he'll grow old waiting Dad. I'm not going". He eventually gave up and I stayed home. The following week was the last of term and it went too quickly with classes, homework and getting Charlie ready to manage without me. On the last day I couldn't avoid Emmett any more, "Hey Bells why weren't you at the dance? I looked for you" he looked genuinely upset. "I didn't feel like it" I said. He looked at me, "Have we done something to upset you Bells?" I shook my head, "No Emmett I'm just not feeling too good". I didn't want to get into it with him.

"Are you going away for Christmas?" I asked him walking towards my truck. "Yeah off to Denali". I wished I was going with him "Wish everyone a Happy Christmas for me will you. I have to go now only Charlie's taking me to the airport". He looked at me, "You going away too Bells?" "Yes" I replied unlocking my truck, To my Mum's in Phoenix". "Well enjoy the sun". He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before opening the truck door for me. I watched him in the rear view mirror as I drove away. He stood there shaking his head and looking pensive. Christmas with Renee was a nightmare. Phil had hurt his leg so he was laid up and she left the Christmas shopping and cooking to me while she played nurse maid. That was better than her searching questions about Charlie, Jake and boys in general. I spent a lot of time watching mind numbing TV or reading before gratefully heading back to Forks.

I'd missed Charlie but more than anything I'd missed the peace of living almost alone. Charlie met me at the airport and told me all the news on the drive home. I heard how Jake had come off his motorbike...Ohh shame! And how he'd called for me to invite me to Christmas on the Res...over my dead body! When I got back I pleaded tiredness and went up to shower, put my things in the washer and then going to bed. Dad had put my post on top of my computer and I took it to bed to read. There were cards from class mates and some college flyers and at the bottom three cards I didn't recognise. The first was from Jake and I binned it. The next was from Carlisle and Esme wishing me a Happy Christmas and hoping to see me in the new year. The third had my hands shaking. It wasn't a card but a short note from Jasper in Denali. "Dear Bella, I got your unspoken message but I just wanted to say Goodbye and to let you know I won't bother you again, I hope you find the right person. Yours Jasper Hale PS Merry Christmas and may the New Year bring you all that you wish for. I read it over and over, unspoken message? What unspoken message? I didn't understand but I'd be asking Emmett or Rose when I caught up with them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

The first day back I was late so I missed them in the car park but I was determined to catch them at lunch. I was late again and they were leaving as I rushed in, Emmett managing a raised hand but Rose ignored me altogether. Now what? I thought. I couldn't concentrate on classes or Angela and Jessica telling me all about their Christmases. I just wanted to talk to the Cullens. I almost ran from history so I wouldn't miss them. As it was Emmett was just getting into his truck as I ran up go him. "Hi Bells" he said with a smile. "Have a good Christmas?" I shook my head "No, not really but I need to talk to you please". Rose leaned over, "What do you want Bella?" I crossed my arms, "I need to ask you about something please Rose". She sighed but moved over so I could join them. "I had a letter from Jasper when I got home". She nodded, "I know. I told him to leave it alone but he had to write". "Yes, but what I don't understand is this message I sent him. What message? When?"

She scowled at me, "Bella does it matter. He's unhappy enough as it is. Just leave him alone. He's really depressed and he doesn't need hurting any more. I won't see you do him any more harm. You could have spoken to him at least". Em put his hand on her arm, "Rose please". He looked at me, "Bella Jasper isn't as strong as you think he is. He hurts the same as the rest of us. I don't know why you didn't talk to him but he's having a hard time at the moment". I was getting more and more confused. "Emmett, Rose I don't have the faintest idea what you are on about. What am I supposed to have done or not done?" Rose studied my face, "You don't know what we're talking about?" I shook my head "No". "What about going to Seattle, does that ring any bells with you?" she asked. I nodded "Yes. I waited but you never turned up". Her eyebrow went up, we never turned up?" I looked, there was more to this than met the eye, "No. I rang to accept your invitation and ask what time I should expect you. But Saturday no one turned up". "Did you get a message on Friday afternoon?" Emmett asked. I shook my head "No." Now Emmett was looking confused, "He left a message on your answer phone". I was getting annoyed now, "Who left a message? What message? and what's it got to do with Jasper?"

Emmett spoke then. "Rose and I decided not to go but Jasper didn't want to disappoint you so he rang and left a message offering to take you himself. He waited but you never returned his call. That's when he decided to go with Edward to Denali, to get away. He thought you were sending him a message that you weren't interested in him". I looked at him confused, "I never got a message but I left you one. Why didn't he get that or why didn't you tell him I'd rung?" "We never got your message. Who did you leave it with?" As I said the name I realized what had happened, "Alice". Rose groaned, "Oh no. The one person guaranteed to spoil things if she could for Jazz. But what about the message he left you?" ""Leave it with me I said. "I'll find out".

I stormed off and instead of driving home I went to the station to see Charlie, he was surprised to see me and even more surprised when he heard my question. "Message Bella, from the Cullens? I gave it to you". I shook my head "No another one, later". He started to shake his head when the penny dropped. "Hey I remember, the phone was on the blink and Jake offered to mend it. He said the message memory was full so he cleared it". I knew the answer to the next question before I asked it, "Did he listen to the messages?" "Yeah I think so, the light wasn't flashing, just glowing, and I asked him to see what was wrong with it. You know I'm not good with electronics". I was fuming. "Is something wrong Bells?" "Yes" I snapped "And its down to Jake. Wait till I get my hands on him".

I stormed out and drove straight to the Reservation, screeching to a halt in front of Billy's. Jake came out with Sam in tow. "Bella hi" said Jake beaming. Sam was looking angry, "You aren't welcome here, I thought I told you that", I nodded, "Yeah but I have to speak to Jake so if you throw me off at least let your lap dog off his lead so he can follow". I got back in my truck and took off towards home. I saw Jake and Sam having words through my mirror and smirked. Good to see the dogs fighting among themselves. I pulled up at home and had only just got in when Jake was hammering on the front door. I opened it scowling at him and he pushed past into the kitchen. "What's your problem Bells? Was it necessary to start a row with Sam?

I shook my head, "No, but he started it. As for you I pushed him backwards into the sink unit. You deleted my messages". He looked confused, "I did what? When?" I glared at him, poking him in the chest "You had no right to delete my messages Jake". He glared, "I don't know what you are talking about and stop pushing me". He was shaking now. "I was angry you deleted my message from Jasper Cullen". He smiled nastily, "Oh, so that's what's bothering you. I told you they were bad news and you certainly weren't going out with one of them alone". "That wasn't your decision to make Jacob" I screamed and slapped him round the face. He went red and then he growled. "Bad move Bella". His eyes went dark and his hands shook more violently, "Get out of my way" he snarled. "Not till you tell me what gave you the right to do it Jake. You had no right". His face was twisted with rage now and he pushed me violently against the cooker before running out. I knew I'd done something when I felt the awful pain in my back and heard the crunch as my head hit the stove top on the way down.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

I had no idea where to go or what to do, I was a man cut adrift, no, less than a man. Unwanted by anyone. Maria had shown she only wanted me for my fighting skills, to win the war for her. Sex was a reward, nothing more. Then Alice who in her own way had been far more destructive. She had offered me her hand and I had grabbed it, feeling hope for the first time in many years. She'd brought me to the Cullens and they'd shown me a new way to live. A way that saved me from the pain, the agony of my prey's death. I felt uplifted, as if my old life had been washed away. My Alice was everything to me, or so I'd thought at the time. I would have done anything for her, to make her happy, but in the end it wasn't enough, I wasn't enough for her. She had molded me into the man she wanted and I'd allowed it. To see her happy I'd worn designer clothes, gone to fancy places, listened to the music she liked. I'd done everything she had asked of me, but in the end I'd lost her and at the same time I realized I'd lost myself. I didn't know who I was any more. I couldn't find the strength of the Major to help me.

Then Bella turned up and I knew, I knew Alice had seen this and would do everything in her power to stop it. When I first saw her I felt the glow, the longing and the need. All things I'd heard from others but dismissed as mere fantasies. To me love was conditional, Maria gave me what I thought was love, when I'd done something for her, but it was only sex. Alice had used it as a reward too. If I behaved, if I did things to please her, I got warmth and sex in exchange. Be a good boy and you'll get a reward. I watched Emmett and Rose puzzled. Their love seemed to be there whether they were happy or not. In fact problems only seemed to draw them closer. Problems between Alice and I meant days spent alone with my books or playing my guitar, something she had discouraged, especially country songs. Which is why I'd been at the concert in Port Angeles with Emmett. I was in the dog house so I decided to hell with it and went. I saw Bella and everything changed. My whole body reacted to the sight of her, I couldn't think or function, for thinking of her and then Emmett and Rose had picked it up. They knew my situation with Alice. They all knew, she kept nothing from the others. Her dislike of my reading books about the Civil War, her refusal to even acknowledge the years with Maria, her distaste of my scars even to the lengths of refusing me sex unless I covered them.

I'd been a weak fool and let her run over me. Then I saw Bella and I knew. I knew she was the one but she was human, how could I ever hope to win her? Emmett found excuses to put us together for which I was grateful because we both paid dearly for it when Alice saw us. Then I spent the night in her company and I finally found peace. My turmoil ceased as I sat with her that night. I felt like a man again and I knew I had to try and win her. I finally plucked up the courage to ask her to go to Seattle with me, told her I wanted to see her, to talk to her, and I waited. Her silence told me everything, I'd got it wrong again but this time it was so much worse. I'd felt that peace and I couldn't live without it any longer. I went to Denali, with Edward gloating all the way. I stayed for Christmas but it was hard, I couldn't cope with all the emotions. It was as if my safeguards had been ripped away and I was subjected to them in full force. As soon as Emmett and Rose and the others left I made my excuses and left. Emmett knew I was going so he would watch out for Bella, I couldn't see her again. The pain would be too much for me.

I had nothing left to give, I had nothing left, end of story. I had no idea what to do, I needed somewhere quiet to rebuild my defenses, to try and get over Bella. Get over her! Who was I kidding, I couldn't get over my mate and I couldn't live without her now I'd found her. I decided to go to Peter and Charlotte's and see if I could find any peace or sanity there. They were pleased to see me but they couldn't help me. Nothing could, I was drowning and there was no one to throw a line to me. Bella had rejected me, as she should, and I was doomed. I couldn't stay with them and I wandered from place to place, never finding any peace never finding a sanctuary until in the end I could only pray for death. For an end to the agony I felt. An end to the endless solitude, the endless loneliness. I just wanted to end it all, but how? What was I suppose to do? Was I damned to walk this earth alone for eternity? Loving a woman who could never love me in return? I wasn't worthy of love, not even from a human, so I would end it all. I would go south, my maker would end my misery once she knew I wouldn't return to her. Whatever she subjected me to would be only fitting for one such as I. I would get my peace if only at the expense of my life. A life not worth anything. I wandered back to Peter's to get my horse. If I was going to my death I wanted to ride in, all guns blazing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Charlie

I got in to find Bella unconscious on the floor, bleeding from a scalp wound. It looked like she'd been assaulted and knocked against the stove. I rang 911 and, frightened to move her, just sank down at her side to make sure she was still breathing. It was laboured but my little girl was still with us. When the Paramedics arrived they checked her over before turning to me, "Looks like a punctured lung and possibly ruptured spleen. She hit herself pretty hard when she fell. Looks like a fractured radius too. I'd say she was hit with something really hard. Knocked her clean across the room. I would ask if you called the police but I guess I don't need to Chief". As they lifted her up I saw there was more blood than I had thought. "I'll catch you up at the hospital in a few minutes. I just need to organise for the house to be checked out".

I got to the hospital shortly after Bella and waited impatiently for the doctor to finish his examination. When he came out I saw it wasn't Dr Cullen who I'd been expecting. "Hello Chief Swan I'm Dr Hill" he offered me his hand to shake. "I'm standing in for Dr Cullen, he's away teaching a course. Your daughter has been subjected to a violent attack" When he saw my face he hastened to reassure me. "No sexual attack I'm glad to say but she was hit with an iron bar or something like that, which knocked her across the room. In hitting the stove or counter she bruised her left kidney, and she has a few broken ribs one of which punctured a lung. I've re-inflated it and set her arm. She's a very lucky girl. Any harder and she might have broken her back, as it is she's bruised her spine. I thought it best to keep her unconscious just for a day to give us a chance to watch out for any hidden injuries. I'll be sending her for a full body MRI in a few minutes just to make sure, would you like to see her first?" I followed him into the ER to see my little girl laying pale, still, and still bloody and I vowed to get the son of a bitch who'd done this. I went over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll be back later Doctor, any change you let me know". He nodded, busy with paper work, and I left.

When I got back to the house the deputies had all come in to help, for which I was grateful. "We found some fingerprints on the counter top opposite where she was found. Big hands. "You keep at it, and thanks" I said gratefully, they nodded and got back to work. Eddy got in the cruiser with me and showed me a bead bracelet they'd found on the kitchen floor, and my heart turned to ice. I recognised it and the last time I'd seen it had been on Jake's wrist. Had Jacob done this to my little girl? "Eddy you come with me" He looked at me, "You know who did it don't you?" he asked and I nodded. "We need to go to the Reservation but I'm not speaking to their police until I've spoken to Jacob". He looked at me, "Isn't that against protocol?" he asked. I turned to look at him, "Shit yes, but if he did it protocol goes out the window. That's my baby laying in the hospital. If you want out I'll stop". He shook his head, "No I was there when she came back and made you the happiest man in Forks. I'll hold him while you beat the shit out of him" he offered. I smiled "Appreciate it Eddy but I want to talk to him".

When we pulled up, Billy was waiting out the front in his wheelchair. I got out, "Is he here?" Billy shook his head, "He came home in a state got changed and left without telling me anything. What's he done Charlie? And why you and not the Reservation police?" He looked very concerned. "Billy, your son put my daughter in the hospital". Billy looked shocked, "Jake attacked Bella?" he gasped. I nodded "Just so a you know, when I find him it will mean big trouble. You tell him to get his ass back here Billy. You and me go back a long way but Bella's family". Billy nodded, "I'll give him the message if I hear from him and I'm sorry Charlie. You know how much Bella means to me too". I nodded "OK Billy" He gestured to the cabin, "You want to check inside?" I shook my head, "No Billy, you wouldn't lie to me". We drove off and Billy sat there watching us. I saw Sam head over to him as we drove out of sight.

Billy

"Sam you need to get Jake out of here now". Sam looked at me "Why what's he done? and why are the Forks police here?" "Bella's in the hospital and Jake is responsible" I explained. "What?" He was shocked. "He must have lost it Sam. He has to get out of here now. Send him away before Charlie comes back". Sam nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Billy. I'll do what I can for Jake but he can't come back. You know that?" I nodded, "Just get him away safely, for his Mama's sake" I pleaded. "I'll send Emily to you" he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Charlie

We rode in silence, "Did you believe him Chief?" Eddy asked. I looked back and shrugged, "I don't think Billy would protect Jake if he attacked Bella. When we get back I want you to contact the Quileute police and ask them to make enquiries. I'm going to the hospital and I've got to contact her mum". I ran my fingers through my hair, that was going to be a nice conversation! I dropped Eddy off and carried on to the hospital. The receptionist told me she was still in MRI so I steeled myself and rang Renee's number. When she answered I told her what had happened and she immediately started crying. After the tears came the accusations, then the threats. When she'd finished and Phil came on the phone I finally had a rational conversation. He promised to put Renee on the next flight he could get and let me know so I could pick her up. He couldn't come because he had training camp organised. Great, I was stuck with her on my own!

When Bella was finally back and in her own bed I got to see her. She had stitches in her head and a drip in her arm, not as bad as it could have been I supposed, but bad enough. I sat down beside her wearily and took her hand. "Its Dad Bell's. I'm so sorry I didn't do more to protect you honey. Your Mum's on her way and I guess she'll be wanting to take you home with her. Maybe that's for the best but I will find Jake and he will pay for what he did. I slumped back in the chair and dozed, still holding her limp hand in mine.

Bella

I smelled hospital before I was properly awake, but I couldn't remember why I was here. What had I done? Did I fall? My head ached and it hurt to breathe. I tried moving my toes and the pain in my back warned me it wasn't a good move. I heard movement and a cough, the aftershave gave it away, my Dad was here. Then I heard Renee and groaned, was it so bad that he'd called Mum. I felt a hand on my face and her voice, "Bella honey can you hear me? Bella?" I knew she wouldn't stop until I opened my eyes from bitter experience so I did, blinking in the bright fluorescent light over head. I saw Renee and Charlie standing side by side and in the corner sat Billy. It was then I remembered what had happened. Jake had thrown me against the stove and I hurt my back and my head.

I put a shaking hand up and felt the stitches in my head. Oh good! More to add to my collection. Charlie leaned forward. "Do you remember what happened Bella?" I tried to nod but it hurt too much, so I croaked a "Yes" instead. "Can you tell me?" I took a few careful but still painful breaths. "Jake and I had an argument and he pushed me. He'd gone by the time I hit the stove. I don't think he meant to hurt me, just push me away". Charlie nodded, "OK, but it's still assault and he'll have to pay for it. He could have killed you Bella". I knew he was right but I knew equally well that Jake hadn't meant it. The days went by so slowly in hospital. I'd been here a week and if I didn't get out soon I'd be climbing the walls. All my injuries were healing, I could breath easier and my head wasn't spinning. Renee had tried to persuade me to go home with her but I'd refused so often that in the end Charlie put his foot down.

She'd gone back yesterday and I'd promised to ring as soon as I got home. Angela and Mike had visited and kept me up to date with the goings on at school. The Cullens had been away with their parents and weren't due back until the following week. That was all I was interested in. I needed to speak to Emmett or Rose. "If I'm not back at school when they get back will you ask them to visit?" Jessica shook her head, "No I couldn't" but Angie promised. Dr Hill wanted to keep me in a few more days so I got Dad to pick up some school work for me to do, I was getting desperate. When DR Hill came in one evening it was to say goodbye, he was leaving as Dr Cullen would be back the next day. Good, I'd be able to get word to Emmett that way. I couldn't sleep that night, but I refused a sleeping pill. I didn't want to miss his rounds.

**I just wanted to say something regarding a review I received for this story. I rate my stories M so they can contain violence and sex. I do not condone violence in any situation in real life, but this is fiction and as such I use writers licence.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Bella

The next morning I was too nervous to eat my breakfast and I had the fastest shower in history. Even then it was two hours before he came in, a worried look on his face. "Bella I just found out, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'll gladly send you home I know you hate hospitals. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I hesitated, "Bella?" He asked. "Carlisle I need to talk to Emmett or Rose please". He looked curious but nodded, I'll get them to call in after school". "Thank you" I smiled. He tapped his clipboard with a pen. "I think I should keep you in until tomorrow. When I asked why he smiled, "I thought you might want a private talk with Emmett and it will be more private here than at home I think". I smiled "Thank you again Carlisle".

The day went so slowly, I tried reading, doing school work and pacing but nothing made it go faster and I was chewing my nails by the time I heard Emmett's booming voice. "Bells where are you?" I put my head round the door, "Get in here before you get kicked out". He ran in and hugged me gently, well gently for him. "Bells I wish we'd known. I'd have come back. You OK now?" I nodded, "Yeah, I get out tomorrow. "Good, I don't like to see my little sister in here". He would never know how much better that made me feel and I kissed his cheek before turning to Rose. "Hi" I ventured. She smiled, "Well life is never dull with Bella. Fighting with wolves is not a good idea". "Yeah I know" I replied. "So Bells what did you want to talk to us about so badly?" Emmett asked.

"I need to contact Jasper". He looked shocked, "Why?" Rose sighed, "At a guess I'd say that Jacob Black stopped Bella getting Jaspers message". I nodded "Yes. I need to talk to him. Can you give me a phone number? I've got to talk to him". I knew I sounded desperate but I was. Rose looked serious, "I'm sorry Bella we can't". I groaned "Please Rose. I need to speak to him". I was close to tears now. "I know Bella, but we don't know where he is. After he wrote you that letter he had a really bad time then he just took off". "Did he...is he...is it my fault?" I asked as the tears started. She nodded, "Yeah but only because Jake and Alice caused it. I shouldn't tell you this Bella, but Jasper he likes you a lot, and he needs something to keep him anchored. He had a very difficult start as a vampire. I'm worried for him" she said, and I saw the truth of that. "How do we find him?" I asked. Emmett laughed, "We don't. No one finds Jazz if he don't want to be found and right now at a guess he don't". "But I've got to Rose please?" I begged. She looked at me with compassion "I'm so sorry Bella but Em is right. We won't find him without help, and the only person who could help us won't". I looked at her, "Alice?" She nodded, "She's gone too but she wouldn't help us in any case".I couldn't stop crying even when Emmett cuddled me and assured me he'd try his best. In the end Carlisle gave me a shot and put me to sleep. The next morning I felt like death warmed up. I was too late, I'd lost my chance with Jasper, he'd gone like smoke in the wind. I felt empty, as if a part of me had gone too.

I spent weeks going through the motions. I managed to get through to Easter with Rose and Emmett's help. They kept in contact with their friends in Denali but no one had seen or heard of Jasper since he left. He had just vanished and the more I heard, the more of me seemed to vanish too. How could I be so affected by a man I'd only seen for a short while, and the closest we'd ever got was a night spent with my feet on his lap. I took to reading the note he'd left me, over and over. Those few words gave me a little comfort and I slept with it under my pillow. I'd refused to go to Phoenix for Easter so Renee visited for a couple of days, not a very comfortable visit. She wanted me to spend the summer with her but I needed to stay here where I could see Em or Rose and know immediately if they got word of Jasper. Charlie was still looking for Jake but I knew if he turned wolf they'd never find him. I was also aware that Billy knew where he was through Sam but I wouldn't say anything. I still felt he hadn't meant to hurt me.

As the summer looked ever closer we decided to go look for him. Rose and Emmett offered to take me with them on their search and Charlie finally agreed seeing how desperate I was. On the last day of term as I walked back to my truck I saw someone sitting on the hood. From a distance it looked like Jasper and my heart beat faster, but as I looked closer he had dark hair and wasn't so broad across the shoulders, he was however pale, very pale. I slowed as he looked over and he put his hands up. "Bella?" How did he know my name? "I come in peace. The name's Peter Whitlock". He looked as if the name should mean something to me. "I'm sorry, should I know you?" I asked warily He shrugged, "Obviously not. I've come to ask for your help". He must have seen my confused look. "Could we talk?" I was suspicious, "Look you know I'm a vampire quite obviously so I won't try to deny it. I also drink human blood just to clear that up too but I really need your help Bella"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. "Ah all part of the story I need to talk to you about". I was still undecided when he said "It concerns Jasper. I think you know him as Jasper Cullen or Hale" I was astonished, "You know where Jasper is?" He paused, "Well not exactly, but I can get close". "And what exactly does that mean? I snapped. "I told Char this was going to prove difficult. She should have come" he shook his head. "Who's Char?" He looked up again, "My wife, she sent me". I was just getting more confused with every sentence, "I'm sorry I don't understand. What do you have to do with Jasper?" He sighed deeply, "Shit, you don't know his story do you?" I shook my head. "In that case we need more than a chat. Could we go somewhere and talk?" I laughed, "You've just told me you kill humans, and you want me to go with you? I don't think so, unless you can tell me more".


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

He slipped off the hood and walked closer. "If I were to tell you he was involved with a nasty piece of work otherwise known as the Pixie Bitch from Hell would that help?" I had to smile "Ah, so it does?" I looked over my shoulder, "Do Emmett and Rose know you?" He grimaced "Yes but I'm not their favourite Vamp".

Peter

I saw them coming across the car park as fast as they could with humans around. "Bells you OK?" asked Em before turning to me, "Peter" I nodded "Em, Rose". Bella turned to Emmett, "You know this guy?" He nodded, "Yeah, he's a friend of Jasper's". She sighed in relief and looked at me again, "OK, now I'll talk to you". Rose looked at me keenly "What's wrong Peter? Do you know where Jazz is?" I wriggled my hand back and forth and she groaned, "Going on feelings again are we?" I smiled, "Well they always pan out don't they Rose? Why don't we all find somewhere to talk".

Bella

We drove to the local burger take away where I got something to drink and we parked up in the far corner. Peter was sitting up front with me while Emmett and Rose sat in the back. "Right Peter spit it out" said Rose. "Well Jazz turned up at our place just after Christmas and he was bad. Worse than I've ever seen him. Wouldn't hunt, wouldn't talk, wouldn't do anything. It took us weeks to get a sentence out of him. Then he told us about Bella, the girl who broke him. I thought the fucking Pixie did that, but nothing like this. He told us he met her and she seemed interested, how she made him feel and then how she'd given him the big No" I looked aghast as he continued, "I think he's going down this time, he can't make it alone any more. I think maybe he's going South". Rose and Emmett gasped, I'd missed something "What? Tell me?" Peter looked at the other two and sighed.

Peter

"OK looks like its down to me I said "Bella, what do you know about Jasper's past?" I asked. "Not a lot, he had a hard time when he was changed and he fought in the Civil War. That's about it". I scratched my head, "So, nothing then. OK, Jasper was turned by a psychotic Mexican bitch called Maria. She used him as her commander to make and train newborns into an army" Her eyes widened, "An army?" I nodded "Yeah, just listen will you or well be here all fucking day. He was an excellent tactician and soldier. He made vampires and taught them to fight so Maria could gain new territories. The Southern Vampire Wars were the bloodiest ever and Maria won, with his help. She also used him to kill the soldiers when they were of no further use. She ordered him to wipe out entire villages and he did. Nothing living survived and I mean nothing. People, animals, all killed. We also terrorized to get our message to other vampire armies, we raped, mutilated, whatever it took, and Jasper was the best, the most bloodthirsty, the most powerful but he was also an empath"

Bella

I nodded, he'd told me that. "Which meant" Peter continued "that he felt the pain, the fear, the agony of every single person he killed. It was destroying him and he allowed myself and Char to escape, we were soldiers too, and we came back to persuade him to come with us. It took a long time but in the end we persuaded him. Maria was getting suspicious of him and he knew his days were numbered. She had found herself a new lover so he was surplus to requirements. He came with us but he still couldn't settle, he was still killing humans and feeling it with every one. Eventually he wandered, became a nomad, then he met Alice, bitch number two. She showed him a new way to live by joining the Cullens. He found some peace but...and its big but...he gave himself up to get it. Our Jasper disappeared and the Jazz you saw came into being. Doing as she instructed him, wearing what she bought him, even being told what to think. At the time he felt it was a small price to pay but she destroyed him the same as Maria"

I could feel tears pricking my eyes as he went on. "Then he met you and he knew he couldn't stop himself", I interrupted, Knew what?" Peter rubbed his face, "Shit I'm not sure about this".Rose turned on him "Oh for Gods sake" She turned to me, "What Peter is trying to say in his usual half-assed way is that Jazz knew when he met you that he'd found his true partner, what we call a mate. Your other half. The one that makes you feel whole. But you were a human and he didn't know how to handle it especially with Edward after you for a completely different reason. He was going to speak to you about it, see how you felt about him when he took you to Seattle but you never rang back and he knew you didn't feel for him more than a friend so he left. He stayed with us over Christmas but it was killing him, the feelings he had. So he left and now Peter said he turned up there".

I looked back to Peter "Yeah, and he was a fucking mess, physically and mentally. We tried to get through to him but no dice. He'd almost given himself back to the dark side and I think he might be headed back to Maria to finish the job. Either she'll kill him or welcome him back with open arms. Either way that's the end of Jasper. There'll only be the Major left, and he's a fucking animal, a scary fucking animal". My heart was bleeding as Peter explained and the tears were flowing. "We have to find him" I managed between sobs.

"You'd do that?" he asked startled. I nodded and Rose explained. "I think what Bella is trying to say is that she feels the same way Jazz does. She didn't let him down, Alice and the dogs got between them and Bella's been in hospital. So she couldn't do much for a while. Peter looked at me appraisingly, "You'd come with me and try to save my brother?" "Brother?" I breathed. He grimaced, "Well, he sired me actually so I guess technically he's my Dad but we stick to brother". Em grunted, "I'm not sure its safe for Bella" but Rose cut him off. Em would you do it for me?" "Hell yes" he said. "Then shut up idiot".

I'd arranged to be away with the Cullens for a few weeks on a convalescent holiday, so we were ready to leave the next day. "I'll be here" said Peter and he was about to walk off until I called him, "Peter? Where are you going?" I asked. "Dinner" he said "then just hang around". I took a deep breath "Would you come to my house later and tell me more about Jasper?" He looked reluctant, "I don't know Bella. I've said too much already. The Major's gonna tear me a new one as it is". "Please" I said through my tears. "OK" he said grudgingly, "leave your bedroom window open. I'll see you later."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

Charlie wasn't home when I got there so I was able to clean up. He turned up late but had news for me, Jake had been spotted in Canada but he'd run before the police could apprehend him. I wasn't sorry because I felt he was suffering enough by being away from his family and the tribe. I spent an anxious evening thinking about Jasper which Dad put down as excitement for my upcoming holiday. I went up to bed early to finish packing and send an e mail to Renee who was still sulking because I didn't want to go and spend the summer with her. After that I got ready for bed, showered and threw a few last minute things into the large bag Charlie had brought me for the trip. It was midnight before I heard Peter's voice in my room. "Bella you awake?" "Yes" I whispered "Thanks for coming Peter. I couldn't sleep anyway". He sighed, "I wasn't sure I should come really. You being the Major's...well I don't think he'd like it, me being alone in here with you". I was going to ask 'the Major's what?' when he continued, "I can't tell you much more about him anyway. I've flapped my lips too much as it is. He's a very private person, but I thought what the hell you'll hear it all in the end". I lay back in bed, "OK, well just talk to me. Tell me about yourself and your wife". I listened as he told me about their escape from Maria and their wandering life style, then about the home they'd built. His voice soothed me and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke, the cloud cover had lifted slightly to let a few beams of sunlight through and I wondered if the Cullens would turn up. They seemed to avoid the sunlight, and I'd never thought to ask why. Before I left the phone rang, and when I picked it up I heard Alice's voice. "Bella, you really shouldn't waste your time hunting him down with Peter the half wit. You won't be in time and Jasper won't take you anyway. He'll be too afraid of what he might do. If I were you I'd stay away from the Whitlocks they are bad news and almost as dangerous as falling in love with the Major. I should know, I've been there, got the tee-shirt and the DVD. Stay in forks and be happy. If you don't you'll live to regret it".

When she finished it was my turn, "Thanks Alice but as I'm sure you'll agree you aren't exactly unbiased. You have your own agenda and you'd do anything to keep me away from Jasper". She laughed, "Not quite anything, or you'd be laying in a ditch somewhere with your throat ripped out, but its your choice. Just say goodbye to Charlie before you leave. In case you don't see him again" then she rang off. Charlie came down the stairs ruffling his hair "Who was that Bells?" I had to think fast, "Just Angela wishing me a good holiday" I said, it was the first thing that occurred to me. "Oh I thought she'd already left for Hawaii". Damn, he never normally remembered anything I told him. "Did I say Angela, sorry I meant Jess". "Oh, nice of her. What time are they picking you up?" he asked belting on his gun. I looked at the clock thinking not soon enough.

"Were you having a nightmare by the way? Only I thought I heard you talking in the night". Now he decides to have ears like radar? "Yeah just a bit excited I guess" I said hurriedly. "Well have fun kiddo and I'll see you when you get back. Try to behave for Dr and Mrs Cullen and ring if you get a chance" he said hand on the door. "I will Dad and thanks for everything". I walked over to give him a hug and kiss his cheek. He looked slightly taken aback by the show of affection, it wasn't usual for either of us but he returned the hug and kissed the top of my head. Then we heard the truck pull up and I looked out the window to see Rose walking up the path. "Well looks like there ready to go, take care and have fun". I looked back as I opened the door. "Love you Dad". He nodded and put his hand up, "Love you too Bells".

As soon as we got round the corner Emmett pulled up to pick Peter up from the side-walk. He stretched out in the back smiling, "I love a chauffeur" he chuckled. Rose turned to me, sitting beside him. "If he starts getting too lippy Bella there's a tire iron under the seat and you have my permission to use it". I laughed. "OK, fist no good I take it?" She shook her head, "Not unless you want to break it". Peter smiled, "We're pretty hard Bella feel" and he put his arm out. I touched it a little self-consciously. It was like touching stone and as the sun came out I saw what looked like scars show up. But it was his skin that fascinated me, it was sparkling like shards of broken glass.

Noticing my gaze Rose nodded "Yeah, now you know why we stay out of the sunlight. Pretty noticeable isn't it?" I couldn't tear my eyes away, "It's beautiful". Peter pulled his sleeve back down, "Nah that's just me" and I had to laugh. "Peter what were those marks on your arm?" He rubbed it self-consciously. "Oh battle scars". I looked at him "Battle scars? From the southern wars?" He nodded, "Yeah, only thing that marks vampire skin, the bite of another vampire". I grimaced, "Yeah and it hurts like fuck at the time". He looked away and I didn't like to pursue the subject, he obviously didn't want me to.

"So, where are we going?" I asked looking forward. Emmett shrugged "I'm just the driver. Peter's our Sat Nav".I turned back to Peter who had sat back looking into nothing, "We need to head south towards the Mexican border. I don't think he's there yet but he's behaving so erratically that its difficult to tell. I just know I'm gonna be needed to bail his sorry ass out sometime soon down there". I sat back listening to their banter and realized that although they looked my age and often acted that way in front of humans they were actually much older and wiser in many ways. And although Emmett and Rose had appeared to dislike Peter they actually got on with him well. "Just let me know when you need to stop Bella" Rose said looking back at me. "We aren't very good at gauging human needs so you'll have to shout". "We need to hunt too" said Peter, if he gets to Maria it will be a fight and a fucking nasty one".

I looked at him, "You'll have to fight to get Jasper back?"He looked at me with a grin, "If Maria the super bitch gets her hands on him yeah". I hated the thought of them fighting, getting hurt, but it was good to see he had such friends. One who came to find me an unknown human, and all three seeing it their duty to go get him back. That was real love. I told them about Alice's call and Peter laughed scornfully, "There are no depths that Poisoned Pixie won't go to control the Major". Rose sighed, "She really went off when she saw Bella coming. We knew things weren't right between them but I never imagined it would come to this. No offence Bella, but he's the last person I would have thought of as chasing a human romance".

"Hey" said Peter a little harshly, "The Major has a heart, a soft one, it's just been battered so often he keeps it guarded. Don't keep trashing or underestimating him Rose". She looked a little sheepish. "You're right Peter, it's just hard not to see him as the man Alice has painted all these years". "I'll bet" he snapped then sat back and closed his eyes, shutting us all out. I tapped Rose on the shoulder and she turned to me again. "Rose, how has Alice painted Jasper? You don't have to tell me, I guess I'm just being nosy". She grinned at me then. "No. You have a right to know, then maybe you can put us right when we don't see the reality".

"I love Alice as a sister but she is extremely manipulative and she likes things her way. That's what bugged her about you. She had no control over you. When she and Jasper first joined us we were very wary. Jasper was a human blood drinker with a violent and bloody past. His reputation was know throughout the Vampire World and others steered well clear of him. He was what you would call, your worst nightmare in the flesh. But Carlisle saw something in him and took them both in. Alice slotted in straight away and became one of us pretty quickly but Jasper was another matter entirely. He seldom spoke and he never got involved in anything unless Alice dragged him along. When he saw our way of life I think he saw it as a way of escaping his demons. He tried very hard with animal blood but it was very hard to break away from his early life and we had quite a few incidents at first. They got fewer as the years went on and he relaxed a bit, but he was never really one of us. Alice liked that he relied on her and I think sometimes she made matters worse by winding up his fears. He lived for her, worshiped her, and she slowly took Maria's place as his puppet master. I watched and so did Emmett, but to our eternal regret we never tried to intervene. I guess we always thought one day he'd see it and maybe take control of his own life again but we never realized how dependent she had made him on her to survive in a world he could never really understand".


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Peter

My cell phone went off as we traveled, it was a text message from Char. Jasper had turned up at our place again and she was going try and keep him there as long as possible but he was set on destruction. She said he was worse than when he'd left us although I could hardly believe that. I told the others and Bella agreed to forgo her comfort break if it meant we'd get there quicker. She was really game, grabbing food on the wing and being as quick as possible when she had to stop. She even slept in the truck on either my shoulder or Em's as we took turns at driving. Not because we got tired but just to relieve the boredom. The more I saw of Bella the more I realized she was probably right for the Major. There were no airs or graces about her and she obviously cared about him because she insisted we drive on even when she was feeling shitty. That was quite often in the back of the truck sometimes, travel sickness they call it, but I thought it was Em's driving.

We were only a few hours away when I got another text from Char, Jasper was about to leave and she couldn't delay him any longer. She wanted to know how long we were going to be. I told her about two hours and she promised to try but he was saddling chieftain so I knew he was going for good this time, and if he went we wouldn't get him back. Bella offered to speak to him on the phone but Char was frightened that if he knew we were coming he'd think we were just trying to stop him from going, he wouldn't believe we had Bella with us. He was a suspicious fucker sometimes.

Bells was in a terrible state, shouting for Em to drive faster with tears in her eyes. Char had promised to text if he left and the longer my phone stayed silent the better. We were now only about 20 minutes out and we all had our fingers crossed. Bella was white-faced and her knuckles were white from clenching her fists. I could see the house in the distance when I saw a dust trail leading away in our direction. He wasn't headed South after all, so where was he going? Not that it mattered as long as he was headed for us.

Jasper

I wanted one last ride across the countryside, to feel the wind through my hair, its caress against my skin, the only touch it would ever feel now. chieftain ran like the wind himself, glad to be out of his paddock and I leaned forward to pat his neck and tell him my plans. One who wouldn't try to talk me round or examine me for my motives, judge me. It felt good to be on my stallion again and I realized how much I has missed riding. Alice hated it, horses make your clothes smell she complained so, like so much else chieftain had been retired. I was grateful that Peter had kept him in good shape for me and now we both enjoyed our last ride. Memories of my time in the Confederate Army flooded back as we galloped. The fighting, and the quiet times when we sat around a fire and listened to a soldier singing Lorena. I hadn't thought about that in too long and now it added to my melancholy.

When I looked up again I saw Emmett's truck approaching and swore. I didn't want any more goodbyes so I kicked my heels and sent chieftain into the trees. Away from my old friends and South towards my end, a welcome relief. I knew the truck couldn't follow me but Peter and Em could and would. I jumped down and sent chieftain on his way, he knew what to do. He would run on for a couple of miles before heading home and hopefully they would follow.

My mind was fracturing, I could feel the stress lines getting bigger and bigger. The beast was roaring, offering me peace from the misery and I was too tired to fight him any more. If they followed me they would find themselves confronted by him. To die at the hands of a friend was as good a death as by my enemies. At least Peter would understand and know what was left of Jasper Whitlock would be grateful. I ran as I'd never ran, ignoring the branches that tugged at my hair and caught my clothes. I said a final farewell to the earth and opened the cage. As the beast snarled his approval the final part of me went to hide in the furthest recesses of my brain. Hiding and waiting, waiting for it all to stop, for the beast to hunt me down and crush me completely, as I hoped he would now, as I knew he would.

Emmett

Peter jumped from the truck and asked me to drive Bella to the house, "I saw his face Em. It's not safe for Bella now. Get her inside and safe then drive to the end of the road. The forest disappears there and you might catch him coming out. If you do, remember don't hesitate, he's not Jazz any more. The Major has taken over. So get him down and keep him there. Kill him Em. He'll thank you for it". I couldn't kill my brother, but I would try to stop him if I could.

Bella

I saw the magnificent horse and rider approach before pulling up, the stallion rearing up and then turning for the trees. Peter said it was Jasper although I couldn't see anything except dusty blond hair, yet I knew he was right. There was a connection, I couldn't explain but I would have know Jasper anywhere. My heart beat faster and my mouth went dry. It was then I heard Peter's shouted instructions as he jumped out of the truck. Kill Jasper? I was in danger? Emmett screeched to a halt and a beautiful vampire woman came out, her face a mask of sorrow. She opened my door and pulled me out, Emmett racing away as soon as I was clear. The woman rushed me into the house and closed the door before putting me down. "Hi Bella I'm Charlotte, Peter's wife. I'm so sorry its come to this, but you would have been killed if we hadn't got you away".

I looked at her horrified, "That was Jasper wasn't it? And he's trying to get himself killed? Why? I don't understand. I don't understand any of it". Char led me to a chair and sat me down, talking in a quiet voice. "Bella I'm not sure how to explain it all to you but Jazz had to go. He just couldn't take any more. I think he's asking to die. Better at the hands of his friends than Maria". I shook my head, panic welling up inside me, "No" I screamed, "No, we have go save him". She shook her head, "It's too late Bella. He's already gone. There's only the shell left, just the Major". I got up and ran to the window. In the far distance I could just make out Emmett's truck throwing up clouds of dust as it raced away. "We have to stop them. We can't let them kill him, he's still there. I know it, I can feel it here". I put my hand to my chest. Char's eyes widened, "What? What did you say?" I looked at her, tears pouring down my cheeks, "I know he's still there, I can feel him". My voice died to a whisper as Char looked deep into my eyes. "You can feel him? Jasper?" I nodded.

"Shit. Quick girl". She dragged me outside into a beat up old truck and swore as she started the engine. "I hope to God you're right girl or we could both be driving to our death". The truck took off like a racing car and we sped after Emmett. "Can you still feel him?" she asked anxiously. I nodded, "Yes. Its weaker now but I can". She ground the accelerator to the floor and we leaped forward. "Tell me if you lose him Bella. Its very important that I know". I nodded but I knew I couldn't tell her or she'd stop the truck and I had to try and save him at all costs. Before we saw anything I could hear savage snarls and breaking wood. "Shit" exclaimed Char, "we may be too late. Get out and run. You still feel him?" she looked at me a little distrustfully but I nodded "Yes I do". And I did, but so faintly now that it was almost the ghost of a feeling.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

We broke through the trees and I was horrified by what I saw. Emmett was struggling to hold on to Jasper who was fighting him savagely, snapping teeth and fists flying. Peter meanwhile was watching for a chance to attack as soon as Em gave him an opening. I saw Jasper, eyes black as midnight, face distorted with rage and I was scared. Petrified, but not of him, for him. Peter saw me and screamed at Char to get me out of here as Jasper redoubled his efforts to free himself from Emmett. Char shook her head, "Peter, she can feel him", he looked at her again startled, "What?" he screamed over the terrible noise. "Bella can feel him". Peter looked at me, "You can?" I nodded, although it was hardly true now and I knew to save him I had to act. As Emmett pinned him to the ground and Peter went in for the kill I pulled my arm free of Char and stepped forward to look into the tortured face, "Jasper?" He snarled at me and Peter motioned me away but I stood my ground, "Jasper?" He looked at me with black glittering eyes that held nothing but fury.

He snarled again and struggled harder, almost throwing Emmett from his back. As I saw Peter lunge for his exposed throat I screamed "NO" and thrust out my hand, putting it between Jasper's throat and Peter's teeth. He almost bit me before pulling back. "You crazy, girl? You'll get yourself killed that way". "Please Peter, just hold him still with Emmett and let me try, at least give him a chance". He looked at Em who shrugged, "We can try". At that moment Jasper used all his strength and threw Emmett across the ground to land hard against an old oak tree. It groaned and quivered but stayed upright. Peter threw himself forward but Jasper caught him by the throat and threw him to crash into Em.

Then he turned to me, the snarl on his face bestial, and I knew the last vestiges of the Jasper Hale I had known were slipping away, leaving only the animal inside. Char grabbed me by the arm and whirled me into her embrace. She winked at me before opening her mouth and placing her teeth against the pulsing vein in my neck. "I'll kill her Major if you take another step". I gulped, feeling her teeth against the skin of my neck and struggled to break free but it was impossible. He stood panting and shaking with barely suppressed rage, his face still as full of violence, but he hesitated. "Come on Major. What are you waiting for? Come and get me. Two for the price of one" and she snapped her teeth closed a bare centimetre from my skin. He stepped forward and I saw him figuring the odds. Em and Peter were back on their feet ready to spring if he took another step, while he hesitated again. "If she means nothing to you why do you hesitate? She's here so you must mean something to her". He shook his head as if trying to clear it. His eyes scanned my face as if looking for something. I looked back, trying to let him see that I was here for him.

"Jasper" I whispered, "Its me, Bella. I came to explain". I'd said the wrong thing and he snarled again, fists clenched and raised a foot to step forward again. "I wanted to tell you I never got your message. I didn't ignore it". I was crying now, and I put my hand out slowly". He snarled again and stepped forward. Peter tensed as did Emmett, if he closed the gap any further they would act to save me. "Jasper please give me a chance to talk to you. I know you're in there, don't let the beast win. Please try to think, try to remember yourself". Peter moved forward one pace as Jaspers muscles tensed, but I shook my head. "No Peter please don't. Give him a chance". He glared at me, "What, a chance to kill you?" Emmett also took a step forward in readiness and the movement caught Jaspers eye.

He turned from me and launched himself at them. They all three crashed into a twisted heap of limbs. The other two desperately trying to keep out of the range of his snapping teeth. Char pulled me back. "Its no good Bella. We have to go". I shook my head. "He stopped Char, he stopped. It was the movement that started him off again. Please give me another chance" Peter heard this, "Not a chance Bella. He's too far gone. Char get her the fuck out of here now". I dodged her arm before she could clamp it on me and darted to Jaspers head. "Jasper. They're going to kill you if you don't calm down and I couldn't bear that. Please stop fighting them"

His eyes darted back to me and I thought I saw a glimmer of the Jasper I knew in them. Then his muscles bunched up and with a Herculean effort he threw them both off and set off running. As he passed me he clutched at my blouse and ripped the bottom of the sleeve off. Peter and Em were ready to follow him but I shouted for them to stop. "Leave him, he's running from you. He isn't going to attack, please". Peter stopped and Emmett ran into him with a sound like thunder. "He could have ripped your arm off just then" Peter pointed out. I looked down to the red mark the tearing material had left. "Yes he could. But he didn't. Leave him please". Peter looked at Em who shrugged. "We're going to regret this" murmured Peter as he passed me. "You do realize that if he decides to come back for more than just your blouse we may not be able to stop him. Heard of the Berserkers Bella?" he snapped. I nodded "Yes". "Well they are nothing compared to the Major if he decides to get the job done". I looked at him stubbornly "I wont let you kill him while he hesitates. It means there's at least a part of Jasper in there.

Em snorted, "Delusional" he looked at Peter. "Well?" Peter turned to the truck, "fuck it we'll never catch him now anyway. Lets get back". Rose who had remained silently watching, came over to me and put her arm around me, "Thanks for believing in Jasper and saving him. I just hope you know what you've done". I thought about that for a few seconds. "Yes. I stopped a good man from being killed by his friends". "Good?" spluttered Peter "Fuck, she's out of her mind. The good man's gone Bella. He died about the time he mounted that horse. You've let a murdering monster loose and it wont be long before we have a trail of bodies to follow. That's what you've done. I love Jasper but he's gone, there's only the Major left now and he's a beast with cunning and tenacity. What is it they say? Be afraid, be very fucking afraid".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

I heard an echo of her voice, the faintest whiff of her scent, in my hiding place. I knew the beast was on the rampage but I didn't care. There was nothing left for me to care about. Peter and Char wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take me down and once I was away the beast would start to feed and I would be gone. I closed my eyes and saw her standing before me, pleading for my life. Or was it a dream? It seemed so real. She was trying to reach me, but why? To explain she didn't want me. Why bother I already knew that. Then she was threatened but I knew it wasn't real. I could feel the emotion of her attacker, they never meant her any harm. Did they think I'd fall for that? I hugged my body, curling into a ball to stop the visions that were sending me crazy. I heard her again, calling my name, and through the distorted eyes of the beast I saw her, arm outstretched. The beast roared his thirst and ran at her but I wouldn't let him have that precious blood. I flexed my muscles and swerved him away, grabbing for her as I went but only managing a scrap of cloth. Then we ran, and ran, where we had no idea, but away from her. I wouldn't let him have her, he'd got me and that would have to suffice.

Bella

They took me back to the house although I would rather have stayed there to follow Jasper. I had no idea where he'd gone but I knew he was still there. Em and Rose sat chatting as Char went to get me some food. I walked over to where Peter was strumming a guitar, "Do you play?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah Jasper taught me. In fact there isn't much I know that he didn't teach me. He was a good teacher" he sounded sad. "Peter I know you didn't want me to interfere, but what I don't understand is why?" He blew his lips out then scratched his head. "Bella, its complicated. Jasper is complicated. He's giving up and what's left behind will cause chaos and may bring the Volturi down on us". I hadn't heard that word before. "The Volturi? What's that?" He rolled his eyes, "Our police force I guess is the best way to explain them".

"Oh I know about your main law. Carlisle told me" I said. "Well I hope he told you to keep your mouth shut too" he snapped. "Yes he did" I defended him. "Well if you know that much it's not difficult to join the dots. Jasper will kill anything he comes across, animal, man, woman or child and the Volturi won't allow that behaviour so they'll send the guard to finish him. They'll have no choice and they may well blame us or the Cullens anyway for not stopping him. So you see, you might must have sentenced us all to death in your attempt to save someone who didn't even want saving. Ironic eh?"

As I thought about what he'd said I rubbed my wrist where the ripping material had left an angry red mark. He pointed to it, "See what I mean, he nearly ripped your arm off". I shook my head, "No. He could have easily, but he only ripped the material. I think that was Jasper controlling his beast as you call it". He thumped the wall, "Fuck, what will it take to make you see?" I touched my chest, "Stop this feeling in my heart then I'll believe you". Char came over and put her hand on his shoulder, "She has a point Peter. Perhaps we shouldn't write him off yet". His bark of bitter laughter startled us all, "I saw him Char. I saw those eyes and they were empty. He's not there any more. Jasper fucking Whitlock is dead. Now enough. Rose, Em take Bella back. I should never have brought her here".

I looked wildly to Rose, "No. I can't go. What about Jasper?" She smiled a little sadly, "Bella, we have to go. Charlie will send out search parties otherwise, and we can't afford to get involved in anything like that. You must be able to see". I did but I didn't have to like it. "I can't" I cried begging Emmett but he grimaced. "Bella you have to finish school and graduate. If he still hasn't gone to Mexico by the end of term I'll bring you back myself I promise". "How will you know?" I asked in a choked voice. Peter turned bleak eyes to me, "Oh we'll know. Maria will make sure the message gets around". Char smiled at me, "I'll keep a room for you and you come back in the summer with Em and Rose and if Jasper is still out there we'll try to find him OK?" It wasn't but it was the best I was going to get.

When we left the next day I could hardly see for tears and the terrible ache in my chest. Breathing was an effort and Rose was getting worried until I fell into an uneasy doze. They thought I couldn't hear them but I was too upset to really sleep. "He's gone Rose, you heard Peter". She must have shaken her head because he went on. "Rose don't tell me you believe he can drag himself back from this. Fuck he's a man when all said and done and even one as strong as he is can only take so much. I don't know now I would have carried on if you rejected me. How do you go on without your soul mate?" Rose stroked my hair as she answered him, "Emmett she felt him, that means something surely?" He snorted, "Yeah it means the beast has a bit of mopping up to do. Did you see him? Or were you looking at someone else?" Rose spoke again, "I'm taking her back Em unless we hear he's dead. If anyone can get him back its Bella".

Jasper

I found a sanctuary, a dark place to hide and think. The beast was screaming to return to Maria, he wanted to feed, to taste human blood once more and feel the power flow through his body. The satisfaction of a thirst quenched, but I couldn't let him, not yet. I needed to know what Bella's presence here meant. In my hand I felt the piece of material I had snatched as I moved the beast away from her fragile body. I brought it to my face and breathed in. It smelled of her so she hadn't been a figment of my imagination. She had really been here, but why? Why did she stop them? And why did they allow themselves to be stopped. None of it made sense to my aching and confused mind. I couldn't make sense of anything, I just wanted this confusion and pain to end. If I could have felt her emotions I might have an idea but she was almost completely screened from me. I felt flickers here and there as small amounts leaked out but I knew there was more still hidden and it frustrated me. As I felt this the beast roared louder and my head felt as if it would explode. I clutched my temples and screamed my pain to the rocky walls. I was so thirsty but I couldn't make myself move. I knew if I did the beast would take me to humans and that would be it. A taste of that sweet nectar and he would have won, so I locked my muscles and sat, watching the light cross the rocky floor over and over again until I was too weak to move. All I could see was Bella's face as she stood before me with her arm outstretched.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

When we got back Charlie was pleased to see me but for once he really noticed. "What's up Bells? Didn't you have a good time?" I forced a smile, "Sure Dad I'm just tired". He nodded, "Yeah well late nights will do that to you. Better get some rest or you'll be shattered for school". I was happy to escape to the sanctuary of my room, throwing my clothes in the hamper and grabbing a quick shower before sinking into bed. I watched the moon moving in the sky but I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Jasper's eyes, the haunted look, and I knew I had to find him. I couldn't wait until the end of year but I didn't know how to get away without compromising the Cullens.

Each day I spent my lunchtimes with Rose and Emmett, always looking for that terrible news they thought was coming. I was struggling to concentrate in classes and my grades began to slip a little but with Rose's help I managed to keep up. She remembered all her work over the years and tutored me enough to graduate. I wanted to leave every day. Every night I spent thinking about him. It was as if he'd crawled under my skin and taken residence in my very soul. This was unlike any other craving. I felt if I didn't see him soon I would lose my mind and I didn't understand why. I'd liked him, a lot but how had he become the center of my world?

I asked Rose in the end because I was going mad. She put her arm around me and took me into a quiet corner of the school library. "Bella I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not something we talk about even among ourselves really, but you have a right to know. I don't know how it works with humans. Its been a long time since I became what I am. In our world there is one person, its like you are half of a person until you meet your mate, the other half. When I first saw Emmett it was as if I felt complete. I was at peace, my world was whole at last. I think you are feeling that need, that pull to your missing half. That's why it's an unwritten law that you never hurt a persons mate. Because it hurts them too. Jasper twice thought he'd found that person and both times he was wrong.

"Both Alice and Maria used Jasper, they were fond of him at one time, Alice may even have felt she'd found her mate although I doubt it. I think she always knew he wasn't the one but he would do until that one came along. She led Jasper to believe she was his mate. Then she saw you coming and she knew he'd get away from her so she made it as difficult as she could. Alice can be very manipulative and she made him feel guilty about you, as if he were betraying her. When he saw you he knew there was something special although he fought against it as long as he could. Just hang on Bella"

Emmett came to find us then, "I've been in touch with Peter who has someone down south watching out for him and Jazz hasn't appeared there yet. Peter's out looking but he's found nothing, he thinks Jazz is holed up somewhere trying to decided what to do. We graduate in a weeks time then we'll go look. I promise you. Carlisle's going to contact your Dad and suggest you come with us on an extended camping trip. He'll put a good spin on it and I'm sure Charlie wont be difficult. Then we go". I hated this but I couldn't see a way round it. I'd waited this long, I just hoped Jasper waited another week or so before making a decision.

In bed at night I prayed and I thought about him, trying to send him reassurance. Hoping he might feel my love across the miles. I knew he was still with us because the pain in my chest although nagging hadn't changed and I was certain it would if he were to decide to go to Mexico. I tried to look enthusiastic for my graduation although I flatly refused to go to the Graduation Ball even with Rose and Emmett. Alice had reappeared after a prolonged absence looking cheerful so she obviously knew about Jasper. She kept giving me appraising looks, almost as if she wanted to speak to me but wasn't sure quite how to. Rose watched her watching me, with concern. At the end of class one day just before the end of the summer term she held me back.

"Bella I need to talk to you". I glared, "I don't think we have anything to say to each other" and I shrugged her arm off mine. "I'm trying to help" she snapped crossly. I looked at her skeptically, "Really Alice? Now why do I find that so hard to believe?" She sighed heavily, "OK I've been a bit of a monster... "I started to laugh "No Alice you've been a prize bitch but don't apologize you're talking to the wrong person". I thought she would go then, she looked so affronted, but she pursed her lips before continuing. "I guess I asked for that, but I really do want to help. I can tell you where to find Jazz". She smiled and I itched to slap the look off her face. "Why Alice?" I find it a bit difficult to see you helping me."

I could see her patience running low but I wasn't going to make things easy for her, and I didn't trust her one bit. "Well" she said huffily, "Believe me or don't. Your choice, but he'll be deciding at the weekend and on Monday or Tuesday next week he'll head for Mexico. He's just not strong enough without someone to back him up. If you want to find him try the caverns at the edge of the Whitlock property. Or stay here and leave him to his fate. Your choice". I watched her closely, "Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. She shrugged again, "I don't want him any more. I've found someone new. My true mate. That's why I've been gone so long. As you seem interested I thought I'd help. He's not that bad after all, and it would be a waste to let him just walk into an execution, because that's what will happen if he reaches Maria. She will want to trust him but she's too manipulative herself to be able to. So he'll die. I've told you, the rest is down to you. Do you feel enough for him to tie yourself to a vampire, especially one as unpredictable as Jasper Whitlock. Believe me, it's not easy to keep him under control. I should know, I did it for long enough. We'll see you at graduation" and she skipped out, a beaming smile on her Oh so innocent face.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

I ran for the door hoping to get to Em or Rose before they left but the truck had already gone. Alice was getting in her little sports car and waved. "Would you like a lift home Bella?" I shook my head, "No thanks Alice" I turned away. Her car reversed quickly cutting off my path to the truck, "Bella please don't act all huffy. What's done is done, so let's try to be civilized shall we? I'm going to the house if you want a lift. If I wanted to hurt you I'd hardly have bothered telling you where to look for Jazz now would I?" I turned on her, leaning in the car to get right in her face, "Alice, I don't know what you'd do. All I know is that I don't trust you and I certainly don't like you. I think you are a malicious manipulating bitch. So get your car out of my way before I kick the door panel in". Her eyes were wide with shock at my words, then she smiled again, "Well, well, little Bella Swan has teeth. Good, you'll need them if you tie yourself to Jasper. I like a girl with spunk. Sure you won't accept a lift?" I stepped back ready to make good on my threat and she pushed her sunglasses down and drove slowly out of the car park with a cheery wave.

I couldn't believe her, it was as if the last year hadn't happened, as if we were friends. But I had to believe what she'd told me, it was our only clue. I raced home as fast as my poor old truck could go and grabbed the phone jabbing the numbers too fast and having to start over. Emmett answered and I gabbled what Alice had told me. He called Rose and we arranged to leave graduation evening. They'd get Carlisle to ring Charlie with the slight change in plans and I started packing immediately.

The last couple of days went too slowly and Jess and Angie gave up trying to get any sense out of me. I just mumbled, watching the hours crawl by. On Friday I picked up my cap and gown before calling in the dry cleaners to pick up Charlie's suit. He was as proud as punch and insisted on taking me to dinner after the ceremony. I struggled to eat something, glad that he was on duty later. Promising to ring him regularly I said goodbye and went upstairs to get my bag. I watched anxiously until Emmett rolled up, and raced out flinging myself in the cab. "Whoa Bells we'll get there in time. Calm down, we've got a long drive". Rose smiled, "I've packed some supplies for you in the cooler. I wasn't sure what you liked so its pot luck I'm afraid". I smiled my thanks but I was so strung up I couldn't speak, let alone eat. After the first few hours on the road Em changed places with Rose and pulled me into a hug. "Bells we've got a long way to go and you need to be rested if you're going to be any use so try to calm down". He kept his arm around me and chatted on and on until I started to nod. I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I realized that's why they had swapped over. It was like having a big brother and sister looking out for me.

Rose

I looked over and saw Bella, eyes closed and snoring softly, her head on Em's shoulder. I smiled, "Looks like you worked your magic". He chuckled quietly "Yeah, lets just hope she can work some magic of her own when we find him. We will find him won't we Rose?" I shrugged, "We'll give it our best shot Em. Peter's going to come to the caverns with us. He was going to see of he could find Jazz alone but Char talked him out of it in case he spooked Jazz into moving early. We're depending on Alice's word anyway so how lucky we'll be I don't know, but I do know she'll do all she can" I nodded at Bella. "That girl is as committed to Jazz as he is to her. We just need to get the two of them together. If we can, then we stand a good chance". I looked back at the road. It was dark now but that made no difference to me.

I hoped Bella would stay asleep for a few hours cos she looked like shit. Em was happy sitting there with her, he made a great big brother and had a heart of gold, once you got past his brash exterior. I was proud of my man, sitting with a human so close and not a twinge of thirst showing. I knew we'd have to feed before we got to Peter's especially with her so close to us but we'd manage as long as we could. After all lives depended on it.

Bella

When I woke up I was stiff but there was a huge arm around my shoulder and I realized Em had been cuddling me. I sat up with thanks and saw it was getting light. "How far?" I asked. "Another eighteen hours at least but Em and I need to hunt, so we're going to park up somewhere you can eat and freshen up, that way it wont take so long. OK?" I knew she was right and I needed a comfort break desperately. It was with a sigh of relief that we parked up and I went into the restaurant. They'd promised not to be long so I washed up and cleaned my teeth before ordering breakfast. As we were getting closer I felt a little better and managed to eat most of my meal. As I went to pay I saw Rose and Em coming back and they waved. When I got back in the truck their eyes were a soft gold again. "Good hunting?" I asked and Em laughed loudly, "Only our Bells would ask a vampire if he'd had a good hunt! Yeah, deer mainly but it will do for now. At least you don't smell quite as tasty as you did". Rose smacked his arm but I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks brother". He beamed, "Yeah Little Sis". Rose smiled, "Now Little Sis do you have a plan?" she asked. I shook my head, "I'm going to go on instinct". "Works for me" said Em nodding. Rose opened her mouth to answer when her phone went off.

She flipped it open "Yes Alice" she said sounding bored. There was a sound of fast talking and then Rose flipped it shut with a curse. "What?" I asked panicking. "Its Alice. She's seen Jazz and he's changing his mind. He'll be going by this evening. I'm not sure we'll make it Bella but we'll give it our best shot". Em thumped the steering wheel in frustration. "We'll do it Bella if I have to pick the fucking truck up and carry it". He looked at Rose and then at me. "Bella, I've got a suggestion for you. We could run cross-country quicker but it means you'd have to hitch a ride on my back, or Rose's if you prefer". "How much quicker?" I asked anxiously. Rose looked at the map, maybe four or five hours, cross-country". "Then Go Go" I shouted.

Em drove onto the side of the highway and parked up. "I'll ring Carlisle to get it picked up later. Right Bells up you get". He crouched for me to climb on his back. "Hold on tight girl. You might want to shut your eyes too. I'll be going fast". I closed my eyes. "Go Em please go" The sensation was like being on a motorbike, the wind whipped my hair back and I clutched Em's neck for all I was worth. Luckily he didn't need to breath, I don't think I'd crushed his windpipe but I seriously dented it. We stopped a few times for me to get a drink or something to eat and a rest stop in the nearest trees. Rose carried my bag on her shoulders but they had no luggage. I wondered but I didn't ask, breathing was hard enough when the air was moving past my mouth and nose so quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

The sun was going down when we met up with Peter sitting on a large boulder cross-legged. He shot up when we appeared, "Ready guys? We're running low on time". I climbed down wobbly legged, "OK where?" I panted. He pointed to the broken boulders scattered all around. "Oh right". I could see a broken leg or three coming! "I've checked the highest ones and there's no one there. He's maybe gone already". I shook my head, "No he's here. I can feel him". "Well good, be a blood hound and sniff him out for us" he said sarcastically but I just glared. "Ass hole" Em murmured .

I walked past Peter, between the rocks then clambered onto them. I knew he was here, I could feel him, but where? I concentrated, he was close, very close. "Please could you all go so I can concentrate" I asked. "Oh yeah sure" said Peter, "And come back to find you've been a snack for the Major. I don't think so". Em looked wary too but Rose nodded, "OK Bella. We'll be in shouting distance". She took their arms and pulled. "Shouting distance? Do you know how fast he is? She'd be dead before she got her mouth open" Peter grumbled. "Peter go. I'll be fine. And if I'm not you've done your bit warning me". He was still unhappy but after a growl from Rose he turned and followed the others.

"Save him" I heard him say softly before he was lost to sight. I stood looking at the jumble of rocks and boulders, there were too many places he could be. I climbed onto a rock that was a little higher than the others and closed my eyes, hoping the pull would give me some indication of where he was. I slowed my breathing and tried to picture his face. As it solidified in my mind I felt it, the pull,from my left and I had to hope it was the right way to go. I struggled over the rocks until I saw a black hole, the entrance to a cave. I looked at it before making my way slowly to the entrance. If I went in and he weren't there I might miss him. If he were there he might kill me or I might find him alive and waiting for me. It was a gamble but then so was life.

I took a few steadying breaths and entered the cave. l could see very little, but the dust on the floor had been disturbed, I thought Jasper or bear? Great I go to save a vampire and get eaten by a bear! I shuffled further in and then stopped dead. He was here, I was certain, although I couldn't have explained how I knew. I moved forward again still very slowly and carefully. The cave curved round and as I came to the curve I knew it would be black on the other side. I fumbled in my pocket for the tiny torch key ring my Dad had given me ages ago. It was supposed to help put a key in the lock in the dark but I'd never used it. I pressed the button hopefully and a tiny beam of light appeared. "Thanks Charlie" I murmured as I turned the corner.

The back of the cave was very close and I moved the beam of light slowly over the rocky back wall. In the furthest corner the beam was reflected back from pale skin. "Jasper?" I whispered, but got no reply. I moved a little closer and heard a feral snarl. I moved the beam up his body to his face and almost dropped it. He sat hunched in the corner, his face contorted with so many conflicting emotions, hate, fury, longing and a hunger. As the torch beam caught his eyes I saw they were black. He was thirsty, just to add to the danger. I slid down the wall to sit opposite. "Jasper? Its Bella. I know you're thirsty and I know you're hurting, but I'm here now. There's been a terrible misunderstanding. I never got your message. I would have gone to Seattle with you. I'd like to, if the offers still open". His eyes watched me unblinking, like a lion getting ready to pounce. "Jasper? I know you're in there somewhere, I can feel it. Could you try to speak to me. Would you let me come over there?" I moved slightly and the snarl erupted again.

"Ok, I'll sit here until you're ready. I just want to talk to you. I've missed you, every day". My heart was beating fast but I felt calm. I wanted him to be calm. I knew his only chance back to me was if I could calm him enough for my Jasper to take control again. I reached into my pocket for a bottle of water and took it out slowly. His eyes followed the movement but he didn't stir. I took a swig and screwed the cap back on. "I wish I could offer you some but I guess it wouldn't help your thirst. I don't mind how long it takes you to come back. I'm not leaving".

I clicked the torch off and sat in the darkness, trusting my fate to him. At first I heard nothing except the beating of my heart, then a slight shuffle as if he were moving very slightly. I didn't turn the torch back on but I spoke. "I can hear you moving so you must want me to. I'm here whenever you're ready to come over". We sat in the silence a while longer then I heard movement again. I put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. It was so cold in here and I could hear the drip of water. Great! Cold and damp two things I really hated.

Jasper

I'd made my mind up to go when I heard the sounds of someone searching above me. The beast was ready to rend and tear but I halted, just retaining enough control to freeze my body. I knew those steps, Peter was here. He wouldn't find me, he couldn't, I had to get to Mexico. There I would be the killing machine Maria wanted, until either she tired of me and killed me or I tired of it and killed myself. There were always fires burning where Maria was, and flames would give me the peace I craved. Still I sat, so thirsty now, but so weak I couldn't muster the energy to move.

Then I heard another foot, a lighter step, one coming closer. How had they found me? The beast smelled blood and waited ready to pounce. He would get his human blood and with it wash away the last traces of Jasper Whitlock. Venom pooled in my mouth as I smelled the scent, then suddenly my mouth was dry again. It was her, what was Bella doing here? I heard her voice calling my name. I watched as she appeared, a tiny beam of light flickering on me, on my face, and I saw her. I tried to feel what she was feeling but the beast was roaring so loudly I couldn't concentrate. I only knew I couldn't hurt her and neither could he, as much as he beat his chest and snarled. He was trapped like me, by love for her.

When she slid down and spoke before turning the light out I hesitated, wanting only to move to her side. The beast and I both wanted to feel her touch, to sooth us, to rekindle the peace she had once given us. One night of pure bliss that we had craved ever since. She spoke my name again, promising to stay until I was ready. But what did she want of me? What would I have to sacrifice to be with her? They all wanted something, what was her price? And could I afford to pay it? I waited, waited to hear more.

Bella

I was getting stiff and cold but I wouldn't move I just pulled my jacket tighter around me. "Jasper? Can you talk to me? It's very lonely over here. Maybe I'll start, then you can join in when you're ready. I didn't get your message", I told him all that had happened since the wonderful night he had stayed with me. I told him how much I missed him and how I felt empty when he wad gone. I told him I thought I must be in love with him because it hurt so much to see him like this. How I just wanted him back, No requirements, just him, however he was. I'd even go if he asked me, but I'd never stop thinking of him, dreaming of him, loving him. I needed him, and as it all poured out I knew it was all true. Suddenly I heard movement, as if he were preparing to do something. Would he be my killer? Or was he coming to me? As I readied myself I heard a scuffle at the cave mouth and Jasper snarled loudly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chap 36

Peter

I'd had enough of this fucking nonsense, I wanted to know that Bella was still alive. The whole thing had been a mistake. I should never have gone to Forks in the first place. I pulled away from the others and set off back to the caves, Em following me "If he kills her I blame you" I snapped at him. "He won't. Rose knows these things". I just couldn't believe their naivety "Oh yeah? She has no idea what he's capable of. Bella could be laying in one of these caves raped and torn to bits by now". Em shook his head, "Nah, he wouldn't hurt her, he loves her". I pulled my hair in frustration, Em, he's not the nice quiet little boy you knew. He's hurting and angry and pissed off. In fact I'd say he's about ready to let the Major have full rein. Do you have any idea what that means? I do I've seen it and let me tell you, it's not a pretty fucking sight. Now come on".

We ran the rest of the way and I stood looking at the rocks in front of us. Em studied them "Any ideas?" I shook my head then listened, "Can you hear her heartbeat?" Em cocked his head to one side, "Yeah over that way" and he pointed. "See" he said triumphantly "She's still alive and kicking". "Whoopdedoo, lets hope she stays that way" I snapped. We picked our way as silently as we could across the boulders until I saw a cave opening. From inside I could hear a voice murmuring. Em came up behind me and kicked some loose rocks that clattered away. I raised my eyebrows. "Well done Em. May as well shout out we're here".

As I said this there was a terrible snarling, then we heard her voice. "Peter go away please. He's OK just a bit confused. If you have a jacket could you throw it in, only its cold in here". I was amazed, she's sitting in the dark with a thirsty, angry vampire, and she's worried about the temperature! I took off my thick jacket and threw it as far into the cave as I could. Em took his off too, "Are you sure you're OK" he shouted. There was silence then "Yes. I'm fine. We just need some time. When Jasper's ready we'll come to the house so you may as well go back there. Thanks". I waited a few more minutes but she remained silent. Em touched my shoulder, "Time to go bro"'. I didn't like it but I realized we weren't helping standing here, just racking up the Major's stress levels.

Bella

I waited until I thought they had gone then I stood up, "Jasper I'm going to get a coat, but I'll be back in a second. As i fumbled in my pocket for the tiny torch I felt something brush against my face and settle around my shoulders, it was a coat, Emmett's by the smell of it and I realized Jasper had collected the coat's for me. I found my torch and clicked it on. Jasper was kneeling in front of me, his eyes black with thirst, his beautiful face showing dark smudges under those eyes. He was staring at me with such longing that I couldn't help but react. I brought my arms up slowly and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his head forward to rest on my shoulder. He was so tense I thought he would shatter, but he followed the pressure and as his head touched my shoulder I heard a sigh of relief. I rocked him back and forth like a baby until my knees were raw, rubbing his back and kissing his tangled hair. "It's OK Jasper, I'm here. I'll always be here for you".

Jasper

I heard the exchange between her and Peter, she was cold sitting here with me, but she wasn't leaving, just asking for a coat. She wasn't deserting me, but staying here in the dark with the monster, trusting that he wouldn't hurt her. She was more confident than me, I could feel the beast roaring for her blood but I couldn't let him have her, she was my only hope at salvation. I couldn't lose this final throw of the dice. I passed her silently and picked up the coats hearing Emmett's final words and thanking him silently for his trust. When she told me what she was going to do I was already kneeling before her, coats in hand. I draped one around her shoulders and she never flinched. When she turned on her tiny light and saw my face so close to her she didn't draw back or even gasp but held her arms out and enfolded me in them. My head touched her shoulder and again I experienced that peace and contentment.

Bella

Eventually my knees could take no more and I tried to shift position. Jasper tensed immediately and I knew he thought I was trying to pull away from him. His mind was so fragile I had to be careful. "Jasper would you mind if I sat on the other coat, my knees are killing me". He relaxed again, pulling away to pick me up and sit with me in his lap. He curled his arms around me and rested his cheek against my hair. Again I heard the contented sigh and he relaxed more. We sat for hours in the dark and slowly the light filtered in, changing the blackness to dark grey.

I lifted his arms to stand and stretch my aching limbs, feeling the icy cold of the rock in my muscles. He sat cross-legged watching me. "The sun is up, shall we go outside? It'll be warmer for me" I asked. At first he hesitated so I held my hand out. He unfolded and took it with his white marble fingers caressing the back of mine. I walked slowly to the entrance tugging when he faltered.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

The sun was warming the Earth and there was mist all around us. I sat with my back to a rock warmed by the sun and pulled him down to sit beside me then I studied him. Gone was the neatly dressed confident man I remembered. In his place sat a rumpled, tired looking, lost soul and my heart bled for him. "Oh Jasper I'm so sorry. Look what I've done to you". I touched the grimy cheek closest to me and he leaned in until my hand was flat against his face.

"My poor Jasper". With my other hand I turned his face to mine. The eyes were so black they looked like the gates of hell and I was sure they reflected what he had seen over the last few days. I brushed away the tangled hair from his forehead and put my lips to it. "It's going to be OK Jasper. I'm not leaving you. I'll be here as long as you need me". His lips parted and the slightest whisper of sound emerged, "Don't promise that. You wont stay for ever, so please don't promise that". A single tear rolled down my cheek at his words. "I promise I'll never leave you, unless you ask me to". and I placed a kiss on his lips. It was like kissing an energy source, I felt a shock run through my body leaving it tingling excitedly.

Jasper

I saw her at last in the bright sunlight and I knew she was really here, and what's more she had told me she loves me and she would never leave me. As her lips brushed mine I felt the connection, the completeness and I knew she was the one. She was my soul mate. The feeling I got from her touch was unlike any I had ever felt before. When I took Alice's hand I felt hope but with Bella's touch I felt complete, as if my journey were finally over, I'd come home. "Bella, you came" I whispered. She looked at me and smiled, "Of course, I'll always be here, how could I leave you? It would be like leaving my heart if I left you". She kissed me again then pulled back to look at me.

"Jasper you need to hunt, shower and relax in that order. I'll wait right here, you go find something in the woods, feed and then come back to me". She saw my hesitation and took off her shoes throwing them into a narrow crack in the rocks, "See I'll be here when you get back. Where am I going without shoes?" She smiled and pushed me gently. I backed away unwilling to let her out of my sight, then took off running for the trees and blood. I was so thirsty I grabbed a few squirrels to take the edge off so I could think, to hunt properly. I found two deer drinking in a pool and broke both their necks before gorging on their warm blood. It wasn't enough but I couldn't stay away any longer.

I ran back even faster, and there she was sitting on the rock where I'd left her. When she saw me her smile was like a beacon. She held out her hand and I leaped across the rocks to take it. I turned her hand over and kissed the pulse beating just below the skin. She never flinched, didn't try to pull away and I knew she trusted me.

Bella

The smile on his face when he saw me waiting for him made it all worthwhile and I held my hand out to him, welcoming him back to me. As he kissed the point above my pulsing blood I smiled, it was a test to see if I trusted him. What he didn't know was that I would have offered him my wrist in the dark in that cave, that was how much I trusted him. "Jasper would you like to walk back to the house slowly Only when you are ready, but I think you'd feel better for a shower". He tensed and shook his head, "No not back" he managed through clenched teeth. "OK. Where would you like to go? He cocked his head to one side thinking. He looked so tired, something that upset me more than anything. He was emotionally exhausted. I pulled him down beside me. "Rest a while Jazz" I placed my arm around him and pulled his head back onto my shoulder. I knew he couldn't sleep but he sighed and I felt him relax even more. We sat in companionable silence for a long time as he unwound.

I felt his muscles tense then and he jumped up. Then he managed a small smile and turned his back to me, "Hop on Bella, I'll take you for a ride". I climbed on his back and he set off running, not fast just an easy lope, like a wolf or tiger. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the sensation of being so close to him. My legs wrapped around his thighs, my arms around his neck and my face buried in his hair. I was saturated with his scent and it made me feel heady. How could anyone smell this good? It just wasn't fair. Then I heard him groan, "Are you OK Jazz? I can walk". He shook his head, "No, I'm just enjoying your scent, its overwhelming". I laughed "What?" he asked puzzled. "I was just thinking the same thing" I explained.

When he finally stopped I opened my eyes and gasped. We were in a small clearing and at the centre was a clear pool. "Its beautiful" I exclaimed as he let me down gently. "You like it? I used to come here a lot. Its quiet and tranquil. Something I never got a lot of, until now." he added looking at me. "I'm going to take a dip to clean up. You can join me or if you like, you can sit on the tree trunk over there. It's quite comfortable". I nodded and walked over to sit down. The clearing suddenly felt full of static. He stood on the opposite side and without even thinking, stripped off and dived in. I'd never seen anything so beautiful or erotic and my body ached for him but it was too soon, he was still too fragile for me to take advantage of.

I watched as he swam under the clear water with slow strokes then stood up. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair and shook like a dog. The water droplets flew through the air splashing me and I giggled. He looked over a little self-consciously, "Sorry". I shook my head and bit my lip. "Don't worry cowboy, I'll get my own back one day". He closed his eyes then shrugged "Sorry Bella I didn't think. I hope I haven't embarrassed you, or frightened you". I slipped down the trunk and stood at the edge of the water holding out my hand, "Come on Jazz. Let me help you get dry". He looked at me with a half-smile "You sure?" I arched an eyebrow "You coming out or not?" He stepped out, water droplets falling down across his chest to his flat stomach and down.

I kept my eyes above waist level this time, too much input was driving me crazy. As I dried him off I noticed the scars. There were so many of them that they overlapped, so many bite marks glistening in the sun. I used his shirt to dry his hair while he pulled on his jeans. "Better?" I asked. He turned very serious. "I'm sorry about that Bella. I never thought", I held up a hand, "Hey, it's not every day a girl gets a private floor show like that. It will give me something to dream about". He took my hand, "'I'm hoping that in the future it will give you more than good dreams". I swallowed nervously. "I'll bear that in mind. You ready to go back now only I'm starving and I could really do with a hot shower". He looked at my blue fingers and I saw his fist clench. "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have considered you first". I put a finger over his kissable lips. "You needed time first. Now how about a ride back to the ranch". He smiled, kissed my cheek, and turned around. As he started to run the feel of his bare back against my cheek drove me almost mad. I wanted him to stop, throw me on the ground and crawl all over me. I felt hot and sweaty and my stomach was full of butterflies. I couldn't even think straight.

Jasper

I could still hardly believe she was here, that shed come back for me. She'd sat in that dark cave hearing my snarls and it hadn't frightened her sway. What was it about her that was so special? How was she not scared when even other vampires would have baulked. When we got to the pool I felt wonderful. She was so close, her body wrapped around mine, her smell drenching me. When she sat on the log I never thought. I felt so comfortable with her that I stripped off and dived in before realizing what I had done. I swam under water not wanting to see the look of horror that must be on her beautiful face now. Horror that I had stripped naked in front of her and that the sunlight meant she would have seen all my scars. Every mark of my savage past would stand out in the sunlight.

I knew I'd lost her but I couldn't stay under water for ever so steeling myself for the rejection I knew awaited me I stood up, shaking the water out of my hair. Her giggle was so out of place that I looked over ashamed to see her smiling. There was no look of revulsion, only affection, even love as she called me over. I tried to apologise but she laughed and taking my shirt used it to dry my hair. Had I really been so lucky? Had I found someone who didn't look at my scars with revulsion? When I saw how\ cold she was I felt a fool. Id forgotten all about her human needs in my own misery and she'd suffered in silence until I was well enough to take care of her. I would get her back and try to treat her with as much care as she had shown me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Charlotte

I looked out the window to see if Peter and Emmett were still messing about with his truck when I saw the Major running towards the house, Bella on his back. "Rose quick, look". She followed my gaze and pumped the air. "Way to go Bella. I think she got her man back don't you?" We smiled at each other and I shouted for the guys. Peter stuck his head out of the barn. "What's up Char, we're just finishing off". I pointed out to the distance and he looked. "Hey Emmett you'll want to see this". Emmett came and his face broke out in a huge grin. "Yeah, I knew she'd do it." As they came into the yard Jasper let her down from his back and picked her up again to carry her into the house. It was then I noticed she had no shoes on. "Hey Bella barefoot and pregnant isn't allowed on a first date". She laughed, going crimson. As Jazz slid her down to the floor I noticed he kept an arm around her waist and she leaned back into him. "Bella's cold. I'm going to run her a bath". I shrugged, "Whatever. Just get her warm, I don't need to know how you go about it". Her face went even more red and Rose and I giggled. "Looks like she worked her magic". Emmett came in then, "Looks like he worked his too". His heavy jacket flew down the stairs to land on his head at that and I heard the Major chuckle. What a change she had made in him.

Bella

Jasper never let go of me as we went upstairs and into the bathroom. He held my hand as he ran the water and poured bubble bath in for me, then reluctantly he let go and grabbed the door handle. "Jasper" I whispered and he turned back, "Yes Bella". "Would you mind coming back in, only I don't want go be alone". He smiled "OK. If you're sure." I nodded, knowing my face was red. He came back over and took me by the shoulders. "Don't worry Bella, I won't do anything". I had to explain "It's just that I don't think I can let you out of my sight now I've found you again". I kissed him and started to strip off. He sat on the floor cross-legged, leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

I quickly threw my clothes in a heap and stepped into the water. It was warm and the bubbles felt good against my skin. I started to wash myself and his hand appeared over the edge of the tub touching mine. I lay back in the water and closed my eyes feeling peace flood through his fingertips into mine. We sat like this until the water became to cool then he stood up still holding my hand and passed me a huge bath sheet. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the bath into his arms. He nuzzled my neck and kissed a trail up to my temple. "Do you have any idea where my clothes are?" I asked him. He shook his head, "I'll go find out. Stay there". He was gone and back in seconds with a fluffy white dressing gown and slippers, "Care of Charlotte" he said and held it open for me as I dried myself. The dressing gown was too big but it was warm and that's what I needed at the moment, I was so cold.

He took my hand and led me back downstairs where Peter had lit a huge log fire, and Rose handed me a steaming mug of chocolate. I clasped it between my hands and sat down by the fire enjoying the warmth. Jasper slid in behind me and I leaned back on his still bare chest. Emmett and Rose both smiled in satisfaction and I returned their looks. Peter sat beside me and took my hand, "Glad to see you back with no chunks missing". His hand was wrenched from mine with a finality that we both felt. What surprised me was that Peter just chuckled. "Sorry Major". Char gave me a knowing look, "Are you hungry Bella?" I nodded "Yes, but I think I might be too tired to chew". "That's OK" said Peter "Em will chew it for you". I slapped his arm but mine was moved back to my lap by Jazz.

Char went into the kitchen with a huge plate of assorted sandwiches, "Didn't know what you liked so I made an assortment, and a hot water bottle"she explained holding out the latter. "Hey Major, could you put this in the bed for Bella. .We don't want her getting cold". Jasper took it reluctantly and disappeared. As soon as he was out of sight she whispered to me, "Don't mind his possessiveness. It just shows how much he loves you". I hadn't really thought about it but I didn't mind. I liked him wanting me all to himself. I eat as much as I could before my eyes were closing. Jasper, who had come back as Char finished speaking, picked me up and carried me upstairs. I shouted goodnight to everyone over his shoulder.

It was then I noticed he'd put a jumper on. "You cold Jasper?" I asked stupidly. "No, but you will be if I don't wear something". I nodded sleepily, "You staying?" I asked. "If you'll let me" he said with a smile. I nodded, "Yes please". He laid me in bed still wearing the dressing gown, "No P J's" I murmured. "Oh right", he went to a drawer and pulled out a tee-shirt, "Here, borrow this". I took it, "Whose?" I asked. "Mine" he told me and helped me struggle out of the dressing gown and pulled the tee-shirt over my head. I was too tired to be embarrassed and I slumped back on the pillow patting the space at my side. He laid down beside me and I curled against him, one hand finding its way up his jumper to lay on his stone stomach muscles. "You mind?" I yawned and he put his hand over mine. "Why should I mind a beautiful woman's hand on my body?" I kissed him and closed my eyes. "Don't you move" I murmured as sleep overtook me.

Jasper

She was so beautiful and she wanted me. She loved me enough to come looking for me, to spend a freezing night in a dark cave with a half mad vampire, and still hold her arms out to me. How had I been so lucky? I spent the night watching her sleep, and feeling her emotions. She was dreaming, her eyes were flickering under their delicate lids and she murmured my name and smiled. I pushed her hair away from her face so I could see it better and I traced her features with my fingers, she followed my movements and sighed contentedly. Part way through the night however I began to worry. Her breathing was getting heavier and she coughed a few times. Her face became flushed and I didn't think it was anything to do with her skin started to feel hot to me, well hotter, and I called for Rose. She came in quietly, "What's up Jazz?" she asked with a frown. "I think Bella's sick". She crept to the edge of the bed and put her hand on Bella's forehead. "I don't know Jazz, I've no idea if that's hotter than she should be. Just keep an eye on her. If she complains of feeling ill when she wakes up we can ring Carlisle".

Bella

When I woke up I felt like crap. My head ached, my throat was sore, and I was running a fever. Great, a chill! That's all I needed. The only good thing was the cool hand on my brow and an angel's face looking at me. He smiled in relief when he saw me looking at him. "Hi" I croaked, "I think I've got a chill. I feel lousy, do you think Char could get me some painkillers". He called her, at the same time lifting me up in bed and propping me against the pillows. Then he sat back on the edge of the bed. Ill as I felt I needed his closeness and I put my arms out to him. "I don't think I should Bella. I'm much too cold". I shook my head weakly, "Get yourself back here Cowboy. I need to feel you close". He smiled and moved back to sit with me and I rested my aching head on his shoulder. "Jasper?" I asked as he held out a glass of water and tablets for me, "Yes?" "Were you really going to Mexico?" I asked.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

He stiffened, and his face wore that tormented look again. "Yes. I can't lie to you, I was. I thought if I couldn't have you there was no reason to go on". I sighed, "Well forget about that now, you have your reason to go on. I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what my future holds, but I know its with you. Our next problem is what to do about Charlie and college". He smoothed my hair and kissed me gently. "We can do whatever you like. I think you might enjoy college though". "What about you?" I asked. He smiled "As long as I'm with you, I'll be OK. Maybe I can take a few classes. We could find a place to live and try it out. Would you be happy sharing an apartment with me? Just on a trial basis". I shook my head and his face fell.

"I'd love to share an apartment, but not temporarily. We need to be together and living in the same place will give us a chance to work out our relationship. What do you say Cowboy?" "You try to sleep and I'll think about it" he said with a grin. I felt lousy so I was happy to lean against his cool body and drift for a while. In the end it took three days before I was fit to leave, and go back to Forks. Em and Rose were happy to take Jasper too, and dropped him off before taking me home. "I don't want your Dad thinking we took you away for a secret assignation" Em chuckled as he handed me my bag at the door. I missed being with Jasper although he'd promised to see me soon.

Charlie was pleased to see me and he had news. Jake had called the station to explain what had happened and Charlie believed him, although he was still very angry and I thought Jake had better stay in his furry disguise or he'd end up in a cell. There was a letter for me too. I didn't recognise the writing but the post mark was Canada. Who did I k ow in Canada for gods sake? I opened it and out fell a thick piece of paper full of cramped writing. I started to read,

Dearest Bella,

I wanted to write and apologise for my actions towards you. I'm sure you have been told the reason for my actions but I wanted to assure you that I mean you no harm. I will be staying up here for college and perhaps might see you again one day. It would be nice to be able to apologize in person for my actions, but I guess that will have to wait a while. In the meantime I wish you luck with your continuing education and all the best. I do feel that I should leave you with some words of advice regarding my brother, who I hear has found his way into your affections. While I have nothing against him personally it does concern me slightly that you are rushing into a relationship without knowing enough about him. I'm sure he has told you his version of his story but you should know that he is possibly the most dangerous creature in our world. If you ever feel afraid, all you have to do is to ring me and I will be there to protect you.

Yours

Edward Cullen  
PS. Ask him about a little Mexican village called Los Paulo. It doesn't exist any more but perhaps he'd better tell that story, if he dare.

I ripped this into pieces and threw it in the trash.

Charlie called me as he'd organised dinner, Pizza from the local delivery people! It was OK and I was too tired to care much. I don't think I could have faced cooking today. I made up a few anecdotes from my holiday with the Cullens and luckily there was a game on TV so Charlie made his excuses and I went upstairs to shower. When I came out of the shower I just wrapped a towel around me and went to get my old sleeping tee-shirt on. I walked in and got dressed without turning the light on. When I climbed into bed I turned my lamp on to read and saw Jasper sitting in the rocking chair. I gasped, then went red. He smiled a little sheepishly, "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to embarrass you. I never thought about you needing privacy, I'm not very good at this kind of thing".

I held my arms out, "It doesn't matter Cowboy, come over here. I've missed you like crazy". He flew across the room and into my arms, kissing my neck as his arms went around my body. "I've missed you too darlin', but we need to talk about this privacy thing. I've only ever been with Alice really and it never bothered her after a while, so I'm out of practise. I'll try to remember in future, especially if I want you to share living space". I hushed him with a kiss. "Jasper, whatever happened before is in the past. What we do is between us. If I think you're pushing things I'll tell you, OK? Now how do we find a place before college starts?" He grinned still looking a little embarrassed. "I did some research today and Carlisle has a place near your college which he's offered us. If you don't like it we can get somewhere else, but it would be a start".

"Doesn't Carlisle mind us living together?" He looked at me in surprise, "No, why should he?" "Well we hardly know each other" I started but he stopped me with a smile, "Bella he knows you came looking for me. I think he guesses we're old enough to make our own minds up what we do, but it might be different with Charlie I guess". I blew out my cheeks "It might be better to leave Charlie in the dark about this, about us. Just until he gets used to me leaving". Jasper looked a bit dubious. "Are you saying you don't want him to know about me? About us?" I shook my head "No" and I kissed him again. "I just don't think he can cope with the idea of me moving out and straight in with you, when he doesn't even know we are...dating?""Are we dating Bella?"

I shook my head and his face fell. "No Jasper, I think we are beyond that point don't you? But he needs easing into it". "OK. How about I call for you tomorrow and take you on a date? I could be introduced to your dad" I smiled, "Good thinking Cowboy but I need to sleep now". "OK I'll go" he got up and walked towards the window. "Hey I whispered "Where you going?" "Out" he said smiling. "Where will you go?" I asked. He shrugged "Nowhere, I'll just hang around". "No" I said and patted the mattress, "Just hide when Charlie checks on me. Only creeps like your brother hang out in trees peering in". He stretched out on my bed and I rested my head on his chest. He put his hand on my shoulder and I pulled it to wrap around me, kissing the palm and smelling his spicy scent. "Nite Jazz". "Nite Bella" he said, kissing the top of my head as I closed my eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

The next morning he was gone but there was a flower laying on my pillow and a sheet of paper with Love J on it. I put it in my drawer and it reminded me of Edwards letter I'd torn up. I wouldn't ask Jasper about the village but he ought to know Edward had written to me. I must tell him when I got the chance. I thought it better to approach Charlie slowly about Jasper, so I cooked his favourite fish dish and made sure there were seconds. Afterwards he went in and grabbed the remote control for the TV. "Dad, before you put that on I just wanted to tell you something". He looked at me, "Oh, OK, what's up?" I took a deep breath, "I have a date this evening". His eyes narrowed a bit and he put the remote down again. "Who with? I didn't know you were interested in anyone". "Well, we've been seeing each other for a little while but we thought I ought to introduce him to you". He sat down in his chair and waited. "Its Jasper Hale".

He didn't get it, "Who? Do I know him? Is he a local boy?" "Yes and not exactly" I explained. "Bella I'm tired and the game starts in five so can we get to the point" he still hadn't joined the dots. "Its one of Dr Cullen's foster sons". I could see him checking them off, "Now I know Emmett is the big one and you told me he had a girlfriend. The youngest one has gone away, that would be Edward, so that leaves..." his eyes narrowed further, "Is that the quiet dangerous looking one? Isn't he too old for you?" If only you knew I thought but answered quickly, "He's only a year older and he's not dangerous, just quiet". Charlie grunted, "Well, we'll see. When he due to pick you up?" I heard footsteps at the door. "I think he's here now Dad. Please be nice". Charlie waved me away with his hand and turned the TV on. Jasper stood on the porch, dressed up in slacks and a dark blue shirt, he'd even slicked his hair down a bit and I had to smile. He was really making an effort for Charlie. I invited him in and took his hand as I guided him to the lounge.

Charlie looked up as he heard us. "Hello Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale" and he held out a gloved hand. Charlie looked at it and him for a second before shaking it. "Hello Jasper. Where are you taking my girl?" Jasper shrugged, "Wherever she wants to go. I thought we might catch a Movie and have supper after, if that's OK with you, of course". The flannel was working, either that or Jasper was using his gift. Charlie nodded, "Don't be too late bringing her back". "I wont sir" Jasper said, and I hauled him out before I started to laugh. "So, where are we going?" I asked him as we got in the car. He leaned over and kissed me, "As long as we are together I don't really care. Wherever my beautiful lady wants to go, whatever you want to do"

"What I'd really like to do is go away somewhere very quiet and just cuddle up" I answered. "That sounds perfect" he said and he started the car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I just happen to know a place that's quiet". I smiled and put my hand on his thigh as he drove, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving as he changed gear. "That feels good" he said putting his hand over mine. We stayed like that until he pulled up in the woods, a small pull in at the side of the road. "Will this do ma'am?" I looked around, "Oh I think so". He reclined the seats and I climbed onto his lap and curled up, my head on his shoulder, my lips touching his neck. He swallowed, "Am I too close? Is this too much for you?" I asked anxiously. He shook his head. "No, just the opposite. It's good. You have no idea how good it feels to have you this close". Oh I do, I thought but I never spoke. "Bella why did you come back for me? I nearly took your arm off" it was still bothering him. "I had this argument already. You didn't. You avoided me, and the reason I came back is simple. I knew you were there and needed saving from the major, or the beast, or whatever you call that part of yourself". "How did you know?" Ah, I thought, fishing are we? "Well again, its simple".

I took his hand and placed it on my left breast, "I felt it here, I feel it still". His hand felt cool but I never moved it and neither did he. His fingers twitched slightly and he sighed again. "Rose told me about this feeling" I said. "Oh" he sounded nonchalant but I knew he was nervous. "What did she tell you exactly?" he asked. "That this feeling", I pushed his hand against my breast again, "Is a mating pull. That the ache I get when I'm away from you is part of it too". He stiffened and pulled his hand away to push me away and look into my face. "She told you all that?" he was shocked. "Yes. When I explained how I felt about you" I said gently. Again he swallowed nervously. "What feelings Bella?" I hesitated, "Please?" he begged.

I sighed before continuing, "The ache when you aren't with me, the pull towards you. The fact I knew you were still there, that you hadn't surrendered to your dark side. That I needed to get to you". He pulled my head down and kissed me until I was gasping for breath. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel Bella because I feel the same way. I will always be able to find you, the pull works both ways". "Good" I said and I returned the kiss. As my tongue flickered over his lips they parted slightly. I tasted him and wanted more. I teased my tongue between his lips and into the moist cavity of his mouth. He tasted divine and there was a slight numbness caused by the venom.

When I pulled away to breathe I saw his eyes had darkened. I touched the dark shadows under his eyes. "Are you thirsty?" He grinned, "Yes, but not for blood" I blushed slightly, "What for then Cowboy?" He groaned and I felt his arousal as I squirmed in his lap. "Bella if you don't sit still I'm going to explode. You have no idea what you are doing to me girl". I ran my fingers down his face, around his lips and down to the open neck of his shirt, "Oh I have an idea". His hand came up to clasp mine and he brought it to his lips, kissing each finger then the palm and finally the pulse on my wrist. "Does that tempt you?" He nodded "Yes, but not as much as your body". We stayed like this, just within the bounds of decency, although it was a close run thing. Then I saw the time. "I think we'd better get back. Charlie will be out with his rifle otherwise". Jasper sighed and slid me off his lap rearranging himself in the process. "Bella you are killing me". I smiled, "Hold on to that thought".


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Bella

We drove back holding hands and by the time we drew up outside the house he was calmed enough to be decent. "You coming in?" He shook his head. "I'll see you to the door then I must hunt". "Oh" I was disappointed. "Will you come back? I'll leave my window open". He smiled, "Try keeping me away". At the door he kissed me and said goodnight to Charlie who was impressed by Jasper's manners. I spent a few minutes telling Charlie about the film we hadn't gone to see, then escaped to bed. I showered, found some decent night-clothes rather than my tatty tee-shirt, and pushing the window open got into bed to read. I started to doze off but I was sure Jasper would be there when I woke up.

When I did wake it was still dark. I heard a creak from the rocking chair in the corner and looking at my clock saw it was only One Thirty, his hunt had been fast! "Catch your dinner quickly Cowboy?" I whispered with a smile. There was a chuckle from the chair and I switched my bedside light on. Sitting in the chair was Edward Cullen.

"So, you didn't take any notice of my warnings. Did you ask him about the village?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Get out of my bedroom before I scream". He smiled, showing his teeth, "Oh Bella, I don't think you want to do that. If Charlie came in I might have to kill him. Do you really want that on your conscience? That would be a shame. Now get dressed fast." he spat. "Why?" I asked pulling the covers up. "Your choice, you can go in what you're wearing but it might be cold. You have two minutes". He looked at his watch ostentatiously. I climbed out of bed quickly and threw some clothes over my tee-shirt. "Good girl. Now climb on my back". I shrank away. "OK I'll call Charlie" he warned. I climbed reluctantly on his back and he jumped from my bedroom window, hardly making a sound as he hit the ground running.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly. "Somewhere quiet where we can be alone. Isn't that what you told Jasper you wanted". I was furious, "You were spying on us? You peeping Tom" I hissed in his ear. He chuckled again, "I just wanted to see how far your relationship had reached. I was hoping it hadn't been consummated and I was glad to see you were still at the groping stage, quite sweet really especially from a man who's raped and murdered his way across Mexico". I looked at him with disdain. "It really bugs you that you've been the good boy but the bad one gets the girls. Pity Edward". His eyes glowed as he looked at me. "Well Bella, this good boy is going to try being bad and see where it gets him". I tensed at that.

"What's the matter? You were quite willing to give Jasper what he wanted. Why not me?" "That's easy Edward. I find you detestable" His eyes flashed and he slapped my face with the back of his hand. Not as hard as he could obviously, because my jaw wasn't shattered, but I'd have a heck of a bruise. "Well" I mumbled, "That's how the good boy gets the girls. Great foreplay Edward". He scowled "That smart mouth will get you in trouble Bella" he pointed out. "Oh, I thought it already had" I said, rubbing my cheek. He looked at me. "You asked for that. I laughed painfully, "Right, of course. How silly of me. Edward, take me home before you do something you'll regret". He laughed, "I'll regret?" I wanted him to think through his actions "Well yeah. I'll be dead so the remorse will be all yours".

His face went cold and hard. "No one said anything about killing you". "Well if you have sex on the agenda I'll fight you all the way, so I'll be dead by the time you get it up". His fist clenched and he punched me in the jaw this time. I felt a crunch but I didn't think my jaw was broken. It was however, very painful. "Now perhaps you'll keep your smart mouth shut" he snarled. "Never" I managed as blood trickled down my chin. "Oh look, now you have what you wanted, my blood". He looked at the trickle with longing. "Here" I said dipping my finger in it and wiping it on his lips. "Go on Edward, be the monster you really are". He licked his lips and I saw his eyes go black. "Don't tempt me Bella. Do you really want to die that badly?" I tried to laugh through swollen lips, "Why do you care what I want? You're going to kill me anyway?" His fists clenched and I noticed he'd stopped breathing. "Like that did you? Enjoyed my blood? Well go ahead, finish the job" I taunted him. "Oh no Bella. I have something much more enjoyable planned for you".

There was no way he was getting that, "Yeah? Well I just hope you like fucking a corpse 'cos that's all you're going to get". His black eyes stared bitterly into mine. "I don't think it'll come to that, you'll do what I tell you or I'll go back and kill your friends, Angela, Jessica, Mike. If that doesn't persuade you I'll kill Charlie, and if that doesn't work I'll trace your mother Renee. I have all the time in the world Bella whereas you have a finite number of relationships. I think we're going to get along very well don't you?" I looked at him in horror, "You'd kill people just to get me to sleep with you? I knew you were sick but you're more than that Edward Cullen, you're pathetic".

He picked up my hand and squeezed it gently, just enough to hurt. "Bella I think we need to set a few ground rules before you really get hurt. 1. No name calling. He squeezed a little harder. 2. You will do exactly as I ask you. He squeezed again and this time I gasped. 3. You are mine. He let go and I nursed my aching hand. "Edward, I may have no choice about 1 and 2 but I will never be yours. That place in my heart is already filled". He laughed harshly, "Don't tell me little Bella Swan has fallen in love with the evil Major Whitlock. Bella, Bella, when will you learn that he's an animal, that...but you obviously didn't ask him about the village did you? Never mind I'll show you when we get home". "Home?" I asked. "Mines back that way". I pointed over my shoulder.

"No, our home" he said emphasising the our. "Edward we don't have a home. You and I have nothing in common, not friendship, not love, and most certainly not a home. Now have I made myself perfectly clear?" He growled low in his chest. "Very impressive, but I've heard better". I said pulling my hand from his. "Yes Bella you've made yourself very clear. Now let me. You will be my friend, my lover and live in our home or I will carry out my threats". I looked at him coldly. "Edward, you may force me to live with you but you can't force me to love you or even like you. If you're happy with a living a lie then be my guest, but I will never do more than despise you. And one day, when you least expect it, I will find a way to kill you. So watch your fucking back vampire". I didn't see the blow that knocked me cold, but I felt it.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

I slipped back in through Bella's window knowing immediately there was something wrong. I could smell Edwards scent. He'd been here and she was gone. What had he done with her? I couldn't wake Charlie because I couldn't explain anything. It would have to be the Cullens. I ran as fast as I could to their home and literally broke the door in. Carlisle looked up from his book, startled. "Well Jasper. I didn't expect to see you. What's wrong?" I told him about Bella and his face went hard. "He's taken her? From her home?" I nodded "Yes. I need help to find him Carlisle". I turned as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Emmett and Rose rushed down. "What's up? What's Edward done? We thought he was still in Denali" Emmett said. "Well he's not" I snapped. "He's taken Bella". "OK bro' lets go" shouted Em grabbing his car keys. "Where exactly are you going to look for him?" asked a cool voice from the top of the stairs.

"Alice?" Carlisle called, "Where has he taken her?" Alice came down the stairs agonizingly slowly and stopped at the bottom, center of attention. "He's taking her to the place he's just bought over the border in Canada". She went still and silent and I knew she was having a vision. When she came out of it she looked worried. "I don't think things are going the way he wanted them too and he's done something. I think he's hurt her". I snarled and grabbed her arm, "Where are they Alice?" She didn't flinch or pull away. "He's still going to the place he bought but he's scared he's hurt her. He'll be needing a Dr I think. Jazz you need to get to her quickly, or I think you'll be too late. She's really making him mad".

Em had the truck started as Esme came down with our passports, "In case you have to go over the border legally" she explained. "Take care and bring her back" she shouted as the four of us took off. Carlisle was waiting by the phone in case we needed his services and Alice was going to try and get more details if she could. The pain in my chest was crippling, I knew my mate was in the hands of another man and she was hurt. I doubled over, clutching myself to keep from screaming. Rose, sitting next to me, put her arm around my shoulders "We'll find her Jazz. She found you, now its your turn to find her". We headed for Vancouver where he had bought a house. Alice was trying to see what was going to happen, while Jenks was trying to get an address for him. It was a four-hour journey which seemed, to me, to take twice as long. My brain was screaming for me to do something, anything, while the pain in my chest was growing worse.

Edward

Bella was being extremely uncooperative so I knocked her out to go through the Canadian Customs. I'd arranged her against the headrest as if she was asleep. It hid the bruise just appearing, that would be difficult to explain away. Once through, I felt less tense. No one knew where I was unless of course my dear sister Alice looked for Jazz and I didn't think she would be keen to help out her ex husband. Last time I spoke to her she was very bitter about Bella. Alice at least, I could rely on. I drove up to our new house which was out of the city, away from snooping humans. I picked Bella up and carried her into the house, placing her on the couch while I put the car away and got the bags out of the trunk. Food for Bella, after all I didn't want her too weak, at least for a while. I could feel myself go hard at the thought of her in my bed. My singer and I'd resisted the call of her blood for the call of her body. Bella was going to be an interesting diversion for a while. It had been too long.

When I came back into the house the couch was empty. I swore, dropping the bags, and called her name. I heard her throwing up and heaved a sigh of relief. I put the bags in the kitchen and went through to the bathroom where she sat on the floor, looking like shit. "You OK?" I asked solicitously, "Fuck off Edward" she groaned. I could see she wasn't feeling any more kindly disposed to me. "No need to be like that Bella. I've got you clothe and food". She looked up at me, "Do I look like I'm hungry Edward?" she said sarcastically. "You'll feel better when you've eaten" I said, picking her up by one arm and dragging her through to the kitchen. I emptied the bags onto the table. "There you go. I'm sure you'll find something worth eating in among that lot".

Bella

I looked at the cans and packets on the table, rubbing my arm. "Any painkillers in there?" I asked. He looked at me kindly. "No, but I'll get some tomorrow" he offered. "Gee thanks that'll be a great help". His eyes flashed, "Going to hit me again Edward?" His hand twitched but he controlled himself. "No Bella. I don't need you unconscious now. Just so you know we're a long way from our neighbors so you can scream as much as you like. And its below freezing so make sure you wrap up warm if you run for it". He opened the door to the cellar and threw my coat and boots in, before slamming the door and locking it. "I'm going to sit down and read, while you eat. Don't run. If I have to come after you I will hit you". As he left the kitchen I threw one of the cans at the back of his head, but he ducked and caught it in an uplifted hand. Then he turned and threw it back, catching my knee and making me gasp in pain. "Don't play games with me Bella, you'll just get hurt" I couldn't eat but I did get a hot drink. My knee was throbbing now to complete the set with my jaw and my head.

I looked at the phone on the wall, wondering if it was worth trying it. I knew it wasn't worth the effort but I wasn't giving in easily. I hobbled over and picked up the receiver, to my surprise there was a dial tone. I started to dial the Cullen house when icy fingers took it from me and slammed it back onto the cradle cracking the plastic casing. "Bella. How many lessons do you need to stop playing games". His eyes were black now with anger. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Time for bed Bella".


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty.

Bella

Taking me into the bedroom he flung me on the bed. "I'll give you a few minutes then I'm coming in, so get washed and get undressed". I was shaking as I got ready for bed. So this was it. I had dreamed of sleeping with Jasper. In making love to him, giving myself to the man I loved. Instead I was going to be raped by his psychotic brother. The tears came as I looked around in desperation. There was an aerosol in the cupboard and I pocketed it. I didn't know if it would have any effect on a vampires eyes but it was better than just laying there. I found a nail file too and slipped it under the pillow, eyes again. I knew his skin was too tough for any weapon. He came in with a smile on his lips. "Ready for me darling?" he asked, lust in his eyes.

"Fuck off" I said going in to the corner. He laughed, "More or less what I had in mind my precious Bella". He reached out and touched my face. I pulled away and he grated his teeth. "I wonder if you would be so reluctant if it were my brother standing here". I laughed, "Your brother wouldn't be standing here threatening to rape me, having already beat the crap out of me".

He grabbed my hair and pulled me into his embrace. "Listen bitch. I haven't done anything but play with you, yet. You'll know if I beat you up, I promise". I stamped on his foot and kneed him in the crotch as he tried to kiss me, but to no effect. "So you want to play some more Bella? OK". He threw me onto the bed and straddled me. "You are so beautiful". He tried to kiss me but I turned away. He grabbed my jaw and turned me back. "Don't turn away from me bitch". He kissed me and I bit his lip. My teeth didn't have any effect but I felt better as he cursed and pulled away. This time I saw the fist, and felt it. As my head rocked back into the mattress I felt my tee-shirt rip.

Jasper

We were in Vancouver now but Jenks hadn't got an address yet and I was slowly destroying h back of Emmett's truck in frustration. He looked, but didn't say anything. I felt the pain in my chest peak and as I gasped Rose looked at me. "Did it just get worse?" "Shit yeah" I gasped. "Em turn round. Jazz when it gets worse let me know. Maybe we can trace her through the pull". "In the meantime that bastard has her and we've no idea what he's doing to her." I gasped. "Concentrate Major. Worry about Bella when we find her" Rose snapped. Emmett followed her instructions, based on my pain, until my phone went off. I had no energy to talk so I threw it to Rose. I heard her side of the conversation. "He's busy Jenks so just spit it out to me. Where? Number?" Then the phone flipped shut. "Pull over a second Em". She grabbed the street plan of Vancouver we'd grabbed as we crossed the border. "Yes, We're almost there. Take a left Em and put your foot down. About two miles to go Jazz. You OK?". The pain in my chest was excruciating and I found it hard to straighten up but I nodded, "Yeah just get me there".

Bella

When I came round it was all over or so I guessed. Edward lay beside me naked, with a smile on his face. It hurt so much as I spoke that it came out a mumble, "Enjoy fucking an unconscious woman, Dickhead?" He looked at me, "It'll do for a start, you're quite sweet really". He licked his lips and I groaned before throwing up on him. "Sorry, must be all the excitement" I gasped, feeling really good I'd chucked up all over him. He roared in disgust, and I grabbed the file from under the pillow and aimed it at his eye. Yes! He grabbed his eye and hit out wildly, catching me in the ribs. I heard a crunch and fell back unable to breath properly. Not my ribs again, I thought as the blackness fell again.

Jasper

I heard Bella's ribs break as we pulled up, and felt her pain, which doubled me over again. "Em get the fucker. He's in there and he's just broken her ribs". Em powered through the door and was gone. Rose helped me out but I pushed her away, "Get Bella" I croaked and Rose disappeared too.

Emmett

I ran through the house calling her name then heard a smashing of glass. He'd gone out through the window, but he was hurt. There was a pool of venom on the floor by the bed. Bella lay there and for a minute I thought she was dead. I saw her chest rise and fall and went through the window after Edward. I'd seen enough to know he deserved to die.

Rose

When I ran into the room Emmett was disappearing through the window after Edward. I looked at Bella and grabbed a blanket. If Jazz saw her he'd go after Edward too and I knew she needed him at the moment. He came in a few seconds later and when he saw her in my arms he fell to his knees. I shook my head, "She's alive Jazz. Take her, I need to help Em. I placed her wrapped and battered body in his arms and followed my husband.

Jasper

I looked at her in Rose's arms and thought the worst, then saw Rose smile as I felt the pull. She was still with me. I took her gently from my sister and cradled her in my arms. Her face was almost unrecognisable. She had a huge bruise covering most of the left side and another along her jaw line the other side. I brushed the hair away from her split and bleeding lip and kissed her. The taste of her blood did nothing to me, she was too precious for that. As I held her I saw her eyelids flutter then open. She couldn't focus very well with one eye almost closed but she seemed to know me, "Hi Cowboy". She lifted one hand from the blanket she was wrapped in and I saw the bruised knuckles as she touched my face. "I knew you'd come. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job. I tried", and tears fell, mixing with the blood on her face. I put my face against hers and tried to take her pain away as I waited for the others.

Edward

How the hell did they find me? I knew there was more than just Jasper there and that bitch, she'd stabbed me in the fucking eye. I knew it would heal, but shit it hurt right now. I heard running feet behind me, not fast enough for Jasper. Then I heard another pair, three of them. God, he got his friend Peter involved. Well I was too fast for any of them, so bye for now. I powered forward losing my pursuers as I piled on the speed.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Emmett

I knew I couldn't catch him but I couldn't just let him saunter away either, so I ran until I couldn't hear him any longer. As I stopped Rose careened into me, "Lost him Rose" I said as I stretched up. "Hows Bells?" She shook her head. "Not good Em. I wrapped her up and put her in Jasper's arms so he couldn't tell how bad she was. We need Carlisle fast", I got my phone out and rang as we made our way back, "Carlisle promised to be with us in under an hour, he'd run all the way with his stuff and Esme would follow in the car."

Rose

When we got back Jasper was in the same position, kneeling on the floor Bella in his arms and his face pressed to hers. He looked up as we came in and I saw blood on his cheek. Em and I both stopped breathing just for safety sake. I got a cloth and wiped her face and his, before suggesting he lay on the bed with her to keep her ribs straighter. He staggered up, as if in pain himself, and I knew he was taking hers. As he lay on the bed the blanket came loose and he saw she was naked. He groaned and closed his eyes. If he could have wept I knew the tears would be running down his cheeks, but his face remained dry marble as he pulled the blanket back over to cover her. The bruising on her ribs was pretty extensive, "She put up a hell of a fight Jazz" I said. He looked up at me with tortured eyes, "But she shouldn't have had to. Why wasn't I there for her Rose? She told me she knew I would come for her but I let her down. I let him hurt her, violate her Rose". I put my arm around his shoulder, "Jazz you did all you could and you are here for her now. So stop feeling guilty and start thinking of her. She was there for you, be there for her" He nodded, "OK Rose. You're right".

We all sat there watching Bella drift in and out until Carlisle appeared. He sent us all out but Jazz refused to leave her so Em and I shut the door on them. "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch Rose". I nodded "Yeah me too". We heard a noise outside and looked up to see Peter and Charlotte walk in. "Sorry we missed the first round, took us longer than expected to get here but count us in for round two. How is she?" I shook my head, "Pretty well beat up and I think he's had sex with her too. Although I'm not sure about that" Char snarled, "Then his balls come off first sister". I nodded, "Most definitely".

Jasper

I watched, holding her hand, as Carlisle uncovered her to check for injuries. "She has a fractured jaw and cheekbone" he said then he moved down. "Several fractured ribs, half healed ones from her last attempt at fighting Jake off", I looked up at that. "What?" "I'll tell you later" he said as Bella picked up on my agitation. "You might want to leave while I finish up" he said, but she squeezed my fingers. "No Carlisle, I'm staying". He looked at her, "Very well. Knee is badly bruised". Then I looked at her while he checked for sexual injuries. When he looked up and pulled the sheet back over her he shook his head. "No, she hasn't been sexually assaulted". I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Ah Bella, you decided to join us?" He'd seen her eyes open, "Carlisle" she mumbled, then she looked at me and put her free hand up to stroke my cheek. "Hi Cowboy. I love you". Then she closed her eyes again. "We need to get her to a hospital for X- Rays" Carlisle stated.

"How do we explain this?" I asked. "Car accident" I turned to see Peter in the doorway. He nodded to Carlisle before carrying on, "Char and Rose are setting it up now. Dr Cullen was going by and saw the car in the gulley. Car is registered to the Cullens so our sister was driving it and hit a deer, lost control. "Will this work?" he asked and Carlisle nodded "Yes". You ring it in and Jasper can take her to the car. I'll tell them I rang you, found her in the car. You and Jazz turn up at the hospital in an hour. Should fly" said Peter. Shame I couldn't get her over the border. I'd have her under my care then", I looked at him. "Can you move the car Peter?" He nodded "I guess". "Then get it over the border, I'll carry Bella across, meet outside Forks. That way Charlie will know too. Tell you what, crash my car. I'll tell him she borrowed it to go shopping, hopefully he'll believe us". Bella murmured. "I'll tell a good tale". "You won't be saying anything for a while madam. Broken jaw means silence for a few days". She tried to smile but grimaced and closed her eyes again.

Bella

When I woke up next, breathing was a little easier and I could feel the strapping, I was getting used to it! My jaw felt swollen and my cheek hurt but I was alive so I counted it a victory. I also recognised the room, I'd been in here not so long ago for a similar reason. As I looked around I saw Charlie sitting by the bed looking anxiously at me. Thank god I can't talk I thought, because I had no idea what the cover story was. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently. "You OK Bells?" I nodded. I was so worried when I got your note". Note? I thought, act confused. At that minute Carlisle appeared over his shoulder, winking at me. "I think Bella is still a bit hazy Charlie. Perhaps we should fill her in". Charlie looked at him, "Oh yeah of course". He turned back to me. "Don't you remember?" asked Carlisle gently. I looked at him blankly. "You came over to our place early in the morning and remembered you'd left your purse. So you borrowed Jasper's car to go back. I think perhaps it was a little too powerful for you, because you swerved to avoid a deer and hit a tree". So that's the story I thought. "Jasper?" I managed. Charlie looked at the door. "He'll be here in a minute, he's been here all along. I think Emmett came to tell him something and they went out in the corridor".

As he said this the door opened and my Jasper walked in. He looked at me and smiled, "Hi sleepyhead. Thought you'd join us again at last?" He leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek. Charlie coughed, "Well I have to get going. I'm on duty this evening. Dr Cullen says you'll be out in a couple of days but you'll be a bit limited. He's offered for you to stay at his place so Rose and Alice can help you with... things". I tried to smile, "Thanks" I managed as he kissed me and left, nodding to Jasper as he went.

Carlisle came over, "Take it easy Bella. We thought you'd be more comfortable at our place for a few days. I'll discharge you tomorrow if you have no pain, OK". He stroked my head before leaving. Now it was just Jasper and I. He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" he started but I touched his lips with my finger then crooked it for him to come closer, "I love you" I whispered. "Did he?" I didn't need to finish, Jasper shook his head. "No" I sighed, "Good. I want it to be you". He looked into my eyes. "Me too darlin'" and he kissed my forehead. I was so sleepy, and he got up to leave. I shook my head in panic. "What's the matter?" he came back to sit on the bed again.

I took his hand and pulled him down to my mouth again. "Stay, hold me". He smiled "OK darlin' whatever you say". He swung his legs up on the bed and put his arm around me pulling me gently to him. I laid my aching face against his chest, smelling his wonderful scent, and closed my eyes. As I drifted off I felt him smoothing my hair and stroking my cheek. Now I could rest, as long as we were together I could sleep. I woke in the early hours and he was still there, in the same position, but reading a book with his free hand. As I opened my eyes he put it down and kissed the top of my head. "How you feeling?" he asked softly. "Better for you being here" I whispered. "Jasper will you promise me something?" "Anything darlin'" "Don't leave me, I need you close. It hurts too much when you are away from me" I whispered. "Yeah I know that feeling" he said, and I thought about him in the cave. "Yes, you do. And I promise I wont leave you". He took my hand with his free one. "Together always" he whispered in my ear, and he kissed my cheek. "Now sleep Princess. I need you well and at my side".


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

Carlisle came round later in the day when Jasper went off to shower and change. "Well Bella, you feeling up to coming home with us?" I nodded, "Thank you Carlisle, for everything". He took my hand, "Bella I may not get another chance to speak to you alone so I have to do it now. Please be careful with Jasper." He saw my face and hurried on, "I didn't mean it like that. I know he would never hurt you. Its him I'm worried about. He's been through a lot recently and he's very fragile. He was in quite a state when they found you and I didn't like to hear that he was crippled with pain. He's my son and I love him like the rest, so cherish him because he hasn't had much of that in his life. He needs to be protected as much as you".

I nodded, "I will Carlisle. I love him". He smiled, "I know you do Bella, just remember he's as fragile as you, just in a different way. Now" he said getting up abruptly. I think I'll get the paperwork done and perhaps Jasper will drive you home". At this Jasper came in, "Ready to escape princess?" I nodded "Please". "Can you manage to get dressed or shall I send a nurse in?" asked Carlisle. I looked at Jasper, "No I'll be OK, thank you Carlisle". He looked from me to Jasper. "Yes. OK I'll be back in a while with your discharge papers and some pain killers". When he'd gone Jasper came over and kissed me. "Need a hand darlin?" I nodded, "Could you help me get up, only I'm not sure my feet can manage solid ground yet".

He picked me up as if I were spun glass and set me on my feet. "Nice outfit" he said, grinning at my hospital gown. "Yeah latest fashion" I managed although talking was still painful. He passed over my clothes and between us I managed to dress. There was no feeling of self-consciousness with him. This wasn't a lovers hand, but a partner's help. When he got me settled in the car he drove off, but not towards the house, so where? He pulled over out of town. "Bella. I need to tell you something. I feel guilty I didn't save you from this, but I have to tell you I'll never let him touch you again. As far as I'm concerned you are mine, unless you tell me otherwise. So I will find him and I will kill him. Emmett and Peter are on his trail. If you don't want me to pursue him I'll stop but I won't like it".

I sighed, and his face fell. "You want us to let him get away with it?" "No I want to beat the crap out of him with an iron bar when you find him". That was all I could manage. He smiled, "That's my girl. I'll keep you safe and the best way to do that is to be at your side. Do you think you can handle having me there all the time?" I kissed his neck then whispered, "Well I know I can't bear to be away from you so I guess you have a full-time position". He groaned as my hand stroked his thigh. "Girl you are really pushing my control now. I grinned, "And I intend to carry on until you lose it altogether so get used to feeling this way" His eyes burned into mine as he spoke, "Bella. You know how I feel about you and after all you've done I know how you feel about me. So..." he stopped as if tongue-tied. "Well?" I grinned as I waited. "Nothing, later."

He started the car and drove to the house where a welcoming committee waited. Esme flew down the steps to embrace me, "Oh Bella darling, I'm so glad you're OK. Come in." She and Jasper helped me up the steps and into the house. The sofa had been equipped with pillows and a blanket for me and I was soon cocooned and provided with a mug of coffee. Esme took Jasper to one side and I knew they were talking about me. He nodded then came over to sit by my side and took my hand. "Esme is very embarrassed by Edwards actions and she doesn't really know what to say to you. Rose filled her in while you were in the hospital". I looked over at her and smiled. "It's OK Esme I don't blame you, or anyone else. Just Edward. He is responsible for his own actions". She came over and knelt beside me, "I'm glad you see it that way but we all feel responsible, we should have looked out for you better".

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "I'm really tired Esme, sorry". "Would you like a little privacy to rest? Jasper's study has a recliner in it or we can get a bed for you". I opened my eyes and smiled at Jasper, "I think I'll take Jaspers room if you don't mind". I was in his arms and up the stairs as she nodded. His room was bright, with a huge glass wall. There were bookcases and a huge recliner placed to make the most of the view. He saw me looking. "Too bare for you? It was my study. I spent a lot of time here once". It was then I noticed the dust on the shelves and book spines. "It's fine thanks Jasper. It suits you, minimalistic. You read a lot?" He nodded, "Yes, mainly history".

I put my head on his shoulder and he walked over to the chair, sitting down and reclining it to almost lay flat. I rested my head on his chest and took his hand in mine. "Stay". He stroked my hair, "Where else would I be?" "Stay" I instructed. "OK I get the message Princess, now you relax and try to sleep". I nodded and turned to lay my cheek against his chest. It was hard but I wouldn't have traded it for the softest pillow in the world. His hand smoothed my hair as I drifted off, enveloped by his comforting embrace.

When I woke up he was still there, in the same position. Still holding my hand and still caressing my face with his fingertips. His body had relaxed totally and as I moved my eyes I could see his were closed and his whole face had relaxed into a slight smile. "Hey Princess how you feeling now?" He asked without opening his eyes. I tried to sit up but I ached too much. He pulled the recliner slowly back up and I sat forward. "I feel much better but I really need a few minutes". His smile became brighter, "Bathroom through there" he said pointing at another door I'd missed earlier. I stood stiffly and creaked my way to the door. It seemed an awful long way off. When I got in and sat on the toilet I saw my reflection in a full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. God I was a mess! My bruises were beautiful shades of green, blue and yellow, my hair was tangled and my face creased from leaning against his shirt buttons. Princess? I looked more like the frog!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

There was a knock on the door followed by "Bella can I come in" from Esme. I opened the door and knew Jasper had gone, the ache had started in my chest. Esme saw my look, "Jasper has gone to hunt with Carlisle, they wont be long. I just wondered if you'd like some help with your hair and shower" I smiled, thanks Esme I'd appreciate it". She smiled and as she washed my hair for me I studied her. There was something on her mind I could see. "What's up Esme?" I asked as she towel dried my hair before using the hair dryer. "I don't want you to think I'm being nosy Bella. I just wanted to be sure in my own mind that you know what your relationship with Jasper means".

I wasn't sure what she was driving at, so I kept quiet. "I know Jasper has never felt fully a part of the family and I think Alice is at least partly to blame, but Carlisle and I love him as if he were our own son. I just don't want to see him hurt Bella. I remember the troubled young man who came to us with Alice and we are both very proud of the progress he made to join our way of life. It was so hard for him Bella because of his prior way of life. I'm sure he's either already told you or will when he's ready. When he and Alice started to have problems and she moved out of their room I was scared Bella. I was frightened he would go back to his old ways. I underestimated him, we all did. I was very grateful that you went with Em and Rose and brought him back to us. I know he cares for you very deeply"

I interrupted her, "I know how he feels Esme, and let me tell you how I feel about him. When he's away from me I get this pain in my chest that just builds and builds, until I see him again. When he's with me I just want to be in his arms, touching him, and when I do, I feel whole, at peace. If he is in pain I'm in pain. Now I've heard about the vampire mating pull and I can tell you if its anything like the feelings I have, then it must drive you crazy to be away from Carlisle". She smiled, "You learn to cope Bella. You'll learn too in time. Thank you for telling me this. It puts my mind at rest. I couldn't bear to see him hurt again. Take care Bella, the outside may be hard as nails but inside he's delicate. Don't break him". I turned to look into her eyes, "I wont Esme. I wont".

We spent the next couple of hours chatting in general about her life, her work in interior design, Carlisle and all the others. Edward being the only name not mentioned. I didn't want him to hang over us like a dark cloud, so I brought the subject up. "I don't hold anyone in the family to blame for what Edward did. He is a man and must take responsibility for his own actions but I can't forgive him for what he did to me, or Jasper Esme so don't ask me to". She looked sad, "I'm glad you feel that way Bella, but he's still my son and I hurt for him, and what drove him to do what he did".

"You mean my blood singing to him?" She nodded, "Sorry Esme, if he'd tried to drain me I might have accepted that explanation but he didn't, he wanted to rape me. That has nothing to do with my blood, it just makes him a menace. I'll tell you this now Esme. If he ever gets close enough again it wont be his eye I dig out. I'll carry a lighter from now on and if I get the chance I'll set his fucking dick on fire. She gasped and I heard a chuckle from the doorway. I turned to see Jasper standing there, his eyes a beautiful gold. "Good on you Princess. You ready to go out for a drive, I thought the fresh air might make you feel better. We can call in and see Charlie if you want. Take him some lunch maybe". I grinned, "Lets go Cowboy"

Charlie

I wasn't sure about this relationship between Bella and Jasper Hale. While I couldn't fault him, he was polite, well-behaved and he obviously adored her, my cop radar was going off, there was something not quite right about him. When they turned up at work with lunch I asked them to join me and although Bella was reluctant, Jasper was quite happy to accept. I made drinks for us and we retired to my office to share the pizza they'd brought. Bella spent most of her time watching him and I was doing the same. He didn't actually eat anything that I saw but his plate emptied at the same rate as ours. I'd figured out some of the things that made me uneasy. He was very pale, almost white, and his eyes were a spooky golden color but then so were Dr Cullen's and the other kids now I came to think about it. What got my radar pinging so loud was his expression, a kind of latent fury. I'd seen that look before, usually on the face of a guy holding a semi automatic rifle pointed at some innocent bystander. Simply put, he scared the shit outta me.

Jasper

I felt Charlie's emotions and it bothered me. He was too perceptive and I scared him. He was going to be a problem and one I had no idea how to handle. Bella also picked up on the tension although she wasn't sure of the cause of it. "Well I better get back on duty. I'll be over to see you tonight Bells, I want to talk to Carlisle" He was looking at me as he said that and I knew the subject he wanted to talk to my father about. When we were back in the car and away from the station I pulled up. "Bella." I never got a chance to finish, "He doesn't like you, does he?" she asked anxiously. I shook my head, "No. He's intimidated by me Bella. Your father is very perceptive. He's used to looking below the surface of people, and he sees the violence in me." She heard the sorrow in my voice and clutched my hand. "Jasper, I don't care what Charlie sees or what he thinks he sees in you, I know. I know you, and I won't give you up for him, or anyone else. You promised you'd never leave me. Now I need you to keep that promise." What could I say? I had promised and I loved her anyway. What would I do if I left? If I even had the strength to leave her again."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

Charlie was being difficult, very difficult. While I'd been at the Cullen's Jasper and I spent every moment together. The ache disappeared when he was close and I didn't worry about Edward or the future or anything. But I'd had to move back home in the end. Charlie had dropped larger and larger hints until Carlisle reluctantly told me I must go back. I knew Charlie wanted me home for the last few weeks before I left for college. He'd offered to help me with rent for a small apartment but I'd got around that when Carlisle told him he had friends who had an apartment empty they would rent me cheaply, as a friend of the family. He wasn't entirely comfortable with being in the Cullen's debt but Carlisle put it so diplomatically that he couldn't really say anything other than, thanks.

The biggest problem was my relationship with Jasper. Charlie didn't trust him, he thought he was bad news although he couldn't point to anything Jasper had done. In fact Jazz had bent over backwards to be pleasant to Charlie, but nothing helped. "Bella, I don't like that boy" the conversation always started the same way. "Dad. He's very nice. What have you got against him?" Charlie sat scowling, "There's something not right about him. He's dangerous Bella. I've met men like him and they're always bad news. He'll get you in trouble." I laughed, "Dad, don't worry. We aren't doing anything like that. I promise." He went red, "I didn't mean that Bella but I'm happy to hear it. I mean he's trouble." I sighed "Dad. He's very special to me. Couldn't you just try to be nice to him."

He shook his head, "I'd rather you stayed away from him altogether. I don't want him here Bella." I got up, "Dad. I'm not going to stop seeing him but if you like I'll move out. It's only a couple of weeks till I leave for college and I'm sure Dr and Mrs Cullen wouldn't mind if I stayed there." He grabbed my arm, "Bella, I'm just trying to protect you. One day you'll look back and realize I was right." I shook my head, "Not going to happen Dad. Just accept he's a part of my life. I don't expect you to fall over him but just be polite. We won't stay in, so you don't have to make conversation or anything."

I think he knew he wouldn't win and he didn't want to lose me any sooner than he had to, so he nodded. "OK Bella. Don't go. I'll be ….polite..." I kissed his cheek. "Dad I promise you he'll never hurt me and he'll always look out for me." He snorted, "Yeah Bella. Heard it all before. Love is blind and all that. What is he going to do when you go to college? What does he do anyway?" This was a tricky one, "He's writing a book about the Civil War" I explained. His face took on that "oh yeah! Look, "Really. I wouldn't think he was old enough for that kind of research" I was saved from answering that by a knock on the door. I went to open it and Eddy from the station was standing there. "Charlie in, Bella?" I nodded, "Yes. Come in." He walked into the hall and took his hat off looking very uncomfortable. I called Charlie who came out grumbling about missing the start of the game. When he saw Eddy he stopped short. "You OK Eddy? What's up?" Eddy looked at me and Charlie opened the door. "We'll talk outside." As the door shut I heard Eddy apologising.

Charlie

Seeing Eddy standing there with that look on his face I opened the door and ushered him outside. "What's up Eddy?" He shook his head, "I'm real sorry Charlie but its Renee. We got a call from the Jacksonville ME. She and Phil were involved in an accident last night on the free way. They didn't identify the deceased until today. The car caught fire Charlie." I stood stunned, Renee dead? I nodded, "Thanks Eddy. I'll tell Bella. If you get any more information..." he nodded, "Sure Charlie. Soon as we hear anything. Do you want us to cover your shift tomorrow?" I thought about it, "Nah, I'll need time off later for the funeral." Eddy nodded and returned to the cruiser. I took a deep breath and went back inside. Bella stood where I'd left her. "Dad, What's happened?" It must have shown on my face, "Honey I just got bad news. Its your Mum." Bella went white, "Mum? What's happened?" She knew before I told her and collapsed in my arms as patting her back, I told her what I'd heard.

Jasper

As I drove up I could feel Bella's anguish and I moved faster than was usual in public, and knocked on the door. I just wanted Bella in my arms, to comfort her and stop the agony I could feel. As Charlie answered I saw Bella standing behind him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Bella?" I pushed past him and took her in my arms, pulling her close. "Darlin' what's happened?" I stroked her hair and looked over her head to Charlie who was watching us. "Its Renee, Bella's Mother. There was an accident on the Free Way." I held her closer, "I'm so sorry Chief Swan, Bella." I guided her to the couch and sat with her on my lap. Charlie looked on in disapproval, but right now she was my top priority. As I calmed her, the sobs quieted and she crushed herself as close as she could, feeling the comfort of our connection. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to look after her. I'm going to the station. See if I can get the details." I nodded without moving and Bella kept her head in my shoulder.

Bella

I couldn't believe it, Renee dead? A traffic accident? I never thought about losing her or Charlie, and it was such a shock. When I saw Jasper I just wanted to be in his arms. I knew he would help the pain to become more bearable and he felt my need because he pushed past Charlie to gather me in his arms. Once I was sitting on his lap with his arms around me, surrounded by his smell I felt I could cope. That perhaps my world hadn't just ended after all. When Charlie had gone he stroked my face, "Its OK Bella. I'll be with you. We'll get through this. I love you and I'll never let you hurt I promise." I hugged him even tighter, crushing his body as close to mine as I could manage. Then the phone rang, I ignored it and it stopped after a while only to start again.

"It might be your Dad. Do you want me to answer it?" I nodded but I couldn't let go so he picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, "Swan residence" he said as he put the receiver to his ear. I heard a mumbling from the other end and Jasper went very still. I waited but he never said anything, just put the receiver down very deliberately. It was then I realized his body was still rigid and I felt the muscle in his jaw jumping. I pulled back to look at his face. He was seething, but shocked too. "What? Jasper tell me?" I was panicking. He shook his head, "We have to go." He started for the door. "Go where?" He didn't answer me, he just took off running, towards the Cullen house.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Jasper

I didn't know how to tell Bella what I'd just heard and I was so angry I needed to get Bella to support. Carlisle and Esme were the best I could think of. I ran so fast she didn't have time or breath to question me and I didn't stop until we got to the Cullen house. Carlisle must have heard me coming because he was there at the door when I stopped. "Jasper, come in. Alice has just told us, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." I put Bella down and went back outside to vent my anger on a nearby tree. Emmett joined me, "What's the plan Jazz? We have to find the fucker and finish him." I shook my head "No, we need to keep Bella and Charlie safe. He'll try for her father next." I was so angry that I hadn't heard her follow Emmett outside. "Jasper?" I turned to see her white tear-stained face. I went and put my arm around her, "I'm sorry Bella I never realized he'd do something like that." Her eyes opened wide, "It was Edward wasn't it? He's the one who killed Renee and Phil." I nodded, "Yes. I guess because we got you back from him." She shook her head and walked slowly back into the house. I looked helplessly to Emmett, "Well he 'aint gonna get my little sis again, I promise you that. I get my hands on the bastard I'll kill him." I patted him on the arm, "I appreciate that Em but we need to get him before he does anything else."

Bella

I remembered his threats, Renee, Charlie, Angela, Jessica and Mike. All their lives were at risk because of me, I had to do something, but what. I knew the Cullens could keep me safe and probably Charlie but who would look out for my friends? Edward was fast and he would do anything to get me back. I just didn't know what to do. When Jasper and Emmett came back in he told me what Edward had said to him. "He said to tell you to remember his threats. He intends to go through his list and he's just sorry he took them out of order." I held his hand as he spoke, to stop myself from screaming. Rose came down and put her arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry we didn't catch him Bella but we won't stop trying." I smiled at her as Alice came down stairs. She looked from Jasper to me before smiling weakly. "Bella I wasn't looking, I'm sorry. I never thought he might try anything like this." As I looked at her I saw a warning look on her face. She came over and took my hand from Jasper. He turned, his eyes blazing, but she ignored him. "Bella I need to talk to you privately." There was a message in her look so I turned to Jasper, "I'm OK Jasper, really." He wasn't happy but he watched as I walked outside with Alice.

Alice

I'd seen a few different possible futures for Bella and I needed to warn her of the outcomes of some of her choices. "Bella I know you have lots of ideas running through your head but please be careful what you decide to do. She looked at me and sighed, "So Alice, tell me what I should do." I shook my head, "I can't Bella. If I tell you how to act that will change the future again. It has to be your decision but I can tell you of some outcomes if that will help." She nodded, "OK Lets try the first one. I stay here and you look after me and Charlie." I made a face, "That's the worst option you could take. We keep you safe and usually Charlie, but your friends die and Edward still gets away. She looked so pained that I looked at the door expecting Jasper to appear. "OK Alice. Number 2. I stay and tell Charlie about Edward." I shook my head, "Charlie will try to find Edward and he gets killed, then Edward starts on your friends. We stop him eventually but its going to be a blood bath." Bella had gone white.

"You don't need to tell me option three Bella. If you leave and go to Edward things are slightly different. Charlie lives but he's never the same because he doesn't know what happened to you. Your friends live out their lives in ignorance. OK So far but..." She looked at me, "But what?" I didn't want to tell her this but she asked, "But Jasper goes to Mexico and Maria kills him, Emmett and Rose blame themselves for not stopping Edward and then you, they eventually leave the family. Carlisle and Esme try to contact Edward but he wont speak to them and you, well...you live in misery for a few years before he finally kills you. I'm afraid there isn't a good option." She pulled me into the trees. "Alice can't you alter any of these? If I leave a letter for the others?" I looked unsure, "I don't know Bella. It's all in flux at the moment." She looked so unhappy. "Is there any way I can save Jasper too?" I sighed, "Well not really." She caught my hesitation. "Alice? Tell me?" I didn't want to tell her but I had no choice, "If you tell Jasper that you have to go. Tell the truth, that Edward did rape you and you can't stay with him because it would be a life lived in a lie. That you feel a connection with Edward now because of what happened. I don't think he'll go to Mexico but I don't think he'll ever recover either."

Bella

I looked at her in horror, "What do you mean tell the truth Alice? What do you know?" She grimaced, "I'm sorry Bella. I know Carlisle lied to save you and Jasper. Edward did have sex with you while you were unconscious. Jasper will get the truth out of Carlisle and he'll think you kept it from him. He'll be devastated but he won't kill himself. He'll feel he has to live with the guilt of not keeping you safe, of letting you down". I couldn't breath. Carlisle had lied to me! He'd lied to Jasper. The crazy thing was that I wanted to believe it although I knew in my heart it must be a lie. My body had told me differently but I ignored it, I wanted to believe him so much. If it was true then I wasn't worthy of Jasper. I had nothing left to give him. It had been stolen from me. I looked at Alice, "Where is he?" She knew who I meant, but she shook her head. "Alice I need to know." She was obviously torn but in the end she whispered, "He's in Port Angeles, at the Red Lion Hotel." I nodded looking back at the house, "Do I have time to get away?" she was torn, "Bella..." I scowled at her. "Yes, if you leave after Jazz and Emmett go hunting later." I nodded, "Thanks Alice" I hugged her briefly before walking back to the house.

Carlisle

I knew there was something wrong when Alice and Bella came back inside. Bella looked at me with disappointment and I wondered if she felt I hadn't help to catch Edward. I would do more this time. I went over to her, "Bella I'm so sorry about your mother, I wish we could have prevented it." She moved back out of my reach as I put a hand out to her. "It's too late for regrets Carlisle." then she walked over to Jasper and stood beside him but not touching him, which I thought was odd, they were always touching. I heard her ask Jasper to take her home, she wanted to be there for Charlie when he got back. He had wanted her to stay here but she was adamant and he agreed reluctantly. I knew he was going hunting with Emmett later and I decided to watch the house, we would keep them both safe this time.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

The journey home was the worst I'd ever experienced, my heart was breaking but I knew I had to do this. I had to save Charlie and the others and at least this way Jasper had a chance. He would get over my leaving and go on with his life eventually, Alice had seen that. When we got back he offered to stay but I shook my head, "I need to spend time with Charlie. You go hunt with Emmett." He took me in his arms but for the first time I didn't melt. I felt unclean, unworthy and I started to cry. He pulled me close and begged me to tell him why I was so upset. He knew it was more than Renee but I couldn't tell him. I would have to write it all down for him. "I'll come back after I've hunted." he promised but I shook my head. "I'll be up all night with Charlie, we need to talk about arrangements." He went very reluctantly but I waved him off.

I went upstairs straight away, if I didn't write the letter now I would never be able to do it so I got a sheet of paper from my desk and sat at the table arranging my thoughts as I sat, the tears blotting the paper.

Dear Jasper,

I had to write and tell you that I am leaving with Edward. Please don't follow us, I am doing this of my own free will. You need to know that Carlisle and I both lied to you the night you found me at Edwards house. You know what I mean and that it has formed a bond between us that I can no longer ignore. He is waiting for me and I am going to him. He didn't kill Renee he just took the opportunity it afforded to contact me. Had I answered the phone he would have begged me to go to him. Because you answered and he hates you he came up with the story of killing Renee. We are going away together and I do not want you to try and find me. There will come a time when you will realize I was not right for you. I hope you find your true partner soon. You are too good a man, with too much to offer, to stay alone. Be happy.

Sorry Bella

I could hardly breath when I finished writing and my hands were shaking as I put the letter in its envelope and addressed it. He would find it or Charlie would give it to him. It didn't matter. I would be gone before he knew I was going.

Carlisle

I watched Bella sitting at the table and heard her sobs as she wrote something. It took her a long time but finally she finished and sealed it in an envelope before kissing it and placing it on the centre of the table very deliberately. There was something going on, something wrong. I watched as she filled an overnight bag before scribbling a note and leaving it on the fridge door, for Charlie I assumed. As she came out and locked the front door I walked to the truck and stood in front of the driver's door. She turned and I saw her start before recognizing me. "Where are you going Bella?" I asked as she walked towards me. "Away Carlisle" she sounded so bitter. "Why Bella? Where are you going?" She tried to push me away but I stood firm. When I looked at her face I saw such hurt and anger there.

"You lied to me Carlisle. You lied to me, and you lied to Jasper." I knew what she was talking about. "Let me explain Bella." She shook her head, "It's too late. Now get out of my way." I refused to move so she started running down the road. I caught her up easily. "Bella don't do this. Don't leave Jasper this way." She looked at me, shaking, with tears in her eyes, "I have no choice Carlisle. Edward is going to kill everyone who knows me if I don't go to him." I took her arm, "I can't let you go Bella." She tried to pull free but there was no way I was letting her go. "Come back to the house and we'll work something out." She tried to pull away again then slumped in my arms. "Don't tell Jasper" she whispered. I wasn't sure what she wanted me to keep quiet.

Bella

I knew I couldn't get away from Carlisle so I'd have to hope the Cullens could keep everyone safe. They needed to find Edward to make us all safe. As for what had happened to me, I would tell Jasper myself. I didn't want it to come from Carlisle. Why had he lied? What did it achieve? Now I had to go through it all again. When we walked back into the house Alice was there, I wasn't surprised. I guessed she'd seen Carlisle's decision and come along to see what the outcome was.. Carlisle looked at her. "We are not letting Bella go to Edward. She deserves better than that from the family. We will find Edward and we will protect Bella and Charlie and everyone else, but she does not leave the safety of the family." Alice looked sheepish and nodded, "Sorry Carlisle. Sorry Bella." I nodded to her and went to sit, to wait for Jasper to get back. I wanted to see him so badly but I didn't feel I deserved him any more. I was unclean, the one thing I had to give him had been taken from me and I still had to explain that.

Carlisle

I waited outside with Alice for Jasper's return, just in case Bella decided to try again. She just sat on the couch, feet curled under her and arms wrapped around her body as if for comfort. I looked at Alice, "Do you think that helped at all Alice?" I was angry she'd told Bella. Alice glared at me, "She had a right to know Carlisle. She needed to know what he'd done to her." I didn't agree but it was too late now, she knew and both she and Jasper would have to deal with it. I knew Bella would come to terms with it, she was strong. It was Jasper I was worried about, he would hunt Edward to the ends of the earth once he found out what had really happened and I thought I was probably in for a tough time from him for lying. We would have to wait and see.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

I saw Carlisle watching the house and surprisingly Alice was with him. They looked apprehensive as I passed them and swung myself in through Bella's bedroom window. There was a letter on the desk, addressed to me. I picked it up, why would Bella be writing to me? I put it in my pocket to ask her about. Charlie wasn't home yet so I went downstairs. She was sitting curled up on the couch as if trying to keep her body from falling to pieces, "Bella darlin' I'm sorry I was so long. Have you heard any more from Charlie?" She looked up at me and I knew that there was more wrong than her mother's death. I knelt in front of her and tried to put my arms around her but she flinched away. "Bella, what's wrong? Tell me? What did I do?" She looked into my eyes and started to cry before lowering them again. I was getting scared now, I couldn't lose my Princess. I pulled her unyielding body into my arms and held her tight as she sobbed in anguish.

Bella

I wasn't sure how to tell him, I felt dirty and unhappy and I needed him so much. When he put his arms around me I felt better despite myself and I couldn't help throwing my arms around his neck. I was terrified he might reject me when he knew what had really happened in Canada. "Jasper" I whispered between sobs, "I have to tell you something and I don't want you to be angry with me."He pulled back in surprise, "Angry with you? How could I be angry with you? I love you Bella." I knew he did but I couldn't imagine him wanting me when he knew the truth. He picked me up and sat me on his lap but I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the disgust or loathing on his face when I told him. "Jasper, I found something out this evening and you need to know." He rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair as he did so. "Whatever you tell me Bella it won't make any difference to the way I feel about you."

Jasper

She shook her head at that, and I felt her tremble, "Oh it will Jasper. It will". I waited trying to calm her as I rocked her in my lap. "Jasper" her voice was so quiet now even I had to strain to hear it. "Carlisle lied." I must be thick because I didn't get it. I waited and she repeated herself, "Carlisle lied...about Edward" I sat trying to work out what she was telling me, then I felt her self loathing and it hit me. I held her tighter, "And you think that would change the way I feel about you?" She tensed, "Doesn't it?" I pulled her head back far enough to kiss her tear-stained face. "Hey Bella, you didn't do anything. If anyone needs to beg forgiveness for past deeds its me not you. Nothing he did changes my love for you." I was fucking seething but I couldn't let her know. "Darlin' I love you and nothing with change that. We'll get over it together it makes no difference." I felt her relax slowly and curl into a ball in my lap, her arms still wound around my neck.

As she slept in my arms I thought of a thousand ways I would make Edward pay for what he had done to my Princess. Carlisle appeared in the doorway,

"I know you are angry with me and I'm sure you have a lot you want to say, but save it until this is sorted. I suggest you read that letter she wrote. I don't know what she said but I saw her face as she wrote and I stopped her leaving when she'd finished it".

I looked up at that, "Stopped her leaving?"

He nodded, "Yes. I think she was going to Edward."

"What" I hissed.

"Read the letter Jasper before you do anything else. We'll be at the house when you are ready to talk. Charlie will be back soon so you might want to stay a while."

After he left I managed to get the letter out of my pocket without waking Bella and opened it, not wanting to know what she had written, but wanting to as well. I read her words and realized what it had taken for her to write those lies to try and keep me safe. She hadn't lied to me in Canada, she'd been lied to by Carlisle and I wondered if either of us would ever trust him again.

Bella

When I woke up Charlie was sitting opposite talking in a low voice to Jasper. I kept my eyes closed and listened. Jasper would know I was awake but Charlie wouldn't and I wanted to know what he knew about Renee's accident. Had Edward really been responsible for it or had he just used it as a way of getting to me? "I appreciate your staying with Bella. She took it really hard." Charlie thanking Jazz, well that was an improvement.

"I knew she was hurting Charlie and I never want to see her like it again. You know how I feel about her." Charlie coughed and took a sip of something, beer I guessed, "Yeah, I see that and I know she's in love with you, or thinks she is...no, she is. I just want you to know that if you ever hurt her I'll come after you with a gun."

Jasper laughed, "I know Charlie. You need to know that I'll kill anyone who hurts her too."

Charlie mumbled a bit under his breath not realizing that Jasper could hear him, "Damn guy says the right thing every time. "Well Jasper, unless you want to sit there all night I guess you might want to wake her up and send her to bed."

Jazz chuckled, "I don't mind staying but if you'd rather.."

"Yeah, I'd rather she went to bed and you went home until tomorrow."

Jasper got up with me in his arms, "Rather than wake her I'll just carry her up" he said going through to the stairs. Charlie didn't like it but what could he do. Jasper carried me into my bedroom after stopping to ask Charlie which one it was, smooth move Jazz I thought. He laid me on the bed and kissed me, "See you in ten" he whispered before covering me with the quilt and going out, saying goodnight to Charlie.

He came in to see me as soon as he'd locked the door. I played asleep and he crept over kissing my cheek before going to bed himself. It was about eight minutes before I felt the mattress sag as Jasper joined me on the bed. He took me in his arms and held me for the rest of the night until he heard Charlie getting up. "I'll be over in an hour for you. By the way, I read this. You lie really badly." He put the torn up letter I'd written him on my pillow and kissed me before leaving via the window.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Charlie

The funeral was all arranged and we were due to fly out late tomorrow. When Bella came in from the Cullen's, he was with her. I shouldn't be surprised, he was always with her. He'd been very good helping with things and keeping an eye on Bella but I just couldn't take to the guy. There was something odd in his manner, as if he were a lot older than his years. I got the feeling I was talking to a wise old man at times. "Dad, the Cullen family will be at the funeral" Bella's words surprised me. "Oh?" Jasper turned those peculiar eyes on me, "They thought they ought to as Bella and I are...close" Yeah I thought, too close for my liking but there was nothing I could do about it. I'd made my feelings pretty clear but it was like water off a ducks back. "Are they flying out with us?" I thought I should ask.

Jasper shook his head, "No, my father has to work at the hospital tomorrow but they'll be there for the funeral. Esme wondered if there was anything she could do to help." I must have looked confused because Bella looked at me and sighed, Carlisle's wife Dad." I could never get used to this first name usage for parents, I guess I was just old-fashioned. "No but thank her for the offer. It's very kind of her. I suppose you're still coming with us?" I asked Jasper. He never seemed to notice my tone of voice, he just nodded. "Yes. My brother Emmett has volunteered to drive us to the airport. If that's OK with you of course?" What could I say? I just nodded and went back in to watch TV.

Bella

I was getting really annoyed with Charlie, his attitude to Jasper was getting more and more hostile, while Jazz had bent over backwards to be nice in return. "We're going out for an hour Dad. See you later." He grunted his assent and I dragged Jasper out to the car. "I'm sorry Jasper. I don't know what's got into him these last few days." He smiled and touched my cheek with his cool finger, "He's missing you already and I think he resents the time you spend with me." I rolled my eyes, "So I should spend every evening watching sport on TV with him?" He smiled, "As long as you spend the nights with me I can afford to be magnanimous" I stood on tiptoes to kiss his lips. "You can have all my nights. Now let's go Cowboy." He looked at me, "Just as my lady wishes, but where did you want to go?" I knew he wasn't going to like what was to come but it was necessary. "Back to your place please."

Jasper

I was slightly worried about the emotions coming from Bella but she asked me to take her to the house, so I drove while she looked out of the window, not speaking but holding my hand. When we got there Emmett was waiting on the porch and came down the steps at a run to pull her out of the car and in to a hug. "Bells, you're looking great." He looked at me and nodded, "Jazz. Peter and Charlotte are here so we're ready." I look confused and he put his hand to his mouth, "Whoops, sorry Bells."As we went in Bella took my hand, "I wanted to speak to everyone together before we leave for the funeral". I shrugged but wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Peter nodded at my glance while Char came over to kiss me, "Glad to see you Major" she said smiling at me before turning to Bella.

"So you wanted a war council, the floor is yours". Everyone found a seat and looked expectantly at Bella."

"I know Carlisle will have told you about Renee. Edward threatened to kill everyone I love or even knew, if I didn't stay with him, and he's started on his list. He wont stop and too many people are involved for you to guard them all. We need to go on the offensive. I considered going to him, to save everyone else but I was talked out of it", she glanced at Carlisle.

"I'm going to tell you all something I didn't know until now". She gripped my hand tightly and I knew she was going to share what Carlisle had done. "When you found me in Vancouver I had no idea what, if anything, had happened to me once I was unconscious. Carlisle told me and he told Jasper, that Edward hadn't" she hesitated, then taking a deep breath continued, "raped me. But he lied. I know he thought he was doing it for a good reason but it was still a lie"

She smiled faintly at the collective snarls this admission brought forth. "I told Jasper the truth and now I'm telling the rest of you". Alice told me that I couldn't save everyone, in fact I couldn't even save Jasper unless I left him". I snarled and looked over at her.

She shrugged, "Well Bella did ask me so I had to tell her what I saw"

Bella stroked my face, "It's alright Jazz because I thought about what she said and what I asked her. I never asked what would happen if we laid a trap for him". She looked at Alice who bowed her head, "and she never suggested it. Which made me wonder...why didn't you suggest that Alice?"

Alice shrugged, "It never occurred to me Bella. I just followed your line of thinking".

"Yes Alice but what occurred to me as I sat thinking later, was how did you know where Edward was? Peter and Char had lost him and Emmett and Rose had no more luck, but you knew exactly where he was. How?"

She shifted uneasily, "I saw him" she said too quickly.

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so Alice. I think you changed allegiance. I think you've spoken to Edward and he's offered you something to get information about me. You want me to go to Edward. I think Edward has told you that Jasper still has feelings for you, and if I'm out of the way, then you could win him back. How he's fooled you into seeing that, I don't know. Maybe its true". I looked at Bella and she smiled "It doesn't really matter because well never be in a position to find out. But what I want you to do is send me to him".

Alice looked as shocked as I felt. "What?" She said in confusion.

"Edward will only keep in one place if he thinks I'm going to him and I'll never be safe, or all those others unless we get to him quickly. So I want you to tell me where he is, and tell him I'm coming. He can't read your thoughts over the phone so you should be able to fool him. When we know where he's going to be I'll go and the rest of you will follow. Once he sees me he'll be distracted, and hopefully we can stop it now". Alice looked around wildly and I saw in her face she was thinking of attacking Jasper to stop me. I couldn't stop her and she was moving before I could open my mouth, surprise might give her the edge. I turned to Jasper as she attacked, but she fell short. He picked her up by the throat and snarled in rage but Alice was looking around her. "Who did that?"

"What?" he snarled shaking her like a rag doll. She looked at us one by one. Then her eyes locked with mine.

"Its you" she breathed.

"What?" I said confused.

"You did it. You stopped me".

I laughed "Yeah Alice, did you see my Kung Fu move".

Jasper put her down but kept hold of her. "Alice you mis-stepped, happens to us all at some time".

She shook her head "No I felt something".

"You'll feel something in a minute" growled Peter coming to stand by Jasper.

I stopped them, "No we need her to contact Edward. Alice?"

She looked at me, lips thin, "OK, I have no choice do I?"

"Not really" I said offering her the cell phone Emmett had handed me. "Ring him".

She took it and dialed a number. Everyone was silent as they listened to her conversation.

"Edward I've got her away from Jasper. She thinks she has to go with you to save her father... "I know but they don't... Where are you? I'll send her on her way".

When she flipped the phone shut and handed it back I waited, "Well?"

"He's moved to the Holiday Inn, still in Port Angeles. He'll be waiting for you".

I nodded "Right, I go in first".

"No fucking way" said Peter at the same time Jasper and Carlisle growled a negative.

"Look, he's expecting me. If he sees me, he wont be looking for you. It gives an edge". Jasper was still shaking his head but I sighed. "Hey folks its my life we're talking about and I want that bastard to pay for what he did. So come on."

******Will Edward be there? Will he know they are all on their way? Will Bella make the flight?Will Charlie take a shotgun to Jasper? Sorry folks but all the questions will be answered in Part Two, hopefully in a week or so.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Right, just starting the second part of the story. Updates might be a little slower than normal for me at least until another story is finished.**

Chapter Forty Nine

Jasper

Peter drove one car while Emmett followed in his truck, Carlisle staying home with Esme hopefully to prevent her from contacting Edward while we were en route. I sat with Bella in the back of Peters car doing my best to talk her out of going in alone.

"Bella its far too dangerous for you to go in alone" She smiled and took my hand,

"Jasper what can he do to me that he hasn't already? I can shield you from him, I can give you the edge, he won't be able to read your thoughts as you come in. If he hears any of you then he'll run and I'll never be out of danger. Trust me" I chuckled,

"Oh I trust you. Its him I don't trust. He's fast and he's devious and he really, really wants you for himself". She squeezed my hand,

"Yes but I'm already spoken for. He'll never get me, I belong to you Cowboy."

I saw there was no way to dissuade her and saw Peter looking in the rear view mirror a resigned look in his eyes.

"Bella you sure you wouldn't like to take me in with you? I could kick his butt while we wait for the others to join us. Take a few limbs off, break his pretty face...anything you like"

Bella smiled but shook her head,

"You don't care what I want, you just want a chance to kick ass, Peter"

"Too fucking right Bells. Its been too long since we had a real live and kicking enemy."

I groaned,

"What? Its true" Peter defended himself.

"Peter shut up" I snapped and received a one finger salute in reply.

Bella

I knew neither Peter nor Jasper wanted me to go in alone but there were a few things I wanted to say to Edward in private. We got close to the hotel and Peter pulled up to let me out, Emmett's truck ticking over behind us.

"Right, give me ten minutes then you come in"

"Ten" shouted Peter, "I don't think so Bells. You get a scant five so whatever you have to say, make it fast." I slammed the car door and headed to the hotel at the end of the street. As I walked I thought about what had lead me here, marching into a vampires room to face him head on and with a cavalry of other vampires ready to take his head off at the slightest provocation.

Edward

I knew she was due very soon but I didn't believe she would be alone so I was watching out for her. When a car pulled up at the end of the road I watched, it looked like a taxi and it looked like her getting out. Why had she stopped him so far away? Was she trying to sneak up on me? Well she was about the only person on the planet who had a chance at doing just that. I couldn't read her thoughts. I couldn't read any thoughts from this distance, there were too many around me in the hotel. I already knew what I was going to do when she got here. I would reiterate my threats against Charlie and she would be a meek little lamb and come with me, this time I'd make sure she was awake. As the figure got closer I recognised her and the look on her face, caution.

She knew me well enough to know that I might try something before she even got to the hotel. I looked all around but I couldn't see anyone suspicious. Alice had been true to her word, she'd promised to deliver Bella to me when I explained that Jasper still thought about her, still had feelings for her, stupid bitch! He was head over heels in love with the human girl, My singer, My human.

Bella

I looked ahead and tried to stop my heart from hammering its way out of my chest. I was scared even though I knew the others weren't far away. He was fast, very fast and though we had the numbers, that would count for nothing if he spirited me away. If Alice or Esme contacted him then I would be walking into a trap. Putting myself back under his control. A car came slowly down the road towards me as if looking at the windows of the shops along here. It pulled up beside me and the tinted window slid down.

"Get in quick" hissed Alice "he knows it's a trick and he's coming fast"

She gestured to where a man was running very fast. I grabbed the door handle and slipped in to the car which screeched away, tires smoking. It wasn't until I looked round and saw Edwards smiling face in the back of the car that I realized I'd been played for a fool. Alice had got away from the house and must have followed us here then turned round and driven back down the road. I grabbed the handle and before she could stop me I jumped from the fast moving vehicle.

Peter

We followed closer than agreed because I had a really bad fucking feeling about all this. We still weren't quick enough though. We saw her in the distance getting into a car which sped off away from Port Angeles, towards Seattle. Jasper ran on while I called Emmett up to bring the truck, we might need it to follow them, whoever they were. My guess was Edward and accomplice, probably the mad fucking pixie. All the crap about her meeting someone else so feeling she could help Bella was just that. No one ever saw the mystery man and I doubted he even existed. Emmett drew up beside me and I jumped in the back pointing straight ahead.,

"Jazz is on foot following them. Just get us level and I'll pull the fucker out of the driver's seat straight through the fucking door".

Edward

We had her, Alice was right she was going in alone to see me, stupid girl but even more stupid Jasper and the others. Did they really think I'd wait in a box for them to just walk in and take down. I wasn't the smartest Vampire but I was far too clever to be caught like that.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

I knew hitting the road was going to be painful but I had no idea how painful it would be. As I bounced off the road surface for the second time Alice screeched to a halt and I knew they would be on me in seconds but a patrol car came round the corner and spotted me laying under a street light. As my vision clouded I saw the tail lights of Alice's car disappear into the distance and heard the crackle of a police radio summoning an ambulance. Every inch of my body was hurting, from my scalp down to my toes and I knew I'd done myself some serious damage this time. I smelled salty, metallic blood and tried to turn over and vomit, unfortunately I only managed the vomit part and I started to choke before one of the police officers rolled me onto my side. As he did so I felt bones grating against each other and everything went black.

Jasper

I ran after the car praying that I would catch it before it got onto the main highway, I would be way too noticeable there under the huge lights. I saw it turn a corner at high speed and as it did something flew out and hit the road. I knew without seeing clearly that it was Bella's body, what I didn't know was if she had jumped or been thrown out of the door. I stopped as the Patrol Car pulled up beside her and two police officers got out. As one kneeled down beside Bella the other one looked around, presumably for witnesses and I melted into the shadows. I couldn't get involved with the police it was just too dangerous, so I was forced to watch from a doorway as an ambulance came along blue lights flashing. Bella was put on a stretcher and driven away at speed. At least I knew she was still alive and I thanked god for that much luck.

Emmett's truck pulled up as the ambulance drove off and the door was thrown open,

"Tell me that wasn't for Bella" growled Emmett.

"Follow the ambulance, I need to know where they take her."

Emmett took off after the blue lights as I told the others what I'd seen.

"So what now?" asked Emmett as I flipped open my cell phone.

"I have to tell Carlisle so he can find out what's happened. Then I have to ring Charlie."

"What the hell are you going to tell him?" Rose asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea, but he has to know." Rose took the phone from me

"You tell Carlisle. I'll ring Charlie and tell him she was with me when she got knocked over by a speeding car. The Patrol officers didn't see her jump from the car did they?" I shook my head.

"OK then. I'll tell them I panicked and ran for help then saw their lights and came back."

She climbed from the truck,

"Ask Peter to leave his car for me. They might wonder what we were doing on foot this far from home."

I nodded and she ran off towards the police who were inspecting the site of the accident.

Rose

I knew I could have the Police Officers eating out of my hand and I needed that. They had to believe my story and I just hoped that Bella's injuries would be consistent with being knocked down. As I ran up they turned, hands on guns, until they saw me. It didn't take long for them to drive me to the hospital to be with my friend and tell her father what had happened. Once they knew she was Chief Swans daughter things went pretty quickly. I gave them a false number plate and description for the car involved and they put it out over the air as we drove.

At the hospital they left me to wait for news but I rang Charlie to tell him anyway and I got in before the police did. He was frantic with worry not even stopping to wonder why Bella and I were in Port Angeles the evening before they were due to fly out for her mothers funeral. I'd think of something before he got round to asking me about it. While I waited I noticed Jasper standing outside with Peter and then Charlotte was with me.

"Any news?" I shook my head,

"They didn't tell me much, just that she's critical and they are operating now. Hows Jazz holding up?"

She glanced at him, "He's not. He blames himself, reckons we should have used her shield and gone in together."

I looked at him again, standing with Peter.

"Yeah he always was good at beating himself up. Tell him as soon as I get any news I'll ring his cell. I spoke to Charlie and he's on his way. I'll make up something by the time he gets here."

"Good luck with that" she said nodding to the door, "because unless I'm mistaken that's him now"

I cursed under my breath then got up to meet him.

"Chief Swan I'm Rosalie Hale. One of Dr Cullens daughters"

He came over and shook my hand

"What happened Rosalie? Why were you in Port Angeles? I thought she was out with Jasper. Where is he anyway?"

I pointed outside, "He just went out for a breath of fresh air."

"So what happened? The local police told me she'd been hit by a speeding car.

I nodded and proceeded to tell him the story of coming here to get a dress from the late night mall."

He looked confused, "A dress?"

"Yes she thought it would be nice to have something decent to wear for the funeral" He nodded,

"I guess so, but a dress?"

Charlie

I didn't know this daughter of Dr Cullens but she seemed sensible enough. I was hoping maybe Jasper hadn't been with her but there he was standing outside. It seemed he hadn't been involved in the accident but I still didn't like the guy. Seeing that I'd arrived he came back in and walked over, hand out to speak to me. Touching his hand I noticed how cold it was, seems he was in shock too. I was about to ask him where he'd been when Bella got run over but the Doctor came out calling for her relatives and I went forward to speak to him. Jasper took a few steps with me but I glanced at him and shook my head. He could wait I wanted to know what was going on first, she was my daughter.

The doctor took me into a small almost bare room and indicated a chair for me.

"Chief Swan, we haven't met before and I just wish it had been under better circumstances now. I'm afraid Bella is very badly injured. She was knocked down by a speeding car and dragged along the road a way before being dropped. I've got her in Intensive Care and I'm hopeful. She's young and healthy so I think she'll pull through but I do have one piece of bad news. Does she have a husband, fiancé or boyfriend?"

I nodded, "Yeah he's outside."

"Perhaps it might be better if I were to get him in then".

I looked at him trying to work out what he was on about. He opened the door and asked,

"His name?"

"Jasper Hale" I replied and he called the name.

Jasper came in and looked at me, "Chief Swan"

"I think you might like to sit down Mr Hale"

It was the doctor and suddenly I knew what he was going to say.

"I'll stand" said Jasper.

"Very well. As you know you're fiancé..."

"girlfriend" I interrupted.

"Sorry girlfriend, is in a critical condition but we are hopeful. I have to tell you though that she has unfortunately lost the baby."

I saw the shock on Jaspers face, he didn't know.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jasper

It didn't sink in right away, Bella...a baby...then I realized what had happened. Edward had raped her and she had become pregnant. The bastard would pay for that, but later. For now I was in a really difficult position because the look Charlie gave me told its own tale. He thought I was the father of that baby and he was livid.

"I think you and I need to talk later" he said coldly.

"Would you like to see her Jasper?" asked the Doctor, I nodded and followed him out.

As I passed Charlie he grabbed my arm.

"Make the most of this visit son because I'll make sure you never get anywhere near her again. And you and I are still going to have that talk." I nodded and went upstairs to the I.C unit to see my Bella.

Charlie

If Jasper thought this was the end of the matter he was sadly mistaken. He and I were going to have a serious man to man talk. As I followed them upstairs I saw Dr Cullen walking towards me,

"I'm so sorry Chief Swan. They called me when Bella was brought in. I'm sure she will pull through. Her injuries are bad but not necessarily life threatening in someone of her age."

I brushed past him, "You and I are going to talk later Doctor along with that son of yours and I think you know why" He nodded gravely,

"Yes I do. Whenever you are ready. Jasper will be in my office once he's seen Bella." I nodded and carried on to the I.C.U. Jasper was standing beside the bed with his hand on hers,

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard as I came up behind him.

"Say goodbye Jasper and get the hell out of here before I throw you out" He turned to look at me and for one second I thought he was going to attack me in here. then his eyes shut down and he nodded. He picked up Bella's hand and kissed it gently before putting it back on the sheet and walking out.

Jasper

This was going to be very messy. Charlie thought I was the father of the baby and I couldn't refute it. If I didn't take the blame then I or someone else would have to tell him that his daughter had been raped by Edward and that just wasn't going to happen. I'd take the blame but with that came Charlie's undying hatred. I wouldn't be allowed to see Bella again unless Carlisle could sneak me in and I knew if Charlie found out he'd probably get a court order to keep me away. Edward it seemed had won this round.

I walked to Carlisle's office and sat in the dark waiting and thinking about revenge. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there when the light clicked on and I looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. "What do you want to do?" he asked me. I shrugged,

"What can I do? I have to take responsibility for the baby. I wont let Charlie know what happened to his daughter. My problem is how I get to see her. He's already told me I wont see her again Carlisle and you know that's not an option, so what do I do?" He patted my shoulder,

"We'll find a way Jasper."

As he took his seat behind the desk we heard a hard rap on the door.

"Come in Chief Swan."

Charlie came in face like thunder,

"Please sit down" Carlisle offered him a chair.

"I prefer to stand if you don't mind. I don't intend staying for a cosy chat. I want your boy away from my daughter." Carlisle stuck up for me,

"Chief Swan I know you are shocked by Bella's pregnancy but I don't think it will do anyone any good if you try to keep them apart. They are in love after all."

Charlie shook his head violently,

"No Dr Cullen. My daughter doesn't know what she wants or what's good for her. You keep your boy away from her or I'll have him thrown in jail." Carlisle stood up,

"And what crime has he committed?" Charlie looked at me in disgust,

"Oh don't worry Dr Cullen. I'll think of something. You" he pointed to me, "Stay away from Bella."

Then he went out shutting the door firmly behind him,

Carlisle

"That went well" Jasper said looking at the door.

"Give him time Jasper he's had a hell of a shock." My son looked at me,

"Shock? He doesn't know the meaning of the word but he will if he tries to keep me away from Bella".

I knew he meant that,

"Jasper. Give it a couple of days then ring him to find out how she is" He shook his head,

"No Carlisle. I won't stay away from her and he can't stop me seeing her." I sighed,

"Actually he can. He is next of kin and until she's able to make decisions for herself he can limit her visitors." Jasper leaned on the desk and looked straight into my eyes,

"No one will stop me seeing Bella" then he straightened up and walked out the door.

This was going to get very difficult. Neither man was prepared to compromise so I would have to find a way to get Jasper in to see her without Charlie finding out, not an ideal situation.

Jasper

I went downstairs, I needed to get out of the hospital before my temper got the better of me. If Charlie wouldn't let me see Bella I'd do it without his permission. I wanted to get a lead on Edward too. Peter waited by the main entrance,

"Trouble Major?" I nodded,

"Her father won't let me see her. Bella was pregnant and he thinks it was mine." He whistled,

"Guess you can't hand over the real culprit without the whole story coming out." I shook my head,

"I want Edward and whoever else was in that car with him. I need you and Emmett to find him for me" Peter looked away, "I know who else was in the car"

"How?" I snapped.

"I rang the house, that's how Carlisle got here so fast. He was waiting for trouble, Alice disappeared shortly after we did. She was the driver of that car" I shook my head,

"Why would she do that?" He laughed bitterly,

"She needs a reason? How about she hates your guts for dumping her for a human? If that one won't fly how about she's a vindictive bitch? Take your pick Major"

I looked at him, "Find them. Just find them then let me know. They're mine and mine alone."

He nodded, "OK I'll let you know our progress. I guess you're staying here whatever Bella's dad says.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Charlie

I sat by Bella's bed all night but she never moved. Eddy had volunteered to ring the Undertaker and tell him we wouldn't be able to attend the funeral but I'd send on the money if he gave me the bill. Eddy also arranged cover for me for the next week at least. I rang Billy and he promised to pass the message on to Harry. I knew they'd look after the house for me and visit too, they were good friends. Billy said he didn't know where Jake was but I had a feeling he might turn up here if he heard about the accident, and if he did I was even prepared to forget about his fight with Bella which resulted in her last hospital stay. The more I thought about my little girl and Jasper the more I knew I had to keep him away. I would never forgive him for what he'd done to her, getting her pregnant was a step to far, much to far.

Her doctor called in during the night to check the various monitors that were beeping and flashing.

"She won't be awake for some time Chief Swan I'm keeping her under because of the brain swelling, it hasn't got any worse so I'm hoping the operation we performed to relieve the pressure has worked. She'll have a nurse with her all the time so maybe you'd like to go home and get some rest. We'll ring you if there's any change but I'm not expecting anything to alter just yet. Do you have anyone else to come and sit with her? Her mother maybe?" I shook my head,

"No her mother is dead. In fact we were due to fly out later today for the funeral".

His face showed his awkwardness how he felt,

"I'm so sorry. What about her boyfriend?"

I stood up, the chair making a terrible scraping noise on the polished tiles.

"No way. I don't want him anywhere near her." He touched my shoulder.,

"I understand it's all been a terrible shock but now probably isn't the right time to send him away. Bella might want him when she regains consciousness"."

"No" I was adamant, "I don't want him here." He nodded,

"Very well. She's your daughter but I think you're making a mistake. I'll leave instructions at the reception that he not be allowed up."

"Thank you doctor. I think I'll go for a while and get things sorted out at work. I'll be back in a few hours."

Jasper

I heard what Charlie said to the doctor as I waited outside the I.C.U for a chance to see Bella. As he walked through the swing doors he saw me and stopped dead, staring at me angrily.

"What are you doing here? I told you I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

There wasn't much I could say but I had to try,

"Please Chief Swan. I love Bella and she loves me. Don't stop me from seeing her."

He looked back through the window at his daughter laying still and pale in the bed, connected to wires and drips. Then he looked back to me,

"I told Bella I didn't like you and now I'm telling you. You are bad news boy and I want you to stay away. When Bella wakes up, if she asks for you then I'll rethink my decision but until then you keep away. Am I understood?"

I couldn't stay away whatever Charlie said. She was my mate and I had to be with her but more than that she was in danger and needed protection. Somehow we had to get Charlie to understand that.

"Chief Swan could I come over to your place with my father and talk to you please?"

His face hardened for a moment then he sighed.

"OK. I'll be home in a couple of hours but there's nothing you can say to change my mind." and he walked away, head bowed and shoulders slumped.

I went to see Carlisle who was just finishing up some reports.

"Did you speak to Charlie?" he asked as soon as I walked in.

"Yes but he won't let me in to see Bella and he's told the nurses not to let me in to see Bella. She's in danger Carlisle and I can't protect her from outside. I have to be with her, especially with Edward and Alice on the loose. He's agreed to meet us at his place in a couple of hours and I think were going to have top tell him at least a part of the truth. If he wont let me in with Bella there's a good chance she won't make it out alive." "Do you think they'll find a way in?"

"Why not? Alice will have seen Charlie's decision about me and it gives them a perfect opportunity to act." He nodded, "Very well but I don't like the thought of putting Charlie in danger and he will be if we tell him about ourselves." I nodded,

"I know but Bella is my main concern and I'm sure we can keep Charlie safe if we don't let anyone find out he knows." Carlisle put a fatherly hand on my shoulder,

"Jasper, Alice will know we've told him and if she wants to, she can tell the Volturi. It puts us all in danger. Are you sure about this? Once we start there's no going back."

I knew he was right but I had to keep Bella safe whatever the cost. I nodded, "I'm sure Carlisle."

Charlie

I had no idea what Jasper thought his father could say to change my mind. The boy was dangerous and although he wasn't responsible for Bella's accident a lot had happened to her since she met him. I didn't like him, never had, but I'd give him an opportunity before booting his pretty face out the door, and his father too if he started. Bella was my daughter and I'd look after her in my own way to the best of my ability. She'd gone off the rails getting pregnant but I wouldn't fail her again.

At the station I arranged cover for the next couple of weeks so I could spend the time with Bella. Eddy had contacted the Undertaker for me and he'd agreed to go ahead with the funeral, making a short speech telling everyone why we weren't there.

"Oh by the way Charlie, Harry and Billy called in to say they'd be at your house waiting for news. That was OK I guess?"

"Yeah thanks Eddy. I'm going home to get showered and changed before I go back to the hospital. Any news, I'll let you know."

As I drove home I had to smile, Billy and Harry were always there when trouble reared its ugly head, one reason I liked living here in Forks.

Sure enough Billy's truck was parked outside and the lights were on. AS I climbed the porch steps the door opened and Billy sat there,

"Hi Charlie. Hows Bella? Come in, Sue sent some hot food over for you."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, "Thanks I appreciate it Billy, Harry"

I sat down as Harry pulled a hot plate from the oven and I realized just how hungry I was.

"This is good" I said between mouthfuls.

"And Bella?" Billy asked anxiously.

"She's bad, pretty bad. Got run over and dragged along a ways before being left. They operated to relieve pressure on her brain and the Doctors are hopeful. I'm going back soon."

I looked at the clock above the cooker

"Dr Cullen will be here soon,"

"Cullen? What's he coming here for?" It was Billy and his voice was hard.

"Look I know you don't like the Cullens but his son was dating Bella and he wants to talk to me."

Billy looked at Harry and nodded.

"Charlie I'm not sure you ought to be alone here with them." I sighed heavily,

"Harry I'm worried about Bella, I'm tired and I don't need your prejudiced bull shit right now. It's about time you eased up on the doctor. He's a good man and were damn lucky he wants to work here."

"Oh sure Charlie" Billy said sarcastically. "Charlie you have no idea what they are".

I'd had enough, "Hey just stop. What the hell do you mean I don't know what they are? What is it you know exactly Billy? I'm sick of all this cloak and" I stepped forward "dagger bull. Just spit it out or shut up."

The door bell went then and I stood up,

"Right. They're here so let's get this stupid feud out in the open." and I went to open the door to my visitors.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Carlisle

We knew the Quileutes were here even before we saw Billy Blacks truck parked up outside and Jasper groaned

"Just what we need, the wolves adding their shit to the mix"

I pulled up and stopped him from opening his door.

"Jasper please be cool and let me do the talking. If you start a fight with the Blacks it's hardly going to help your cause now is it?"

He looked at me and I saw his eyes were still very dark,

"OK Carlisle. As long as they behave so will I"

I nodded, "That's good enough for me, come on"

As we rang the bell I heard voices inside. The Quileutes were warning Charlie about us but they weren't prepared to go as far as they could, and give away our secret.

Charlie

Dr Cullen and Jasper were standing there and I knew they were aware of my other visitors.

"Come in" I said opening the door wide to let them by.

I lead them into the lounge where Billy and Harry sat waiting. The doctor nodded in acknowledgement at them before taking the armchair and Jasper stood leaning against the wall behind him.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us Charlie."

I looked at the other two but it seemed they weren't ready to leave yet.

"Do you mind if Billy and Harry stay? They've got a notion in their heads that you might be dangerous in some way."

Dr Cullen looked at them before turning back to me,

"No Chief Swan, I don't have a problem with them being here. It might be quite helpful."

Billy and Harry exchanged a puzzled glance then looked at me.

Carlisle

I wasn't particularly pleased to see Billy Black and Harry Clearwater but I knew that making a fuss about it wouldn't help matters.

"Chief Swan. I have something to tell you and I think you might want to sit down to hear it."

Harry looked over at me,

"You're going to tell him?"

"I have no choice Harry. Bella is involved."

Charlie stepped forward

"Right enough of the cryptic remarks. What is it you are going to tell me that it appears everyone else in the room knows? And how is my daughter involved? And in what? If I find out you've done something to put Bella in danger I'll come after you with a shotgun"

I aimed the last at Jasper who stood motionless behind his father's chair.

"Chief Swan" Carlisle started.

"For Christ's sake, its Charlie. I'm sick of standing on ceremony and I think maybe I should have my badge off before I hear what's coming"

"Yes. It would be as well Charlie. Things aren't quite as they seem in Forks"

"Yeah I'm beginning to realize that. For instance my daughter was pregnant and I never knew."

Billy and Harry both started at this piece of news,

"Was?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. She lost it in the accident. What worries me most is that either she never told you" I said still looking at Jasper "or there is someone else involved."

Jasper moved forward but I stopped him with a raised hand.

"Let me, Jasper. None of us knew Bella was pregnant. She may not even have known herself Charlie, she was only about nine weeks." he didn't look mollified.

"So I'm supposed to be grateful that she didn't know. The thing is Carlisle that she had to be sleeping with someone to get knocked up in the first place, and that doesn't make me feel all warm and fluffy."

"Please Charlie this isn't easy to tell and I know it isn't going to be easy to hear. Bella is in danger from one of my family"

"Two" Jasper corrected me.

"Your family? Why aren't I surprised Doctor?"

"Its Carlisle, and please Charlie. I know you think Jasper is responsible but he isn't. His only wish is to protect her." Charlie laughed,

"Oh yeah I'll just bet it is. If he isn't the problem then who is?"

"I'm afraid its Edward and Alice. Edward has a thing about Bella and its got out of control. He is trying to kidnap her."

"What the hell for Carlisle? What kind of thing?"

"He is drawn to her by the scent of her blood Charlie."

"What!" Charlie looked at Billy and Harry but they were both sitting back grim-faced.

"Her blood? What is he, some kind of Vampire?"

Before I had a chance to answer Jasper did.

Jasper

All this dancing around the subject wasn't helping anything. Charlie was just getting more confused and pissed of and I was sick of him glaring at me.

"That's right Charlie. He is a vampire and so are the rest of the family." He looked at me then laughed.

"OK I don't know what's going on but I've heard enough. Just get the hell out of my house. You're all mad."

"You should listen to him" Billy said looking at his friend.

"What? You too Billy? Are you trying to tell me that there's a family of Vampires living in Forks?" the last was aimed back at me.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, and two of them are a danger to your daughter. I'm trying to protect her Charlie, not harm her."

He still wasn't buying it although this friends attitude was worrying him.

"If that's true how come there aren't a load of dead and drained people around?"

"Because we don't drink human blood Charlie. We drink animal blood."

He looked sober now,

"You knew this?" he looked at Billy who nodded,

"Yes Charlie we knew. We made a treaty with the Cullen's many years ago. They can live here as long as they never bite a human."

"Years ago? Carlisle can't be above forty at a pinch and Jasper's about eighteen, nineteen at the most."

I shook my head, "Wrong again Charlie, Carlisle was born in London 1640 and I was born in 1844 in Houston. We don't age from the time we become vampires"

"Are you telling me that Carlisle is hundreds of years old?"

"Yes and I fought in the Civil War, I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. You can look me up in some of the books about the war, Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Does Bella know about this? That you are vampires?" I nodded,

"Yes she does and she still loves me. Charlie, I intend to keep her safe whatever you decide, that's not a threat just reality."

He finally sat down and put his head in his hands then he looked at Billy and Harry,

"How come you two knew about this and didn't tell me about it?"

"It wasn't our secret to tell. As long as they kept the treaty it wasn't necessary to tell you."

"OK but I'm still confused, you made a treaty with the Cullens but how did you intend to police it? If they are vampires what could you do about it? Aren't they supposed to be immortal?"

Billy looked uncomfortable and I couldn't help a smile at his discomfort.

"Well Charlie we have a secret too"

"Who? You or the tribe?" Harry stopped Billy,

"I think you better brace yourself Charlie. Some of the tribe are shape shifters"

"What the fuck are they?" he said getting up again.

"Some of the younger men can turn into giant wolves, wolves who can kill Vampires."

"You're telling me that Forks is home to Vampires and Werewolves? Bull, I've lived here all my life and I've never seen either."

"That means we've kept our secrets well" I said.

I knew he was still skeptical so I picked up the rifle he'd leaned against the wall ready to clean,

"Is it loaded?" He shook his head and I nodded,

"Watch" I twisted the barrel into a knot and handed it to him.

"OK You have a circus trick, that doesn't make you a vampire." I nodded again.

"OK. Is that gun in your belt loaded?"

"No I always carry an empty gun with me" his voice dripped sarcasm.

"Take it out then and shoot me"

He started back but unstrapped his gun and took it out, pointing it at my chest. I stood perfectly still

"Go ahead Charlie I'm a big enough target."

His hand shook and I knew he wouldn't do it but I was betting on Harry's animosity to kick in. It did and he took the gun from Charlie and aiming it at my chest pulled the trigger. The impact knocked me back slightly but that was all. Charlie's eyes widened and he walked over to me. The hole in my shirt was right above my heart and he put his finger through it to touch my cold hard skin. Then he pulled the shirt open to see the small hole, already closing up.

"Shit" was all he could manage.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Charlie

I did wonder if I'd stepped into a horror movie when the talk turned to werewolves and vampires but Jasper's little trick with a bullet brought me back to earth pretty damn quick.

"So how did Bella end up in the hospital?" I wanted information for now, I'd deal with the scary shit later. Carlisle looked at Jasper who continued,

"We were going to confront Edward but there was a problem and he tried to abduct her. She threw herself out of the car to get away from him"

"A problem? What kind of problem?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"My sister Alice changed sides and informed Edward of our plans. He was waiting for Bella when we got there."

"How come she was alone?"

"Because she insisted on talking to him on her own first."

"And why was that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose,

"We have to go back a bit first. Bella was kidnapped by Edward before and he hurt her, that's how come she was in the hospital last time. That's when she got pregnant." I stepped back from him,

"Your brother raped my daughter and beat her badly enough to put her in the hospital and you concocted a story about a car accident to cover for him?" He shook his head,

"No. Not to cover for him. To cover for Bella. She didn't want you to know what had happened. She didn't want you to know about us because that's dangerous knowledge that could get you killed. We never knew she was pregnant Charlie." My blood was boiling now.

"So knowing what a psycho your brother is you decided she'd be safe alone with him?"

"No but she was the only one who could get close to him without him knowing the rest of us were there." "Why? Why only Bella?"

"Because he can't read her thoughts"

"And he can read everyone else's?"

"Yes. Bella wanted us to kill him because he was threatening you and all her friends."

The penny dropped then,

"Did he cause the accident that killed Renee?"

"He said he did but he may just have been taking advantage of the accident to scare Bella."

"Well he's scaring the shit out of me".

"I was following the car when she threw herself out."

"You saw it and you didn't help her?"

"I couldn't, the police were there straight away and I can't get involved with them for obvious reasons."

"So is she still in danger?"

"Yes but she's not alone. Rose and Emmett are at the hospital watching her and I will be taking over as soon as we finish here. I can't stay away Charlie. Bella is my life and I can't be away from her. You have to let me look after her."

"Actually I don't have to do anything. Anyway why aren't you out there trying to find that brother of yours? I'd have thought that was the most important thing."

"I have friends looking for him and Alice."

"Friends? More vampires?"

"Yes Charlie and they are very good at what they do. They will find him."

"Yeah well you'll understand if I'm a little skeptical about that too. I guess they've been looking since he put her in the hospital the first time and he's still out there somewhere."

"Actually its worse than that. He's with Alice now."

"And what does that matter?" Carlisle stood up and took my arm,

"Charlie, Alice sees the future. She knows what we are going to do before we do it."

"Fuck. No chance of someone on your team with a cool gift is there?"

"No Charlie I'm afraid not. Jasper's friends are our best bet, he just knows where trouble is going to be and Emmett is stronger than Edward or Alice but we have to corner them first."

"What about Superman there?"

"Charlie if anyone is going to keep Bella safe its Jasper and its nothing to do with being bulletproof. The truth is that Bella is his mate and he would do anything, and I mean anything, to keep her safe. Even die for her." That made me think, I looked at Jasper's face and saw again the feral look in his eyes,

"More likely to kill to keep her safe." Jasper nodded,

"Without a second thought Charlie." I sighed,

"OK. You stay with her at the hospital but I'm counting on you and if you fail her I'll find a weapon that will work on you believe me"

"Oh I do and its fire Charlie. Fire will work on me just in case you need to know." I turned to Billy,

"You owe me, both of you. I want your wolves on Edwards trail. You hear me? Or I'll be on that reservation with a hunting licence." Billy looked at me,

"I'll ask Sam to organise the boys."

"Sam? Sam Uley is involved in this?"

"Yes he's the pack Alpha."

"And Jake? Is that why nobody's seen him?" Billy nodded,

"Yes Charlie. Jake too."

This evening was turning out to be the worst I'd ever had and it wasn't going to get better any time soon. I had vampires guarding my daughter and werewolves tracking her assailant. As Carlisle got up to leave I stopped him,

"You will take charge of Bella won't you? You're the best Doctor here and I want the best for her, irrespective of what you are". The Doctor nodded,

"Of course Charlie after all Bella is practically family" I looked over to Jasper.

"Yeah practically. Jasper you better wait here and come back to the hospital with me. I have to take the bar off you visiting". He nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"As for you two" I looked over at Billy and Harry. We'll be talking real soon."

They got up and left with Carlisle. I was now alone in the house with a self-confessed vampire and it made me uneasy.

"Don't worry Charlie I don't drink human blood any more"

"You did?"

"Yes. For many years before I met the Cullen's. I know you don't like me Charlie and I don't blame you. If things were reversed I wouldn't want me as a son on law either but I do love Bella and she loves me so we're stuck with each other."

"For now" I qualified.

"Until she asks me to leave." his reply was fast and final.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Charlie

I headed back to the hospital in the cruiser, Jasper at my side,

"So it seems my daughter has been through the wringer since meeting your family." He nodded,

"You are a man of few words it seems." He turned his gold eyes on my face,

"What can I say Charlie? You're right, she has."

"So what are your plans for the future? Bella said you were writing a book about the Civil War. I guess who better than someone who was there." He nodded,

"Yes. I was going to college with Bella until she finishes her education then I planned on asking her to marry me." That was the most he'd said,

"Oh I see. You were going to live with her?"

"Not in the way you think Charlie. I haven't laid a finger on Bella."

"I'm glad to hear it. I guess she wont be going to college for a while now, so you plan on hanging around?" He looked through the side window as he answered,

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

I nodded and we pulled in to the hospital car park.

Jasper

What could I say to Charlie? I'd not looked after Bella as well as I should. I just wanted him to know I'd be there for her however long it took. We walked to the I.C.U in silence and Charlie introduced me to the nurse and rescinded his previous ban on me. I looked over to her bed, she lay as when we'd left. Her skin almost the same colour as the white dressings. I walked over and took her limp hand, "Bella I'm here darlin'" then I sat beside the bed and watched her breathing. She had two drips running, one blood and the other some medication. The blood scorched my throat but I swallowed the venom produced by the smell. Charlie came over a few minutes later,

"No change the nurse says. At least there's no more bleeding into the skull. Poor kid has so many injuries its easier to say what isn't damaged."

I didn't say anything I just got up to offer him the chair. He sat down and took the hand I'd released. I leaned against the wall beside her bed and closed my eyes trying to feel her emotions, but all I got was pain. The medication was dulling it but she was still suffering so I pulled it from her taking it myself as a penance for allowing her to be in this position. Her heart rate settled as the pain diminished and Charlie touched my arm, "Are you responsible for that" he pointed at the heart monitor.

I nodded and closed my eyes again swallowing down the pain as best I could.

Bella

I was in the dark but the pain was receding. I had no idea who I was or where I was, the darkness stretched on indefinitely. Then I heard a regular beeping noise and smelled antiseptics, Oh god! I was in a hospital but why? What had happened to result in a hospital stay? I tried to remember but everything was hazy. I tried to remember who I was and I saw a man in uniform, dark hair and a mustache my dad. Rain and cold...a house...my home...with my dad...a black-haired boy...falling. The black-haired boy had pushed me and I hit my head. That's why I was in hospital, I hit my head as I fell. We'd argued but I couldn't remember what we argued about. Then a flash of pale skin that I knew would be cold to the touch. I was so confused, there was a funeral, someone had died, was that the cold skin? Someone I knew had died and I was going to the funeral, was that why I was arguing? Had the black haired boy tried to stop me going? Why would he do that? He warned me about someone, someone dangerous...but who? I couldn't remember and my head ached.

Charlie

My back was aching from sitting in this damn chair so long, so when the Nurse touched my arm I was only too happy to stand up,

"You need to get away from here for a while. Why don't you go get something to eat. The restaurant is open down near reception. We need to change your daughters dressings anyway."

I nodded and walked to the door but Jasper never moved, in fact he hadn't since first getting here.

"Sir, you need to go with Chief Swan while we change Bella's dressings"

I turned back but Jasper hadn't even opened his eyes. As the Nurse was about to take his arm I intervened, "I think it would be better to let him stay. He's not in your way."

She glared at me, so I added, "I'm sure his father Dr Cullen would agree"

She stepped back at that,

"Oh well if you're sure?"

"Yes I am. I'll get something to eat then I'll be back."

He nodded very slightly to me and I turned and walked out. I may not like him but I couldn't fault his devotion to Bella.

Jasper

Trouble was coming and I could really do without it, especially with Charlie being downstairs. I smelled him before I heard him.

"Can I help you?" it was the Nurse.

"I've come to see Bella Swan."

"Well she can't have any visitors only family I'm afraid, but her father is down in the restaurant if you want to speak to him."

"What about him" I knew he was pointing at me.

"He is Bella's boyfriend and he has permission from her father to be here."

"Oh he has? You need to get away from her before she gets killed." he shouted to me before the nurse ushered him out.

I knew I hadn't heard the last of Jacob Black but for now he was out of my hair.

"Would you like a drink?" the Nurse was by my side.

I opened my eyes and smiled, "No thank you."

"Are you sure? You've been here a long time. Maybe you should have a rest." I shook my head,

"I'm fine but thank you for the offer" and I closed my eyes to prevent any more questions.

Bella was floating towards consciousness and I wasn't leaving. As the monitors picked up her increased vitals the Nurse hurried to the bedside.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me dear?"

Bella was frightened, I could feel that, so I sent calm thoughts to her and she settled a little, then her eyes flickered and opened.

"Where am I?" she asked bewildered.

"In Port Angeles honey. You had an accident but you're safe now"

Her eyes studied the Nurses face and then moved to look at me.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Where's my Dad?"

I moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Bella, its Jasper. Charlie will be back up in a few minutes, he just went to get something to eat."

"Jasper?" I could see she was trying to remember.

"Yes darlin', Jasper. You remember Carlisle, Rose, Emmett?"

She shook her head then groaned and put her free hand to her head.

"I hate hospitals" I laughed quietly,

"Yes I know. How are you feeling?"

She looked at me again. "I should know you shouldn't I?" I nodded

"It would be helpful if you could. What's the last thing you do remember?"

She closed her eyes and tried to picture what had happened. "I hit my head."

"Among other things yes."

"Oh" she opened her eyes and looked at the grazes on both hands then experimented with moving and I saw her wince. "I don't remember. What happened?"

I looked to the Nurse who was out of earshot at her desk.

"You jumped out of a moving car." Her eyebrows knitted

"I jumped? Why?"

"Edward and Alice were trying to take you away"

"I don't remember. Who is Edward?"

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Anyway your Dad is back"

I moved back so Charlie could get to the bedside. She recognized him with a cry,

"Dad. I can't remember what happened."

He put his arms gently around her, "Its OK Bells. It'll come Back to you. How you feeling?"

"Jasper said I jumped out of a moving car. Did I?"

He looked at me then back to her, "Yes I think so. Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. I remember bits. A girl with a pixie haircut in a car. A man in the back, that's all. I don't remember Jasper though, but I should"

I sighed. "I'll be outside Charlie."

He nodded and I walked out of the I.C.U straight into Jacob Black.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Jasper

I tried to pass Jake but that was never going to happen.

"OK Jake, whatever you need to get off your chest can wait till we get outside."

I pushed him to one side and walked down the stairs feeling him hot on my heels. As soon as we were out in the car park he grabbed my arm,

"Let go now or lose your hand"

He pulled his hand away, "So, happy now Leech?"

"Jake I'm not in the mood for your games. Just spit it out"

"Billy told me you explained everything to Charlie. Great, now he's in danger too. Good move."

He was shaking and I knew his control was slipping.

"He needed to know so we can keep Bella safe."

"Oh like you just did?"

I sighed, "Jake, you know who's responsible. It was you who pulled Edward out of the truck. We don't have a quarrel so don't start one now."

He laughed, a sharp gruff noise in the empty car park. "No quarrel? You're a leech and you put the girl I love in danger or had you forgotten?"

"No I hadn't forgotten but as long as we keep the treaty there's nothing you can do about it. And just so you know I didn't put her in danger, I tried to stop her. You, on the other hand, put her in the hospital and tried to blame me."

A growl rumbled in his chest "Leave her alone. You're nothing but trouble and you will cause her death if you don't stop bothering her and her father."

I turned, "I think your friends are watching Jake so I'd control your temper. I'm going back in and just so you know she's not in love with you."

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"Very simple mutt, she's in love with me"

As I walked back through the door I heard a snarl and the sound of paws on tarmac as Sam and the others pulled Jake into the trees.

Bella

Charlie tried to tell me what had happened but he didn't really know himself.

"Jasper will explain when he comes back in"

"Has he been here all along?"

"Yep. Apart from when he and Carlisle came to the house to tell me about themselves"

He gave me a knowing look but I had no idea what he was referring to.

"Will I get my memory back?" I asked him. It was scary not knowing what had happened. I'd lost great chunks of my life suddenly.

"How long have Jasper and I been going out?"

He smiled, "A while and I have to say I'm warming to him."

He turned as the door opened and I saw Jasper walk back in. He was stunning, like a male model yet he moved like a big cat. He came over and smiling bent to kiss the top of my head,

"How you feeling now darlin'"

I loved the way he said that, and he was my boyfriend? How had I got so lucky?

"I'm still confused Jasper"

He nodded and sat down in the chair by my side. I reached over to take his hand and gasped as I felt how cold it was. He tried to pull away but I held on.

"I was going to a funeral I know that. But whose?"

My dad answered, "Renee and Phil. They had a car accident."

I struggled with the holes in my memory then something clicked,

"Edward! He did it, I remember. He wanted me to go to him and you tried to stop me. You said I was a bad liar...I remember, I wrote you a letter."

He nodded, "Yes and I stand by it, you are a very bad liar."

Charlie looked confused but I didn't have time to fill him in, memories were flooding back.

"Alice...she's working with Edward. They threatened Charlie and my friends"

He nodded and sighed, "Well your Dad has protection and he knows about us"

For a second that didn't make any sense, of course Charlie knew about Jasper and I.

"Oh...you told him everything?"

"We had to, he knows about the Quileutes too."

I looked at my Dad who was looking a bit green now. "Oh sorry Dad. You were never meant to know." "Yeah I kinda worked that out for myself. Seems like we're not in Kansas any more Bella"

I smiled at that and took his hand, being careful not to dislodge the cannulae in my hand. As I looked it dawned on me what was in the line, the red blood feeding into my body. I swallowed and looked at Jasper, his eyes were black and the bruises under them made him look as if he was recovering from a broken nose. He saw my gaze and smiled,

"I'm fine Bella".

I shook my head, "No you're not. You need to hunt. I'm fine in here. GO."

He shook his head, "Not a chance. I'm sticking to you like glue. That way I might just keep you alive long enough to marry me."

I was taken aback by that and looked at Charlie. The horrified look I was expecting wasn't there. He looked amused if anything.

Charlie

I was glad Bella's memory was coming back although it had been difficult when she remembered the funeral. Luckily she seemed to take it in her stride and what she said about Edward and Alice just matched what Jasper and Carlisle had told me. I was puzzled by the apology she made to Jasper until it hit me, I was sitting beside a vampire who was watching as blood was dripping into his girlfriend's veins. He had some kind of self control! She even tried to send him out to hunt, animals I hoped, but he wouldn't leave her. Damn the guy, I was almost starting to like him.

Then he turned to me, "I met Jake earlier".

"Oh what did he have to say?" as if I didn't know, he'd already approached me in the hospital restaurant.

"To tell me I was dangerous and to leave Bella alone"

I smiled, more or less what he told me. "And what did you say to him?"

"Not much. I just pointed out he was more dangerous to Bella than I was".

"Well you're still here so I guess he kept his temper."

"No but his friends took care of him. Are you going to do anything about the assault?"

Bella looked up at that, "What assault? Oh when he knocked me into the stove?"

"Yes and lied about the accident. I should arrest him but I think he's in enough trouble as it is"

"How do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well he's been in hiding for a while now and he's lost the girl he loves to his greatest enemy. Do you want me to arrest him Bella?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes. I want you to arrest him and I want you to give him a formal warning about his behaviour. Make him understand that violence isn't acceptable. I'd kick his furry butt myself if it wouldn't result in a broken foot."

Jasper laughed, "I'll happily do it for you, if you like"

She patted his hand, "I know you would but he's not worth it. We seem to spend our whole time pulling each other from bad situations don't we? Is that part of love?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm going out for some fresh air" I left the love birds too it.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

Now my memory was back I was scared,

"Jasper we have to find Edward and Alice before they try again. My body's taken about as much as it can. I need you to change me so I can look after myself. I look forward to ripping Edward to pieces and watching them burn."

He looked at me a little sadly,

"It's not quite as simple as that Bella. Have you forgotten the new-born rage and thirst? It might be a year or two before you could concentrate enough to go after anyone in particular."

"OK then, just point me in his direction."

"No Bella. I'm quite willing to change you but we have to sort this problem out first. Until we find Edward and Alice you'll be guarded at all times and Charlie will be safe because the wolves are now on high alert for his safety."

I leaned back and groaned, "Jazz I'm sick of being hurt and in pain." I started to cry, "Sorry I'm just feeling really down".

He picked me up gently, avoiding the wires and put me on his lap,

"Let me help you Bella and we'll get Carlisle to come and see if you could be discharged into his care". I leaned my head against his shoulder and cried myself to sleep, helped by his calming influence."

Jasper

It was killing me to see Bella so hurt and depressed and I knew we needed to get this mess sorted out. As I cuddled her The Nurse came over.

"I think you should put her back to bed. She needs her rest".

I looked at her, "She's asleep now and calm. If I put her down do you think she'll rest any better?"

"Young man she belongs in bed and you need to leave her to rest."

"Ring Dr Cullen please. I think he needs to see her."

She shot me a glare before going to the phone. I closed my eyes and relaxed with her, Bella always made me feel relaxed and happy and it was a feeling I could never get enough of. A while later I heard Carlisle's voice. The Nurse was complaining about my behaviour and he quieted her by saying he would deal with it. He walked over and I opened my eyes.

"What's the matter Jasper?"

Carlisle

I sighed when I heard the Nurses complaint about Jaspers' behaviour and normally I would have backed her but I knew there was more to it.

"Bella's had enough Carlisle. We need to get her out of here so I can look after her."

I shook my head, "Jasper she's been very ill, I'm not sure she's ready to leave hospital yet."

"Are you saying you couldn't look after her as well as they can in here?" He had me there, I had all the equipment I would need at the house in Forks.

"No I'm not saying that Jasper, but don't forget you have to persuade Charlie, it's ultimately his decision."

"What's my decision?" Charlie had come in while we were talking and the Nurse came bustling over to complain to him. "Jasper thinks Bella would be better off and safer if I looked after her at home Charlie"

"She needs rest and nursing. She's been very ill and I don't think sleeping on his lap is appropriate" she snapped.

Charlie looked at Bella asleep on Jasper's lap with her hand in his,

"Oh I don't know, she seems comfortable enough and there aren't any alarms going off. Maybe Jaspers right Carlisle. I know you would look after her. Is there any particular reason she needs to be in the hospital rather than privately nursed?" he asked. "Not really Charlie. Not now we stopped the bleeding into her skull. Her other injuries just need time and some pain relief and I am able to do all that."

He turned to the nurse, "If you could get the discharge papers ready in the morning I'd like Dr Cullen to take charge of my daughter."

The nurse took him to one side and tried to persuade him to change his mind but Charlie stood firm. It was good that he trusted us after all he had learned.

Charlie

Bella looked so peaceful in Jasper's arms that I was loath to have her moved. When Carlisle explained Jaspers suggestion I realized he was right, also she would be better protected in a house full of Vampires than in here where anyone might get access.

"I want to see her while she's with you" Carlisle smiled,

"You are welcome any time Charlie. You can stay with us if you'd like. She will be well looked after I promise you"

I nodded, "I know that and I can see she's better when she's with Jasper and he's obviously very fond of her"

Carlisle nodded, "It's a bit more than that Charlie. I'll explain when we get her home."

I agreed to be there in the morning to sign the paperwork and follow Bella back to the house. Carlisle was going to arrange for a private ambulance and I offered to pay any bills but he just shook his head,

"Lets not worry about money Charlie, it's not a problem for us and she's family as I said before. Now come with me and leave her rest."

I went out with him, relieved that Bella was being so well looked after.

Carlisle

I took Charlie down to the restaurant which was almost empty and got him a coffee.

"Thank you for trusting us Charlie. I appreciate it."

He took a sip of the hot coffee before replying,

"I know I should be worried about my daughter having a vampire for a boyfriend but he's very attached and he seems to have her best interests at heart."

I thought I'd better explain things to him as Jasper would be sticking to Bella like glue.

"Charlie its a bit more than an attachment. Jasper is deeply in love with your daughter and I think she feels the same way about him. We form an attachment which is stronger than human love. I guess the closest explanation would be a mate". "What?" he didn't react well to that.

"It's not how it sounds Charlie. It means he can't leave her or let any harm come to her if he can stop it. You couldn't wish for any more commitment for Bella."

"I guess not, but what are you going to do about Edward and Alice?"

"Jaspers friends are looking for them already and they are very good at what they do Charlie as he already told you."

"Yes but if Alice can see the future she can see where they'll be."

"Not exactly, she only sees when someone makes a decision and they can't do that until she does something they can make a decision about. So you see she's caught in her own net, and Edward can only hear them if they get close enough. We just need to know roughly where they are."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

I woke up to see that the sun was shining just for a change. I lifted my head and realized I was still in Jasper's arms. He'd sat all night holding me and I felt a whole lot better for it.

"Hi there, how you feeling? I have some good news for you"

"Oh, they've found Edward?"

He shook his head ruefully, "Not that good, but we've arranged for you to be discharged into Carlisle's care." "Does that mean I get out if here?"

"Yes my love, it does." I felt even better. "Carlisle has arranged a private ambulance for you"

"Where am I going?"I had my fingers crossed as he answered,

"Back to our house in Forks if that's OK. Carlisle is taking some time off to look after you."

I nuzzled his neck, "How did you get Charlie to agree to that?"

He smiled and my heart skipped a couple of beats, "I just told him the truth. That you would be better with me than in a hospital. He saw you in my arms last night and he couldn't argue with his own eyes."

I kissed his neck and snuggled back into his body. I hated the blanket I was wrapped in but I guess it was better than freezing.

Charlie

Carlisle rang to tell me the ambulance had picked Bella up and she was now at their place. Esme had invited me for dinner and although it made me smile I agreed, I wanted to see if Bella was better for being out of the hospital, I'd come so close to losing her. When I pulled up Esme was standing at the door with a smile of welcome.

"Hello Charlie please come in"

I followed her into the house, a beautiful place with huge windows and very bright.

"Bella is through there" she pointed to the top of a flight of steps. "Do go up".

I followed the stairs as they curved round into a huge lounge area. Bella was laying on a huge white sofa covered in a thick blanket and with her head resting in Jaspers lap. He turned as I walked in

"Hello Charlie. Bella's asleep. Carlisle gave her some pain relief after the journey."

I nodded and walked round to look at her. She was fast asleep, a smile on her face and her hand grasping Jaspers tightly.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere soon" I pointed out.

He smiled down at her, "Where else would I want to be Charlie?"

I nodded, "Yeah I guess I can see that".

Suddenly he looked softer, younger, and very much in love.

Carlisle

When I walked in Charlie was already there, sitting talking to Jasper. Bella was still asleep but her colour was coming back, the drive over had taken a lot out of her and I thought some pain relief was in order but it was a struggle to get her to accept it. Once Jasper had sat down with her and promised to stay she gave in and she'd been asleep ever since.

"How's her pain now?" I asked him with a nod to Charlie.

"Much better now she's relaxed."

Charlie looked at me in query,

"Empath, feels all emotions so he's better than any monitors at watching our patient".

Charlie nodded, "Nothing surprises me any more"

Then Esme called him down for dinner, I followed him down so we could chat. He looked at the table all laid up and the meal steaming in its place,

"I take that all back. A meal smelling that good cooked by a vampire who doesn't eat! I can still be surprised".

She smiled at him, "I hope it tastes as good as it smells. I'll leave you to talk."

"Thank you Esme" he said as he took the first bite."

"Charlie I think we need to talk about what happens next."

He chewed and swallowed then asked, "Next?"

"Well its pretty obvious that Bella and Jasper belong together and to stay together she will have to be changed."

That stopped him mid chew, he choked the mouthful down and took a swig of water.

"Wait just a minute. Do you mean what I think you mean?"

nodded, "She's already spoken to us about it. It's what she wants"

He shook his head, "She told you that?"

"Yes. She already asked Jasper to change her once"

"Change her? Does that mean he has to bite her or something?"

"Yes it does. He has to inject his venom into her bloodstream"

"Then what happens?"

"The venom spreads through her body and changes her physically. It takes a few days to completely change her and then she wakes up as a vampire."

"Carlisle I think there's more to it than you've told me so far."

I nodded and sighed, "Yes. The three days she takes to change are extremely painful although with Jaspers help she wont suffer too much."

"So he can stop her feeling pain?"

"Yes he can take it into himself."

"So he'd suffer instead of her?"

"He can't stop it altogether but he'd feel most of it instead of her."

"And then she'd drink blood?"

"I'm afraid so, but we'd teach her to only hunt animals."

"There's more, I can feel it"

"Yes. For the first year or so she would be very blood thirsty and unpredictable but again with Jaspers help it would be much easier."

"So I couldn't see her for a while?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea, after all you still have blood running through your veins."

"Good point. But how come you can work in a hospital Carlisle?"

"Many years of perseverance."

Jasper

I was listening to the conversation downstairs. I wasn't sure it was wise to tell Charlie everything but I trusted Carlisle. I would look after Bella through her change and her new-born phase, making sure it was as easy as possible for her. Any relief from the burning and the thirst I could give her I would. I just had to hope that Charlie, once he'd talked to Bella, wouldn't stand in her way as long as she still wanted to make a life with me as my mate. I couldn't even contemplate the rest of my existence without her.

As I worried, she murmured and moved restlessly. I was projecting and I had to stop before I upset her too much so I dreamed of a life with her at my side, us as a family. I felt her move and saw she'd opened her eyes,

"What were you thinking just then Jasper?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me please"

"I was thinking of a life spent with you darlin'".

"Good, because that's what I saw in my dreams too. Has Charlie got here yet?"

"Yes he's having dinner and talking to Carlisle."

"Oh, about what?"

"I hope you don't mind, Carlisle was talking about the possibility of my changing you. Just a possibility" I added hastily not wanting her to think I was planning without consulting her.

"No Jasper" she whispered and my frozen heart cracked down the centre, "No possibility.

"Despite everything that's happened?"

She stopped me with a kiss, "Because of everything that's happened Jazz. It's just shown me how very much I love you"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Charlie

Well I knew the score with the Cullens now and that between Jasper and Bella. He wouldn't be my first choice for her but then if the alternative was a giant wolf! Which brought me to my next call, the Quileute Reservation. I drove there straight from the Cullens although Carlisle had warned me that they'd know I'd been with them by the smell. I didn't get it, but their sense of smell must be a lot more sensitive than mine. To be honest I didn't give a shit what they thought, it was my turn to lay down the law.

As the cruiser pulled up outside Billy's the door opened and Jake came out to meet me.

"Charlie. How's Bella?"

I ignored the question, "Is Billy home?"

Jake nodded, "Harry's in there too."

I nodded and pushed past him into the cabin. Billy and Harry were sitting at the table, open cans of beer in front of them.

"Charlie, sit down. Jake get him a beer."

I put my hand up, "I don't think I'll be staying too long and I don't want a drink Billy."

Billy looked at Harry who shrugged.

"I've known you for years, we've been fishing buddies, we've sunk a fair few beers, your son played with my daughter and now I find out you are Werewolves. Why didn't you tell me years ago?"

"The Cullens only moved back a few years ago Charlie"

"And that makes a difference because? I asked.

"The boys didn't start changing until the Cullens came back."

"So its their fault?"

"Yes Charlie. No vampires, no wolves, as simple as that."

"Simple? There's nothing simple in this fucking mess. You should have told me."

I turned to Jake who was leaning against the wall, ankles crossed.

"As for you young man. You lied to me. You tried to blame Bella's accident on Jasper Hale and you put Bella in the hospital, you also broke her hand. You want to justify any of those actions?"

Jake was silent.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You can't justify your actions because they were wrong, plain and simple. I want you at the Station first thing in the morning with you Billy. Bella has asked me to give you a formal warning about your behavior"

Jake interrupted me, "No chance, it's that leech pushing her."

I put a hand up and turned to Billy. "You're call as his father. He either turns up at the station 9 am, or I press charges on my daughters behalf."

Billy looked at Jake, "He'll be there"

Jake grumbled under his breath,

"Don't upset me any more Jake. I'm at the far end of my patience."

"You've been to the Cullens" Harry said.

"Yes. Bella's there"

"Not a very safe place for her Charlie"

"Oh really? Well so far her injuries have been mainly a result of Jakes actions. Now I'll tell you what I want. I want these wolves of yours looking for Edward and Alice Cullen. Use their wet noses to sniff out the scent of those two."

"The wolves only protect the Res and Forks"

"Not any more Harry. Either you help me and the Cullens to find those two or I'll start the hunting season by putting a bounty on wolves."

They looked at me angrily, "Charlie I don't appreciate your threats"

"Well guess what Harry, I don't appreciate your secrecy or Jakes behaviour. So are we clear?"

They nodded although Jake still looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"If I don't see you in the morning Jake I'll come for you with an Arrest Warrant and I will hound you for the rest of your life, that includes random searches of the Reservation. Now I'm going. Goodnight"

I walked out still seething with anger. My whole life had just been proved a sham and that wasn't a nice feeling.

"Charlie" It was Jake,

"No more, Jake. Its Chief Swan to you."

"Chief Swan" he spat, "Bella will never be safe while she's with him"

"Well I disagree Jake and that's all that matters. If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from Bella. That's a friendly warning but I'm quite happy to make it official if that's what you need."

I got in the cruiser and started back to my house before changing my mind, what the hell! I'd spent part of the evening with wolves, I might as well spend the rest with my daughter and the vampires.

Carlisle

I heard the cruiser from a long way off,

"Esme do we have a bed ready for Charlie? Only he's on his way back."

She flew upstairs to get a room ready for him as I went up to see how Bella was and let her know her father was coming back. I put my head round the door and I was glad I had. Bella was curled up on the bed Jasper by her side with his arms around her and her hand inside his shirt caressing his back. I coughed discreetly although Jasper already knew I was there. Bella jumped slightly and pulled her hand from under his shirt.

"I thought you might like to know that Charlie is on his way back. I think he might be staying tonight and I'm sure he'll want to pop in and see you before he crashes out".

Jasper rolled over and sat up, and the look on his face gave me hope, for the first time since I met him I saw a look of contentment and peace on his face. It was as if the cares of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He was a young man in love.

Charlie

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Carlisle waiting on the porch steps for me.

"Charlie. You decided to take us up on our offer. Welcome back, Esme is just making you some supper so I hope you are hungry".

I smiled, "If its anything like her dinner I'll make room."

He walked in with me, and sat at the table while I ate.

"How did it go?"

I sighed, "Well I made myself clear and I'm seeing Jake in the morning for a formal warning. It's hard to find out that the guys you've known your whole life have lied to you all along"

"I'm not sure lied is right Charlie. They just chose not to tell you."

"Works out the same to me Carlisle. By the way Esme if I stay here too long I won't get my gun belt done up. That was fantastic."

She smiled at me as she took the plates back to the kitchen.

"Would you like to see Bella? She's awake I think"

I went up to her room and as expected Jasper was sitting on the bed talking to her. She smiled when she saw me and I kissed her on the cheek.

"You're looking better Bells"

She nodded, "Great nurse" and she patted Jaspers cheek.

It all seemed so natural that I never thought about how touchy feely they were until I was getting ready for bed later. Jasper nodded his welcome then sat back and closed his eyes, it was as if he'd left the room. I told her that I was seeing Jake in the morning and she nodded,

"He needs a good talking to Dad. I'm sorry about Billy and Harry though. I didn't want you to lose your friends"

"Not your fault Bells. Anyway I'm a big boy now."

She took my hand and pulled me forward to kiss me on the cheek,

"I love you Dad"

"Love you too Bells. I'm tired so I think I'll see what the rooms are like in this establishment"

She smiled, "See you in the morning"

Esme came in then, "Right Charlie, let me show you to your room".


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Charlie

It was the best nights sleep I'd had in a while and in the morning Esme cooked breakfast.

"I could get used to this you know" I told her as I finished up,

"Any time Charlie. I like an excuse to cook."

I thanked her and went to check on Bella before leaving for work. Just as last night she was sitting up in bed with Jasper at her side, his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Bells looking better. I have to go off to work now but I'll be back to check on you later. You OK Jasper?"

He looked at me briefly and nodded, "Yes thanks Charlie" and his attention was back on Bella.

As I went to the cruiser I ran into Carlisle driving his Mercedes out of the garage.

"Hope you slept well Charlie."

I nodded, "Considering I was in a house full of Vampires I slept surprisingly well"

He smiled, "Will you be back later?"

"If that's OK. I'd like to see Bella."

"I think Esme is planning dinner already. Se you later or I'll be late for work."

Jake

I wasn't looking forward to my visit to the station, I knew I'd done wrong in blaming Jasper for Bella's accident but surely he understood why I'd done it. Charlie couldn't possibly want his daughter tied up with a bunch of vampires, he just needed it pointing out to him. Billy was silent on the journey from the Reservation. I knew he was disappointed in me and very upset at Charlies attitude last night. It wasn't going to be a fun visit. When we got there he kept us waiting in reception before Eddy the deputy called us through to one of the interview rooms. So it was going to be like that was it?

Charlie

I was going to keep it formal, what Jake had done was serious enough for it anyway, and he'd gone into hiding to stop me finding out exactly what he'd done. I was sitting behind the desk as he and Billy came in, "Billy" I nodded to my friend.

"Right Jake. You know why you're here?"

His face was dark and sulky, "Yeah. I lied about Bella's accident but I did it for a good reason."

I cut him short, "There's never a good reason to lie to a Police Officer."

"I wasn't lying exactly, I just wanted to get him away from her. You know what he is and what he is capable of. He's not good for her, not good enough for her. She's not safe with him and the rest of the Cullens."

I let him ramble on until he stopped, aware I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Billy, I'm giving Jake a formal warning about his behaviour over the accident and Bella's injuries caused by him. I could arrest and charge him with assault and I will if he says anything else".

Billy took Jake's arm and shook his head. Jake stood rooted to the spot fuming and his hands shaking.

"If he can't control himself I'll throw him in a cell Billy" I warned and Jake's shaking eased up.

"Right Jake there is no excuse for what you did to Bella."

"I didn't hit her" he pointed out.

"No you pushed her into the stove causing more damage. It's not acceptable to touch anyone, especially not a girl. If I hear you've put your hands on anyone else I'll put you in jail for as long as I can. Do you understand me?" He nodded, "Good. Neither is there any excuse for trying to frame someone else for something you did."

His shaking started again, "I told you why I did that. Chief the Cullens are dangerous. Do you really want your daughter in a relationship with a vampire?"

I looked at Billy, "If the only other choice is a Werewolf, yes. The only person who's hurt her so far is you Jake, and Edward Cullen, and the rest of them are trying to locate and stop him. I didn't hear of anyone trying to stop you. The others covered for you Jake so tell me who you'd choose on present form."

He didn't answer and I knew I had scored there.

"Now, Bella is with Jasper Hale until she decides otherwise and I don't want to hear you have been anywhere near her or him. You stay the hell away from my daughter Jake or I might just forget I'm a Police Officer. Understand?"

He scowled but nodded again.

"You got the message too Billy? Keep your son under control and if you can't then ask Sam to do it. I don't want any more trouble with your son."

Billy looked at me sadly. "I understand Charlie. Does this mean you won't be coming to the Res any more?" "Billy I don't have the faintest idea what I'm going to do but I'm sure you understand what a shock it's all been. For now I'd appreciate it if you didn't ring and tell Harry the same. Now if we're all clear on what I said you can go Jake."

"I have something I want to say to you Chief. As Bella's father" Jake said.

"You're skating on very thin ice Jake"

He nodded, "Yeah and so are you if you let her get involved with Jasper Hale. You know nothing about him. His past, the kind of man he really is. Someone needs to tell you because I don't suppose he has, has he?"

I looked at him then walked to the door, "Whatever he was I know what he is now and that's all that matters. If I want his history I'll ask him in person Jake, now get the hell out before I change my mind and arrest you."

He pushed Billy out of the interview room stopping when he was face to face with me,

"You are going to regret not listening to me Charlie. He's a killer, pure and simple. A killer of women and children and your daughter could be next" then he carried on out of the station.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Charlie

Despite what I said to Jake I was worried about what he told me and I decided Jasper and I needed to have a chat alone if I could get him away from Bella that is. When I got to the Cullens the smell of cooking had my mouth watering. Esme opened the door to me with a beaming smile,

"Charlie dinner's almost ready and Bella is going to join you. She's been up a couple of hours and says she's hungry."

That was good news and I saw her sitting at the table as I went to wash my hands. She and I had dinner together alone.

"Where's your shadow Bells?"

She smiled, "I sent him to get his dinner while we had ours"

"Doesn't it bother you that he drinks blood?"

She shook her head, "No more than it concerns me we kill and eat animals. What's the difference?"

She had me there,

"I guess as long as he isn't killing humans I shouldn't worry. I spoke to Jacob Black today"

She stopped smiling, "Oh. What did he say? That he did it all for me I'll bet"

I grinned, "Pretty much yes, but I've told him to stay away from you and the Cullens. I just hope he listens or next time I'll lock him up."

She looked at me more closely, "What else did he say? I know there was more."

I shook my head "I'll speak to Jasper about the rest".

"He warned you that Jasper is dangerous didn't he? Did he tell you about Jaspers past because I know all about it. He was quite honest about it."

"Then I'm sure he'll tell me too Bells."

We finished our meal in silence but I knew there was something on her mind, "Spit it out Bells I know there's something you want to tell me."

She shook her head "No its just something Edward said to me and you reminded me of it. Something I need to ask Jasper myself."

After dinner we went through to the lounge to join the others. Emmett was playing a computer game and moaning because no one would play with him. Rose and Esme were deciding on patterns for some new curtains and Carlisle was reading.

"Charlie. I hope your day wasn't too arduous" I walked over to sit opposite him,

"You mean was Jake a good boy?"

He nodded with a small smile, "Yes I guess I do"

"Well he's been warned so I'll just have to see if it sinks in. Thanks for the hospitality by the way."

"No problem Charlie. You are welcome any time."

Jasper walked back in at that point and I watched as he went straight to Bella, kneeling down at her side and pulling her into an embrace. To me it was a rather open display of affection but none of the others appeared to notice.

"I missed you" he said kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder, "Missed you too".

I coughed embarrassed, and he looked over at me with a grin.

"Jasper would you take a walk with me. There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about"

He nodded and got back up, "Sure Charlie"

No one else moved but I was aware of their eyes on us as we walked out into the dusk.

Jasper

I thought I knew what had happened, Jake had put doubt into Charlie's mind. What I didn't know was what exactly he'd said.

"Jasper I have to ask you something and I hope you feel able to answer. I'm not interested for myself but you can appreciate I'm concerned for Bella".

"OK Charlie if I can answer, I will".

"Now I'm asking as Bella's father not as a Police Officer understand that"

I nodded, "Understood."

"Jake told me something this morning that got me thinking. I know he's lied about you before so I thought I'd ask you outright. He said you were a killer and I don't think he meant your feeding habit. He said you'd killed women and children. Now if that's true I want to know about it. If its not, then end of story."

I sighed, "I'm not sure you want to hear my story Charlie. It's not a nice one and I'm sure you'll feel differently about me after, but you asked, so here goes."

Charlie

I heard Jaspers story with a growing horror. He was right, it wasn't pleasant but he didn't hold anything back, I got chapter and verse. When he finished he turned to look at me,

"I think I know what you are going to say now Charlie and I accept why you say it but I can't leave Bella."

I didn't answer him straight away I was still thinking about what he'd told me. Jake was right, Jasper was a dangerous individual with a bloody past, but Jake hadn't told me for any reason other than to make me take Bella away from the Cullens.

"I think I'd like to talk to you with Bella and Carlisle present.

He nodded, "OK Charlie" and he strode back ahead of me as if trying to outrun his demons.

Bella

I knew when I saw Jaspers expression that Jake had done a hatchet job on him and Charlie had listened. As Dad followed him in I looked at his face, but for once Charlie's face was unreadable, something that probably made him a good Police Officer. Jasper touched Carlisle's shoulder and mumbled something to him.

"I think we'll take this up to my study if that's acceptable Charlie?"

Dad nodded and followed Carlisle upstairs. Jasper came to me then and helped me up.

"Charlie wants you there too"

"What did he say? Jake told him about you didn't he? It's so unfair Jasper."

He looked at me and managed a smile, "Whatever Charlie says will make no difference Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Lets see what he has to say before we start planning ways around it."

He picked me up and carried me upstairs to join the others. Stairs were still beyond me at present. He put me down outside the door and we walked in, hand in hand, to sit in the two remaining chairs side by side.

Charlie

I knew what Jasper and Bella were thinking but Carlisle was more open, whether being a father to his foster children had made him a little more thoughtful I didn't know, but he wasn't pulling up the drawbridge for a siege just yet.

"Carlisle, Jake told me a story this morning about Jasper. It concerned me so I asked him to explain it when we went out this evening. It was a very disturbing story and I can't say it didn't distress me because that would be a lie. While he was telling me though, I realized something. I was listening to someone who had escaped the horror of his early life. A man who had turned his life round with the help of his adoptive family. A man I could admire for his strength of character. If Bella were involved with Major Whitlock I'd have her on the next plane to somewhere now. But she isn't, my daughter is in love with Jasper Hale a totally different man altogether and that is a man I can admire, a man I'd be proud to call son.

Bella

I listened to Charlie's words but I couldn't believe it was my father talking. Somewhere along the way he'd stopped looking at me as his little girl and started to see me as a young woman who had made her choice. Jasper spoke as Charlie stopped, "Thank you for that Charlie. I didn't think you would look at it that way but I'm glad you did. I will look after Bella, she is the most important thing in my world and the best that's ever happened to me. And I promise you that she'll never see the Major unless there's no other way to keep her safe."

"Well that's good enough for me."

Charlie got up and came over hand outstretched to shake Jaspers.

"So what are your plans now kids?"

"As soon as Bella is well enough we'll be looking for a place of our own, somewhere I can look after her until we find Edward and Alice. I'm expecting news any time from my friends,."

I saw that Charlie agreed with the plan but he was sorry to see me going.

"Will you be staying around here or moving away?"

I waited to hear Jasper's reply to this. "That's up to her Charlie, I have friends in Oregon and I did think it might be nice for Bella to have someone she knows close by."

"They the friends looking for Edward now?"

He nodded,

"So they'll help with her security?"

"Yes Charlie. They're very fond of Bella anyway."

"I see. OK then, I take it you'll visit?"

"Yes Charlie and you'll be welcome to come visit any time."

It was settled, Jasper and I were going to find a home of our own. I knew Charlie would have preferred me to get married first but I didn't think he wanted to push his luck too far.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

After Charlie left, Carlisle came to speak to us with Esme.

"I think Charlie has taken everything really well Bella but he does have one reservation"

I nodded, "I know. He would like me to be married rather than living with Jasper."

"Yes and I can understand his concern even though we all know it makes no difference".

"Would you like any help with your house hunting?" This came from Esme who was always ready for some interior design work.

I wanted it to be just us but I didn't want to upset her. In the event Carlisle put her off,

"Esme, I think these two need time to look for the perfect place for them. Maybe when they have you could help with the furnishings"

She nodded, "Sorry I just can't help myself sometimes. Well you'll be here for a little while yet so maybe we could start looking on the internet".

That much I could deal with so she went off happy to look at what was around.

"I'm sorry you two. I'll try to keep her under control."

We both smiled at that. Sometimes Esme was like Alice, a force of nature, untameable. Thinking of Alice made me very sad. The thought that she was working hand in hand with Edward was upsetting, not just because of the betrayal, but because she made him far more dangerous and hard to track down.

Esme

I looked all over Oregon at the houses for sale trying to find something suitable for them. It needed to be quiet and isolated with no near neighbours and access to fresh game. Somewhere near the National Forest perhaps. I knew money was no object so I tried large ranches and smaller cabins, trying to give them a good variety. I wouldn't be going with them to look around or choose but I would know where they were. As I looked Carlisle came in.

"Esme you should leave it to them. Jasper knows what he wants and he'll find the ideal place for Bella I have no doubt".

"I was only trying to help and be supportive Carlisle."

"I know my dear." and he kissed me on the head before heading out to hunt.

He'd asked if I was going with him but I had other things to do, so he took Emmett and Rose with him. I wondered how long it would be before Jaspers friends caught up with Edward, he couldn't hide from them forever.

Edward

Alice and I had been on the run for weeks now. She always saw the Whitlocks coming and gave us plenty of time to avoid them, but I was getting fed up of all this pussy footing around.

"Alice when do we start to do something?"

She smiled over at me, "Soon Edward. The decisions will be made soon and then we can act".

She reached over to take my hand but I pulled it away,

"Oh stop being so stuffy Edward. You don't have anyone and neither do I so what's the problem?"

"Bella" I snapped and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know she doesn't want you and you don't want her really, only her blood. Besides you blew your only chance".

"So she got away from me. I didn't know she was going to jump out of the car and you never saw it."

"How could I Edward, it was a spur of the minute decision by her. Anyway I don't mean that. You didn't know she was pregnant did you?"

I slammed the brakes on and glared at her, "What? She was pregnant? That bastard Jasper"

She shook her head. "Not Jasper you fool. They've never got that far. It was yours"

"What do you mean it was?"

"She lost it when she jumped out of the car. I don't think she even knew she was pregnant."

My hands were shaking with rage. "You mean to tell me I could have had a child and she killed it?"

"Not exactly Edward. She didn't know, she didn't do it on purpose."

It made no difference to me. Bella had been carrying my child and she murdered it by jumping from our car. "Alice, I want to know the second he makes love to her. If there's the slightest chance she could get pregnant by him I want to know. There is no way she's going to carry a child for him"

Alice looked at me warily.

"Alice?"

"OK Edward. As long as you know what you are doing. Jasper isn't going to be happy if you hurt Bella and he's a very good fighter."

"Yes Alice but he had his weaknesses."

"Such as?"

"Bella and the most important one...he fights fair."

Esme

It was some weeks before Bella was well enough to go house hunting. Charlie had become a familiar figure at the house, he hardly seemed to worry about being in the company of a family of Vampires and he'd grown quite fond of Jasper. It seems all that Jazz had done had raised him in Charlie's estimation, quite sweet really. When they finally left it was with a short list of places I had found, although they would do their own searches when they got there. Bella was tearful as she said goodbye to Charlie but he kissed her and sent her off with his blessing. She and Jasper drove away and Charlie came back in for dinner.

"Well that's it then" I said as I dished up his meal.

"I guess so. Sorry they couldn't have been married first but I guess that's old-fashioned these days.

I nodded, "It is rather Charlie. Still we live in our own time, a time when love meant marriage and commitment, these days its different"

"Yes but I can see he's devoted to her"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm sure you are right and it wont be long before they find somewhere, then you'll be able to visit. Maybe we can all go together to see them. For now come and eat".


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

We drove away from Forks and I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Jasper smiled at me, "Just me and you now. Not quite how we planned, college, apartment sharing"

I laughed, "Well college I can do any time if I want to and the flat sharing is still going to happen, just slightly differently."

I slid over to sit close to him and put my hand on his thigh.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?"

He groaned, "Vividly. You drove me crazy then and you still do."

"Good. I'd hate to think you forgot about it" I ran my hand up his thigh even higher and he gasped.

"Bella you keep that up and I'm, going to find a motel somewhere"

I grinned, "Just so happens there's one up ahead and I am getting tired and hungry."

He looked over with concern, "You OK Bella? Is all this driving too much for you?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine but I am hungry."

He pulled in to the Diner by the Motel and came round to help me out of the car. I was still stiff and sore from the accident and I appreciated his steadying hand. When he'd got me seated and given me the menu he went out to gas up the car. I looked at the menu but I wasn't very hungry any more. I ordered a Risotto and a soda for myself and a burger and coffee for Jazz. Just for appearances, he'd drummed it into me that vampires had to appear to fit in. When the food arrived the smell wakened my appetite and by the time he came back I was just starting on his burger. He slid into the seat opposite me with his usual heart stopping smile.

"You were a long time" I pointed out.

"Sorry. I thought perhaps we should stop for you to rest so I booked a room for the night". Seeing my wicked smile he went on hurriedly. "Once you get settled I thought I might go hunting"

"We'll see" I whispered picking up his coffee and tasting it.

Jasper

Bella was looking very pale and I thought a good nights sleep away from everything might help. Besides we were in no hurry to get anywhere. If it took weeks to find a place I didn't care. As long as I was with Bella life was as good as it got. When she finished eating I helped her out and across the forecourt to our room. She smiled as I unlocked the door

"I hope your intentions are dishonourable" she whispered in my ear.

I helped her over to the bed where I'd deposited our bags,

"Showers through there and I'll leave my cell phone so you can ring Charlie."

"You're really going then?"

"I thought you'd like a little privacy"

She smiled, "I don't think privacy's something I remember."

"Yeah well, now we're away from Forks you can have all the privacy you want". I kissed her on the cheek before opening the door again, "I promise I wont be long."

Bella

When he left I felt alone and frightened. It had been so long since I'd had any privacy that it scared me. I sat on the bed and picked up the jacket he'd thrown there with the bags. I held it to my chest and I started to panic. No matter how many times I told myself I was safe it wouldn't get through. My breathing became more rapid and the room started to spin. With a shaking hand I picked up the cell phone but there was no one I could call. If I rang Charlie it would only worry him and I didn't want to talk to Esme or Carlisle.

I lay down and hugged the pillow, trying desperately to slow my breathing and watching the bedside clock tick the minutes by. He'd said he wouldn't be long but how long did that mean? Hours? I couldn't control my panic for hours. I'd have to try doing something, anything to take my mind off the fact I was alone in a strange town, in a strange room. I got up and walked to the bathroom door but I had visions of Edward waiting inside to spring out on me.. I put my hand on the door knob but it was shaking so much I couldn't turn it.

I looked at the outer door and imagined the handle was slowly moving as if someone were trying to open it very quietly. I ran over and pushed against it with both hands, then I looked out of the window expecting to see Alice's smiling face peering in at me. The forecourt was deserted, or was it? I saw a shadow move over the far side of the building. As I watched it seemed to be getting larger, as if someone were walking slowly towards this room. The terror made me feel sick and I ran into the bathroom, heedless of the ghosts that might be waiting for me, and sank down by the toilet vomiting back all the food I'd eaten earlier. When the heaves finally subsided I lay on the cold floor too exhausted to move. Then I heard the outer door open and I looked up eyes wide, wondering which of my enemies I would see.

Jasper

I left Bella to shower and change in privacy. It had been too long since she'd had some peace. I took the car a few miles away from town to hunt in the woods. I hated being away from her so I made a quick meal of a small deer and a couple of squirrels. I wasn't really thirsty anyway so I was glad to head back to my lady. As I parked up I suddenly felt a great weariness tinged with panic and I ran for the door. As I opened the door the panic spiked, I was sure Edward had found Bella, that he was hurting her as I stood there so I burst through the door to a piercing scream.

"Bella" I shouted, then stopped, the room was empty.

I looked through the bathroom door which was ajar and saw her laying on the tiled floor, her eyes wide and her whole body shaking.

"Bella darlin' are you OK? What happened?"

I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to the bed still shaking violently. I pulled her onto my lap and stroked her back trying to calm her.

"What happened Bella? Who scared you?"

She couldn't talk through her sobs so I just held her, until her rigid muscles relaxed and her sobs faded away.

Bella

When the outer door opened I tried to hide, pushing the bathroom door but it caught on the bath mat I'd dropped and wouldn't close completely. I heard the door crash open and saw...Jasper. It was Jasper standing there ready to fight, not Edward or Alice, not some nameless bogey man, and I started to cry with relief. I felt his arms around me, his scent calming me and I sobbed my relief into his shoulder. When I could cry no more he asked me what was wrong and I tried to explain but it didn't make sense even to me.

"I was so frightened, being on my own. I saw shadows and I thought Edward had come for me"

"Bella I promise I wont leave you again. There's no one going to hurt you. I won't let them. You're safe, just try to relax my love" and he kissed away my tears and held me safe.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because it was very dark in the room when I opened my eyes, the only illumination coming from the clock beside the bed.

"You feeling better?" he asked very quietly.

I nodded, "Yes but I always feel better when I'm with you."

"Well you'll be fine them because I'm not leaving you again."

I pulled myself upright, "I really need a shower."

"You go ahead. Then we'll get you something to eat. Your last meal didn't do you a lot of good."

Oh God he knew I'd been sick! I was so embarrassed. I walked into the bathroom then stuck my head out again,

"You'll still be here."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

I slowly stripped off then turned on the shower. The water was warm and I stepped in, enjoying the feel of it on my skin. I washed my hair then realized there was no towel in here. Great Bella! Its turning out to be a really good day.

"Jasper. There aren't any towels in here".

I heard the bed creak as he got up and as I watched he walked in with a huge fluffy towel I recognised as one of Esme's.

"Here you go" he looked straight into my face as he handed me the towel.

"Thanks" I said shyly wrapping it around my body.

Jasper

I heard the shower turn on and closed my eyes. This was cheating but I couldn't help myself, I allowed myself to feel what Bella was feeling, the sensual feel of the soapy water running down her body. I was pulled rudely from this reverie when she shouted about no towels. I knew Esme had packed some for Bella so I grabbed one and walked in with it. Bella stood in the shower naked but I kept my eyes on her face, not that it made any difference, I was still aroused just by the thought of being in the same room with her naked. As she took the towel I allowed myself the briefest flicker of my eyes before turning and leaving her again. That was a mistake because she was so beautiful. The brief glimpse was burned into my memory, her breasts with water droplets running down them, her slim waist and the dark hair between her legs. I groaned as my dick swelled with my thoughts.

Bella

Once I'd wrapped the towel around me I came out into the bedroom to see Jasper standing at the window looking out into the darkness.

"Sorry about that. I should have checked before I got in the shower"

"That's OK Bella, no problem"

But I knew there was one. I knew he loved me, desired me and calling him in while I stood naked in the shower was wrong. When he turned to look at me I saw desire in his eyes although he was trying so hard to fight it. What he hadn't realised was that I too was fighting the same battle...and losing.

"I'm really tired" I said with a yawn

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

I shook my head, "I think I'll let my stomach settle down till morning."

He nodded and moved to the armchair by the desk. I saw he had one of my books out ready,

"You going to read while I sleep?"

"Yes, so take as long as you need. I'll be here while you sleep beautiful."

I took my sleepwear into the bathroom and pulled them on noticing how the last of the bruises were now almost gone from my rib cage they were still tender but I could live with that. I climbed into bed and Jasper turned the light out, he could read by the moonlight shining in through an uncurtained window. I watched as he opened the book and started to read. I wanted to sleep but I was afraid I would wake up to find him gone, to find this was all a dream.

I looked at him until my eyes started to close, "Jasper" I breathed and he looked up, "Would you come and sit with me?"

He came over, putting the book on the bedside cabinet.

"What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

"I can sleep, I'm just scared when I wake up you won't be here."

He smiled and moved me over on the bed to make room for him. He put one arm round my shoulder and pulled me close.

"There. If I try to escape it will wake you."

I nestled into his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Then the dreams started, Edward and Alice chasing me, jumping from car after car and hurting worse each time, then they disappeared to be replaced by a wonderful calm, Jasper with me, holding me, I was safe.

When I woke up it was raining, or at least I thought it was, I could hear water falling. I opened my eyes and saw I was alone. The bathroom door was open and what I'd heard had been the shower. I looked round, Jasper's bag was open and fresh clothes laid out on the end of the bed. I closed my eyes wondering what to do. Should I let him know I was awake or keep quiet and hope he didn't notice my breathing had changed. I lay still and waited, hearing the shower switch off I opened my eyes slightly.

He came through from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair ruffled from being towel dried. As I watched he dropped the towel and pulled on clean underwear. His body was exquisite, like a Greek Statue, muscles perfect, skin smooth, then he turned slightly and I saw that wasn't true. The weak sun shining through the rain illuminated his chest and I saw again the scars, bite marks, covering his upper body, even reaching up his neck to his jaw line.

He turned and his face went blank. He grabbed the clean shirt and pulled it on buttoning it up to his neck. "Sorry Bella I didn't realize you were awake"

I got up and walked over to him then took his hand and pulled him over to the window. He stood warily as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his shoulders to drop to the floor. I touched his naked skin and felt the ridges I had seen, under my fingertips. As I trailed my hand down his chest he shivered and tried to pull away but I stopped him with a shake of my head. His chest felt cold and hard and the ridges stood out enough for me to feel each individual one.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Bella

I was mesmerized by his scars and must have stood touching them for far longer than I knew because my arm ached from the movement and he just stood there and let me. When I finally came to my senses I was so embarrassed.

"Sorry Jasper it's just that I'd forgotten how scarred you were. He shrugged and the muscles moved beneath his pale skin sending a few tiny rainbows of colour across its surface.

"I try not to show them, it tends to frighten people".

"How did you manage in school, in the locker room?"

"Speed and the fact there's no outside light so they are almost invisible to the human eye".

I saw him flinch as I touched another more noticeable one near his neck. "This one?"

He took my hand and pulled it away. "That one I'd rather not talk about".

"Oh sorry". I was intrigued, why wouldn't he talk about that scar in particular?

I dragged my eyes away from his chest and shook my head to clear it.

"Well I guess I should get showered then we can leave early".

He nodded, bending to pick up the shirt I'd removed from him to see the scars. As he buttoned it up I couldn't help wishing he didn't need to. His body was so beautiful and I closed my eyes momentarily to remember the sight of him naked as he dressed, thinking I was asleep. It had been just a glimpse but it was etched in stone in my memory like the time at the lake, and I ran into the bathroom embarrassed at my feelings which I knew he could feel.

Jasper

Bella never ceased to amaze me, her acceptance of my scarred body, no sign of fear or loathing and then her emotions as she ran through to the bathroom. I had expected distaste maybe or a little apprehension but what I got was an overwhelming blast of lust, was it me or her? I couldn't believe that the human girl who had stood here a few seconds ago desired me that much, so soon. With my own feelings on top it was too much for my body and I felt an uncomfortable swelling in my groin which no matter how hard I tried just wouldn't subside. Thank god for long shirts meant to be worn over jeans, not tucked in!

Bella

I showered quickly still burning with desire for him and the cold water only helped a little. When I came out towel wrapped firmly around me, he was reading and he never glanced up and I was watching him rather than what I was doing which resulted in one bleeding finger as I shut it none too gently in a drawer slicing it on a screw that stuck out in just the right position for a klutz like me. As I looked, blood dripped onto the carpet and I brought my finger to my lips but he beat me to it. He was there holding my finger, as we locked eyes he brought it to his lips and tasted it with his tongue. I watched as his eyes grew dark with thirst but he opened his lips and took my finger into his mouth, closing his eyes and savouring the taste of forbidden fruit. Then he slid it back out and held it up to me, the cut had vanished, healed by his venom.

"Well how do I taste?" I asked in a whisper.

"Unbelievable" he whispered, "I wanted to know if the taste of your blood was likely to set off my thirst." "And if it did?"

"Then we'd have to make sure you never bled in my presence"

"No, I think I'd already be dead if that were the case."

He sighed, "I couldn't hurt you Bella, it would be like committing suicide."

I stopped him with a kiss which he returned with passion before breaking off, "We need to go"

I looked at him, "Why? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

He shook his head, "I just don't want to rush things Bella".

I nodded, "OK" and went to get dressed.

We drove all day stopping only for me to eat at a Diner,

"Where exactly are we going Jasper? Do you have somewhere specific in mind?"

He looked over at me with a smile, "Yes I do as a matter of fact. It's somewhere I looked at a long time ago, a place I thought was perfect but if you don't like it then we don't need to stay."

I nodded, "OK but I'm going to need to stop soon, my ribs are aching and I need to stretch my legs".

He looked guilty, "I'm sorry Bella I should have thought about your comfort."

I reached over and touched his face, "No more apologies. I'm happy and I'm quite capable of asking if I need something"

He nodded, "OK. Would you like to stop now? We're only about an hour from our destination."

"In that case I'll wait."

I watched the scenery out the window and had to admit it was breathtaking. As the sun went down we drove a dirt track and came out in front of a huge log cabin which had evidently been empty for some time. He looked over at me,

"What do you think?"

I opened the door and got out of the car, turning to look round me. Then I walked up to the huge oak door and pushed, it creaked open and I walked in to a high ceilinged hall with doors leading off. Jasper watched from the front door as I walked in and out of each room, a great room with a huge field stone fireplace, a smaller room possibly a library or study or the like, then a downstairs cloakroom and a massive kitchen with a range. I walked back into the hall and stepped on the bottom stair. The steps were thick with dust and I left footprints as I ascended. The landing was equally large with a huge balcony looking out the back of the house over rolling countryside. There were four bedrooms each with a bathroom and a window seat over looking the front of the house. When I turned round Jasper was behind me,

"What do you think?"

I reached up to pull his head down and kissed him,

"Its beautiful. How did you find it?"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jasper

Bella's reaction to this house was all I could ever have hoped for.

"I found it many years ago but it wasn't for sale then"

Why were you looking?"

"It was before I met the Cullens and Alice took me in hand."

I smiled at that, "Did you show it to her?"

He laughed, "No it isn't really Alice's type of place. No Malls, no night life, nothing that she really enjoys out here except for the hunting I guess."

I could see what he meant.

"Well I think its wonderful Jasper."

I couldn't help my smile as I heard those words.

"Would you like to see the other places? The ones Esme picked out for us?"

She shook her head, "God no, the very sight of the photo's frightens me."

I remembered the houses she had printed out for us, very nice but too much for us. Bella and I just wanted a quiet place where we could be together away from everything. She leaned forward and taking my hand pulled me close for a kiss that I thought would never end. As she broke off panting for breath my cell phone went off. Cursing it for the interruption I glanced at the display to see if I could ignore it, I couldn't.

Holding my hand up I picked up the call, "Peter, you have news for us?"

Peter

Alice and Edward were a slippery pair and it had been almost impossible to catch up with them, until they slipped up. Alice went off alone to shop, her greatest weakness, her Achilles heel, leaving Edward alone. As a tactician he was hopeless and we soon tracked him down to a hotel in Colorado. I wasn't sure what the Major wanted us to do about it so I thought I'd better ring him. I was all for ripping his fucking head off and using it as a football but Char thought Jasper might have other plans for the devious fucker.

"Got Edwards position covered, what do you want us to do?"

"Where is he?"

"Colorado, Fort Collins, not far from Denver. He's alone so we need to act soon. Instructions?"

There was silence, "Major?"

"Wait Peter."

I heard him talking to Bella then he came back to me,

"Take him, alive if possible and keep him till we get there."

"OK Major, just as you say, but can I kick the crap out of him at least?"

I heard him pass the request to Bella, so this was her show!

"Be her guest Peter."

Edward

I hated waiting here for Alice, we were running from Jasper's psycho friends and she decides she needs to go shopping! I could have gone on alone but without her visions I'd probably get caught. She'd been gone a few hours and I was getting stressed out. I knew if Jasper got hold of me I was a dead man, unless Bella had come to her senses and realized I was her real mate not him. I wondered if she'd ever asked him about Los Paulo. That would take him down in her estimation, after all what kind of spin could he put on that to make it look good? Short of an outright lie. I heard a light tap on the door and my name. I listened to the thoughts, shopping, dresses, it had to be Alice, back at last. I opened the door and realized my mistake as Charlotte knocked me backwards into the room and sank her teeth into my throat. I struggled but within seconds Peter too had appeared and I knew the game was up. As she tore a chunk out of my neck he grabbed my legs and swung me into the wall. They wrapped me in a blanket and tied it with chains before throwing me out the bathroom window to the alley below. I hit the ground hard and struggled to break the chains but they were huge and I wondered if even Emmett could have broken them.

Peter

We threw him into the back of the armored truck Char had stolen a week ago and drove out of Fort Collins towards the Rocky Mountain National Park where we could be assured of a little privacy. Edward Cullen was going to pay for what he'd done to Bella, first from us and then what was left would be handed to Bella and Jasper. I didn't want to be in his shoes when the Major started getting payback, I'd seen that before and it wasn't pretty.

We knew of a remote cabin hardly ever used unless it was high summer and drove out there with Edward struggling against his chains

"If I were you I'd start praying Cullen, pray that Bella allows you a swift end."

"She won't let him kill me, she still feels something for me, I know she does."

"Oh right, so that's the way to keep your woman, beat the shit out of her and then just for good measure throw in a little rape."

"I never raped her, It was consensual. She wanted me as much as I wanted her."

Char turned to look at his blanket covered form.

"Peter do him a favor and rip his tongue out cos he's guaranteeing himself a slow lingering death if the Major hears him talking like that."

"Nah, let the fucker suffer".

Alice

I was on the road within minutes of leaving Edward at the hotel. He had become a liability, believing all the crap I'd spouted about Bella still loving him deep inside, I could hardly believe that he still didn't see that she despised him. I had to get away and leave him as bait for the Whitlocks, maybe once they got him they'd stop looking for me. After all I hadn't really done anything, it was Bella who stole my mate, Bella who'd screwed up Edward and caused all the trouble, so it was Edward who should pay, not me. Until they dealt with Edward I couldn't see if Bella and Jasper would give up searching for me but without the added lure of Edward I might just make it out alive. If they continued to hound me then I'd have to use the last resort and fly out to the Volturi, I would be welcomed with open arms by Aro and I'd be safe. It wasn't ideal but it was a lot better than the alternative, we'd just have to see.

Bella

When Jasper told me that Peter and Charlotte had caught up with Edward I was so happy, now he would pay for what he'd done to me. I knew Peter would make his life a misery until we got there so I was in no hurry. We drove part way then stopped for me to eat and rest. I still got tired very easily and Jasper was keeping an eye on me. He'd even suggested I stay behind while he went to Edward but I wanted to see him suffer, I needed to know he was no longer a threat to me or Jasper. I wish they'd got Alice too, her betrayal hurt even more but I guessed they wouldn't stop looking, this was just a breathing space for her. Now Edward was away from her poison he might finally see that she'd led him on about me. How could he possible feel that I was still interested in him, that I did anything other than loathe the sight of him.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

When we pulled up at the cabin in the Park Charlotte came out to greet us,

"Bella, great to see you again. Sorry it took us so long to find the Cullens".

"Cullens?" I snapped

"Sorry Major. One got away, we only got Edward, Alice is in the wind."

She opened the door and we walked in, Peter sat in a chair by a huge log fire looking at Edward, unusually dishevelled and obviously terrified, wrapped in a blanket with huge chains wrapped around his body. When he saw me he started to speak very fast.

"Bella please, call them off. You know I wouldn't really hurt you. They made it all up. I just wanted to get you away from them so you'd realize how much I love you and I knew you'd feel the same way, given time" Bella stared at him open-mouthed, anger choking her then she knelt down in front of him. Peter moved to stand at her left side and I at her right.

Bella

For a millisecond I felt sorry for Edward all trussed up there and looking in pain and terrified, but then he opened his mouth and I remembered what an ass he really was. When he finished speaking looking at me hopefully I knelt down in front of him, feeling my two guardians move forward to flank me without a single word. I reached forward and touched Edwards cheek and I saw a small ray of hope in his eyes and heard quiet snarls from my sides.

"Edward. Did you really think I would believe such crap? You did everything except kill me. You kidnapped me, assaulted me and even raped me and you expect me to come to your rescue. Exactly which fucking planet did you think I came from? You are lucky I'm still human, because if I were a vampire I would make you suffer for eternity before hearing your pleas for mercy."

"I never raped you. You wanted it and we would have a baby now if you hadn't jumped idiotically from the car."

I froze, then looked at Peter and Jasper and I knew from their expressions that he was speaking the truth "You got me pregnant and you thought if I'd known I wouldn't have jumped? Edward if I'd known I'd have made a better job of it I assure you. There is nothing in this world that could persuade me to carry your child."

I stopped, seething, unable to speak further for the fury bubbling inside me.

Peter

I could see Bella was about to explode so I offered her something to calm her down.

"Bella?" she turned her furious gaze on me, "I've got something here I thought you might like." and I handed her a small box.

"What's this?" she said without opening it.

"Well I thought you might want to take a little revenge and I know it would be difficult for you to manage it unaided so I did some of the work for you. In the box are Edwards balls. What you do with them is up to you but as he's not going to need them any longer I thought you might like to dispose of them."

Edward cried out in horror as Bella's face softened.

"Thank you Peter. Much appreciated" then she looked at Edward and quite deliberately threw the box onto the fire.

He screamed but she ignored the noise.

"Edward, I'm going out with Charlotte for a walk in the air and when I get back you will be gone."

He looked up, hope on his face but the Major and I knew what she really meant. She walked to the door taking Charlotte's arm then turned,

"Goodbye Edward".

As she went out he looked at our faces and understanding dawned. He screamed Bella's name until we knew she was out of earshot then his screams became louder before tailing off to a whimper and then silence. The incense laden air slowly dispersed as we watched the last pieces of Edward Cullen flare out to smoke.

Bella

I knew what they were going to do which made me an accessory to murder but I couldn't feel guilty about it. Edward had all but killed me and would continue in his quest for me until he was stopped permanently, well now he had been. The only enemy left was Alice and she was a much more slippery customer than her brother, but I had no doubt that they would find her, if it took centuries. The Whitlocks would get revenge for what she had done to me. Charlotte glanced over at me,

"So, what now?"

I shrugged, "Jasper and I find our house, move in and start a life together"

"And?"

I looked at her, "Oh, He will decide when he's ready to change me. When he is absolutely sure it is the right thing to do."

"And when will that be pray tell?"

I laughed, "A soon as Alice is sent to join her brother I assume. I don't really know. We haven't discussed it." "What about the Volturi?"

"What about them?"

"They wont let you live as a human with the Major."

"Its up to him Charlotte, I wont pressure him into anything. He knows the risks."

She shook her head, "I've never met such a stubborn pair. I might just let Peter knock your heads together after all."

"He can try" I replied with a smile.

Jasper

I was nervous when the girls returned, after all Bella knew I'd just killed someone she knew. It had all been abstract up to this point, now it was cold hard fact. I watched her face but saw no tension or revulsion. She came straight over to me and wound her arms around my neck stretching up to kiss me tenderly.

"Fuck, is that all the thanks he's getting after what he's done?"

She turned, "Peter, piss off" she said then returned to me.

"Well I don't need a rock to fall on my head to tell me when I'm surplus to requirements. Come on Char let's go make passionate love under the sky."

She laughed as they went out then turned back to me

"What about us?"

I looked at her unsure exactly what she was asking me.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight.

Bella

The thought of Peter and Charlotte making love under the open sky reminded me that Jasper and I were still at the kiss and cuddle stage and it was driving me mad, I wanted him so badly. He looked at me unsure what I meant and I smiled.

"Well where are we going now?"

He sighed and the tenseness left his face.

"Back to the house I guess by way of a Restaurant and Motel. You look shattered."

I was tired and I could do with some pain killers,

"What about the others?"

He shrugged, "They'll know how to contact me when they find Alice, if they do, that is"

I was puzzled, "Why do you say that Jasper?"

He helped me into the car and we drove back towards civilization.

"Alice dumped Edward because he was a liability. She used him as bait so Peter would stop looking for her. Now she has a head start and I wouldn't mind betting she's reviewing her options."

I could see on his face that he suspected something,

"What do you think she'll do?"

"Once she sees that we destroyed Edward I think she'll realize she's next unless she acts quickly. I think she'll head for the shelter of the Volturi"

I gasped, "You think she'll run to Italy?"

"It's what I'd do in her place. The only place safe from us is under the protection of Aro. He's always wanted her to join them so he'll welcome her with open arms. It won't be a good option for her but it will be safe."

After that we drove in silence, I thought about Alice in Italy, could she still cause us problems from there? Would she try to set the Volturi on us? Was there any reason to try to destroy the relationship growing between Jasper and myself? I was afraid the answer to that was a resounding Yes, jealousy would continue to burn in her and as they say,

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

Alice would be trouble as long as she existed.

Jasper drew up at a Diner attached to a Motel on the main highway and stiff and sore that I was, he helped me to a booth in the Diner and left me to order while he got us a room for the night. I actually felt hungry this evening, perhaps reaction to Edwards death and my safety as a result. I had almost finished my meal by the time he came back and slid in the seat opposite.

"I've booked us in for a couple of nights, you need some rest Bella. You look tired and I saw you slip the pain killers when you thought I wasn't looking".

Damn and I thought I'd been so sneaky!

He paid the bill and walked me to the room. This Motel was more classy than the last one and I made very sure I had towels with me when I went into the shower. The hot water helped my muscles to relax and I was already feeling sleepy when I came back into the bedroom. Jasper had taken out his book and sat reading but looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"You look better, ready for bed?"

I nodded, "I think the pain killers are kicking in, I feel really tired."

He pulled back the sheet and I climbed wearily in, grabbing his hand so he couldn't leave me.

"Jasper, will you hold me while I fall asleep?"

He smiled and nodded pulling his hand free to fetch his book then sat on the bed and put his arm round me. I curled into his body, arm around his waist and face against his shirt clad chest. As I fell asleep I thought about the sight of his naked body and longed to feel it pressed against mine.

Jasper

Bella was dreaming about something because her pulses were racing and she murmured. I only caught my name and from her emotions it was a good dream so I allowed myself to revel in her warmth, putting my book down and sliding until we lay flat on the bed. As I did so her hand slipped under my shirt to caress my naked skin. Trailing burning fingers across my stomach and igniting the fire in my groin again, it was sweet agony laying like this with her, she was so desirable. I longed to run my hands underneath her top and feel the softness of her warm skin but I held back, I just wasn't sure how far she wanted to go, yet.

Bella

I woke up feeling refreshed and with my hand laying on Jaspers exposed chest. In the night I must have become restless and pulled his shirt up exposing his belly and lower ribs. It felt wonderful and his scent was overpowering my senses. As he realized I was awake he moved pulling his shirt back down and getting off the bed.

"I think I'll grab a quick shower" he said moving fast to the bathroom but not quite fast enough, I had time to see he was affected as much by my closeness as I was by his. This was ridiculous, we desired each other but we were both scared to make the first move. I decided then that if he didn't make that move then I would. When he came out with the towel around his hips I decided, what the hell!

"Jasper come here"

He looked at me and walked over, his smell intensified by the hot water he'd been under made my choice for me.

"Yes Bella"

I pulled him down on to the bed next to me and kissed his lips then his throat and he tensed slightly. I tried to hide my amusement but it was a hopeless task. He pulled back,

"You're laughing at me?"

I nodded and put my hand on his bare chest,

"Sorry Jasper I couldn't help it. Every time I touch your body you tense."

"I can't help it Bella. I told you before you're killing me. I'm trying to behave but its hard, very hard with you so close."

"Oh I know its hard" I whispered in his ear and laid my hand on the towel right over the unmistakable bulge there.

He groaned and swallowed, "Bella"

I hushed him and pulled him down to lay beside me,

"Jasper do you have any idea what you do to me? You walk in here almost naked and expect me to ignore the goods on display. Not going to happen mister."

He pulled back to look into my face,

"I never thought about it like that, in future I'll make sure I'm dressed when I come out of the shower."

I laughed, "If you do I will rip the clothes off your back."

He grinned, "Hey there darlin' just cool down. You're giving this guy ideas"

"I certainly hope so" I said as I moved in for the kill.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Bella

I moved my hand to the overlap of the towel at his hips and slipped my hand inside to touch his thigh as he gasped and put his hand over mine,

"Bella, I'm not sure..." I cut him off with a kiss.

"Well I am" and I continued my hands quest until I found what I was looking for and his gasp became a groan.

"Jasper you have driven me crazy for too long. I can't keep my hands off you any longer. Now if you want me to stop you have to ask me and I will. Otherwise lay back and enjoy"

He opened his mouth and just for a second I thought he was actually going to stop me but he swallowed again as my fingers ran up and down his erection, and it closed without a sound.

I nodded, "Good. Now I know we're on the same page."

I kissed his face and his throat before trailing my tongue over his chest, tasting him and breathing in his spicy scent. As I reached the top of the towel I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed and he looked excited so I put my fingers under it and slowly pulled the towel open.

He was so beautiful, his white skin smooth and silky crying out to be caressed. I ran my free hand back up his chest to his face stopping on his lips and he opened his eyes, they were pitch black and he opened his mouth taking my fingers into his mouth and closing his lips around them. I felt his tongue exploring each one as he continued to look at me intently. Then he moved one hand to rest on my back over my top, just at the neckline. As I drowned in his eyes I felt the material give as he pulled, ripping it and then pushed it off my shoulder exposing one breast to his hand. He touched it very gently then relinquishing it rolled me over to completely remove the ripped top. He then did the same with the bottoms until I lay naked under his gaze.

Jasper

I couldn't have stopped now if she'd begged me to, the desire was so great it was ready to explode out of my body igniting us both. I looked at her perfect body, running my hands over its warm silkiness, feeling it burn my fingertips as they trailed over one breast then the other. I lowered my head to taste her flesh, her neck was exposed and the pulse there was beating so fast it was visible. I touched it with my tongue, smelling the blood just below the skin and tasting her, the urge to bite down on that sweet tender flesh, to taste her blood was almost irresistible. I opened my mouth, the venom dripping from my teeth onto her skin and causing her to flinch slightly with its sting. I swallowed the venom and desire down and closed my mouth. I would resist the urge, I had to, she was too precious to drain although I dreamed of tasting her blood as it eased the burning thirst in my throat. She seemed to understand my urge because she touched my face and then her neck,

"You wont hurt me Jasper., I trust you"

I wished I had such confidence in my ability to resist the call of her blood.

Bella

I knew I was in a very dangerous position, Jaspers teeth were pressed against my neck just over the blood pumping around my body and I felt a sting as venom burned my naked skin. He tensed and I knew he was tempted, very tempted, but I let him know I trusted him and he resisted the urge, instead kissing the spot before moving down to kiss my breasts taking the nipples into his mouth and tasting them. I groaned as the fire between my legs flared higher and I wriggled under his body, pressing my pelvis into his, trying to feel his erection against my belly. He breathed deeply and moved so he was almost but not quite inside me, then he looked into my face for permission to continue. I put my hands on his hips and pushed, gasping as he entered me, feeling the cold hardness penetrating my body until he was fully inside, then he stopped and my motions became more urgent. He looked into my face again and I saw a smile there,

"Bella darlin' I love you" he said as he started to move slowly inside me.

As the tension in my body mounted I felt so alive, I cried out and he moved faster and faster until I lost myself completely in the sensations wracking my body. I felt him jerk then and a coldness filled my very soul as he filled me with his seed.

Jasper

When I came I felt as if my whole body was emptying into hers. As she cried out I groaned and then I was totally spent and I dropped my whole weight on her as I panted. She smiled up at me then turned so we were facing each other, side by side. I kissed her again and again as she came down from her high and I could see I had fulfilled her, sent her on that journey to the stars, something I'd heard of but never seen myself. She whispered my name over and over and it was like a love song in my ear. Her skin was pink all over and she smelled even more delicious to me but I kept control by a hairbreadth. I closed my eyes and relived every second of our lovemaking, exquisite as it was. Slowly her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen asleep in my arms, the only place I ever wanted her to be now. My Bella, my mate. MINE.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Bella

That night changed everything. We were now so attuned to each other that I knew what he was thinking and feeling and it was the same for him. It was as if we had one shared consciousness now, we were two parts of a whole and I felt a warmth through my whole body. The next morning we made love again and the warmth just grew more intense. I could hardly bear to leave him long enough to shower, so he followed me in. His body set me on fire when it touched mine and it was afternoon by the time we left on our journey back to the cabin. As it was empty and he was paying cash we were able to move in almost straight away.

I never realized that building a home with someone could be so rewarding. In the mornings we would work on the house itself, pulling out rotted timbers and clearing the debris of the years that had accumulated both inside and out. In the afternoons we worked outside and this was my favourite part of the day because Jasper would strip to the waist and I often did nothing but watch him at work as he cleared the bushes and weeds and relaid the crumbling flagstones of the path to the summer house in the back garden. As the sun started to die in the evening I would cook myself something to eat and then we would sit on the dusty old couch in the huge bedroom and talk about the future or cuddle up and this always lead to making love again, we were both insatiable for each other and only when I was too tired to even speak would we stop, then he would hold me in his arms until I woke again.

Jasper

This small oasis seemed like paradise to me, the one place and one person I could really be myself with. Bella was happy whatever we were doing, she never needed more than we had, no shopping trips or theatre visits or fashion shows and I loved her all the more for it. The only thing that marred it was the knowledge that Alice was still out there somewhere and she wouldn't be idle. I knew Peter and Charlotte were still looking but Alice was extremely cunning and wouldn't be easy to find. I hoped they would catch up with her before she did something stupid like join Aro and the Volturi. The place was almost finished now and it was even better than I'd imagined, Bella came up with some really good touches and it felt like our home already. I thought she might like to invite Charlie to visit and see that she was happy and had a secure home, so I suggested it and she rang him straight away. Surprisingly he was more than happy to come and stay, he'd decided I wasn't the worst thing Bella could have done.

Charlie

I got the invitation from Bella by phone one day and the next she sent me an invitation in the mail. Wow I must be eagerly awaited because Jasper had arranged for a car service to pick me up and drop me at the airport and a ticket for the flight out, money wasn't a problem obviously. In the note was a request not to phone the house in case Bella answered, it was to be a surprise for her. I hated surprises and so did she normally but maybe he'd changed her. My holiday was already arranged with work so I dragged out my battered old suitcase and pondered what to pack. Jasper never seemed the jacket and tie type so I settled on one good outfit for when we went anywhere although I thought a meal out was probably not on the cards knowing what I did about him. Other than that I threw in some casual stuff, then contemplated my fishing gear, I wondered if there were any good fishing rivers nearby, I couldn't ring to ask so I decided against it. I hadn't been this nervous about a holiday in years, but then I hadn't had a holiday away for years, now I came to think about it. My vacations were usually spent with Harry fishing around Forks.

The car arrived promptly on the Friday evening, along with a guy in full livery and I cringed hoping no one I knew would see me in the car. The Driver took my case and opened the back door for me so I slid in nervously.

"There are drinks in the bar Sir, compliments of Mr Whitlock"

I thanked him and looked in, sure enough there were my favourite brand beers plus some shorts. Feeling like a pop star I opened one of the beers and poured it into a glass. The driver was going slowly down the road watching me in the mirror.

"Anything else Chief Swan?" he asked as I finished pouring the beer.

"No thanks, let's go"

He nodded and put his foot down smoothly at the same time sliding the privacy panel up. A bit O.T.T I thought but I sat back enjoying my beer. This was definitely the way to travel I thought as I put my feet up with a smile.

I noticed after a few miles we were going the long way round and tapped on the screen. I heard a voice near my ear and jumped but it was just an intercom,

"Yes Sir?"

"Why are we going this way?"

"Orders Sir. I think my employer wanted you to have time to relax."

"Oh OK"

I heard a click which must have been the intercom clicking off again. I finished my beer and sat looking at the scenery, something I never normally had time to do with work. The slow drive and the beer must have relaxed me because I started to doze off as we approached Seattle. I blinked and yawned, I didn't want the driver to find me asleep in the back when he opened the door at the airport but I couldn't keep my eyes open and as they closed for the last time I registered that we were in fact heading away from the airport.

Bella

I was really looking forward to seeing Charlie, he'd been really good about everything considering the shock he must have felt when he was told about the Cullens and the wolves. He was due to fly out this evening and I'd rung earlier but he must have already left. Jasper had gone to hunt so I was putting the finishing touches to the meal I'd cooked in Charlie's honour. It seemed ages since I'd cooked a proper meal and I felt rusty. We were going to the airport later to pick him up and I'd rechecked his room at least a dozen times making sure everything was just right, the bathroom supplied, the bed made properly, fresh flowers in a vase, totally over the top but it gave my fidgeting hands something to do. I looked at the clock, Jasper would be back in the next couple of hours depending on how far his hunting took him and then we'd have a couple more hours before we had to leave and pick Charlie up. I was sure I could think of something to pass the time I thought with a grin, then the computer message alert sounded and I went over to see, in case it was from Peter about Alice.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Charlie

When I woke up I wasn't in the car any longer, nor was I on a plane, in fact I had no idea where I was. It was dark and cold and the floor was hard, it felt like concrete. Perhaps I was dreaming but I didn't think so, it all felt too real and I had the mother of all headaches. I sat up and groaned as the floor seemed to undulate sickeningly. My mouth tasted as if a herd of cattle had walked through on their way to tap dance in my skull. I tried to stand up but found I couldn't, the ceiling was too low and I cracked my head on it painfully. I explored the rest of my surroundings with my hands. I was in a concrete or stone room about five feet high and about ten foot wide. It smelled damp and the walls were slick to the touch. What the hell had happened to me? I felt around and discovered a torch against one wall. Praying that it had batteries in it I pressed the button and a weak light illuminated my prison, for want of a better word. At the furthest point was an iron door streaked with rust but looking strong enough. There was a blanket, a bucket, packs of food and bottles of water and that was it. Nothing else, and no clue as to where I was or who had done this to me. I sat down wrapping the blanket around me, and opening one of the water bottles drank deeply hoping to get rid of the taste at least. I must have been drugged by someone, but who? And why?

Bella

I stared in disbelief at the picture on the screen. It showed my Dad in a concrete room, sitting with a blanket around him and a torch in his hand. He looked terrible, as if he was sick, and the caption at the bottom of the screen read.

You have exactly ten minutes to leave the house and run to the end of the drive before I flood the room and drown your father.

I looked around in panic and finding a pen scribbled a note for Jasper, leaving it so it would be the first thing he saw when he came in from the hunt. Then I grabbed my jacket and ran as fast as I could up the drive. At the end stood a car with its engine running and as I approached the driver got out, taking off his cap,

"Bella Swan?"

I nodded and he opened the rear of the car for me. I looked in warily but it was empty, that is empty of a person, I could smell Charlie's aftershave though and I stepped back.

"I think I'd rather travel up front."

The driver merely nodded, "As you wish Miss"

and he opened the front passenger door for me. I got in slowly looking around and hoping against hope that Jasper would be back early and see me,. I knew who was responsible for Charlie's plight, Alice Cullen who else? My door slammed and the driver came round to the other side slowly. As he got in the car I looked at his profile, it seemed to have changed but the light went out and with no moon it was too dark in the car to see him again.

"Where are we going?"

He just shook his head.

"Will it take long?"

Again there was silence, he'd obviously been given his orders not to tell me anything. We drove for at least an hour in complete silence, I looked out of the window but it was black so we must still be in the country, away from town or city lights.

Jasper

I got back to find Bella gone. Her note was stuck to the computer screen which had been turned to face the door.

"Jasper, Charlie's been taken and now they want me. They threatened to drown him so I had to go. Find us please darling. I'm counting on you. Love always Bella".

On the screen was what appeared to be a real-time camera shot of Charlie in some kind of underground cell. I cursed roundly, this had to be Alice's work. As I headed back out a car pulled up and the passenger door swung open.

"About time Major, get in we've got to catch the car up."

Charlie

I was shivering now, it was so cold in here and the water was still trickling down the walls as if there were a river or something like above my head. I'd drunk most of the bottled water and I still felt sick and dry. I tried the food but I couldn't swallow the crackers or biscuits. As I looked around I noticed a small round hole high up on one wall so I decided to check it out. As I got closer I could see it was a camera lens. So someone was watching me, or recording me. No f way I thought, and I stuck one of the bottle labels over it.

"Now come and see what I'm doing ass hole" I croaked.

Moving back to my seat on the upturned bucket which was the only thing keeping me from sitting in water I noticed a small slot in the door which was slid open. As I watched, more bottles of water were pushed through along with another blanket, some more torch batteries and a note. As the slot shut again I crawled over and picked the things up, welcoming the blanket most of all. Taking it back to my corner and opening another water bottle I unfolded the note.

"Charlie, Stop with the silly tricks. Take the cover off the camera or there'll be no more supplies".

It wasn't signed but I sighed and pulled the label off the camera lens, then wrapped myself in the other blanket and leaning against the wall tried to sleep, hoping the headache and sickness might be gone when I woke next.

Bella

The car was slowing now outside tall iron gates. As I watched they swung silently inwards and the car drove through. All of a sudden I heard a thumping from the rear of the car and the driver cursed quietly before stopping and getting out.

"Stay Miss" was all he said as he went round to the trunk.

I heard a muffled squeal and a thump before the driver got back in adjusting his gloves as he did so.

"What was that?" I asked not expecting a reply but I heard a low answer,

"Mice"

and couldn't help a smile.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

If you're here it means this is down to Alice. Char nodded,

"Yes, We didn't get here in time to save Charlie from getting trapped but Bella's not going in alone."

I nodded, "Good. Alice would just kill the two of them"

"Yes well, if we don't catch up they may kill three instead of two. Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting ages."

"Sorry I didn't know or I'd have speeded up my hunt. What happened?"

"We tracked Alice to Seattle but lost her for a while. Next time we found her she'd made arrangements for a car hire firm to pick Charlie up but we missed him so we had to wait to see what she was going to do. The car made for your place so we watched and when we saw Bella we did a swap with the driver. Now we see where the bitch hid Charlie."

I just hoped she was right, but according to her they had one hell of a head start.

Bella

I looked more closely at the driver, "Peter? What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned a broad grin on his face and doffed his hat, "Well hell Bells I thought my disguise was perfect." "Oh it was, it was the joke that gave you away"

"Joke? What Joke?"

"Never mind. What's the plan?"

He shrugged, "I don't usually have a plan. The Major and I just go in, kick butts and save the lady in distress."

"Well, number one The Major isn't here and Number two the damsel in distress is Charlie"

"OK, Slight change in plans, The Major isn't going to be here in time so you are officially promoted to my second in command. Number two you get to kiss the damsel when we save her, I mean him."

I nodded, "How do you know that's what do we do now?"

"You go in as instructed by the driver"

"How do you know that's what he was told?"

Peter looked at me surprised, "Bella I asked him and he was happy enough to tell me"

"I'll bet".

"Go" he said flapping his arms.

I got out, turning back to him, "I hope you know what you're doing Peter."

He smiled, "Nah Bells, I make it up as I go along but remember this. The Major will chew me a new one if you get hurt. So go"

Charlie

I heard a noise and the iron door opened slowly to reveal a man standing holding a rifle and wearing shades. "This way please Chief"

I crabbed across the room and stretched with relief when I could stand up properly in the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

He just prodded me with the rifle barrel and I walked along a corridor no warmer than the room I'd been kept in and I could see it was a machinery housing of some sort but disused by the amount of rust and cobwebs. My guard, still with the rifle aimed at me pointed to a steep flight of iron steps. I thought I might have a chance of overpowering him as he came up behind me but whoever was behind this was far to clever to be caught out like that. At the top stood another armed guard and I went ahead as indicated. It was getting warmer now and there were dust-covered windows providing light instead of dusty light bulbs. At the end of this corridor was another iron door which I pushed open.

Standing in the centre of the concrete room was Alice Cullen.

"Alice? What the hell's going on?"

"Oh I think you know Charlie. I think you know a lot more than you should, dangerous knowledge but there, it wasn't your fault. Please come over here" she asked holding out a hand to a tubular steel chair by her side. I walked over reluctantly and at her command sat down. As I did so a loop of wire was dropped over my head, coming to rest around my neck, tightly enough to feel but not to cut off my air way. I put my hands up but the wire tightened and I choked.

"Hands down please Charlie" she instructed. "We don't need any unpleasantness if you behave".

"Why Alice? What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing from you Charlie, you are merely the bait".

"Bella?" I asked concerned.

"Bella and Jasper" she amended. "Now its my turn to hold the trump card and their turn to dance to my tune. I've been hounded across the country by his so-called friends and I'm sick of it. If he doesn't call them off I kill you. Simple really".

I saw the flaw in the plan and she smiled,

"Oh no Charlie I've lived far too long to trust anyone. Bella leaves with me, we'll be travelling companions, unless of course someone goes back on their word, then she'll be the late Bella Swan".

I could still see a flaw but I tried to keep a straight face. She bit her lip looking vexed.

"You don't think I can keep Bella behaving do you Charlie?"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't".

"No but you see I still hold the trump card".

"What's that?"

You Charlie, her father. Do you think she'd put you in danger?"

She saw my expression, "No me neither".

"So I'm being held captive for her good behaviour?"

"Yes, brilliant isn't it" she crowed.

"Yes until it fails". The voice came from the doorway and she spun to see Bella and a Driver standing there. I heard a curse, "You" she spat.

The Driver took off his cap and glasses and she seemed to recognise him, "Peter".

"Sorry to spoil your party but Bella doesn't want to play. Now hand over Charlie and we'll leave quietly".

"Oh yes I can just see that. Leave me like you did Edward?"

"He was an ass hole" Peter spat.

I felt Alice close behind me. "Do you think you're faster than me Peter? Like to try?"

Bella gasped as Peter leaped forward but I knew he was going to be too slow and I felt not the wire noose cut into my flesh but sharp teeth followed by a burning sensation.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Bella

I saw Alice's teeth bite into Charlie's neck as Peter attacked, he just wasn't fast enough. As he and Alice fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs I ran over to my Dad. He was already writhing and I knew the venom was coursing through his body, soon it would be too late to help him. I heard a terrible grinding noise then the whoosh as flames ignited and turning I saw Peter running towards us.

"Help him Peter, she bite him."

He looked at me with a hopeless expression on his face,

"I can't help Bella. I haven't changed a human being in over one hundred and fifty years. I feed on them for fuck sake."

I grabbed his arm, "Please Peter try, I can't just let it happen."

He sighed Bella I'll probably kill him"

"Better that than leave him like this. Charlie won't be able to live as a vampire, its bad enough he knows about you."

Peter took my arms and dragged me away, "Bella I can't. It's too late anyway, look at his eyes."

I looked into my fathers face and gasped, his eyes were already a deep red and his body was writhing in agony.

"She's injected enough venom into him to change a fucking army let alone a single man. You want us to take him away or you want me to kill him?"

I was shocked by his question but I knew they were his only options.

"We take him with us Peter."

He picked Charlie up and slung him over his shoulder,

"Right let's get the fuck out of here."

I led the way back to the car and heaved a sigh of relief to see Jasper and Charlotte watching.

Jasper

We could smell the scent of burning vampire as we pulled up,

"I hope that's not Peter" Char grumbled as we got out to watch. "He gets really cranky if someone tries to toast him"

I laughed, "He's too ornery to die Charlotte, look".

I pointed to where he and Bella appeared in the distance. Then I saw the figure over Peters shoulder and swore.

"It looks like Alice got a bite in before they could stop her."

Charlotte opened the back door of our car and Peter lowered Charlie gently in.

"Sorry Major I wasn't quick enough. She's injected a bucket load into him and there was nothing I could do."

Bella ran into my arms sobbing,

"We have to help him Jasper. Can't you do something? Suck the venom out?"

I looked over at Peter who shook his head then leaned in to get a look at Charlie's face. His heart was pumping the venom round so fast and by the scent there was plenty in his blood stream. I pulled back one of his lids to look at his eye, it was already glowing red. I turned to Bella and shook my head,

"Sorry Bella there's just too much venom in his system. All we can do is keep him safe until he's changed. Well take him back to our place and make him as comfortable as we can".

I pulled her into the front with me while Peter drove the limo away.

"Where's he going?" she asked as he pulled off onto a dirt track.

"He'll torch it then meet us back at the house."

Bella

I leaned over the seat to watch my dad as Charlotte drove us back. He was making small noises and writhing in pain and I felt so hopeless.

"Can't we help with the pain Jasper?" I asked but he never replied so I looked back at his face.

It was even paler than usual and he was concentrating on something I couldn't see.

"He is helping your Dad" Charlotte explained.

"Oh, I never realized how bad it was"

She grimaced, "Its something none of us ever forget, the pain of the change. Charlie's lucky he's got Jasper helping him. Also Alice put so much venom in his system it should be a quick one."

"How long does it take normally?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Three, four days, usually but believe me it seems a whole lot longer when its you."

I started to cry and Jaspers hand came up to collect the tears.

"He'll be fine Bella I promise you" he whispered.

Jasper

By the time we got back Peter was already there and we took Charlie up to the bedroom Bella had prepared for his stay. She followed us and sat beside him taking his hand and whispering apologies to him.

"Can he hear me?"

"Some can, some can't, but don't stop. I'll stay too and help as much as I can but its going to be rough for a while."

She looked at me with gratitude,

"Thank you Jasper. I know this must be terrible for you. Going through it again."

I took her hand,

"I'd walk through the fires of hell itself for you Bella."

She bit her lip,

"I know Jasper and that's exactly what I'm going to ask you to do once Charlie comes out of it."

Her words puzzled me, "Sorry?"

"I want you to change me too. I have no one left in the human world but I have you, Peter, Charlotte and now Charlie in your world".

I squeezed her hand very gently,

"If it's what you want Bella I'll change you but think about it first, you can't change your mind later."

Her smile melted my heart with its love, "I don't have any reservations. I love you and I want to spend eternity with you Jasper Whitlock."

Bella

It was terrible to see my Dads suffering even helped by Jasper but it didn't change my resolve, I wanted to be with Jasper for ever, I loved him and that meant becoming a vampire too. Three days of agony was a small price to pay for his eternal love. We sat together for the three days it took, Charlotte supplying me with food and drinks and twice dragging me out to shower and sleep for a few hours. I knew that sleep would have been impossible without Jasper's help so he was giving me peace and calm as well as Charlie while suffering himself.

On the third day Peter and Charlotte appeared in the room drifting close to my sides.

"It's nearly over isn't it?" I asked and Jasper nodded.

"Yes Bella. He'll be waking soon so I think it might be a good idea if you stepped away from the bed" "Charlie won't hurt me" I objected but the other two took my arms and pulled me close to the door.

"Honey, he won't be Charlie for a while. Remember he's a new-born, with a raging thirst and a vicious nature. It takes time for things to settle down"

I looked at Charlotte who'd spoken these words.

"Do you think he might attack me?"

Peter laughed, "Fuck you're the only food source in the place. I'll be surprised if he doesn't try to rip your head off."

I paled and Jasper growled, "Good work Peter."

Peter looked at me and mouthed "Sorry" but I knew he wasn't. He was just being logical.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Charlie

The pain in my body which had built and built over the past few hours now centred in my chest and I thought I must be a heap of ash by now. Then it burst into an inferno and died away just as suddenly. There was silence for a second then I could hear too much. There were suddenly too many sounds, slight movements which unnerved me. I knew there were people in the room, four I thought without opening my eyes. Then I was confused and angry, what had happened to be and how could I know things that I did? I opened my eyes to see if I'd been correct and seeing potential threats I jumped up, pushing the bed to crash into the wall and spinning so fast it should have made me dizzy, but it didn't.

As I looked at the four figures standing watching me I noticed one was different from the others. She smelled delicious and my throat burned fiercely at the aroma but something told me she was special, not to be harmed. The other female stood with her while the two men, barely men even, stood side by side protectively in front of them, watchful and tensed to move if I attacked. Then I heard a sound outside, a wet thumping and my throat burned even worse. I risked a glance outside and saw three deer in the distance grazing. My mouth watered and I went after them, jumping from the window without a problem and landing catlike on my feet. I moved cautiously towards them and suddenly worried that I didn't have my rifle with me but my instincts took over and I downed the first deer, snapping its neck with ease. I took down a second too and before I could stop myself I was biting into the neck of one, slaking my thirst with its warm blood. I drained the second one equally fast and stood wiping my lips, eyes darting around for danger.

The two men who had been in the room now approached slowly and I tensed,

"Charlie?" The blond one spoke. "Its Jasper. Remember me?"

I struggled with dim memories until suddenly it hit me and I knew what had happened and who the girl who smelled so good was.

"Jasper? Alice, she bit me? Am I a vampire now?"

I looked at the blood on my hand where I'd wiped my mouth.

"Shit I am. Was that Bella back at the house? You were protecting her from me. I could have killed my daughter".

I was horrified.

Jasper

I was nervous having Charlie around Bella but then Peter offered to babysit him at their place.

"Why can't I stay here with Bella?"

"You're a new-born Charlie, you wont be able to control your thirst for a while and that makes you a danger to her. Peter and Charlotte have experience with newborns and they'll guide you until everything calms down". I knew he'd noticed their red eyes so I added, "Peter will take you out hunting animals if that's what you want or you can follow his diet which is usually the scum of the community. It might be a way of keeping up law enforcement."

He glared at me but I knew I intimidated him,

"It's your choice Charlie."

"This is all your fault you know. If you'd left my daughter alone she wouldn't have spent so long in the hospital and I wouldn't have been bitten."

His fists were clenched and I knew he was seriously considering attacking me so I shook my head,

"You really don't want to do that Charlie"

"Oh and why not? I'm a vampire now too, and pretty strong if what I was told is right"

"Yes, but I'm faster, tougher, and more experienced. If you attack me I'll just break you into bits which take time to heal and hurt like as bitch. I won't let you touch me Charlie even for Bella's sake".

He tensed further and I dropped into a crouch but Peter grabbed his arm swinging him round,

"Charlie its too early in your career to take on God of War, trust me".

Charlie flexed his muscles and Peter dropped his arm. Then Charlie turned to me,

"OK, You win for now but you and I are going to meet some time."

I nodded, "If you still feel that way once you settle into this life, then come back."

"Fuck Charlie, you want to die again? I wasn't kidding, you won't win. I've seen the Major in action."

He took Charlie's arm and they moved away reluctantly.

Bella

I'd heard the exchange between Dad and Jasper and it scared me, because I knew Peter was right, my Dad couldn't win a fight with Jasper. I just hoped he could help Charlie over the next few months. I hated this new-born rage, it wasn't like Charlie at all. As I watched, Charlie pulled away from Peter and came at Jasper full tilt. I screamed and threw my protection over Jasper so Charlie stopped dead as if he'd hit a brick wall. My action proved to me that Jasper was the one, my first instinct had been to protect him, not my Dad. Charlie put a hand out and felt an invisible wall, he looked at Peter who just shrugged and looked at me. Jasper never took his eyes off Charlie.

"That was a stupid move Charlie, please don't try it again or I'll have to take you apart. Now go".

Charlie walked off with Peter and Charlotte shaking his head and Jasper turned to me.

"Why did you do that? So I wouldn't hurt Charlie?"

I shook my head,

"No. Because I didn't want Charlie to hurt you. It was instinctual, I know you could have defended yourself easily but I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Jasper

Bella was protecting me? Even from her father? What more proof did I need of her love for me.

"Bella, I'm sure...about you and I. If you still want me to change you I will. I love you more than life itself and I see you feel the same way about me. You just showed it in the most primeval way possible."

I walked to stand in front of her and took her warm body in my arms,

"You protected me, not your father"

She nodded,

"Yes Jasper you are my life and I'll never let anything hurt you. I heard Charlie's words and if he comes back for you I'd exactly the same thing again. You are my world". She kissed me eagerly, "Whenever you are ready Jazz. I'm already yours I just want that to be forever."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Jasper

I was sure that Bella had made her decision and now it was down to me to do my part. We decided it would be just the two of us, it was far to intimate to share with any other. I was very nervous, it was a long time since I'd bitten a human other than for food and I couldn't afford to get it wrong. We arranged the bedroom with candles and wild flowers for the evening and showered together with her human for the last time. I think I was more nervous than her because she took my hand and guided me back to the bed, pulling me down beside her. I ran my hands over her warm skin, still flushed from the warm shower, trying to burn it into my mind. She in turn glided her hands over my cold hard skin smiling as she did so.

"What is amusing you?" I asked amazed that she wasn't terrified of her coming ordeal.

"I'm trying to fix this moment in my mind, our last night together with me warm and soft. I'm going to miss the feel of your body like this once I'm not human any longer.

I smiled, "You might like it better when we are the same."

She shook her head, "I could never like it better, as much, but never better. I love my granite warrior."

I laughed at that.

Her fingers crept further down and she took me in her fingers, the warmth feeling like flame against my cold flesh and I gasped. "Bella"

She put her mouth over mine opening my lips with her hot tongue to flick it inside my mouth. Her taste filled my mouth with venom but this time instead of swallowing it down I allowed it to burn her tongue and she flinched slightly before resuming her exploration, the venom having now numbed her taste buds. From there she ran a wet trail down my throat and over my chest flicking the raised scars as she passed them. I was painfully hard by now and yearning to feel myself inside her heated body. She replaced her fingers with her mouth and I groaned as the sensations swept over me like tidal waves. When she finally moved and allowed me to enter her I knew I couldn't hold out long and our love-making was short and explosive. As she cried out in her orgasm I moved my mouth to her throat and bit down, pumping venom into her body as I had just pumped my seed. She flinched then writhed with the pain of my sharp teeth before subsiding for a few seconds.

I felt the ecstasy and then the pain, both mixed together as my darling Jasper came inside me then bit down on my throat with icy cold sharp teeth. I struggled briefly before settling back onto the bed waiting for the pain to start and it didn't take long. At first it was like ice water pumping round my body then it warmed and continued until it was boiling oil that fried my blood vessels as it coursed around my poor weak human body. As the pain and the heat grew unbearable I felt him with me, inside me, cooling the oil until I could just bear it. I was still on fire but my body could contain it. I wondered how long I would have to suffer, we would have to suffer because I knew he was there beside me on the bed taking my pain with me. Going through the torment of the change again so he could help me with it. If I had been able to speak I would have told him not to suffer for me, If I could have cried I would but my lips were welded together by the heat. My lungs seared as they took in superheated air and my heart pumped furiously as if trying to hasten its own end.

Time meant nothing but something was changing and it seemed to be within me, as if a secret part of my brain were being woken by the flames licking against it. I felt a cool bubble expanding inside my head keeping the flames from reaching their temperature. I could feel something within me and tried to explore it, feelings poured out, love, undiluted love and I knew it was the part of Jasper helping me, H was suffering too and that was not acceptable to my heart which only beat for him. The bubble expanded farther to encompass him too. We both burned less fiercely now, pain but not the unbearable agony I had heard so much about.

Jasper

I lay beside my beloved Bella holding her super heated body close to my icy one and I opened my mind to her emotions, the agony, the fear, but also the love she felt for me. As I took the pain away a little at a time, too little, too slowly, I knew she felt my presence. My own body was being held over an open furnace, the flesh peeling off to sizzle in the flames below it. It wasn't as bad as my own change but it was bad enough. I would go through it all if I could to save my beautiful Bella from suffering. Then slowly the pain eased a little at a time, as if a cooling fan had been turned on high. I had no idea what was going on until I felt her in my mind, it was Bella. She was using that shield again to protect me from harm. My darling was protecting me as I tried to protect her. No man could ask for more love than she showed me then. I held her tight and murmured my love into her ear, suffering along with her but much less than either of us had expected or deserved.

The change seemed to be speeding up, her heart was hammering its way out of her chest and her lungs were labouring harder with each breath. Her body giving itself up to my venom, embracing my gift to her, making her immortal so we could be together until the end of time. As I felt the time get closer I pulled away from her to watch. She lay pale and still, just a slight rise to her breast as the last few breaths came then...nothing. She lay as if dead, limp, her eyes closed, her skin white, and I waited.

Bella

I knew it was over as I heard my heart stutter then stop, my lungs no longer expanding with each breath. The heat had fled from my body, the heart the last place to feel its warmth. I listened, there was the slightest noise as someone moved beside me, just a fraction but my acute hearing picked it up. I listened harder and the noises almost overwhelmed me, a butterfly going past the window, the rustle of the grass as the breeze blew over it, a clock ticking loudly although I knew the only clock we possessed was in the room I 'd prepared for Charlie. Every sound told a story without using my eyes. I hesitated knowing Jasper was waiting for me to open them. Would I still feel the same way about him? Would being a new-born ruin the feelings of love I had for him? I was scared, too scared to open them and then see an enemy and attack.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

I heard his voice, more beautiful than ever as it spoke my name,

"Bella"

I tensed my muscles, determined not to attack even if he seemed threatening to my new senses. I opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling before I glanced over to him and I gasped.

"Jasper" my voice was unfamiliar to me, it sounded too musical, like Alice's had done.

He looked down at me with such love in his eyes that I couldn't help but smile. I lifted one hand slowly to touch his face, being very careful, so as not to hurt him with sudden movements. I remembered only too well that I would be stronger than him for a while, a legacy of the blood still in my tissues. As I touched his skin it startled me to feel it was the same temperature as mine. He didn't feel cold any more or even hard. His skin felt silky, warm and pliable. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him down slowly to taste his lips with my tongue. He tasted just as good, just as mouth wateringly sexy and he smelled the same as I took a deep breath in.

"You are so beautiful" he sighed, stroking my face with one hand.

I sat up slowly still holding his head close to mine, not wanting him to move away.

"Jasper, you are even more beautiful than I remember, how could I not have seen it before?"

He pulled away from me to sit on the edge of the bed and I noticed he was dressed, a shirt and loose pants. Looking down I saw that I too was dressed in a loose cotton dress. Seeing my gaze he smiled,

"I thought you might feel a little vulnerable naked"

I nodded then something occurred to me and I touched his shoulder,

"No. Not me, you."

He had dressed to hide his scars, those badges of savagery that frightened our kind. He hung his head a little as he nodded.

"I didn't want to scare you. Didn't want to see fear in your eyes the first time you looked at me".

"I could never fear you Jasper, I love you".

I appreciated what he'd done and I wouldn't make something of it yet, but I determined to see those scars soon.

He took my hand and pulled me up,

"Feeling thirsty?" he asked me gently.

I touched my throat, "Yes, but not uncontrollably"

He smiled and pulled me to the window,

"Lets hunt together" he said jumping and pulling me with him.

The feeling of falling was exhilarating and I wanted to do it again but he ran, taking me with him. The speed made me want to laugh with delight but I merely followed him, watching the cat-like way he moved and wishing he was naked.

When he stopped I almost ran into him I was so distracted. He touched my arm and put a finger to his lips then pointed through the bushes ahead. I looked and saw two deer, grazing peacefully. A sudden urge overtook me and I pulled away, moving silently through the undergrowth until I was close enough to pounce. Both deer went down together, necks broken by instinct. I looked round to see Jasper watching me from a distance. I smiled and beckoned him over, wondering why he moved so cautiously. When he was close enough I grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside me,

"Shall we have dinner together?" I asked and he looked at me with admiration.

We drained the deer then walked away hand in hand,

"Why were you surprised?" I asked him curiously.

"Bella you're like no newborn I've ever met"

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

He laughed "Nothing darlin' Newborns don't usually share a kill."

"But you're my mate, we share everything"

He nodded still looking a little cautious.

"How long was I changing?" I asked suddenly.

"Only forty-eight hours. I've never seen such a fast transformation."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No just surprising."

We walked on until we came to a small meadow, a clearing in the trees. The sun was shining and I ran out into the centre whirling round and putting my arms out to see them sparkle. Jasper watched me leaning against a tree trunk and smiling. I beckoned him forward and grabbed his arms twirling him round with me. He smiled at my exuberance then pulled me down to lay by his side. I caressed his face, watching the rainbow shards sparkle as I moved my hand. He closed his eyes and relaxed as I touched his face gently with my fingertips then I traced a line down his throat to the top button of his shirt. As I started to unbutton it he tensed and tried to stop me but I shook my head and continued until it was open all the way, then put my hands under the two sides and pushed it slowly open exposing his badly scarred chest. There were so many scars and I tried to kiss each one individually as I worked my way down to the waistband of his pants. I stopped and looked at his face.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I love you and I trust you. These mean nothing" I said touching the scars. He smiled, "You are one crazy newborn"

I nodded, "Yep, but I'm also one very lucky little newborn. I have you" and I kissed his throat.

Touching the scar he wouldn't talk about before, I raised my eyebrow and he sighed.

"OK Bella. That's the scar my maker left on me, every so often she would renew the mark so I remembered who had sired me."

I touched it again, "Maria did that?"

He nodded.

"I don't like the thought of that bitches mark on you."

He grimaced, "Can't do much about it I'm afraid. Those scars never fade away."

I smiled at him, "Oh I can do something about it".

As I leant forward he tensed but I was fast, too fast, my teeth sliced into the old scar and he groaned in pain but I wouldn't let go. I sank my teeth deep into the flesh where the scar sat so proudly and pumped my venom in. When I finally let go he was gasping and I saw the new bite mark standing out against his flesh. It had totally obliterated the old ownership mark and I smiled,

"See. You belong to me now. A new owner."

He smiled working his shoulder to try to get it working again.

"Remind me never to upset you. If that was a love bite I'd hate to feel a hate one"

"You never will, now kiss me before I choose another part of your anatomy to mark."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

My life was just about perfect, I was with Jasper for all time and we loved each other so much it was almost painful sometimes. I couldn't bear to be away from him, touching him constantly just to get the jolt of pleasure it gave me. The house renovation slowed right down as we spent most of our time in the one finished bedroom. I could spend hours just caressing him until he couldn't take it any longer and almost forced himself on me, not that I minded at all. This body of mine could go on and on and I was grateful for that.

"How do vampires ever do anything if sex is this good?" I asked him as we lay spent in a tangle of limbs. "No idea darlin'. I guess it eases up eventually".

"God I hope not, I want to desire you this much for ever".

"Well Peter and Charlotte do disappear a lot so I guess it doesn't ease up that much".

"Oh good" and I nuzzled the bite mark I had put over Maria's.

He flinched and I knew it still hurt.

"Shouldn't that be healed by now?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, I like the pain, it reminds me who I belong to".

I smiled at that then something occurred to me.

"Is it usual for mates to mark each other?"

He looked at me cautiously,

"Yes, often they do".

"So why haven't you marked me?"

"It usually happens in the heat of the moment, when you lose all control".

"And you haven't?"

He looked guilty,

"I don't want to hurt you Bella, I couldn't bear to cause you pain so I always keep just enough not to bite you but its getting harder and harder".

"Good, I want to be yours, wear your mark as you wear mine".

"I'll take that into consideration next time".

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time?" I asked archly.

"Most definitely" he growled rolling me over and kissing me before lowering his head slowly down my body to the point where I ached do badly for him and I trembled as I felt his tongue inside me. He knew just how to bring me almost to my peak and then stop, leaving me crying out for release. Then he caressed his way back up until he entered me, almost bringing me to the peak again, then moved slowly and lazily as I dug my fingers into his back. I bit his ear lobe hissing,

"You don't finish what you started I'm going to bite it off".

He laughed and moved faster, as I looked into his eyes I saw them darken more, he was close to losing control, which was just what I wanted. I heaved my body away with difficulty and stood at the bottom of the bed,

"Come on cowboy if you want me".

He grabbed me and threw me back down with a soft growl, entering me once more but harder this time, as if trying to enter my body with his own. As I gasped and grabbed his shoulders I felt the tension in his body and he climaxed violently crying out, and putting his mouth to my shoulder he bit down. The pain was exquisite as I felt the venom burn my flesh. He continued to bite as his body convulsed then he relaxed onto my body panting.

"God Bella, what are you doing to me?"

I smile wickedly,

"Just keeping you interested cowboy".

"God I'm interested".

When we finally roused ourselves to shower and hunt I brought up the subject I knew he'd been avoiding, "Jazz I'd like to see Charlie. He's no danger to me now."

He looked at me and sighed,

"Bella Charlie is having a hard time of it, in fact I think even Peter and Charlotte are finding him hard to control. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would only upset you."

I got up and pulled him with me,

"We go now. Maybe you can help him"

He shook his head,

"I don't think so Bella. He's got it firmly fixed in his head that it's all my fault."

"But that's stupid, it was Alice who changed him not you".

"Yes but I brought him into our world and now he's joined it against his will."

"Well did he think you wanted to be like this? Does he think all the vampires he's met made a conscious decision to become blood drinking monsters?"

"He doesn't know what to think but he's angry and frustrated right now and I make a handy target for all that aggression. I think seeing me might make him worse."

"I'll protect you without hurting Charlie. Perhaps we can talk some sense into him that way."

He didn't look convinced but he couldn't refuse me anything, so we went to Peters place.

Peter

Charlie was turning out to be one of the most difficult newborns I'd ever had to babysit and that was saying something. He was violent, angry, thirsty and he'd developed a real hatred for the Major, he'd decided his plight was down directly to Jasper and that was the target for his anger. When he'd just hunted he was almost calm for a while and only wanted to talk about his daughter but after the first few hours you could see the red mist descending and we knew things were going to get tough again. Luckily he'd just got back from hunting with me when Bella and Jasper turned up.

Bella ran straight to her Dad and threw her arms around him while Char and I looked on, maybe now she too was a vampire he'd settle down a bit. My latest bites still stung like a bitch and truth tell I was getting a bit sick of it all. He actually smiled when he saw her but it soon disappeared when he realized she was now like us and I knew things were about to get nasty. He looked over her head at Jasper,

"You bastard, wasn't it bad enough you got me changed? You had to do it to my daughter too"

Bella took his face between her hands and made him look into her eyes,

"Dad it was my decision, not Jaspers. I love him and I want to be with him always. Don't blame him for what's happened."

He pulled away from her,

"He may have you under his spell Bella but not me. I blame him for the whole mess"

He pushed her aside and crouched ready to spring. Bella put herself between them,

"Dad I wont let you hurt Jasper."

He scowled at her,

"Get out of the way Bells, I don't want to hurt you."

She shook her head,

"No Dad. I can't let you fight Jasper, it wouldn't be fair because he'd try to not hurt you."

Charlie laughed cruelly,

"He can try Bells but I'm pretty tough myself now."

He pushed her aside and she flew backwards hitting a tree with a crash.

"Fuck, that's done it" I said as I saw Jasper's eyes narrow.

Charlotte went to help Bella while I watched the clash of the Titans, my money was still on the Major. It took a little while for Bella to pull herself together by which time the two were already in the middle of a fight. I saw Charlie sink his teeth into Jasper's arm but he was soon pulled off and soared through the air to hit the side of the house with a deafening crash. As he ran back for a second try Bella stood up screaming

"CHARLIE"

HE ignored her and seeing Jasper flexing his bitten arm she concentrated and Charlie stopped dead, hitting the shield at full run. He fell backwards and looked round at his daughter.

"You protect him from me? I'm doing this for us Bells"

She shook her head, "No Dad he's just an easy target for your anger. I won't let you use him as a scapegoat." Charlie was livid, his eyes flashed dangerously and I thought for a second he was going to attack her but instead he made for the trees and was soon out of sight.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Bella

I wanted to chase after Charlie but Peter said he usually came back after he'd cooled off so we waited. While Peter and Jasper talked about the problem with Charlie Charlotte and I relaxed in the sunshine on the porch. She was amazed how calm and controlled I was in comparison with my Dad but as I pointed out to her I wanted to become a vampire to stay with Jasper, Charlie didn't and he was so angry he didn't know who to blame, Alice was dead which just left Jasper. We waited for hours but there was no sign of Charlie coming back. Eventually we went looking for him, Peter knew his favourite hunting grounds and I was shocked slightly that he'd taken to hunting humans although they were the kind that Peter favoured which was slightly less upsetting. There was no sign of him anywhere so we'd just have to wait for him to show up I guessed.

Peter

I needed to talk to Jasper alone, well out of earshot of Bella because if my theory were correct then it would really upset her. I suggested we hunt together,

"I don't suppose the odd elk would kill me" I joked when Bella looked up.

She was suspicious but let us go after laying down the ground rules,

"No humans, No women and back by bedtime".

When we got far enough to be out of earshot he found a tree trunk and we sat down,

"OK Peter what's got you so jumpy?"

Damn he always could read me too well!

"Its Charlie, I think I know where he might have gone."

He gazed at the starry sky,

"Go on"

"He's asked a lot about our world since he got here and he seemed real interested in the Volturi, especially the Volturi guard. I tried to explain that they aren't a Vampire Police Force but I don't think he got it. I have a nasty feeling he's sneaked off to join the fuckers."

Jasper looked at me and shrugged,

"Well if he has its his choice, not ours."

"No true but if Aro finds out that Bella's gift is that powerful he's going to want her too and Charlie hates you enough to want Bella away from you so he might well tell him."

I saw that register in Jaspers mind and his face went cold.

"No one is taking Bella from me, not even Aro. We need to find Charlie before he gets there. Does Charlie know how to find them?"

I shook my head,

"Not exactly although he remembers hearing Italy mentioned at some time. Do you think he'll be able to find them?"

Jasper looked away slowly,

"I think if Aro has his finger on the pulse and he usually does then he'll find a way to contact Charlie." "Fuck, then we need to find him fast."

He nodded and we ran back to tell the girls. Bella was really upset and demanded to go with us while Charlotte offered to stay here just in case we were wrong and he came back.

Jasper

We followed Charlie's trail to the nearest town where we almost tripped over his latest kill, a young male with a gun in his hand and several wallets in his possession all now empty although whether emptied by him or by Charlie we had no way of knowing. From there we had to be careful because Charlie was mingling with the humans in an attempt to hide his trail. It didn't work but only because Peter was such a skilled tracker, one of his talents that Maria had appreciated. His trail led towards the airport but we knew he had no papers so he couldn't fly out unless he tried to smuggle himself on board and that was very difficult with all the security around these days, even for a vampire.

Bella

I couldn't believe that my father was trying to get to the Volturi so he could wrestle me away from Jasper but his trail was leading to the airport. We knew he couldn't fly out legally but he might try illegally. Suddenly we heard a curse from Peter,

"Fuck me, look" he pointed out onto the airfield.

I couldn't see anything to get upset about but Jasper cursed too.

"What? Someone enlighten me please"

Jasper pointed to the shiny black personal jet that was just landing,

"That's the Volturi jet, remember?"

I did and I knew what it meant.

"They know he's here and they've come for him. But how and what can we do?"

Peter shook his head,

"Sorry Bella but I'm not going anywhere near the Volturi again, if Charlie wants to join them I say we let him."

I turned to Jasper,

"We can try to locate him before they do but once he connects up with them it's too late."

I knew he was right but I had to try to help Charlie, in his newborn rage he wasn't thinking straight.

"We have to try Peter, please?"

I begged him.

Peter

I knew this was a bad idea but I guess I'm just a sucker for a pretty face. We made our way onto the airfield while Bella went into the terminal, she was the only one he wouldn't attack on sight. We crossed the field keeping a wary eye on the jet, but it parked up and sat waiting, no one disembarked. Then I saw him, coming out of the terminal towards the private jet area. I motioned to Jasper and we crept up on him keeping a wary eye on the jet but it just sat there. As Jasper tackled Charlie to the ground I saw the jet door open and a figure walking towards it. I recognised the figure, Felix, who could miss his enormous silhouette. So they hadn't come to find Charlie. Perhaps the Volturi had got wind of newborn activity in the area and sent him to investigate. I was just glad he hadn't caught up with any of us because he wouldn't have waited to find out the truth, he'd have killed us quite happily and then gone home. I helped Jasper keep Charlie down and out of sight of Felix or any other Volturi who may have been looking out of the jets windows.

Bella

I recognised Felix in the terminal building and darted into the book store to avoid detection in case he turned round. As it was, he headed straight for the personal jet area and I followed at a safe distance. Looking round I couldn't see the others or Charlie so I was hopeful they caught up with my Dad and got him out of sight. As I watched Felix boarded the plane which started its engines almost immediately and was soon taxiing to take off. As I watched it leave the ground I saw motion at the perimeter fence and recognised Peter and Jazz struggling with Charlie, who was trying desperately to get away from them. I ran over and called his name

"Charlie"

He turned, "Bells is that you?"

I nodded and he stopped struggling. I held out my hand and he took it,

"Bells I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so angry and I can't control it. When ever I see Jasper I want to kill him for what he's done to us then when he's gone I know it's not his fault."

I nodded,

"I Know Dad, it's really difficult for the first few months but it will get easier."

"How come you aren't like me?" he asked confused.

"I don't know Dad. Maybe because I was changed by the man who loves me, or maybe I'm just odd but I'm here for you. We'll all help you if you'll let us."

He nodded,

"Yeah, I think I've been hard work for Peter too and I know he's only been trying to help me.

"I Have to tell you I'm getting heartily fucking sick of being your personal chew toy Charlie."

It was Peter who was still rubbing his arm where I saw Charlie had bitten him yet again.

"Sorry Peter. I'll try harder in future."

"It's OK Charlie we all had problems in the beginning. You just try and I'll do my best to keep you under control. You've got Bella and Jazz to help too."

My Dad looked at me and smiled faintly.

"With Bella I think I'll make it."

**I think I'll finish this story here unless anyone has unfinished business they want me to address. Thanks for the reviews and to all those who read the story. Jules**


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

As requested I'm writing a couple more chapters just to tie up loose ends. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading the stories.

Bella

Charlie came back with us to the house rather than Peter's to give them a break but things didn't seem to get any easier. He was fine when he'd just hunted although he wouldn't follow our diet of animals. He tried it once but he just seemed to get out of control that much quicker. When we were alone Charlie calmed down enough to talk about his feelings. He still insisted on blaming Jasper for what had happened to him and the fact that he'd lost all his friends. After all, Billy and Harry were hardly likely to welcome him with open arms now he was their enemy, and hunted humans. I tried to explain that Jasper had done everything he could to keep Charlie out of their world but he just shook his head and mumbled something about not doing enough.

"Well he could have left you with Alice" I snapped in the end.

"He would have done if it hadn't been for you coming after me. I've seen the way he looks at me. He doesn't want me here any more than Peter and Charlotte did but its their fault so I'm their responsibility."

I could feel my own anger rising at his pig headedness but I bit my tongue.

Jasper

I knew we were heading for a show down, Charlie and I. Bella did her best to keep the peace but he was spoiling for a fight. He seemed to think that because he was a new-born he had the advantage and under normal circumstances he would have been right but these went normal circumstances. I'd dealt with newborns for decades and I'd never lost to one yet. I tried to hold my temper in but he kept pushing me and I knew the day was coming when I would have to show him who was boss. I felt sorry for my beautiful Bella. She had told me again and again that I was the most important person in her life and she would protect me from anything but it was her father standing against me and that had to make a difference.

Charlie

I couldn't control this rage inside me whenever saw Jasper, especially if he was with my little girl. He'd stolen her life and she just couldn't see it. She was dazzled by his good looks and reputation. I needed to make her see what he really was and what he'd turned us into. His friend Peter came over to talk horses and they arranged to go off to a thoroughbred sale which would leave Bella and I alone. She'd wanted to go with him but I persuaded her to spend some time with me. It came to something when I had to beg for time with my own daughter. She just couldn't stay away from him. I had to do something, I just didn't know what.

Bella

I watched as Jasper and Peter drove away, feeling the emptiness always there when we were parted. I knew Charlie was watching me but I turned and went back into the house ignoring his cruel smile at having parted us for a little while. He followed me in and sat watching as I arranged some flowers Jasper had picked me into a glass vase.

"I'd have thought he could manage decent flowers for you, not those leggy old things"

"I like wild flowers Dad. If I wanted bouquets he would get them for me"

"Yeah I know, he walks on water where you're concerned".

I sighed, "Dad I don't want to have this conversation again. I love Jasper and he loves me,. We are happy in this life. I'm sorry you aren't but there's not a lot either of us can do to put that right. He helps you if he can and so does Peter but you don't seem to appreciate that".

"They only pretend to help so they look good in front of you. They both hate me, they resent my being here in my daughter's house".

I turned on him, "It's not my house its our house, Jasper and mine, we renovated it together, its ours and if you stopped being so obnoxious for a few minutes you'd see that they would help you. All you ever do is bitch or start fights with them. One of these days they're going to say enough is enough and take you apart"

He sneered, "Yeah, it would take the two of them"

I'd had enough,

"Dad, if you can't behave then I suggest you go. Find yourself somewhere else to live,. Somewhere you'll be happier".

"Oh, So its time to kick your old man out is it?"

"Yes perhaps it is." and I walked out. I knew he was finding it hard but he was ruining our happiness too.

Charlie

So he'd finally turned my own daughter against me and I had no way to pay him back. I knew seriously that he could probably take me although I'd give a good account of myself. Maybe I should let him then my daughter would see what kind of man he was. I wanted him so badly I could taste it and every time I killed I imagined it was him. I needed an ally, someone who didn't like him, who saw him as a threat but who? Then it dawned on me, they thought I'd run off to Italy to join the Volturi and the Volturi didn't like Jasper Whitlock, they didn't trust him, could I use them?

I must have spoken out loud because I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"Don't even think about it Charlie"

I whirled round,

"What? You worried I might bring him more trouble than he could deal with? Think the mighty Major Whitlock might fail?"

The fury on her face transformed it,

"You have no idea what you are contemplating. I won't let you bring the Volturi down on us, I'll see you dead first".

I stepped back,

"You're threatening your own father?"

She shook her head,

"No Charlie. My fathers gone and in his place is a blood thirsty vindictive savage. My Dad would never have threatened me"

"I'm not threatening you."

She walked to stand toe to toe with me.

"You listen to me. Jasper and I are one entity. You threaten him, you threaten me."

"He really has got you twisted round his little finger hasn't he?"

"No, he's got me twisted round his heart as he is around mine."

I laughed,

"You haven't got a heart any more, just a lump of stone."

Bella

So it had come down to this, my father was thinking of bringing the Volturi down on us without even realizing what that would mean, death to all of us. He couldn't see beyond the red mist permanently over his eyes.

"I have a heart and it belongs to my husband. If you threaten him I will act Charlie"

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what it takes"

He laughed in my face,

"Bella honey, don't threaten me. I'm still your father and I know what's best for you".

I shook my head,

"No Charlie you don't. You've become another Victoria or James. You see only what you want and damn the rest of us."

He backed down but I would watch him and if I saw the slightest indication he was going to make good on his threat I would act. I took him hunting while the others were away and it calmed him again for a few days.


	80. Chapter 80

**Well you asked for it so here goes!**

Chapter Eighty

Bella

The red mist was just beginning to descend again when Jasper came back on horseback, leading two beautiful stallions by the reins. I smiled as he appeared and ran to him, feeling his love enfold me again. As he dismounted he looked round,

"No Charlie?" he asked hopefully just as Charlie came round the side of the house.

"I'm still here."

Jasper smiled and offered Charlie the reins of one of the horses.

"I'm not your fucking stable boy" Charlie snapped.

"It's a gift for you Charlie. I thought you might like to learn to ride."

Charlie ignore the outstretched hand.

"I don't want anything from you boy, except my daughter".

Jasper turned away to lead the horses to the stable block when Charlie brought his hand round and I saw he had a huge kitchen knife in it which he swung at Jasper catching him in the throat. I screamed as Jasper fell backwards holding his throat with his hand and Charlie swung the knife again slicing off several of Jaspers fingers and his chest as he swung it back. I moved to stand between Charlie and Jasper before he could swing again and projected my shield to cover us both, Charlie cursed as the knife met the invisible wall.

Peter

I'd followed The Major back, a bad feeling niggling at the back of my head. I saw Charlie attack and Jasper fall back as his fingers dropped to the ground then saw Bella step between them sheltering him.

"Fuck I've had enough of this" I sighed getting off my horse and marching over to grab Charlie by the throat and take the knife.

"If you're going to attack with a knife make a good job of it" I said turning the knife to stick into Charlie's chest.

As he gasped in pain I pulled it out,

"Make every swing count" I slashed him across the face,

"And don't stop until your opponent is down"

I sliced across his throat and pushed him down to the ground.

"Now you listen to me. The only reason I don't rip your body to fucking pieces and burn it is Bella but if you ever attack the Major or any one of us again I will."

I picked him back up and threw him against the wall of the house then followed him over to pick him up again,

"Do I have your full attention now Charlie?"

He didn't answer me so I threw him against it again then picked him back up.

"I can keep this shit up for hours so you just let me know when you've had enough."

As he shook his head I turned and threw him against the concrete fence post cracking it in two.

"Now look what you made me do. I've got to renew that post and I hate putting up fucking fence posts. It really pisses me off."

I shook him and he struggled in my grip,

"Oh you still want to play Charlie? Fine"

I lifted him above my head and sent him head first into the patio sending splintered paviers shooting across the ground. He was still struggling so I held him face to face with me,

"Charlie you are trying my patience and you wouldn't like me if I got really angry. I have one mother of a temper and up to now I've been playing with you.

Bella

I knew Peter was losing his temper because his voice had gone icy calm,

"Dad, stop struggling"

I warned him but Charlie brought his fist up and punched Peter in the face. A spider's web of cracks radiated from the spot the punch had landed and Peter turned his cold glance to me.

"Bella I'm warning you now that if your father doesn't calm down I will hurt him."

I nodded,

"Charlie stop now please".

I was bent over Jasper helping him reattached the fingers of his right hand.

"Yeah you look after him don't worry about me. I'm not important."

I stood up my hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You're right Charlie. You aren't important. You hurt Jasper and that's unacceptable"

I walked across and snatched him from Peter.

"Nobody gets to hurt my husband. Not even my father"

I drew my arm back and punched him in the face. The look of astonishment on his face would have been funny if I wasn't so angry. I grabbed the arm he'd held the knife with and ripped it from his body, ignoring his roar of pain and Peter's attempt to get him away from me.

"We did everything to help you and this is the way you repay us. You hurt my Jasper"

I ripped the other arm off too and threw it into the trees.

"Step away Peter" I warned.

Jasper

My cuts were already healing and the fingers reattached although it would be a while before I regained full use of them. I heard Peter and knew he was getting genuinely annoyed but Bella's actions really shocked me. It was the first time I'd seen her close to losing her temper as a vampire and she was spectacular, what made it even more amazing was that she was doing it out of love for me, a tigress defending her mate. Peter tried to intervene, I think he thought what I did, that when she calmed down she would regret her actions but I was beginning to see she was in deadly earnest and I motioned for him to back away.

"Bella darlin' I'm OK."

She looked over at me and smiled,

"I know Jazz but he could have really hurt you and I won't have that. I wanted my Dad in my life and I really thought it might work out but I can see now that it can't. He's not able to control his temper and that makes him a liability to us all."

"He'll settle down in a few months" I pointed out but she shook her head,

"No he won't. I know my Dad. He'll never be happy until he destroys you and I won't allow that."

She turned back to Charlie.

"I gave you chances. We all gave you chances but you threw them back in our faces. I won't let you threaten or hurt Jasper again."

As I watched she dropped him to the ground and standing on his chest took his head in her hands and pulled. As it ripped from his shoulders she dropped it on his torso and took out a lighter from her pocket.

"Bye Dad. You can rest easy now" and she set him alight.


	81. Chapter 81

**Just to let you know I'm on the road for the next two weeks but i'll post whenever I get the chance. Jules. Please review it keeps me going.**

Chapter Eighty One

Jasper

Bella watched as Charlie disappeared in a cloud of smoke then walked away before breaking into a run as she hit the tree line. Peter looked after her,

"Wow. I didn't expect that".

I wriggled my fingers to get them working then turned to him,

"You'd better go find Charlotte. I'm going after Bella."

He nodded,

"We'll be here whenever you need us".

As he left I walked slowly in the direction Bella had taken, giving her time to settle down. She'd run a long way and it was getting dark when I spied her sitting cross-legged on a rock staring at the sun slowly disappearing behind the hills. When she heard me she turned slightly,

"I'm sorry Jazz"

I joined her crouching down behind her and putting my arms around her shoulders,

"For what darlin'?"

Her shoulders were tense but she leaned into me,

"For letting Charlie hurt you".

I laid my cheek against her hair,

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine"

She shook her head,

"No I should have stopped him before. I knew he was going to do something. He just couldn't cope with this life".

"Not everyone can. I'm sorry it had to be you."

"I'm not. It was my job to put him out of his misery. Charlie died when Alice bit him. What was left was a shadow."

Bella

I turned into Jaspers embrace,

"I love you and I wont let anyone else ever hurt you."

He nodded,

"I know Bella. This life isn't easy but having you makes all the suffering I went through worthwhile".

I kissed him gently.

"Take me home Jazz."

He nodded and picked me up,

"I can walk"

"I know. I just like the feel of you in my arms".

He walked slowly as I ran my finger along the fading scar from the knife wound in his throat. If Charlie had hurt or killed Jasper I would have made him suffer before I killed him. The thought of a life without him was a nightmare. He was my life and I'd never let anyone get between us. As we walked I suddenly remembered something Edward had written a long while ago.

"Jazz, Edward mentioned something once that he said I should ask you about"

"Really, can't have been anything good then. What was it?"

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know now I'd brought the subject up, after all it was in the past and made no difference to us. He noted my hesitation,

"I have no secrets from you Bella. What did he say?"

"He told me to ask you about something."

"OK What?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to talk about it"

"Now you're making me nervous."

I took a deep breath, "Los Paulo"

He stiffened,

"So he thought he could frighten you off did he?"

"I guess so."

"OK I'll tell you once we get back. It's not a nice bedtime story I'm afraid"

I kissed his throat, "I don't care. I love you whatever you did in the past".

Jasper

I wondered what Edward knew about that place and how he'd found anything about it at all. I'd never mentioned it and the only other person who really knew the whole story was Peter, it was even before Charlotte's time! When we got home, Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the porch waiting and I was happy to see him. We all went in the house to sit down, Peter looking at me questioningly over Bella's head. I nodded and he smiled and winked. I sat in the chair and Bella curled up at my feet, her head resting on my thigh. Peter and Charlotte mirrored us and I put a hand in Bella's hair.

"Peter I think we have a story to tell"

He looked at me quizzically,

"Oh yeah? A good one I hope."

"Edward told Bella to ask me about Los Paulo"

His face lost its smile.

"Did he now? And how did Edward Cullen hear about that I wonder?"

I shook my head

"No idea, you want to tell it or shall I?"

He shrugged,

"I'll start if you like, you can come in if I miss anything important, Char hasn't heard this one either"

He touched her shoulder and she snuggled closer in.

Peter

So Edward the ass hole had tried to scare Bella off, he obviously didn't know her very well.

"Well kiddies, this all happened a long while ago. I was a newborn and Jasper hadn't been with Maria long. I think he still believed she loved him at that point"

He glared at me and I raised my eyebrows questioningly,

"Well you did".

Bella sniggered,

"Its your own fault for letting him loose on a story, now shut up so we can listen".

I grinned and put my tongue out at him.

"So as I said we were mere innocents at this point and dear Maria heard about a town just over the border that was being run by Benito her greatest rival, so being the sick and twisted little angel that she was she decided she wanted it. We were put to work creating a large newborn army especially for this campaign. When she decided we had enough and the Major there had trained them to an acceptable standard"

"I always trained to an acceptable standard Peter"

"Hey its my story so shut the fuck up. As I was saying, once we were ready she unleashed us on the town. It didn't take long, we just out fought them and the town became hers but...some of his best soldiers got away and holed up in a small Mexican village called Los Paulo. When Maria found out we'd missed some she went fucking crazy. Half the newborns were killed outright and the Major there had a rough time of it as I recall."

Jasper

I knew it was a mistake to let Peter tell the tale but I really couldn't be bothered. I was more interested in Bella's hand caressing my thigh and the smell of her drifting up and sending me slowly crazy.

"I'm sure my rap on the knuckles doesn't need to be an integral part of the story"

As soon as I said it I knew it would only make him go on about it and I sat back, closing my eyes and concentrated on the hard on Bella was giving me.

"Rap on the knuckles? She threw you off a fucking cliff as I recall. Took three days to heal all the breaks." Bella tensed and squeezed my thigh, the sensation went straight to my crotch and I moved to get more comfortable, hoping eagle eye Peter hadn't noticed and for once he hadn't!

"So anyway as I was saying. Maria was really pissed off and she sent us to the village with instructions to make an example of it. Everything breathing had to be destroyed in the worst possible way.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Peter

"So here's where it stops being a fairytale of Goblins and Ogres and starts being a real one hundred percent Gothic fucking horror story".

I saw Jasper raise his eyebrow

"What? I'm just setting the scene here, like one of those over eighteen warnings they put on movies".

"Just get on with it" groaned Char,

"Hey I'm a story-teller so just shut up and listen, Philistines! Anyway, as I was saying, Maria sent us into the village with a slash and burn directive and a dozen blood crazed newborns. Benito's soldiers knew we were coming so they were in well defended positions and it was a really bloody battle as first they killed and drained the humans they'd taken then dripped the blood down the house walls sending our soldiers even more crazy. In the end they turned on each other and us, and we were forced to kill the stragglers ourselves. Then it was us two and about six or seven of Benito's best soldiers, his elite. We overpowered them in the end one at a time. They just didn't have our training so thanks to the Major, we finally killed the last two and burned the pieces. If I remember rightly a fair few scars were earned that day. Anyway, you'd think that was the end of the story wouldn't you? I did but the major here wasn't satisfied, he'd always had a nose for trouble. We pulled down all the houses in the village, only mud huts really, and set fire to them. I was ready to go but no we weren't finished yet. We rounded up all the livestock, poultry, dogs, fuck you name it we slaughtered it, throwing the bodies onto the fires. Then I thought great we go home, and we heard a noise, real faint from underground. We followed our noses and under the smell of burning flesh he caught a whiff of humans. We'd missed some hidden somewhere underground in a cellar, so we searched the burning remains and found a trapdoor under a pile of rubble".

Bella

It was a terrible story but I couldn't blame either of them for what they'd done even as I knew it was going to get worse before it was over. Char had laid her head on Peters thigh and closed her eyes. This story was new to her too, but it didn't worry her any more than it did me. Both our men were products of their environment, they'd been created to fight, but more than that, to fight and win, every fight. Maria had chosen Jasper for his fighting ability and she'd nurtured it, giving him no choice in how he acted or reacted. She'd turned a young man into the most deadly killing machine in the Southern Covens and he'd done exactly what she asked of him without question. His blood lust as a new-born had made it so easy for her and by the time it settled he knew no different, humans were for food or to kill and it was only as he started to feel their pain and horror every time he killed that he started to question what he was doing. By then Maria had realized something was wrong and his time was running out. If Peter hadn't come back for him I wondered if he would be sitting here now, or would he have been murdered by her or destroyed himself with his feelings. I would be eternally grateful to Peter and Charlotte for saving him, showing him there was a more peaceful way to live. My reverie was interrupted as Peter began to speak again.

Peter

I could see Bella was listening and thinking about what I'd said but she must have known he wasn't responsible for what he'd done.

"Anyway we found this trap door and opened it. Inside a tiny cellar were all the children and a few young women looking after them. It was one of the younger ones crying that had alerted us to their hiding place. The Major decided these would be an excellent lesson for Benito and any other covens who fancied their chances against us".

Jasper looked at me and I could see the horror of the memory burning in his eyes.

"So we pulled them out one at a time until they were all standing petrified together in a huddle, there were about twenty all told I guess, mainly kids, young ones and three young women trying to keep them calm." "Peter just get it over. It's not something I'm proud of now but I did it and Bella deserves to hear the black side of me."

Bella

I felt the tension in Jaspers muscles and heard the shame and loathing in his voice. I twisted to look up at him,

"Hey Jasper, you did what you had to at the time. You aren't that person any longer and whatever Peter tells me wont make any difference to me."

He looked skeptical and stayed tense as Peter started to talk again.

"So, one of the kids tried making a run for it, a boy about six years old. He didn't get far. I picked up a rock from the floor and threw it, cracked his skull open and he dropped, dead before he hit the floor. The others panicked then and we killed them all, the kids that is, and I think the girls ended up wishing they'd had such a swift end. You can imagine what we did with them but eventually they died and we strung their bodies up just outside the village as a warning to Benito. So there girls is the story Edward wanted you to hear, the atrocity at Los Paulo."

I looked at Charlotte who had opened her eyes to gaze at me. She got up and pulled Peters hands until he stood,

"We're going for a walk" she said as they left the house.

Jasper

I guess Peter had put it as well as possible but I was still unsure of Bella's reaction to finding out that her husband was not only a rapist but a child killer too, Edward had chosen his warning well. I felt Bella move and opened my eyes to see her standing between my legs. Her face gave nothing away but she took my hand and I stood, was she going to kiss me or kick my butt out the door? She pulled me close and put her mouth to my ear,

"If you are looking for me to make you pay for what you did then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but as I said your past is just that your past. I only care about the present and the future. Just answer me one question, Have you ever regretted that day?"

I had to be honest with her,

"No. I followed orders the best way I knew. If I started regretting all the things I did on Maria's orders I couldn't function, that was me then, not now."

She smiled and kissed me,

"That's what I expected you to say and I'm proud of you for saying it. Now you have a woman here dying to be taken to bed, and as you are the only available man here would you mind obliging?"

The tension left my body as I smiled,

"I never disappoint a lady ma'am" and I swept her up in my arms and carried her up to bed, my lady who loved me, even the monster from my past.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Bella

As we lay in each others arms spent with our passion, my mind turned to what had happened today and what I had heard from Peter about Los Paulo. We were two damaged souls together and needed each other so much. I snuggled closer letting Jaspers peace and love flow over me, healing as it did so.

"You're very quiet Bella. Want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What you heard tonight."

I shook my head,

"I'd rather talk about what happened earlier."

"OK. What bothers you the most about it?"

"Not what I thought would bother me. I know I did the only thing I could and that Charlie would have kept on and ruined everything. He was so angry and confused and bitter. I think he'd thank me for what I did."

"I think you're right. So, if it's not Charlie's death that bothers you, then what?"

"The fact I didn't act sooner. That I let him hurt you first"

"Hey I'm fine, nearly healed now. I think I was stunned how quickly you did act against your father."

"I guess that shows just how much I love you. I couldn't bear the thought of him hurting you again. It was so unfair when you had always tried to help him."

"I learned many years ago that life isn't fair. I never did thank you for what you did."

I stroked his thigh,

"Oh I think that will do as a down payment."

He smiled and the butterflies started up in my stomach all over again.

"Damn don't do that. I'm trying to think."

"What did I do?"

"Never mind. If I tell you, you'll know how to distract me too easily"

"Oh I think I know how to distract you"

He ran his hand down my side and I groaned. Then he sat up more soberly,

"Bella will you tell me what you were thinking when Peter told you about Los Paulo earlier"

"I already told you"

"Yes but you must have been shocked or disgusted at least for a while"

I leaned in and kissed him,

"You don't know me at all do you Jasper? After what I'd done I could hardly take the moral high ground could I?"

"I think there was a vast difference in scale if nothing else"

"Hey"

I pulled him back down onto the bed,,

"Whatever happened in the past is over, its you and I now, just us against the world."

I heard a voice from downstairs and groaned,

"Hey Bells don't forget us and when you've finished eating the Major we want to talk to you both."

He looked at me,

"I think our peace is over. If we don't go down he'll only come up"

"Too fucking right Major, you know I never had any patience."

We showered, dressed and went back downstairs, Peter sat on the couch with a huge grin,

"Nice to see the kiddies playing so nicely together"

"Fuck you Peter what's so urgent"

Jasper

When I looked at Peters face I knew I wasn't going to like what was coming and I pulled Bella down onto my lap in the armchair.

"You know I have these strange little feelings"

"Yeah and I told you to stop that before you go blind"

"Very funny. Well I'm having one now. I don't think the shit storm has finished with us yet".

"Who the hell is left to take us on Peter?"

"I don't know but some ones got it in for you and Bella. I'm almost sure trouble is on its way".

"That's it?"

"You know I only get a feeling. If I knew more I'd tell you".

"So what do you suggest?"

"We could run but I think it would only follow us, putting off the inevitable".

"Us? You still want to associate with us?"

"Well what else would I be doing? Anyway Bella never fails to amaze me. I like her shit"

"What about Charlotte? Sure she hasn't had enough? I know she didn't want to get involved in any more violence and we've dragged her from one fight to the next"

She came in then with a smile of gratitude,

"I'd like to walk away Jasper but that's just not going to happen. We never pull out in the middle of trouble, you know that"

"Yes but we'd understand if you did this time"

Charlotte looked at Bella

"If you think she's worth it then so do we, and if we left we'd only have to come back later and save your sorry asses. Might as well be in the fight from the start. That way we know who the enemy is".

"Just for now none of us know who the enemy is Char"

"But we will soon" said Peter darkly.

"What are you basing that on Peter? Intuition?"

"Hey, don't sneer at intuition but no, I just saw headlights way off in the distance coming down the track".

Bella

As the lights got closer I heard Peter groan

"I don't fucking believe it, not them again".

I looked at Jasper and he sighed

"It's Carlisle and Esme and I don't think they're here on a social visit".

We got up to wait for them on the porch and as the car pulled up we saw they were two very unhappy bunnies.

"Carlisle Esme, good to see you" said Peter ironically

"Shut up Peter" said Jasper wearily

Esme looked at us one by one, lips thin with disapproval and I wondered if I forgot my panties or Jaspers pants were undone.

"Jasper. Peter, Bella, Charlotte" Carlisle acknowledged us all, "Can we speak to you? There's a problem".

"There always is when you get here" Peter muttered as we walked back inside.

"What's the problem Carlisle?" I asked before Peter could say anything else.

"The wolves I'm afraid. They know about Charlie".

"How?"

"No idea but they do and they are very unhappy. Alice broke the treaty and they want revenge. Where is he by the way? I thought he was with Bella"

No one answered so I stepped forward,

"He's gone Carlisle, dead".

Esme looked shocked and Carlisle took a step back "Dead? How?"

"I killed him" I thought bluntness was best.

Esme put her hand to her mouth, "You killed your own father? Why?"

"He attacked Jasper."

"And he's not man enough to defend himself?" she sneered.

Carlisle hushed her.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Bella. I don't like to think of you taking a life even if you thought it was justified"

"Oh it was" Peter spat.

Carlisle looked at him wearily

"Peter please, this animosity isn't helping"

"Well it makes me feel a lot better"

"It doesn't alter the fact that the wolves believe you have broken the treaty. They want Alice and anyone else who's taken a human life"

"Well they are fresh out of f luck aren't they"

Esme looked up sharply,

"You killed her too?"

"She bit my dad for Gods sake. What did you want me to do? Shake her warmly by the hand"

"I think you are out of control young lady, and I blame him"

"Well that's a fucking surprise"

"Peter" I snapped

"Esme, I don't care what you think about me but I do object to you saying things about Jasper so if you don't want to join your daughter I suggest you shut the fuck up".

"Wow! Bella bad ass" Peter said impressed.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Jasper

I saw Esme tense and turned to Carlisle,

"You stop her or I will".

He put his hand out and grabbed her before she could lunge at Bella

"Well thank you for the heads up Carlisle, perhaps you'd be kind enough to pass on the news of Alice and Charlies deaths to Sam Uley. The people concerned are all dead so I think it's over don't you? We never broke the treaty and I don't want a fight with the wolves"

"You might not but I'd love a wolf skin coat"

"Peter don't make matters worse" I snapped and he subsided.

"I'll pass the message on Jasper but I'm not sure they'll see it the same way you do"

"Just a minute. How come they haven't used you for chew toys Carlisle? Only it may have escaped your notice but you're vamps too"

"We had nothing to do with it"

"Neither did we, it was the psycho pixie who did the deed".

Carlisle shook his head at Peters words,

"If I get any news from Sam I'll let you know Jasper"

"Hey send a Post card or ring. You don't need to drive all this way"

Bella

We watched as they drove off and Jasper turned to Peter.

"Do you have to be obnoxious every time you see them?"

"Fuck yes".

"I thought so. Anyway now we know what the problem is we can keep our eyes open for wolves".

Peter shook his head,

"I'd watch the Bitch if I were you"

"Which bitch Peter?"

"There's only one we haven't burned".

And he pointed at the receding headlights.

"Esme?"

"Oh yeah, she's got a hard on for you two".

I thought he was right but I didn't see what she could do unless she sent Em and Rose to take us out!

The next few days passed peacefully with Peter and Jasper building new stables and making plans to buy some new horses.

"Charlotte, are they really going to buy horses?"

She grinned

"Oh yes. Peter and the Major love their horses".

I shook my head so what do we do?"

"Think of ways to take their minds off the horses!"

As we laughed the phone rang and Char picked it up

"Hello"

I heard a deep booming voice and recognised Emmett.

"Is Jasper there?"

"Yes just a minute"

I ran to the door and shouted for him,

"Its Emmett"

He came swiftly and took the receiver from Charlotte

"Emmett?"

"You got big trouble my friend".

"OK What now?"

"The wolves are coming in force"

"I thought they protected their own area"

"They're making an exception this time".

"Thanks for the heads up"

"We're on our way but I'm not sure we'll beat them"

"Thanks Em I appreciate that"

"Hey I'm not doing it for you. I just think life's more fun with Bells in it"

He laughed as he rang off and I couldn't help a smile.

Peter opened his mouth but Jasper silenced him

"Don't say it".

I wasn't sure what we could do to prepare for the wolves but listened as Jasper and Peter discussed it.

"Dig a few fire pits that'll keep their furry little butts out."

"Peter take this seriously"

"Hey, a few overgrown mutts aren't gonna scare me Major".

"Then they should Captain. These wolves are cunning and highly dangerous. I need to try to talk to their Alpha but I'm not sure he will wait to hear me before attacking".

"So send him a letter and lets scram".

"I don't know...let me think".

Peter watched concerned as Jasper walked out of the room.

"What's up Peter?"

"I've never heard the Major say he's not sure before and it scares the shit out of me Bella. Do you know these wolves?"

I nodded

"Yes and I think he's right, they are dangerous"

Peter started to speak then shut his mouth and appeared to be hearing something inside his head. Hew ran from the room and we followed to hear what was going on

"Major I think the wolves are the least of your worries. I think the Volturi are on their way too. It feels really bad and that always means them".

"What they hell would they want?"

Char looked at him

"At a guess I'd say they've learned of Edward and Alice's deaths and Aro is out for revenge. You know he wanted the pair of them in the guard and he never gave up hoping they'd join eventually. Now you put a stop to that and you have a rather intriguing and desirable partner with gifts that Aro would sell his brothers to get his hands on".

I looked at Jasper

"Are they coming for me?"

"It sounds logical, so probably. I'm sorry I got you into this mess Bella."

I kissed him,

"Hey were in it together. What do you think Aro will do?"

"He'll send the guard for you, for all of us probably"

"Can we run?"

"No, Demitri would only find us. He's the best tracker ".

"But can he track Bella?" asked Peter.

"I'm not leaving you, any of you. We stand together".

"We go up against the Volturi, we fall together."

"Then we fall together but I'm not running out on you. Could I shield us all?"

"Maybe, but not forever Bella and they have forever."

"So you two go, we'll stay and act innocent"

"Peter that won't work. Aro would have you killed just out of spite" The Major pointed out to me.

"OK Mastermind, you come up with something"

He pulled me away from the others.

"Bella we can't fight the Volturi and we can't hide forever. We'll slip up sometime and they'll find us. All we can do is to meet with them, sending Peter and Char away they don't need this kind of trouble".

"OK, but will they go?"

"They've never ignored an order yet, so let's try".

Peter

When they came back in I knew what he'd been saying by his face

"Peter, Charlotte, I want you to leave now. Bella and I are going to meet the Volturi but it's not necessary for you two to get involved"

"Fuck you Major, this is our fight too, you are the only friends we have and if you think we're leaving you dangling in the wind..."

"It's not a request Peter. It's a command".

"Yeah well, we ain't in an army now, so sorry Major but the peasants are revolting. Where you go, we go, simple as that".

He shook his head

"Well, short of kicking us out and watching as we wait for the Volturi goons to turn up, you don't have much choice".


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

It was obvious to me that the Volturi were our main problem but I wondered if we could use the wolves imminent arrival to our advantage. The vampires were the enemy of the wolves and they were there purely as guardians of the humans from the vampires so if we could offer them a way of killing some real threats to the humans might that outweigh the price they thought we should be paying for Charlie's death. After all, we hadn't actually been responsible for that, or his conversion. It wasn't until Peter pointed something out to me that I realized it was more complicated than I had first thought,

"Hey Bells as far as the fur faces are concerned we're guilty of breaking the treaty, quite aside from the Charlie incident."

"I'm not sure I follow Peter"

"Go look in the mirror girl. Someone is responsible for what you see there."

"Oh God! But it's what I wanted. It was my decision, I wasn't attacked or bitten without my consent"

"I think the difference in semantics might slip past the wolves Bella"

I turned to Jasper who had just spoken

"What about if I spoke to them first on my own"

He shook his head,

"That wouldn't be safe but I'm willing to go with you and try to explain. We don't need to fight a war on two fronts at the same time, someone is going to get hurt if we do"

"Yeah Us" interjected Peter.

Jasper

We decided to wait out in the open for the wolves to arrive, we expected them soon, hopefully before the Volturi arrived because on our own we had very little chance of beating the Guard. In the event we were out of luck as we became aware that we were surrounded by black cloaked figures. Three floated forward to face us and threw back their hoods to reveal Jane and Alec with Felix hovering closely behind them.

"Well it seems we were expected. Major I see you have your wife with you. That's good because Aro wants to speak to her too."

"We haven't done anything so why has Aro sent the Guard for us?"

Jane smiled maliciously,

"Oh I think you've done quite enough. Aro will want answers, he's very upset with you both and its never a good idea to upset the Volturi."

"And if we don't go with you?"

"Oh there's no need, Aro is on his way. We just came on ahead to ensure you would be here to welcome him"

This wasn't good, the Volturi brothers hardly ever left their city.

She turned her gaze on Peter and Charlotte,

"You can leave, you are of no consequence to the Volturi"

Peter was ready to answer her but I shook my head and he stopped himself. Charlotte pulled on his arm and he turned slowly reluctant to go but knowing there was nothing he could do that wouldn't make the situation worse.

Charlotte

Once we got far enough away that we wouldn't be overheard by the freak and her friends I pulled Peter up,

"What? Now you want to stop?"

"Use you brain Peter. We have to keep the wolves away from the Volturi or there will be all out war and we'll all end up dead."

It registered the truth of that in his brain and cursed,

"So I'm going to stop the fucking furry faces from getting their collective ass whipped?"

"Yes. Unless you want the Major and Bella dead"

"Darlin' they're already dead men walking"

I hit him hard

"Don't you dare say that Peter. Don't you dare."

He put his arms around me

"I'm sorry Char. I didn't mean to upset you but in all honesty do you think they can talk their way out of this?"

"I don't know but I'm not writing them off if we can stop the wolves."

Peter

Well this was a pretty fucking mess! As she said that we heard movement in the trees and a huge black wolf came out into the open, crouched ready to pounce. I stood very still and put my hands up,

"We need to talk. There's trouble up ahead, the Volturi are here and they've got Jasper and Bella."

I watched as the wolf backed up into the trees and a few seconds later a tall dark-skinned guy walked back out wearing only a tatty pair of shorts.

"Trouble?"

I nodded,

"The Volturi are here, they blame Jasper and Bella for Edward and Alice's deaths. I want to ask you to stay away until they get those sorted, if the Volturi see you there's going to be a war."

"What about Charlie? His death has to be avenged."

"Well you can try if the Volturi leave anything. It might be difficult since it was Bella who killed her father."

"Bella did it?"

"Yes she did and the one who changed him was Alice Cullen who Jasper and I killed, so what exactly do you plan on doing? Starting a full scale war? Killing Bella? How would you explain that to the Quileute elders?"

Sam

This was getting really complicated now. I'd spoken against coming here to avenge Charlie and if Billy, Harry and the others had known it was Bella they wouldn't have insisted. Now we were about to run into the might of the Volturi with a handful of wolves and no chance of success. It didn't feel right though leaving Bella to stand alone.

"Why aren't you there with them?"

"Majors orders. He's hoping to settle things without losing his life or Bella's and if anyone can do it he can, but I don't fancy his chances. You going on or waiting with us?"

"I need to talk to the others."

I didn't trust these two so I backed into the trees and phased back to speak to the others.

Peter

Well it could go one of two ways, either the wolves would attack us and then head on to meet the Volturi but I guessed they were too smart to start a fight they couldn't win, even if Bella was involved, after all she was a vampire now. I put my arm around Charlotte,

"Nerve racking around the fur faces. I hate fucking dogs at the best of times."

"Peter please don't start. Things are bad enough as it is."

I mimed zipping my mouth and we stood looking at the trees waiting for the big guy to reappear.

When he did, he wasn't alone, there were four of them, all huge, and all looking angry.

"We wait but if they aren't back in a couple of hours we'll assume you lied and you go first."

Great! If the other two didn't survive we became dog chow.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Jasper

So Aro was coming, I thought about what his main problems with us would be and what if anything we could do about them to save ourselves. Also I wanted to know what they knew and who had told them.

Bella knowing our secret was already a moot point because she was now a vampire.

Charlie had paid the ultimate price for his knowledge so we could hardly be blamed for that.

The worst problem were the deaths of Edward and Alice who Aro had really wanted for the Volturi Guard. We were responsible for their deaths and there was no getting round the fact however, I had been protecting my mate which should count for something. It depended on Aro's state of mind when he got here and how the other two reacted. I looked at Bella who was busy studying Jane but looking very relaxed. She felt my eyes on her and turned to me with a brilliant smile,

"Don't worry Jazz. Whatever happens we'll be together."

I took her hand in mine and kissed it as Jane snorted in derision,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Bella. Aro will be demanding payment for what you've done and I don't think playing happy families will be in his mind."

The terrible thing was that she was right, he wouldn't care about us as a couple unless forced to by someone else. Marcus would see the connection between us so I hoped he might speak up in our defence although he spoke so rarely since his wife's death, so couldn't be relied on.

Bella

We knew when the brothers were approaching because the Volturi already here went very still, as if standing to attention which made me smile again. Through the misty dawn we saw four cloaked figures appear, the three brothers and of course Aro's personal shield Renata, he never went anywhere without her. Jasper squeezed my hand and we turned to kiss, hopefully not for the last time, then turned our attention back to the brothers. Caius looked angry as usual and Marcus bored, so no change there either! It was Aro who stepped closer with Renata at his shoulder,

"Bella and Jasper, it is with sadness that I have been forced to arrange this meeting. It seems that laws have been broken and unnecessary deaths occurred. I assume you know what I am referring to?"

I stood silent, letting Jasper speak for us both,

"I understand that you might have been told some stories about things we are supposed to have done Aro although I have no idea who would do such a thing."

Aro smiled,

"Ah, my sources are protected of course but we are quite ready to hear your account."

"Is that why you sent the Guard to our home Aro?"

"Jasper, after such a long journey it would have been unfortunate if you had been unavailable to talk to us. They were a precaution against such a thing happening, no more. I hope they haven't been discourteous to either of you"

Aro looked at Jane and Alec who stood solemn faced.

Aro

This was going to be a very interesting meeting, they were going to fight their corner, I loved verbal sparring, especially when I held the trump cards.

"So my friends shall we begin? I understand that Bella's father was informed of our secret, a breach of the law. Is he with you still?"

"My father is dead Aro. I killed him after Alice changed him. So you see no law is broken and the secret safe."

"Oh good, but very upsetting for you I'm sure. Unfortunately we only have your word for it that Alice was responsible. Still I think we can dispense with that little problem under the circumstances."

I heard Caius hiss behind me but he kept silent, he knew we had plenty more ammunition and it always looked good if we passed over small indiscretions. The Volturi had to look fair.

"We understand that the problem of your knowledge was quickly dealt with so that too can be overlooked, however that still leaves the rather more difficult problems. The murder of Alice and Edward Cullen"

"That was self-defence" Jasper's answer was fast and curt.

"That is your excuse for killing two extremely gifted members of our race? Because I hear differently."

Jasper

Now we were getting to the truth,

"Really Aro? I would like to hear what you were told."

"Of course my dear Jasper. I would never condemn anyone without knowing all the details of the...crime.

We have been told that Alice Cullen was murdered because she wanted to start a relationship with someone she thought was her mate. You realize that if this is true then a very great crime was committed."

"Alice was killed because she was trying to kill Bella, my mate. She used Bella's father as bait to get Bella, he was never her mate or even close."

Aro narrowed his eyes and looked back at his brothers.

"Well as both are now dead it would be difficult to get to the truth. Perhaps we should give the Whitlocks the benefit of the doubt"

Caius cut in here,

"What? Benefit of the doubt? We have someone willing to swear to the truth of her accusations."

So it was a she, that meant Esme and that was bad, especially if she were backed by Carlisle because Aro held him in great esteem.

Aro

Caius had inadvertently told them who their accuser was, I saw that in Jaspers eyes, a pity but not disastrous.

"And Edward Cullen's death? Was that also in self-defence?"

He could hardly answer in the affirmative as we knew the circumstances surrounding this event.

Bella stepped in here, putting her arm out to stop her mate,

"No Aro, no one said Edwards death was self-defence. His death was revenge pure and simple, for what he did to me. I make no excuses for it and would do it again in a heartbeat as would every other vampire I've ever met."

She was very sure of herself and I wondered if she had more cards to play.

"Bella, revenge is one thing but I understand he was tortured first on your behalf."

She smiled happily,

"Oh yes Aro indeed he was. Do you know what they did to him or would you like me to tell you?"

I was curious because our source didn't know all the details. Her own source hadn't seen everything.

"Please do my dear but remember you are talking to your judge and jury"

"You have no right to judge me Aro. I followed your lead in what I did. You wouldn't have stood for someone attacking you without retaliating and that's exactly what it was, retaliation. I had been attacked and raped by Edward while still a human, something he needed to pay for. I don't expect you to understand what that is like but I do expect you to understand my mates reaction when he finally got his hands on the coward. Edward Cullen was a disgrace to our world and he was dangerous. Left to his own devises he would have stopped at nothing to obtain me as an unwilling mate. I would have thought you might understand that at least. So in payment for his actions he was emasculated before being killed. If you still doubt that Jasper and I are indeed mates then ask Marcus to read our connection, although it should be plain to see."

"Quite a pretty speech Bella, there is just one thing I would like you to explain to me. Why would my informant lie?"


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Bella

Aro had just played right into my hands and I smiled as I answered,

"I have no idea, why don't you ask her to join us. After all she's making serious allegations, I think she should make them to our faces."

Caius hissed angrily but Marcus stepped forward with jerky movements,

"Aro, I think Bella has a point. Surely she has the right to face her accuser especially when it is so obvious that she and Jasper are mates which should be all the defense they need for their actions. Personally I think we are here under false pretenses."

So the silent Marcus had finally broken that silence and given his take on the situation. Neither Caius or Aro were happy that he'd spoken, that was easy to read on their faces.

"Very well. I suppose it would only be just."

He looked over to Felix,

"Please ask Carlisle and Esme Cullen to join us"

Felix bowed his head and disappeared.

"So you had them here anyway" I pointed out.

"I thought it politic to have them here if there were any problems and it seems there might be."

Aro was not a happy Volturi at this point.

Peter

I was watching the time nervously, the wolves would be making a move soon if Jasper and Bella didn't show and it looked increasingly doubtful that they would. I saw a couple of the huge beasts pacing too and fro angrily, shooting looks at their leader who sat in human form seemingly undisturbed by our presence and staring into space.

"Do you think they really will attack?" Char whispered.

"I haven't the faintest idea but by the way our luck has been running of late pretty fucking possibly."

Sam stood and the wolves stopped moving but he shook his head and they resumed. Obviously it wasn't chow time for them yet.

"Peter. You said that Bella killed Charlie?"

"She did."

"Why?"

"He couldn't take his new life. He was changed against his will and it was killing him inside."

He nodded, looking at his feet,

"And Bella?"

"She is with her beloved Jasper. She's happy in her new life."

Still looking at his feet he sighed,

"I don't think the Elders would want revenge under those circumstances, although the treaty was broken the spirit of it wasn't. Bella wanted to be changed"

One of the larger wolves had moved closer to the conversation and snarled at Sam's last words.

"Enough Paul."

The sound of the Alpha's command stopped the growling immediately.

"I need to talk to the pack"

He turned and ran into the trees followed by the other wolves.

"Did we just get a reprieve?"

"Fucked if I know. I just wish The major and Bella would get here. These mutts are driving me crazy."

Bella

It wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme arrived but I was surprised and saddened to see Emmett and Rose in their company. I glared at Esme but behind her Emmett looked very unhappy. Aro turned and greeted them, looking more at Carlisle than Esme. His next words gave pause for thought,

"My dearest Carlisle. I know you are wondering why you were summoned here so abruptly but we have something of a problem."

I saw in Carlisle's eyes that he had no idea what was going on although Esme's were blazing with hatred for me and I didn't understand why.

"Aro it's always a pleasure to meet with you, but as you say I have no idea why we are all here. Perhaps someone could enlighten me."

"But of course my friend. Esme would you like to speak?"

Carlisle looked at her puzzled as she nodded and walked forward facing me,

"Yes Aro willingly. Since we first met Bella has done everything in her power to split my family and cause grief to us all. Because of her and her lies and games I have lost two of my dearest children. The two who made my life worthwhile, who looked to me for guidance and I know you understand why best of all Aro. My daughter was forced to flee in fear for her life and having found her true mate in Bella's father and changing him at his request she was murdered by another of my sons, one I took in and loved as the others but who repaid that with violence and hatred."

We were all looking at Esme with open mouths, not believing what we were hearing. She had obviously been existing in a parallel universe because her story didn't fit any of the facts.

Carlisle

I had been concerned when we received the invitation to meet with Aro because it came out of the blue and with no explanation but now I saw. Esme had tried to get revenge for the deaths of Alice and Edward and done so in the most dangerous of ways, by involving Aro and the Volturi. What I still didn't understand was the reference to Aro understanding why she acted as she did. I was missing a piece of the puzzle but I didn't think it would continue that way for much longer. Aro scowled at her and I knew he was unhappy with what she'd said, involving him in the problem.

"My dear Esme, Bella and Jasper have explained what happened and why and I have to say it all sounds very plausible. May I?"

He held out his hands to her and she hesitated although I knew it wasn't a request but a command wrapped prettily. He looked at her in anticipation and she moved forward slowly to place hers between his. As he closed his eyes she looked at me in panic, what had she done? I looked at Bella who was as puzzled as I by Esme's words and as I watched Emmett and Rose moved away from her towards their brother and his mate. It seemed it was time to take sides and I didn't have enough information to make one as yet so I stayed where I was, where I would in all probability stay, beside Esme my mate, for better or worse.

Bella

Esme started to speak again as Emmett and Rose came over to stand beside Jasper and myself, pulling her hands from Aro's.

"See" she screeched pointing at them, "Now she's drawing the ones I have left to her. Do something" she said this to Aro not Carlisle and I saw him shake his head minutely. Esme's look was stricken as she got his message.

"I'd like to know what started all this" queried Carlisle.

"Oh I'm sure you would Carlisle now the penny is finally dropping. You never cared about me, only your precious Edward and after him the others, Rose and Emmett. When did you ever stop to ask me how I felt about everything?"

"I don't understand Esme. You wanted a family and when I could I helped to give you one. I know Alice and Jasper weren't the same as the others but you seemed to take to them, to bring them into the family and love them"

"Love them? Love him? A cold-blooded killer with no redeeming qualities? I had no choice, to take in Alice I had to accept him too."

"Alice? She was why you accepted Jasper?"

"Of course, why else would I have him in the family. He isn't fit to be in civilized company. Look what he's done to us. We stand alone Carlisle, our family wrecked because of him and that Jezebel who lead all my sons on and ultimately destroyed them."

We all stood aghast as the truth slowly came out.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Carlisle

This wasn't Esme, the devoted wife and mother speaking but an alien entity. I turned to her,

"Esme what is going on? You loved your family and you welcomed Bella in."

"I had no choice" she screamed. "What was I supposed to do? How could I get rid of her when Edward was pining for her? Alice tried, my poor Alice but she was no match for the combined force of Jasper and Bella. Aro, tell them" she shouted to him but he just looked puzzled.

"My dearest Esme. Nobody seems to know what you are talking about. Have Jasper and Bella wronged you so much? Why didn't you speak to your husband about it? I'm sure he would have helped you resolve the problems that quite obviously upset you."

She stared at him like a madwoman.

"How could I without..."

Aro cut her off abruptly,

"Esme Cullen enough. You have quite obviously lost your senses. We will hear no more of your ravings. Carlisle I suggest you take your wife home and attempt to calm her down before she gets herself into serious trouble."

It was a warning and everyone there saw it as such.

Bella

There was something we were missing, something very important concerning Aro, Esme and Alice. Something that impacted on Jasper too. Carlisle put his arm round a distraught Esme as Aro nodded,

"Yes my friends. I think she should go now, home with you, and away from the others."

He turned to Caius who was looking at him with a savage curiosity and Marcus who for once looked animated.

"Well it seems that we have been troubled by the delusions of an unbalanced mind. We owe you an apology Bella, and you Jasper. Still no harm done"

He smiled, a cruel and frustrated smile which never reached his red eyes. Before either of the others could react he turned with a swish of his cloak and was gone, back where he came from. The others glared at us then followed him, Jane and Felix being the last.

I turned in relief to Jasper, hugging him tightly,

"Is it over?" I whispered but wasn't really surprised when he shook his head,

"No not yet. Esme is connected to Aro and Alice in some way and I think we need to find out how and why."

"But Alice is dead and Esme and Aro aren't likely to tell us anything"

"Never the less we need to find out somehow."

We turned, hearing the padding of giant paws on the compacted earth below the trees and four huge wolves slunk out into the clearing heads down, and behind them walked Peter, Char and Sam. It looked so strange to see the vampires and wolves together that I couldn't help staring. The wolves lifted their heads in unison and sniffed the air, growling loudly at the fading vampire scent.

"See Sam, told you there were a shit load of vampires here."

Sam looked at him and nodded.

Peter

Relief was an understatement for my feelings when I saw Bella and the Major standing there still in one piece after a visit from the Volturi guard, and standing with them were Emmett and Rose.

"So Houdini Whitlock does it again! How did you worm your way out of trouble this time? You've got more lives than a fucking cat Major"

"We haven't yet. There's something going on between Esme and Aro and we need to know what. It concerns Alice."

"Well it would do wouldn't it. I never could stand the bitch."

Sam walked forward then and put his hand out to Jasper,

"I heard what happened with Charlie and I want you to know that as far as the Tribe are concerned no treaty was broken"

The Major shook hands,

"Thank you Sam. That will mean a lot to Bella."

She came forward and kissed him on the cheek to the growls of the wolves.

"Don't worry, I'm taking them home now. We have no business here."

Saying this he ran to the trees phasing as he went, with the other wolves in hot pursuit, the large one stopping for a final snarl before disappearing.

Bella

I was relieved that the threat of the wolves was no longer hanging over us but we still had a big problem, or maybe I should be calling it a mystery.

"Jazz when you met Alice in Philadelphia what did she say to you?"

He looked puzzled,

"What do you mean Bella?"

"What exactly did she say to you in the Diner?"

"Hello, you've kept me waiting"

"Were they her exact words? Think Jazz, it could be important."

He closed his eyes remembering back all those years,

"Hello Major, you've kept us waiting"

His eyes flew open,

"She said us, not me. I'd forgotten that. What does it mean?"

I thought about it before answering him,

"I think you were expected, you'd been seen by Alice and she knew who you were, and how you were feeling. You were her way in to the Cullens. A ready-made excuse, someone who desperately wanted to find a new way to live, their way suited you perfectly. You were her ticket in"

"But why? She could have just walked in and they would have accepted her. They would accept anyone who wanted their way of life."

"Maybe but not as easily, without any questions. The Cullens knew of you, Carlisle would have been thrilled to show you a new way of life."

"But why did Alice need a way in to the Cullen family? What was her motive?"

"I'm not sure but Aro and Esme do. I think she knew about Edward Cullen and I think she was grooming him for Aro. Everyone was so busy protecting Alice as his target that they forgot about Edward. I think the only reason Alice never persuaded Edward to go along with her was Carlisle. He was a much bigger influence on Edward than anyone realized."

"You think it was all an elaborate plot to get Edward for Aro?"

"Yes I do but I think there's still something we're missing. Something to do with Esme."

"But what?" asked Rose.

"Well you know her as well as anyone. Is there anything that's changed with her recently?"

"Apart from her becoming a vindictive bitch? No, not really."

Emmett cleared his throat,

"Actually there is. She used to be around almost all the time but she's away from the house and Carlisle for hours at a time. No idea where she goes but it shouldn't be difficult to find out, we could follow her."

"It might lead us to an answer but I still think I'm right about Alice. She told you she knew you wouldn't be together always so why did she bother with you in the first place Jazz? To get something that would be easier with you along, entry to the Cullens as a great person helping a wounded soul. It was perfect, Carlisle would be overjoyed."

I saw something in Rosalie's eyes, she'd thought of something that we hadn't or she knew something we didn't.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Rosalie

Suddenly a lot of things became clear, only because I knew something the others didn't, something about Carlisle. I put a hand to my mouth and gasped,

"I know, at least I think I do. If I'm right it means she's living a lie and has been for years. I don't think she's Carlisle mate. He loves her but I don't think she loves him. I think there's someone else, someone whose been waiting for her, making her stay and play the part of the devoted wife and mother until the time is right."

"Fuck this blondie. Speak in English and try telling us something we can make sense of"

I couldn't help a smile at Peters confused look,

"Sorry Peter. I forgot I'm talking to a remedial thinker"

He stuck his tongue out and I giggled before becoming serious once more.

"A very long time ago Carlisle came to me with a problem. He'd been trying to manufacture a synthetic blood that would satisfy the thirst of vampires but he'd hit a brick wall in his experiments"

"So why'd he come to you? We all know blondes have their brains in their tits"

The crack as Char hit him was deafening,

"That's on account Rose. You get to give him the rest after this is all over."

Peter

My ears were ringing, I wish people would stop using my head like a coconut shy! Rose started speaking again and I tried to concentrate,

"I studied Chemistry and got a Degree and he asked me to work with him but not to say anything to anyone else. He knew if the Volturi found out they would sabotage his work. To them Humans are the natural food source end of subject. Over the past few years we've got close to a breakthrough and that's when I noticed things happening. Alice or Esme would appear in the workroom which we kept secured when we weren't working, they always had a good excuse but it made me uneasy. I spoke to Carlisle but he couldn't see a problem, after all they were his wife and daughter. Then over the past year papers have been disturbed, usually at about the same time as Esme went missing for hours at a time. I think she's been watching and taking whatever she could, passing it on to an accomplice. Who I have no idea but my guess would be a member of the Volturi. That's why Aro didn't want her talking any more, in case she let something slip. I think Alice was hoping it would happen a lot sooner and Carlisle would use Jasper as a guinea pig. If he did and she could persuade him to go away with her again the Volturi would have the test subject for themselves."

She looked at Jasper who was shaking his head,

"Don't do that. Up until Bella appeared you would have done anything Alice asked. You were so grateful for what she did for you."

I nodded,

"Yeah that fucking bitch had you wound round her finger for years Major. Personally I'm glad she's dead. What I want to know is, if all these theories are right why did she desert him? Why let us catch Edward?"

"Self preservation" Bella answered,

"Yes. She'd give him up to give her an escape route." agreed Emmett.

Jasper

What they were saying made sense to me, it was a long-standing plan and it had been ruined mainly by Bella's presence.

"I don't think Edward was ever a part of the conspiracy. He was just something Aro wanted but he couldn't control his need for Bella and that was his undoing. Still better dead than in Aro's grip unwillingly."

"We need to find out if Rose is right and who Esme is meeting which isn't going to be easy because she won't trust any of us now."

"She might still trust Carlisle though. If we can get a message to him about it all." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Can we ask him to believe that and act against his wife?" It sounded like a big ask to me.

"It will be his decision but I think he needs to know of our suspicions, he heard Aro and Esme so he knows there is something going on." Rose pointed out. "I'll do it. I'm probably a little more acceptable than the rest of you."

Peter

"In the meantime what do we do?"

Char looked at me,

"You try to keep your sexist remarks to yourself for starters."

I shrugged and smiled at Rosalie,

"You knew I was joking didn't you blondie?"

She smiled at me,

"Of course Peter. How could I be upset by anything that comes out of your mouth, after all most of it is hardly intelligible with your brain being in your pants"

All three girls laughed at that,

"Hey not fair, ganging up on me".

Jasper

I was very disturbed by what I'd heard about Alice and her motives in becoming involved with me, it seems every woman in my life had an ulterior motive...except for Bella, my saviour. I felt her eyes on me and knew she was reading my thoughts as if she could really hear them. Then she came to my side and winding her arms around me kissed me on the throat,

"Come back to me Major. I don't like that look in your eye. I know it hurt to hear what I said but that's all in the past. You're with me now and that I'd never hurt you like that."

"I know that. It's just a shock to see how much I was used in the past. Every woman I ever knew wanted something from me. Why don't you?"

"Oh I do. Didn't you realize that yet?"

I smiled a little sadly,

"Really? What is it you want Bella?"

"All of you. The bit you've always held in reserve. The bit no one has touched yet."

Damn she knew me better than I did.

"Its yours darlin'"

"Not yet but it will be."

I loved her so much and she'd proved over and over how much she loved me and had given me her life and her heart.

"I love you Bella."

"Then show me cowboy" she said pulling me from the room and into the darkness outside.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Esme

I went over what I'd said in my mind during the flight, had I let anything slip that Carlisle could grab on to? I hadn't I was sure of that but would he make the leap from all he had heard. I just had to hope not, they were still depending on me to keep them abreast of his research. I wondered if I would get a message to see my handler soon, I hated being in the same room with him but I had no choice, I could hardly ask Aro for a favour at the moment. When the plane landed I tried to pull myself together and took Carlisle's proffered hand as we went to collect the car.

"Esme, are you OK? If you need to talk you know I'm always here for you"

I laughed internally while smiling gently at his words,

"I know Carlisle and I thank you for that. I think I must have gone a little mad for a while there. I'm sorry I involved the Volturi, I wasn't thinking straight."

I couldn't talk any more so as he drove out of the car park I closed my eyes again knowing he wouldn't interrupt my thoughts.

Carlisle

When we got back she went through to her workroom shutting the door firmly at her back, indicating I wasn't to disturb her. Then my cell phone beeped and looking at the caller ID I saw it was Rose.

"Carlisle, I really need to speak to you. Can you get away so you can talk freely?"

"Yes. I'll be in as soon as I can"

I disconnected and went down, knocking on Esme's door

"That was the hospital, there's an emergency so I have to go in."

"OK"

That was obviously all she was going to say so I got the Mercedes out of the garage and drove away from the house, just far enough to be out of range of Esmes hearing then I rang Rose back,

"Thank you Carlisle. We've been talking among ourselves and I think I know what Esmes been doing"

"Yes. I know. Its our research isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle but I think that's at least part of it. I think she's meeting someone from the Volturi and passing information over although what she's getting in return I have no idea."

"I was afraid it was something like that. She may not be getting anything in return but we cant chance her passing any more on"

"So what will you do Carlisle?"

"I honestly have no idea Rose but promise me something"

"Of course Carlisle"

"Promise me you'll keep up the research. I'll put all the files in my other safe, you know the combination."

"Carlisle why are you asking me this?"

"Just in case Rose. I have to try and sort out this trouble with Esme. Next time she goes out I'll follow her so we know who she's talking to. Then I can decide what to do."

"You'll let me know?"

"Yes Rose, I will. Please apologise to the others for me. I never wanted any of this"

"They know Carlisle."

"Goodbye Rose".

Esme

He was at the hospital so he'd be gone for hours no doubt. It would be a good time to search the files and ring my contact. Carlisle's study was unnaturally tidy but he'd put his latest file in the top drawer and hadn't locked it so I slipped out the pages and copied them down before putting the file back. I rang my contact who agreed to meet at the usual place so I got my little sports car out of the garage and drove to Port Angeles along rain drenched roads. At the out if the way motel I pulled up in my usual spot and walked to Room 10. The door was unlocked and I walked in shaking the rain from my hair. He sat in his usual spot by the bed with that horrible grin that made my skin crawl.

"Well, who made a real mess of things?"

"I never said anything about this"

"Just as well Esme or you wouldn't have left the meeting alive, none of you would. You really should learn to keep your mouth shut. Aro was in two minds whether to have me kill you for your stupidity. What made you open your mouth about Alice and The Major? Aro only went along with the whole charade because you stupidly spilled your guts to the others forcing his hand."

I handed over the written sheets and as he took the papers from me our hands touched and my skin crawled.

"This is the latest work. I don't know when he'll start again especially with Rose away."

"Your fault again Esme. I would be very careful what you do and say in future"

He stood, towering over me and stroked my cheek at which I shrank back and he laughed.

"Any time you want a real man let me know"

I left the room as quickly as I could, driving away at speed.

Carlisle

I watched as Esme drove away and when the figure emerged from the motel room I was waiting. I knew I only had one chance to put him down, if I failed it was all over. I swung as hard as I could and he went down, his neck temporarily broken and before he could start to heal I flicked my lighter, setting him alight, and ran. By the time anyone got to him there would just be a pile of ash. My next task would be harder but it too was necessary, there had been too much hurt caused already for failure to be an option. Rose especially could never know what had happened, it would destroy her and me in her eyes.


	91. Chapter 91

**Well folks we reach the end of another story. Its been great fun. If anyone has anything they think I haven't covered please let me know and I'll either post an epilogue or a few more Chapters. Otherwise I hope to see you all reviewing my other stories. Thanks Jules **

Chapter 91

Esme

When I got back Carlisle still wasn't home so I was safe from questions but there was something I had to do while I was still alone. I went into his study and picked up the phone, ringing the number eagerly and praying it would be answered.

"Hello"

"Its me. I don't have long, I think Carlisle suspects something. Did you hear what happened?"

"Yes I did, you were very lucky to get out of it alive, you must take more care darling. I couldn't bear to lose you now, we are so close to the end."

"I know we agreed not to contact each other but I needed to hear your voice. I've missed you so much. I hate being so far away from you "

"Not long now but you have to keep your head Esme. Calm down and we'll be together soon."

I heard the car pull into the driveway,

"I have to go, he's back. I love you."

"Love you too Esme".

I rushed downstairs to greet Carlisle as he came in, he looked weary and I was surprised.

"Is there something wrong darling?" I asked him as I helped him off with his coat.

Carlisle

I was so tired of all the acting, the duplicity, my whole life's work must now be carried on by Rosalie and my wife must be dealt with before she got the rest of my family killed. There was a strange light in her eyes as if she were excited about something and I knew what it was that put the sparkle in those beautiful eyes that had once looked at me like that.

"Bad time at the office" I joked as I put my arm around her slender waist and pulled her too me.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

She looked at me, it was something we had done a lot over the years, moonlight walks but they had tapered off as things had started to go wrong in the family. Perhaps the whole thing was my fault as she had said. I spent too little time at home with my family, neglecting those who needed me most. Perhaps if I had been here I would have seen what was happening so much earlier and been able to prevent at least some of it. But ifs and buts were now too late. My time was over, I had achieved some of the goals I set myself but others I would never see, I just hoped that Rose would carry on my work in secret, safe from the Volturi who hopefully would think it died with me.

We walked out along the track through the trees to our favourite spot beside the lake and sat on our log seat looking at the moon reflected in the water.

"You know don't you?"

"Yes Esme, but not why."

"I got an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Really? And what was it that I couldn't provide you with but someone else could?"

"Attention Carlisle. You were so busy with your work that you neglected us, me."

"I am so sorry Esme., Why didn't you speak to me about it? If I'd known you were unhappy I would have changed things. I thought we were happy."

"No Carlisle. You were happy and the children had each other, then Bella came into our lives and things got worse but still you never noticed."

"So are you going to tell me who you are seeing?"

"No one Carlisle. We talk about the future but we don't see each other."

"Why not?"

"Too dangerous at the moment."

Esme

He wanted to know who I was involved with but it was a secret, the only one I had left.

"You gave my work to the Volturi" he accused.

"Yes. They were very interested in it and he asked me if I would be willing to help."

"Your "companion" works for the Volturi?"

"You sound shocked Carlisle and I don't know why"

"I just assumed you were as scornful as I about their way of life, after all you've always been a vegetarian"

"Yes because I never had the opportunity to be anything else. You made me and you've governed the way I live ever since. I know you think of yourself as a kind and considerate man but in reality you are as blinkered as the Volturi. Neither side sees there could be another way, a middle way, you all see only in black and white."

"I see, and how long have you resented me this much?"

"Don't sound so sad Carlisle. You had a wonderful life with me, always thinking everything was rosy in the Cullen garden. What do we do now? My usefulness to the Volturi is over now you know."

"Oh I don't know. Wait till they find out that most of what you obtained for them was in fact useless nonsense."

I looked at him startled,

"You knew? You set me up?"

"No my love you did that to yourself. I just gave you the opportunity."

"You bastard" I slapped his face.

Carlisle

So the hell cat was prepared to fight after all.

"How long have you been unfaithful to me?"

"Only in my thoughts and I don't know to the day but a long time."

"Really, then why haven't you left me before now?"

"We had to wait for the right time. I was to have left you after Alice took Edward to Aro"

"And when is the right time going to be now?"

"Soon."

"Oh yes, I'm sure of that, but will he still want you when he finds out you've been giving them useless information all this time"

"All of it? You knew from the start? How?"

"Almost the beginning darling. I loved you with all my heart Esme and I thought you felt the same way. I would have done anything for you, given you anything your heart desired. You wanted children and I gave you the best I could, children who loved you like a mother. You wanted pretty things and I got you anything you saw, I even bought you an island to prove my love for you, so we could be together in a tropical paradise but it was always going to be next year and next year. Isle Esme has been used by everyone except the couple it was truly intended for. That's when I saw the reality behind our life together. So I decided to test you. Your affair for want of a better word has been going on for more than thirty years and how do I know? Because my darling wife, your phone lover was me. So you see the person for whose love you betrayed me, was...Me!""

She gasped and stood up at that revelation.

"So what happened to your notes?"

"Oh they went to the Volturi. That was not of my doing although I soon realised what was happening.

"I don't understand, Aro? Felix? All the subterfuge?"

"My dearest Esme, you caused it all with your actions. I didn't know Alice was working for Aro but I think you did and I think you went along with her because you were jealous of my relationship with Edward. Aro and I have been great friends for centuries but that doesn't mean I trust him any more than he trusts me, we just respect each other. How he heard about my research I don't know but he found you a willing accomplice. What he doesn't know and never will is that my research was real and Rose will carry it on in my place. You have destroyed me but only because I allowed you to. I love you with all my heart but I can no longer live a lie for decade after decade. By doing what I am about to do I am saving the others from more grief at your spite filled lips"

Saying this I took her in my arms very tightly and squeezing the accelerant from my pocket I flicked the wheel on my lighter and kissed her as the flames started to flicker around our embrace.


	92. Chapter 92

**Well here goes, you wanted more of the story so here it comes. Jules**

Chapter Ninety Two

Bella

Emmett and Rose headed back a few days after Carlisle and Esme, promising to be careful. I hated to think what Esme might do next, she seemed to have lost all connection with reality and I was worried for Jasper too. I wouldn't let the bitch get to him again.

"Bella you're watching the wrong fucking enemy girl"

Peter was shaking his head,

"So who should I be watching oh wise man?"

"If it were me I'd be watching the Volturi. Do you really think Aro and his cronies have finished with you? You prevented their two little treasures from joining the Guard and the only one who has a really good gift they might covet now is...drum roll...you."

"They know I'd never work for them and I can protect us so what are they going to do?"

"Fucked if I know, but then I'm not as devious as Aro. What do you think Major?"

"I think you're right Peter, I think we need to watch our backs from all directions. I'm wondering if we should be asking the wolves for some help"

"Have you lost your mind Major? Ask the wolves for help? Do you think they're going to drop everything and pop down here to protect us? It may have slipped your mind but we are their enemy. You remember wolves + vamps = war."

"Very nice speech Peter but how else do you think we're going to watch in all directions?"

I put my hands up,

"Hey, truce guys. I think Em or Rose would let us know if Esme starts scheming so that's one front we can ignore for a while, the wolves have made their peace so that just leaves the Volturi"

"Just she says, just? Bella they are the real bad asses here."

"I know Peter but we do have my shield"

"Yes my love but unless we all stay with you all the time its no fucking good is it?"

That stopped me, he was right. For my shield to work we had to be together and that was impractical in the long term.

"Who do you think are the most vulnerable of us?"

"Well lets see...that's a difficult one...how about all of us once were out of sight of you. What a fucking question!"

Jasper

This bickering was getting us nowhere so I took Peter out to hunt leaving the cooler heads to discuss things. He muttered under his breath for the first hour until I stopped and he walked into me,

"What did you stop like that for?"

"Well as we stand no chance of taking anything other than a deaf man down with all your bitching I thought maybe you'd like to get it off your chest now."

"Look Major, I like Bella you know that but she doesn't seem to understand what's going on here. She thinks her shield is a magic talisman. Well its not. The rest of us are only safe as long as we're with her and that's just not a long term solution now is it? When are you going to explain to her what it means?"

"Well, why don't you tell me what it means first Peter?"

"OK. It means we have one mother of a fight looming in the not too distant future. Esme is as likely to let this lay as a fox is to pass the time of day with a fucking chicken., Then there's the Volturi and I dread to think what they are busy planning for us."

"We can't fight the Volturi Peter."

"Wrong, We can fight the Volturi, but we can't fucking win."

"Well what do you suggest mastermind?"

"Fucked if I know but I feel better for getting it off my chest"

"Good, then shut up and let's hunt."

Bella

I was about to ask Char what Peters problem was when the phone rang. I listened wordlessly to the news then put the receiver down. Charlotte seeing my face came rushing over,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"That was Emmett. He and Rose are on their way back to join us."

"Oh what's Esme done now?"

"She's dead, her and Carlisle. Both dead"

"How?"

"He killed her and himself. They're gone Char."

"Well I'm not sorry she's gone but I think he was basically a good man. It does mean there's one less problem for us though and two more pairs of eyes to help."

"I don't know what to say Char. It's such a shock. How much danger do you think we're really in from the Volturi?"

"Too much, even with Em and Rose, we don't really stand a chance Bella. They have the numbers and the gifts while we only have you and good as you are I doubt you can shield us all from now until who knows when. If they can split us up they can pick us off a few at a time. Once it's just you and Jasper he might concede defeat and leave you to it but I doubt it even then. Aro doesn't do defeat."

"Is there no way to win?"

"Not one I know of but we'll keep trying Bella."

Jasper

Bella came out with the news as soon as we got back.

"The first bit of good fucking news we've had in a while"

I couldn't help bit feel Peter was right in that assessment. It would be good to have Em and Rose here as the more we were, the less vulnerable but we were fighting a very tough opponent and one who wouldn't give up if it took centuries. Bella was scared for the rest of us after Char had rightly pointed out that Aro had the advantage. She wanted to work on her shield, see if she could protect someone out of her sight. It was one hell of a long shot but if it made her happy I was content to help her. Peter volunteered as a guinea pig, so of course Rose offered her services as his enemy. This was going to be fun.

Peter

I hadn't factored Blondie in to this equation but what the hell. I got to grope Emmett's girl quite legitimately so I wasn't complaining too much. Bella wanted to see if she could keep an enemy away at long-range so Blondie and I went into the woods out of sight for the first days experiments,

"So Blondie. You ready to grapple with a real man?"

"Shut up Peter and get ready to get your butt handed to you."

I smiled at her and when we heard the signal I swung up into the branches away from her,

"You're not supposed to be trying to get away idiot"

"Oh come on. I'm not going to make it too easy for you am I. Come and get me"

When I hit the ground for the fourth time I'd had enough and stalked back to the house rubbing my sore back. Bella looked stricken,

"I'm so sorry Peter. I'll practise and we can try again.

"Fuck that! You find another guinea pig next time Bella. My back will never be the same again."

"Oh poor Petie" Crowed Rose as she came back with a huge grin on her face.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three

Bella

I continued to work on extending my shield, we would need it if, as Peter feared, the Volturi came after us again. Peter had given up as guinea pig after a few sessions, I think it was seeing Rose's triumphant face each time, that did it. Emmett offered his services after that and I began to do better. By the third attempt I stopped Peter from reaching him although both were out of sight in a woodland clearing.

"Hey Bells this is cheating. I think you just liked seeing me get my butt kicked by Blondie"

Rose snorted as she went inside,

"Peter we all like seeing you get your butt kicked, it makes us feel all warm and fuzzy."

Peter stomped off when we all started laughing and sulked for the next week. Even Char lost patience with him in the end

"Peter get here and stop acting the Dick head you are".

My shield was getting consistently stronger and we decided I could probably manage to protect two separate groups in different places so Char and Jasper went in one direction and Peter, Rose and Emmett the opposite. I gave them a good ten minutes as planned and then sent my shield out in the two directions. I visualised the two groups and tried to put it between the aggressors and their target. When the groups came back and Peter wasn't griping I knew I'd done it. He came over and whirled me round, kissing me on both cheeks before being thrown backwards, away from us, by Jasper.

"Jeez, I was only celebrating!"

"So celebrate with your own woman"

"Some people"

Peter went over to char mumbling but with a grin on his face,

"So I guess were about ready for the Volturi if they decide to cause trouble."

Jasper

It was almost as if they had been listening because a couple of days later an invitation arrived from Aro for all of us to visit Volterra for "talks". Of course it wasn't an invitation but a command so we arranged a flight, no one wanted to use the Volturi jet which was offered. The flight would have been peaceful if not for Peter noticing one of the flight attendants apparently paying a little more attention to Char than he thought right. She was totally oblivious to the looks he shot her way but Peter wasn't. At first we all found it hilarious but I knew how quickly Peter could become volatile where she was concerned. He started glaring at the guy every time he went past or spoke. When this had no affect on the guy Peter started to fidget so I cast around for something to take his attention away but Rose it seemed was ahead of me. She looked at the guy with a sweet smile and crossed her legs, she was wearing a very tight skirt. You could see his eyeballs revolve as he took in the view, Charlotte forgotten. Peter cooled off but now we had Emmett's jealousy to contend with. With his intimidating size it wasn't long before the guy cast about for another female and his eyes settled on Bella. Peter looked at me and smirked.

"Lets see how you handle it Major"

I ignored him for a while, Bella was reading a magazine and didn't seem to notice she was being ogled then she got up and asked him if she could have a pillow. He smiled, dazzled slightly and leant across her to open the overhead locker and get her one out. While doing this he brushed against her left breast and that was it.

Peter

As soon as I saw his move I reacted, grabbing Jasper by the arm and pushing him over to Emmett who seeing the situation more or less sat on him, aided by a startled Rose. Bella meanwhile was totally out of it, miles away, and the plane dropped in an air pocket so she grabbed the guy to stop herself falling and he ended up on top of her in the seat. Now we had a really dangerous situation with Charlotte adding her muscle to the Jasper restraint while I helped the guy up and whispered in his ear. He looked over at Jasper and nodded, scurrying away as fast as his legs would take him. Bella suddenly realizing she'd missed something looked over and gasped. Jasper was livid, struggling under the combined weight of Char, Em and Rose. We never saw the guy again during the flight, a rather pretty female replaced him but us guys deliberately ignored her and as Jasper came back to his seat I leaned across and grinned,

"Right. Now I know how to react to that kind of situation If it happens again. Thanks Major."

He didn't answer verbally but the look was enough.

Before we disembarked from the plane the air hostess came over and touched my arm,

"Excuse me but is that friend of yours spoken for?"

"Which one?"

"The guy with the blond hair"

"Nah, he's travelling with his sister, the blonde in the other seat"

"Oh thanks."

I watched with glee as she touched Jaspers shoulder and as he looked at her she slipped a piece of paper in his hand. Bella hadn't noticed but Emmett had and I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut so I waited for the fireworks.

AS we waited for the baggage to come through Emmett walked up to Jasper.

"So bro' what did she pass you?"

Bella turned and looked at them,

"Who?"

"The flight attendant handed Jasper something as we landed."

She looked at him and I had to smile to myself, sparks were about to fly.

"What did she give you?" She asked him

He shrugged and took the paper out of his pocket handing it over.

Bella read it and looked shocked but she didn't say anything and I was really disappointed, then she turned to Charlotte and handed it to her. She read it and smiling gave it to Rose who glanced and looked at me,

"What?"

I was getting nervous,

Charlotte came over,

"Have you been stirring it Peter?"

"Me no why?"

"Are you sure? Did you tell the flight attendant that Jasper was travelling alone?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

At this point the flight attendant herself passed us with a grin, she winked at me as she went.

"What does that say?" I asked snatching the paper.

"Watch your travelling companion he's trying to stitch you up, but my friend fancies him"

The bitch, she stitched me up instead!

I had no idea why until I saw her as we walked out of the airport, arm in arm with the flight attendant who raised his eyebrow and blew me a kiss!


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Peter

I got a fast car from the rental agency after using my well polished lines, the girls behind the desks were putty in my hands! The others piled in the back leaving Rose up front with me. I think it was done on purpose knowing she was the car whiz.

"Before we go I just want to warn you I don't take kindly to passenger seat drivers"

She smiled over at me,

"Then drive well and you wont get any advice."

I was looking forward to the drive before that, afterwards I felt her eyes on me constantly but luckily I didn't wrap us round a tree or drive off the road. By the time we sighted Volterra I was a bumbling wreck

"Fuck it you can drive back."

She laughed,

"You did OK Whitlock."

Great praise indeed coming from her.

Bella

When we got to the clock tower it was getting dark so we waited while Peter parked up just outside the walls.

"It seems a sensible precaution with those fuckers" he said when he got back and we all walked in to the spacious reception area. The young girl behind the desk looked nervous when she saw the crowd appear all together but she took a deep breath smiled and spoke in flawless but accented English,

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"We're here to see Aro" I explained smiling.

"Oh, could I have a name and I'll ring through. Are you expected?"

I Handed her the letter of invitation and she glanced at it quickly.

"Please excuse me a moment And I'll announce your arrival."

She scurried away through a glass door behind her and I saw her pick up a phone.

"Nervous little mite isn't she?" noted Peter.

Emmett sat down with Char and Rose while we stood waiting. She wasn't gone long.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Someone will come to escort you to Aro soon. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

I smiled and shook my head before turning away to look at the square through the entrance doors. The dusk meant the lights had been turned on outside and sparkled through the water droplets from the fountain. It was very peaceful, hard to believe it was the power seat of the worlds vampire population. Jasper stood by my side his arm around my shoulder stroking the top of my arm making me want to purr like a contented cat.

Jasper

I knew we wouldn't be kept waiting too long, it would be a sign of respect for us to be greeted quickly and I was right, Jane and Demitri appeared to show us through almost immediately. They didn't speak except to ask us to accompany them so we kept our peace following them down the long stone corridors to the audience chamber. When we went through the huge double doors we saw the three brothers seated and watching as we walked over. Aro rose from his chair and came to greet us arms outstretched,

"How nice to see you all looking so well. Thank you for agreeing to visit so speedily. Welcome to Volterra."

Jasper and I stepped forward to answer him,

"It seemed politic to answer swiftly Aro. What exactly is it that we can do for you? I thought our contact with you was at an end after our last meeting."

"Bella, it is always a pleasure to see and speak to you and your mate, Major"

He bowed slightly and Jasper mirrored his movement.

"Our last meeting was disagreeable all round and I apologise for that. We have heard sad news about Carlisle and Esme. So sad to lose a colleague, I shall miss Carlisle especially. It seems the Cullen coven is no more. I see Rosalie and Emmett have joined you. I assume this is a permanent thing?"

"They can stay as long as they wish to but I'm sure that isn't why you asked us to come."

"Alas no, I have more disturbing news that I have to ask you about. It seems that you have had a relationship with some werewolves"

Bella

That came out of left field!

"I'm sorry Aro? What?"

"Werewolves my dear Bella. It was quite shocking to us to hear that."

"I have no idea where you heard that Aro, but it is totally untrue"

Caius stood up at this, his chair scraping along the rough flagstones,

"She lies Aro, to protect them".

I looked over to him,

"Calling me a liar is a dangerous thing to do Caius. I know of no werewolves despite your informant."

"Really, then our informant is a liar?"

"That I couldn't possibly comment on, not knowing who it is. All I can tell you is that I have no knowledge of any werewolves and neither do the rest of my party."

I looked steadily into Aro's eyes as I spoke and I saw a frown cross his brow.

Aro

She wasn't lying but at least one of the others in her party looked a little less sure.

"They lie Aro, look at their faces."

I put my hand up,

"Caius please we cannot call our friends here liars."

"We can if they are"

"If we are lying then provide proof and your informant." Bella shot at him.

I shook my head,

"Bella, I don't think name calling was intended. No one is calling you a liar. Could you be mistaken though?"

"Mistaken about whether I know any werewolves? That's hardly likely now is it Aro? We know of no werewolves. What are we accused of doing with these werewolves?"

"Accused of? Associating with them is enough to forfeit your lives" Caius snapped again.

"Well its good that we haven't then isn't it?" Bella gave as good as she got.

Jasper moved forward then and held out his hand,

"Try me, I have no knowledge of werewolves either."

I looked at his proffered hand unsure. If I took it and didn't see werewolves we would look rather stupid and he was obviously confident I wouldn't,

"That wont be necessary. Our informant was obviously mistaken."

Caius glared before turning and stalking from the room necessitating an apology from me of his rudeness,

"I am so sorry, I'm sure you know Caius history with werewolves. He is a little touchy on the subject. There is one other thing though. We had information that Carlisle was working on a certain project which his daughter has now taken on. Is this a lie also? Rosalie, perhaps you could answer this one?"


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

Bella

Rose stepped forward but I put my arm out to forestall her,

"Aro, may I ask who your informant is? These are serious charges to make and I feel we should at least know who is slandering us.",

He looked at me, then at Rose, before answering,

"It would be difficult if I were to answer that although I accept what you say Bella. I think I need to talk to Caius again before we take the matter any further. Would you mind waiting here for a short while?"

I nodded knowing I couldn't refuse and shooting a warning look to the others not to talk when he'd gone, other ears would be listening in. Rose moved close to me panic in her eyes but I shook my head and she nodded.

Aro

Marcus accompanied me and Caius waited outside, pacing back and forth angrily.

"What was that Aro? Rose was about to speak and Bella stopped her. What do you mean by allowing Bella to dictate to us, the Volturi?"

"Caius, brother, this was always going to be awkward. I did warn you when you insisted on their coming here that should they ask to confront their accuser things might get difficult. It appears to me that they are speaking the truth about the Werewolves. After all the Major would hardly risk being shown as a liar."

"Are you saying that she was wrong about everything? Even the wolves and Carlisle's work?"

"Well it will be difficult to prove either. What do you want me to do Caius? Call Bella and her friends liars without being able to prove the charge? Can you conjure up a Werewolf who will greet her personally? Do you have papers of Carlisle's work that are not the random symbols that Esme provided us with? In short can you prove any of the charges?"

Caius growled,

"She's lying"

"Then prove it brother. Prove it, or face the wrath of her mate and the others."

Marcus stepped forward at this point,

"Caius I fear we may have been misled. We know she was a very disturbed individual and I did warn you that the bonds between these comrades is extremely strong. It appears our action in sending for them was foolhardy. We need to be very careful with our accusations as Aro says. We have no proof."

"Then take Rosalie Hales hand and read her thoughts Aro. Is that not proof enough?"

"I can invite the girl to share her thoughts but I will not insist. I don't want trouble with the Whitlock coven, They may be useful to us in the future".

"Then find out the truth so we can force them to help us in the future."

"Force them? And you think Bella will allow that? Caius please stop and think before you speak. I will not make an enemy of Bella Whitlock, as an ally she would be valuable, as an enemy deadly."

Caius was livid but he could see the truth in my words. I too felt that while Werewolves might not be involved, some creature may well. But we had no news of strange creatures in the area they came from and without a shred of evidence I wouldn't act. The fact that we had accepted their word on the charges and allowed them to leave would put us in a better light with her, and that I did want."

"Marcus, what do you think?"

"Leave them alone. I would rather not have them as enemies. Caius you have a fixation about Werewolves. If you want them so badly then send out a party to find and destroy them but not at the expense of antagonizing Bella and her friends."

Bella

We stood in a group waiting for the brothers to reappear. Jasper was the most relaxed of us all, but then he always was in frightening situations. I held his arm and tried to feed off his calmness, at the same time watching him and then Peter. The consummate professionals their eyes were darting around the room. Not looking for a quick way out, more taking in every possible avenue of escape and what weapons were available if it came to a fight. Their years as soldiers for Maria showed in everything they did. Charlotte too was checking things out but she was watching the rest of us, absorbing our emotions and quite obviously looking for a weak link, someone who would need help if it came down to a fight. When the doors opened again all eyes snapped forward including mine. I looked at Caius face for a clue as to their decision. His was black as thunder and I knew he'd been outvoted, we were safe.

"Bella we have discussed the matter and decided there has been an error in judgement on the part of our informant. I apologise to you for any inconvenience you have incurred and offer the use of our personal plane for your journey home."

"Thank you Aro, Apologies accepted but we have return flights booked. I hope this is the last time we will be summoned here, however politely."

He didn't like that much but couldn't really say anything so he just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you all for visiting"

Marcus bowed, looking at us in turn, before turning his back and walking slowly out of sight. Caius nodded curtly before sweeping from the room still visibly upset. Aro accompanied us to the door,

"I do hope you won't think ill of us but we do have a duty to keep everything in our world as smooth as possible. Goodbye Bella, Major."

He turned and walked back as we made our way down the corridor to the entrance but were waylaid before we got there by Marcus, who held out a hand,

"Could I have a moment of your time Bella, Major Whitlock."

"Of course Marcus"

We moved into an alcove,

"I thought you might like to know that Caius will be sending a party to search for Werewolves around Forks."

"Why are you telling us this Marcus? I thought we'd established that we didn't know any werewolves"

"Of course but I thought it might be useful for you to be aware of his intentions in any case."

He bowed again and walked back the way he'd come.

"What was that?"

"I think Marcus knows more about us than he's willing to admit. It was a warning we shouldn't take lightly. You may need to speak to Sam. Give him a heads up." Jasper remarked.

The flight back was happily uneventful and we left the others at the airport, they would be going home while Jazz and I flew on to Seattle to see Sam and the Quileute elders about Marcus warning. All we could do was warn the Tribal Elders but as the vampires had now left Forks there may no longer be any wolves to worry. Once that was done we intended returning to our home and family, the Whitlock Coven, now probably the biggest and certainly the most formidable of them all.


	96. Chapter 96

**This is the end now, really. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. See you at the next one. Please review.**

Chapter Ninety Six

Jasper

Sam agreed to meet us at the Cullen treaty line when we told him we had a warning for him. There were two wolves with him and he was the only one who phased.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I'm afraid the Volturi have been informed of the possibility of werewolves in this area. Is that going to be a problem if they send out a search team?"

"That would depend on how big a search party they send and for how long. Since the Cullens are all gone we aren't gaining any new pack members and most of the old ones have stopped phasing altogether."

"Are there enough of you to protect the Tribe if the Volturi do turn up?"

"Why? Are you offering to help us"

"If you need it yes."

Bella looked at me rather shocked,

"I was thinking more of Bella helping you actually."

When she heard this she smiled.

Sam

The last thing we needed were more vampires here, especially as the pack was rapidly shrinking and the guys happy to resume their normal lives in the main. If the vampires returned it would start all over again. The offer of help from Bella was unexpected but more welcome, she was almost an honorary wolf after her relationship with Jake in the early days.

"So who told the Volturi about us?"

There was a pause,

"We don't know as yet."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We've already told the Volturi that there are no werewolves here but they wont see the distinction between werewolves and shape shifters when they come"

"When?"

"Oh they'll come, I can't tell you when but they will come. We'll try to find out more and as I said we'll stand beside you if you'll accept our help."

"Stay in touch"

"We will.

Bella

When we'd driven off I turned to Jasper,

"Do you know who leaked the information about the wolves to the Volturi?"

"Yes. I think I do."

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Not until I find out more"

"OK. Are we going back to the others?"

"Not yet, I need to make some calls first."

Jasper

We booked into a hotel and once we'd hunted I asked Bella to go out for an hour so I could make some calls in private. My first call was to Peter.

"How are things?"

"Fine, very quiet here. How did you get on with the dogs?"

"I spoke to Sam. He's not happy about the Volturi coming on a fact-finding mission."

"No shit! So you coming home now? I guess not or you wouldn't be phoning".

"I need you to do something for me Peter on the quiet"

"Oh sneaky work. I love all that shit, what do you need"

"I want to know what Rose and Emmett are doing."

"Say that again? You want me to spy on Rose and Emmett? What exactly am I looking for Major?"

"I want to know if they're communicating with anyone. Can you do that?"

"Hey, you're talking to the master of sneaky dealings, but why?"

"Someone is talking to the Volturi and I'd hate to think its one of us."

"Yeah but who else knows about the wolves?"

"Someone who calls them werewolves which makes me think it's not one of us but I have to be sure. Let me know if you get anything."

"Will do Major. So when are you and Bella coming home?"

"Soon. I need to know when the Volturi are going to Forks. Think you can get that info as well?"

"I'll ring round. Someone will help for a small commission I'm sure. Take care Major."

My next phone call was going to be more difficult but it had to be made.

"Major Whitlock here, I need a favour."

"What?"

"I need to know who is communicating with The Volturi from The Whitlocks or the ex Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie. Can you do that?"

"I can, the question should be will I?"

"How much?"

"I hate to talk money. Lets just say you'll owe me one, a big one."

"Its a deal but I need the information fast."

"As quick as I can."

I had a really bad feeling about this, I couldn't see why anyone would want the wolves wiped out. Peter hated the wolves, Rose hated the wolves, Emmett I wasn't so sure, Charlotte had kept her opinions to herself. The thing was, did someone want to make a wolf free Forks their home or did they want to cause problems for us? If the Volturi found wolves in Forks then we were guilty of lying and the Volturi would kill us all, did anyone want us dead that much and why? Was there someone who knew while we were alive they would never be safe if we found out their guilty secret? Did we have a Volturi spy in our midst? Someone who wanted something from the Volturi and would get us killed in order to get it? None of it made much sense but the feeling wasn't going away, and I'd hate to be right.

Bella

I stayed away as long as I could but when I got back Jasper was sitting cross-legged on the bed staring at the phone with a frown on his face.

"No luck Jazz?"

"No not yet, but things are becoming clearer slowly."

"Nothing to tell me yet?"

"No not yet. I'm waiting on a call or two."

I joined him on the bed,

"Can I distract you for a while?"

I kissed his throat and put my hands around his waist pulling him close,

"Any time darlin'"

I had just removed his shirt and pants when the phone rang,

"Leave it"

"I can't"

He snatched the phone from the bedside cabinet and answered,

"Yes?"

I didn't catch the voice before he jumped off the bed in his boxers and headed out onto the balcony talking very quietly. He obviously wanted to talk privately so I stripped off and got in the shower. I was washing my hair when I heard the door slide open and felt Jasper join me. I kept my eyes closed as he ran his hands through my soapy hair

"I love you Bella, I am crazy about you and always will be, so why?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him,

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell the Volturi about the wolves?"

"I didn't"

"I know you did. I thought it was Emmett or Peter but I couldn't understand why they would say anything about the wolves being werewolves. Nothing made sense but then I got the call I'd been waiting for."

I sighed and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around me and walked through to the bedroom. Jasper followed me grabbing my arms and pulling me hard to his chest before kissing me roughly and scratching my throat with his teeth.

"Tell me"

"We needed something to discredit Rose and Carlisle's work with the blood substitute. If Aro knew it was true research she wouldn't survive a year. By linking it with the werewolf story it would do just that. Aro and Caius believed the message was a letter Esme posted just before Carlisle killed her. Esme was already discredited in their eyes after the last fiasco, but Caius hates werewolves so he would have to make sure. By bringing werewolves into the mix it made the whole thing seem stupid. If the Volturi send a search party to look for werewolves they wont find any. Now Sam has been warned he'll keep the few wolves he still has in human form. There's no need for them to phase, there are no vampires around, and when the Volturi turn up I'll shield them for a long as it takes. See I can be as devious as you Major Whitlock."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have told me?"

That made him stop for a second before answering yes,

"You hesitated, see Jasper there's the small part of you I don't have yet. You still think like The Major sometimes. Make the decisions unilaterally and tell the others when they need to know. Did you tell anyone exactly why you were asking them to do what you were asking?"

"Only Peter and only part."

"See. I rest my case. I want the Major as well as Jasper Whitlock."

"You have a point. I'll try Bella but I've been alone so long."

"Not any more Major, we're a unit now."

She was right and suddenly I felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't have to make the decisions and give the orders alone any more. My Bella was my other half and I would treat her as such in everything I did. Put simply there was no Major any longer.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

Bella

"We needed something to discredit Rose and Carlisle's work with the blood substitute. If Aro knew it was true research she wouldn't survive a year. By linking it with the werewolf story it would do just that. Aro and Caius believed the message was a letter Esme posted just before Carlisle killed her. Esme was already discredited in their eyes after the last fiasco, but Caius hates werewolves so he would have to make sure. By bringing werewolves into the mix it made the whole thing seem stupid. If the Volturi send a search party to look for werewolves they wont find any. Now Sam has been warned he'll keep the few wolves he still has in human form. There's no need for them to phase, there are no vampires around, and when the Volturi turn up I'll shield them for a long as it takes. See I can be as devious as you Major Whitlock."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have told me?"

That made him stop for a second before answering yes,

"You hesitated, see Jasper there's the small part of you I don't have yet. You still think like The Major sometimes. Make the decisions unilaterally and tell the others when they need to know. Did you tell anyone exactly why you were asking them to do what you were asking?"

"Only Peter and only part."

"See. I rest my case. I want the Major as well as Jasper Whitlock."

"You have a point. I'll try Bella but I've been alone so long."

"Not any more Major, we're a unit now. You get that into your head and I'll be happy"

Jasper

She was right, there was a small part of me that I kept locked away, mainly because it was the part that turned me into the monster I no longer wanted to be. Bella had seen him and she still wanted to own that part of me, it made no sense but if I didn't give myself to her completely then our future would always be shadowed by it. The decision to part with him gave me a strange feeling, suddenly I felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't have to make the decisions and give the orders alone any more. My Bella was my other half and I would treat her as such in everything I did. Put simply there was no Major any longer. I swung her round in my arms and she giggled,

"Why Major, I don't know what you're thinking"

As I lay her on the bed I saw reflected in her eyes the desire I felt, she was my woman, my mate and my equal but now she was going to be mine and I took her not caring for gentleness but wanting to assert my dominance, she wanted The Major she would get The Major. I saw a gleam of combat in her eyes and the fight for domination began. We rolled across the bed and on to the floor each trying to gain the upper position but neither able to hold it and eventually we compromised, she on top then I as we rolled around uncaring of the smashing of furniture and glad of the granite skin which would prevent carpet burn. At last we came together screaming out our ecstasy in perfect rhythm then laying sated in each others arms amid the debris. I can only assume there was no one in the room to the side of us or below at the time or they surely would have complained about the noise.

Bella

It had been rough and challenging but wonderful too, to finally feel I had all of Jasper, we were equal partners in this relationship, neither holding sway over the other. When we finally climbed to our feet and surveyed the damage I groaned.

"What are you going to tell the hotel management?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Not me, we're equals remember, you tell him"

"OK but you're not going to like it" I warned

He laughed and ran into the bathroom and I heard the shower start so I grabbed the phone,

A few minutes later as he came out wearing only a towel draped over his loins there came a knock on the door,

"Maintenance Ma'am" the guys called as I let them in.

They looked round the room then at Jasper who stood there with a grin,

"Are you sure you don't need any help Miss?"

"No I'm fine but thank you"

"They shouldn't let them out on these trips if they're going to behave like this, its disgusting"

"Oh he can't help it and once he comes too he doesn't remember"

"Really? Well that's something. I don't think I'd want to remember crawling round the room pretending to be a skunk. It's not natural. You're a good girl to take your brother out when he acts like that. It must be very hard on you my dear."

I just smiled angelically as I saw Jasper frown, "A skunk?" he mouthed.

I nodded and when the guys weren't watching, stuck my tongue out at him,

I knew I'd pay for it but that was half the fun.

As the men left Jasper was about to pounce again but the phone rang so I grabbed it,

"Bells its Peter can I speak to The Major"

"Oh he's a little off at the moment can I take a message?"

"Ah no I really need to talk to him."

I handed the phone to Jazz,

"See you in the shower in five" and I kissed my mark on his shoulder.

Peter

This was going to be awkward and I wasn't sure how to begin

"Ah Major we have a couple of problems. One bigger than the other and I'm not sure which one you want first."

"Start small and work your way up."

"OK. Well the Volturi are sending Demitri and Alec to check on the werewolf situation. They leave in a week. Its Caius idea and the others are humouring him but it could be awkward if Sam and his mutts go pissing up trees while they're there"

"We got it covered Peter. What else?"

"Well this is a bit more delicate"

"Spit it out!

"It's the informer. The one who told the Volturi about the wolves, it wasn't Em or Rose. Mind it has cleared up something. Aro and the others are convinced that Carlisle's blood work was a load of eyewash, what with the crap he got Esme sending them and now this shit about wolves. Aro just brushed the whole thing aside so Rose is in the clear."

"But?"

"Well here's the rub, the Volturi thought it was Esme sent them the crap about wolves but I think they got it wrong"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to break this to you but it was..."

"Bella"

"How the fuck did you know that? You let me get all tied up in knots and you knew. That's bang out-of-order Major, fucking cruel. Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah and you just bore out what she said."

"I did? Tell her she fucking owes me then."


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight

Bella

Jasper joined me a few minutes later with a smile on his face. As I curled myself around his wet and naked body he related the call from Peter. I laughed when he got to Peters wariness at telling Jazz it was me but I promised I'd make it up to him.

"But first I have someone else to make things up to. Come here my little skunk."

I wrestled him to the floor of the shower and we made love again, more tenderly this time, there was no fight for domination any longer, we were equals and we pleasured each other. Laying curled up with the now luke warm water showering down on us he brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my wet lips,

"I love you Bella, no, I more than love you. You are me and I am you now. Two halves of a whole."

Before we could go for round three the phone rang again,

"I'm having all the phones ripped out of our cabin, they keep ringing at the worst possible time.

He laughed,

"We have to get organised, the Volturi are coming in a week to find the Big Bad Wolves remember"

"Don't worry I have it covered."

"That's about all you have covered Bella" he quipped as he left the room

Looking down I had to agree with him.

Jasper

It was my contact in Volterra,

"Major, there's a storm brewing here. Caius is throwing a fit because Aro is refusing to allow Demitri and Alec leave for a time wasting trip to Forks. I think there's a rebellion brewing. Just thought you might like to know. It may come to choosing sides. As for me, I'm digging a deep hole and putting my head in it until the storm blows over but I thought you deserved a heads up."

"Thanks. I owe you two now"

"If I'm still here when the shit stops hitting the fan I'll remember that. Bye for now."

Bella came out naked and I watched as she went over to the closet and started dressing. She smiled at me over her shoulder,

"See anything you like Major?"

"I like everything I see darlin'"

"Who was that on the phone this time? Peter checking I'm still alive?"

"No something more interesting. There's a revolt blowing up in Volterra. Caius against Aro, not sure where Marcus will come down though"

"Aro's side at least for now. I wonder who he'll get from the guard"

"Aro will command loyalty from Jane, Alec, Demitri and a few others. I don't think Caius has many friends in the guard."

"Then why head a rebellion if he knows he can't win? He must have a secret weapon somewhere, but where? We can't let him win Jazz. Caius is much more dangerous to us than Aro. I think I might try to speak to Marcus, he gave us the heads up before."

Bella

While Jasper dressed I put a call through to Marcus, hoping I'd get through to him, I didn't know how it worked over there but in the event I got through,

"Marcus its Bella Whitlock here. I've heard disturbing rumours"

"Yes so have I"

"So who is Caius relying on"

"Relying on?"

"Yes. He won't win with the guard on Aro's side unless perhaps you are joining him?"

"No Bella. I'm too weary to fight. I leave it to those who seem to enjoy it. I shall be with Aro as always. I hear that Caius does have some followers though"

"In the guard?"

"No, not the guard. These are outsiders, various nomads who are dissatisfied with the way Aro runs things"

"Enough to worry Aro?"

"No although Caius thinks otherwise. He may cause some problems though. Why? Are you offering your services to us?"

"Would it help keep the status quo?"

"Inevitably. Who can stand against you and your Major? Who would dare?"

"Then we'll come"

Jasper

I heard Bella's words but I wasn't sure until the end what she meant.

"We're going to stand beside Aro?"

"What else? He keeps the status quo and that's what we want. We know where we stand with him. Caius is a whole other matter."

"True. What about the others?"

"Up to you Major, they're your troops"

"No, our friends darlin', the Major got handed his ass this evening"

"And a very nice one it is too. Want to fool around again?"

"I'd love to but I think we should give the others the heads up"

"OK, skunk, you take the land line I'll use the cell"

"You get Peter I'll take Em."

"Cowardly skunk!"

I kissed her and grabbed the phone as I heard Peter pick up to her.

Bella

This was going to be fun, I could just imagine how he was going to respond to this particular call to arms.

"Peter"

"Bella, so the Major didn't tear you a new one"

"Not the way you're thinking"

"Hey, no sex talk, I'm way too young and innocent for all that shit. What's up anyway?"

"We're going back to Volterra"

"Shit why?"

"Aro needs help fighting off a rebellion"

"Aro? And you're helping him? Did I miss a few chapters of this story? I thought he was the bogey man."

"He was but he's better than the alternative, Caius"

"Oh, so that fucker thought he'd have a go. When do we leave?"

"You don't have to come, its not your fight"

"Fuck that! The Major goes, we go."

"OK, meet you in Pisa, asap."

"Em and Rose coming?"

"Jazz is speaking to them now."

"OK see you."

Jasper

I spoke to Em and as usual he was keen for a fight even against the Volturi. Rose wad a little more conservative and she made a valid point. If she went with us and got killed then all Carlisle's work would have been for nothing. I knew she wasn't trying to get out of a fight but she did want to salvage what she could for Carlisle. It was agreed then for Em and her to go up to Forks and offer Sam their help if the Volturi did turn up. They could let us know too, so it served a dual purpose. Em was grieved, he hated to miss a good fight but as I pointed out, we were hoping by our presence to avoid a fight.

Bella threw our stuff in a case and we rang down for a Cab before vacating our room. As we came down in the elevator I got some strange looks from the operator and as we got out I heard a snigger and something about a skunk.

"Word gets round quickly doesn't it" said Bella with a grin

"You realise I can never come here again"

"Oh yes. I'll bring a big cage for you that's all my little skunk" and she kissed me before hopping into the waiting cab.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

Jasper

I had no idea how they managed it but Peter and Charlotte were waiting at the airport for us, his face beaming.

"So we get to fight after all."

"No we get to stop a fight Peter. Or at least that's the idea"

"Oh fuck and I was so looking forward to kicking Caius ass. So you gonna tell us what all the dark doings was about Bells?"

"Not now. Later, did Rose and Emmett leave with you?"

"Yeah they'll be there in a few hours. Looking forward to the flight Major?"

I glared at him,

"You start anything this time Peter and I swear I'll put you out on the wing."

"Touchy! I'll behave, scouts honour"

"Were you ever a scout?"

"Nah, but it always sounds good. They wouldn't have had me anyway"

"Not if they wanted to stay sane"

"True."

Bella

The flight was mercifully peaceful, Peter reclined his seat, closed his eyes, and that was it. He never moved until the seat belt light went back on as we were coming in to land.

"See, I can do it if I try."

"Well done Peter, you get a gold star for good behaviour."

I must admit a quiet Peter worried me more than his usual behaviour and I wondered if he weren't plotting something for later, you just never knew with him. I saw Jasper glance at him uneasily too and Char grabbed his arm as soon as we landed.

"Any nonsense from you I'm gonna give you to Caius to play with"

"Fuck me. I'm behaving and I still can't win."

There was no point in announcing our arrival to Caius if he didn't already know so I rang Volterra and spoke to Marcus.

"We're here, do you need our help?"

"Caius got wind that Aro knew his plans and he fled. We don't know where he is now but he has a band of rebels with him. Not strong enough to take us on but enough to cause trouble in the human world. I think he's hoping to find those wolves and prove you a liar. That's the way to get Aro and myself looking bad so he can try out as new leader of the Volturi"

"Well he wont find any werewolves in Forks"

"No wolves at all would be my bet. You are very clever Bella, I'd hate to have you as an enemy."

"Thank you I'll take that as a compliment. What do you want us to do?"

"Well Caius wont be away long, he cant afford to give us time to call in our favours so it might make a nasty surprise for him if he was to see you standing beside us when he returns. Would that be possible?"

"Oh I think that could be arranged but of course there will be a price to be paid Marcus"

"But of course, I wouldn't have expected any less of you. What is it you want this time Bella?"

"Caius is too dangerous to be allowed to continue as a Volturi. I think he will have to be eliminated Marcus."

"That could be arranged I'm sure. I will of course have to speak to Aro first. Can we expect you soon?"

"Yes. Soon."

Jasper

When Bella put the phone down I looked at the smile on her face,

"So you get what you want. With Caius gone there wont be any threat to Rose or the wolves. Do you have a plan for Caius replacement?"

"But of course. The best way to keep an eye on the Volturi is to be involved in their decision making. I think you would make an excellent replacement"

"Me? Live in Volterra and work with Aro and Marcus I don't think so."

"I thought you might feel that way but I know someone else who would make an excellent replacement and might just keep Aro honest."

"OK I'll buy it, who do you have in mind?"

"Chelsea"

"Chelsea? But she's Aro's creature."

"Only because she's his subordinate. If she had power then she wouldn't be so happy with keeping the others loyal to him would she?"

"Its a gamble but I think you might have a point. She's always been ambitious and has some Volturi guard loyal to her already."

"Yes and don't forget that Marcus can read any emotional ties between her and anyone else. She'd have to be careful what she did. They'd spend an awful lot of time keeping an eye on each other, Chelsea and Aro. Time they couldn't spend on us"

"Not only beautiful but she has brains too. What a mixture"

Bella

When we got to Volterra there was an atmosphere of suppressed excitement and apprehension. Everyone knew there was trouble brewing between the Volturi brothers but no one was willing to take sides until they knew who was likely to be the winners. Aro and Marcus received us in the audience chamber as before,

"Bella, Major Whitlock. I understand from Marcus that you are offering us your support. Very welcome under the circumstances. I see you have persuaded Captain Whitlock and his charming wife to join us too."

"Fuck no. We're just here to make sure no one changes sides part way through."

I glared at Peter but Aro seemed to find his words amusing.

"Well you are here and that is all that should concern us. As for the price of your support I must sadly agree with you. Our brother has proved himself unworthy to continue as a leader of the vampire world. However as I'm sure you will understand, it would not be a good thing for us to be seen killing our brother"

"So you want us to do your dirty work for you Aro?"

"Well I wouldn't put it in quite those terms but I suppose yes."

"With no prejudice?"

"But of course my dear. In writing if you prefer?"

"No Aro, your word will suffice, at the appropriate moment of course."

He wasn't sure about this but he needed us to make their success a forgone conclusion so he nodded.

At that moment a messenger arrived with news that Caius and his band of rebels were on their way back from Forks having found no sign of the fabled wolves and not willing to stay away from Volterra any longer.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred

Aro

With Bella and the Major we couldn't lose and I was looking forward to the interview with my deceitful brother. We decided the best way to let him know of our allies would be to let him make his speech or whatever it was he wanted to do before introducing them to him. The audience chamber was filling up as more and more vampires heard that things were coming to a head. By the time the rebel force came in there was hardly any room at all and I beamed as he approached.

"I hear you had no luck with your Werewolf hunt brother. What a pity, you were so convinced they existed."

"Oh they do, and one day I will prove it, for now I have another matter I wish to bring up"

"Please, the floor is yours Caius."

He turned to address the audience who waited expectantly.

"There has been too much dissent of late in Volterra. Aro and Marcus are getting weak, they no longer have the stomach for the decisions we need to make in order to keep the Volturi strong. Rebellious nomads must be destroyed, anyone who threatens our world must be eliminated. Of late we have lost gifted vampires who should be here helping us, to rebel hands without punishment. Its time we took a stand, became what we once were, feared and respected. I am here to offer you that strong leadership. Turn away from the weak leader you have now and put me in charge of upholding of laws in our world."

"Bravo Caius a very pretty speech but I'm not sure I know who you refer to brother. Are you suggesting I am weak? That I don't uphold our laws, because I would have to object to that. While its true we have lost some gifted members of our world their loss was proved not to have been a crime and you were there at the time or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten but you were tricked and talked into forgiving their transgressions and allowing them to continue on with their own plans which in themselves threaten the Volturi. The very institution you claim to protect."

"Are you referring to the meetings with Bella and Major Whitlock? The death of Alice and Edward Cullen?"

"You know very well I am. and these people here"

He gestured to his own followers who were looking a little less sure of themselves now,

"Can bear witness to the fact the news has travelled far."

I smiled kindly,

"I fear they may have been misinformed in some way. The very people you say are trying to undermine the Volturi in fact uphold its very existence"

"Rubbish."

"Very well"

I loved the theatricality of the next few seconds as I raised my hands and The Major and Bella came from the small chamber at my back to stand at my shoulders. There was a gasp from a lot of the crowd and some of Caius rebels slipped quietly away. I wouldn't forget them and they would pay for this treachery but not now, not for a while. Caius eyes opened wider at the sight of the two who had now been joined by their friends.

"And you Marcus? Where do you stand?" Shouted Caius.

Marcus stood wearily,

"Oh where I've always stood, next to the voice of reason and power. With Aro."

This last crushed Caius hopes altogether.

"So you see Caius you have no grievance and no backing."

He turned to see he stood alone, his rebels having disappeared into the crowd.

"So what do you intend doing now Caius? Will you fight on alone?"

Jasper

Pete and I were waiting for Aro to say the word, knowing that no one would stand with him. Bella watched Aro, waiting too. He bowed his head and shook it sadly,

"I had hoped that sense might have prevailed but you leave me no choice Caius. I cannot have someone on the governing body who is untrustworthy."

He turned to me,

"Major?"

Caius knew what was coming and was ready to fight but that wasn't our plan. We wanted it over fast and efficiently so Peter came from one side and I the other taking him by surprise. He was gone in a matter of seconds, just a pall of purple smoke hanging in the air showing he had existed. We went back to our places as Aro smiled,

"Thank you my friends. Now, is there anyone else who feels aggrieved or has something they would like to bring up?"

He looked around at the fast clearing chamber smiling,

"I thought not. Then back to normality. Marcus thank you for the vote of confidence"

"Now earn it Aro, by keeping to your word to these people."

"Ah yes, very well. You wanted to nominate a new chair on the governing body. Which of you was wanting it? Bella? Or you Major?"

Bella

I smiled at his assumption,

"No Aro, I don't think it would suit any of us but we do have a candidate. We would like to have a vote on the candidate if that would be acceptable to you? Yourself, Marcus and a combined vote from us."

He looked suspiciously at Marcus then remembering what his brother had just done in backing him smiled.

"Very well Bella. Please continue."

"We would like to nominate Chelsea for the vacant position"

That surprised him,

"Chelsea? Any particular reason for choosing her?"

"The most basic one Aro. She will keep you honest. Not, of course, that you need such a safeguard but still..."

He had his own candidate and was confident of success when he put her forward,

"I would nominate Jane for the position. Shall we vote?"

"Very well. You vote Jane and we vote Chelsea...it would appear to be down to you Marcus. How do you vote?" I asked him, hoping I hadn't read him wrong.

He hesitated and I began to wonder,

"This is quite a responsibility and I have no wish to rush it. May I have a few moments to consider?"

Aro's smile showed he thought Marcus was just playing for a little time before crushing us but I knew he was weighing the odds. If he sided with Aro he stayed loyal through Chelsea's gift. If he voted with us he could possibly work with Chelsea and no longer be loyal to Aro. Two against one, I just hoped it was appealing enough for him. A chance to get some revenge for the death of his beloved wife.

Marcus who'd been standing silent and frozen suddenly looked up.

"Are you ready to cast your vote Marcus dear brother?"

He nodded,

"Yes. Having considered everything I have decided to cast my vote for...Chelsea."

Aro's shock was delightful to see. He'd lost his power base with one vote. Now we had an ally in the Volturi, we had won at last.

Peter

The flight back was very quiet but when we met Rose and Emmett at the car they insisted on a blow by blow account

"Bella was fucking magic. She kicked Aro's butt from one end of Volterra to the other. I've never seen a vampire look sick before but he was close to puking. It was fucking brilliant. I cant wait to see what she does next. Major you have a rival here."

Bella took his hand, looked at me, smiled, and shook her head.

No Peter,The Major has a partner."

"Fuck! You never said a truer word. Amen to that."


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred and One

Emmett

It was good to hear that Bella and Jasper got one over on Aro but I could see Peter wasn't happy about something. When we got back to their place I got him alone and tried to find out what the problem was. We went hunting together and after feeding sat down on a fallen tree to chat.

"So Peter, what's the matter?"

"Matter?"

"Yeah, some thing's eating you."

"Not really. I just think they might have made a mistake upsetting Aro, even if it meant they got an ally in Marcus. He very rarely gets involved in anything, he might just go back to sleep for another century or two and leave them twisting in the wind"

"What about Chelsea? She must be grateful they nominated her?"

"Yeah for now, but people, especially the Volturi have a very short memory when it comes to people who've helped them out."

"You think she might try something?"

"No. But I think she might turn a blind eye if Aro decides he wants his pound of flesh."

"Have you spoken to the others about it?"

"Nope, not yet. I thought I'd let them celebrate for a while first."

Bella

We knew Peter wasn't as happy as he tried to make out but he wasn't talking, not yet, so I tried to get it out of Charlotte,

"I know Peter isn't happy. Can you tell me why Char? I thought he'd be over the moon with the outcome."

"He's worried about Aro."

"Aro, why?"

"Aro doesn't forgive or forget Bella, and you and Jasper made him out to be an idiot in front of the Volturi. That won't go unpunished."

"I think we can look after ourselves Char."

"Yes but what about us and Rose and Em? We don't have your secret weapon."

"I'll always look out for you too."

"Look, I'm not sure we're staying Bella. Peter doesn't like being in one place too long and we've hung around here way too long"

She was telling me they were bailing because they didn't want to be too close when the bomb that Aro was building went off.

Peter

After talking to Em I thought it only fair that I spoke to the Major and explained what we were doing. He was in the house reading and luckily he was alone so I sat down opposite and waited. He read on for a few more pages then put the book down.

"So Peter?"

"We're leaving Major"

"I thought perhaps you might. Care to explain why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"No. I'll be sorry to see you go."

"We need a change of scenery. I thought we might go abroad, Chars always wanted to see Sweden and Norway."

"You can't outrun him"

"Who?"

"I know what you think Peter. You think Aro is planning his revenge"

"Well wouldn't you?"

"Yes but he's very weak just now and he has to be careful of Marcus and Chelsea"

"Aro doesn't give a fuck about them. Marcus is probably back in his stupor and Chelsea will be busy building up her own power base. You my friend are right in Aro's sights."

"And you think you aren't. If you felt that way why did you go with us?"

"I never leave a friend, you know that"

"But you're leaving now"

"That's different. I was happy to help because we had no choice. Now we do. I think its time to cut our losses."

"OK. Good luck and if you find trouble give us a call."

"Yeah, just don't call me if Aro comes. I'm not ready for a return match with him and his little allies."

"Don't worry I won't. Take care and be safe."

I felt a real ass hole when I came out into the yard, I'd only said what I was feeling but it sounded like a cowardly excuse even to myself and he still offered his help if we found trouble. I went to find Char and saw her talking to Bella, she was telling her the same as I'd told him, so I headed upstairs to get our bags. Coming back down I ran into Blondie. She looked at the bags and smiled.

"Leaving Peter?"

"Yeah, an extended vacation"

"I thought better of you, running out, especially on your friends."

"Now you listen to me Super Bitch. I've got my medals standing by the Major and not a few scars too. I'm not fighting any more wars I haven't started, it gets very fucking wearing, believe me. When you've stood shoulder to shoulder with him as long as I have, you can comment. Until then keep your fucking opinions to yourself".

I heard a cough behind me and turned to see Em standing there,

"Peter, you do whatever makes you feel happy but cut out the insults. Rose is entitle to her opinion."

"Em if only you knew. I'm a fighter, you aren't, well maybe the equivalent of a weekend soldier, but take my word for it. You stay, you'll be killed. Jasper's picked a fight with the one man you don't do that with. Aro will get his revenge and it may just be over your rotting corpse, but not mine. My life belongs to me and I've dived in front of the Major enough. You want to stand in my place? Be my guest. Char we're going."

Charlotte

I couldn't leave without speaking to Jasper at least to say goodbye. He was still sitting reading when I went in, just as he had when Peter went to speak to him. He looked up and smiled,

"Come to say goodbye Char?"

"Yeah something like that Major,"

"Look after him, I'd hate him to get into trouble"

"You know he will. He always does. You take care. I'm sorry to leave you like this but where he goes I go"

"I understand. I'll tell you what I told him, if you ever need help just shout."

"Thanks Major. Good luck and watch out for the others, just remember they aren't seasoned soldiers who know how to watch your back"  
"Yeah Char I will. I wish you weren't going but I understand"  
He picked his book up again and I went out where Peter had the car ready packed to go. Em and Rose watched us drive away, but there was no sign of Bella or The Major.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred and Two

Charlotte

When we got down the road Peter suddenly screeched to a halt and looked over at me.  
"What?"  
I looked back,  
"Sorry?"  
"You think I'm wrong?"  
"I never said a word."  
"No you didn't. Why not? Because you think I'm wrong in leaving him, them. You think we should put our necks on the block for The Major again? You think we owe him loyalty? You think as friends we shouldn't turn our back on him, them? Well?"  
"What do you want me to say Peter? We do what you think is right."

"What about what you think is right?"  
"Nobody asked me what I thought"  
"So why didn't you just say?"  
"When exactly? One minute we were in triumph at putting one over on Aro Volturi the next we were in the car making for...where are we making for anyway?"  
"I told The Major you wanted to see Sweden"  
"Sweden? Why Sweden?"  
"Because it was the first fucking name to occur to me woman"  
"Why didn't you tell him we were just getting the hell out of Dodge?"

"Oh yeah that would have sounded good. Sorry Major we're running scared, like fucking yellow bellies in case Aro comes after us"  
"Well isn't it the truth?"  
"Who's fucking side are you on woman?"  
"Whose car am I sitting in? Don't you start that one Peter Whitlock"  
"You'd rather be sitting with him waiting to get nuked I guess?"  
"I'd rather not be seen to run with my tail between my legs"  
"So you think I'm a coward?"  
"Did I say that?"  
"You inferred it"  
"I'm surprised you even know what that means Peter. Just drive"  
"Fuck this"

He turned the car round and raced back to the house coming to a screeching halt outside, throwing up clouds of dust before getting out and slamming the car door so violently that it bent in the centre then stormed back into the house. Em and Rose who were sitting outside looked on in amusement as Peter stormed past and into the lounge shouting at the top of his voice,  
"If this gets us killed Char I'm coming for you."  
I wasn't quite sure how he planned on doing that but I kept quiet, just smiling at them as I walked sedately back in to hear the shouting still going on.  
"You listen to me Major. You get me killed I'll fucking gut you. So just watch out. This is going to be a dirty fucking fight just remember that. I hope you've got your strategy worked out or they'll massacre the lot of us and use us as firewood. Just so you know, I'm only here under fucking duress."

He stomped out of the room and up the stairs still swearing as he went,  
"Fucking women think they know best. Stupid fuckers gonna get us all killed."

I walked back in to the lounge where Bella and the Major were sitting. Bella looked a little confused but the major just smiled at me,

"How far did he get this time?"

"About quarter of a mile"

"About the usual"

"Yeah, I'll go calm him down. See you later."

I heard Bella questioning Jasper as I went out,

"He does the same thing every time he gets nervous. Never makes it far before he talks himself round but he can blame Char then when things don't go the way he wants"

She laughed at my husbands antics as I went to sooth his ruffled feathers.

Bella

Jasper had explained that Peter would be back soon but I hadn't believed him until Peter came storming in swearing and cursing.

"So he's in then?"

Jasper just nodded and went back to his book so I went out to talk to Em and rose,

"So Peters had his hussy fit. Are we expecting trouble soon?"

"It wont be long" Peter shouted from upstairs.

"Is he for real?" Rose mouthed.

I nodded, "Apparently."

A few minutes later Peter was down again, his last actions totally forgotten,

"So Em you want a few pointers on how to fight the Volturi?"

Em, always eager to fight, quickly agreed and the two of them disappeared into the trees.

Char who had followed him down shook her head,

"Sorry about that but he doesn't feel happy until he's had his little tantrum, its his way of letting off steam."

I had no idea whether trouble would be coming soon or if we had time to get on with our lives but both Jasper and Peter took to spending a lot of time outside checking on the horses, on line, or on the phone talking to people I'd never heard of. I assumed they were checking for any suspicious activity in Italy. We hunted in groups with either Jazz or Peter and it was decided we all stay together so by the end of a week everyone was strung tighter than a tennis racket.

"Jazz we need to let off steam before someone blows a gasket, how about a camping trip into the hills, we'll all be together but not so tightly packed."

He looked over at Peter who was on the internet and I saw him nod once,

"OK we can if you want. Have a word with the others, if they want to we can go this evening."

Em and Rose jumped at the opportunity and we decide to take the horses along as they'd been stabled far too long.

Jasper

Bella's idea fell in with our plans nicely, we knew Aro was mustering his forces, any Vampire that owed him a favor or wanted a favor were being gathered together, He was billing us as the enemy, the ones who'd killed Caius in order to get our own representative on the Volturi governing body, but that he'd arranged for Chelsea to get the position instead. Chelsea knew what he was doing but as it didn't affect her own position she was happy to sit back and watch. If it seemed we might get the upper hand she would intervene but not unless. As for Marcus, he too was watching and waiting. He knew if Aro beat us his position would become dangerous but Aro wanted his gift so I think he gambled that Aro would decide against any action against him. In short the Vampire world was watching for the clash of the Titans and taking bets on the outcome. We were rank outsiders because everyone knew of Aro's powers. A lot however didn't know about Bella's gift and I wondered how Aro planned on negating it. Peters spies were busy trying to find out the answer to that question but so far there wasn't a clue.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Bella

We set off late afternoon, Peter in the lead as he knew of a great place to camp the first night, close to a river and with plenty of elk and bear. Em was happy as a pig in muck at the idea of some bear hunting while Rose and I just wanted to get away from the tension that had hung over us all at the house. The sun was still bright when we got to the river and Peter and Emmett stripped off and dived in, creating huge spouts of water that soaked the rest of us. I'd never quite got used to the guys stripping off without a thought for the others in the party and I still tended to look away. Char saw this and laughed,

"You'll get used to it eventually Bella. Peter never gives a damn anyway and Em has nothing to be ashamed of."

Rose looked at her, arching one eyebrow,

"Been looking have we Char?"

"Its difficult not to when he runs past you screaming Cannonball."

"True, he's never been very subtle. What about you Bells, want to join us?"

She started to undress and I shook my head,

"No, I'm going to sit with Jazz for a while, take in the peace"

As I said this there was a mighty roar from Em as Peter dive bombed him,

"See what you mean" said Char as she turned and dived gracefully into the water followed a few seconds later by Rose.

Jasper

I found a comfortable spot by a huge boulder still radiating heat from the day's sun and leaned against it closing my eyes and filtering out the noise of the others horseplay in the water. I felt Bella sit down beside me and lifted my arm so she could cuddle in.

"You OK Jazz? You look tired."

"Just thinking of our options."

"So he is coming for us?"

"Yes he will, it was a foregone conclusion anyway"

"You think he has a way round my shield don't you?"

"I think he's unlikely to attack without."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait and hope one of our contacts can tell us what he's got."

"Do you think they'll find out?"

"It's difficult to keep things quiet in Volterra. Too many factions, too many spies, so yes. I just hope it will be in time for us to do something about it"

"And if not?"

"Then we go down fighting, its all we can do"

"Do you think Marcus might help us again?"

"He might. It depends what's in it for him. He'd like to see Aro destroyed."

"Why? What has Aro done to make him want his brother dead?"

"It's a long story Bella but basically Marcus was married to Aro's sister and they wanted to leave the Volturi and go off alone. Aro wasn't prepared to let Marcus go so he arranged for her death and keeps Marcus loyal using Chelsea. But, now Chelsea is working for herself I'm not sure she'll keep Marcus loyal any longer. If Aro goes there's only the two of them to rule us all."

Do you think Marcus would work with Chelsea?"

Maybe, or maybe he'll let her take over completely and do what he's wanted to do for centuries now"

"What's that?"

"Join his wife"

"Oh I see"

"Don't you want to swim?"

"I'm happy to be with you, do you want to?"

"No, I only swim when were alone. My ah...scars tend to put others off."

"Rubbish, I doubt they even notice them. Peter and Char must have seen them often enough and the others, you lived with them for long enough.

"I love you for your complete faith in me but no. Peter has true, he was with me when I got a lot of them but Char not so much. She's seen me a few times without a shirt but she usually just turns away. As for Rose, I don't think she's ever seen me undressed or Em for that matter. Alice didn't like my scars so I kept them covered."

"Even swimming and...in bed? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No. I have no secrets from you Bella. I usually swim in a tee-shirt and yes, even making love."

"But not with me"

"No. I don't feel self-conscious with you. You see beyond the scars to the man under them. The scars to others are a sign of danger and I hate seeing the uncomfortable looks I get."

Bella

"Would you like to swim with me?"

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head,

"I like to do anything with you."

I pulled him up,

"Come on then. It's about time the others grew up. They know you, they know you aren't a threat to them."

As I pulled him still reluctant to the river I saw Peter eyeing us speculatively,

"You two coming in or is the water too cold for your delicate little bodies. We promise not to laugh at your saggy boobs Bells"

I looked at him in disgust,

"Well that's good because I always try not too look at your tiny little pecker Pete."

Rose and Char dissolved in giggles and Peter splashed water at me but I jumped back,

"Too slow Peter. Still I guess that's what comes of getting old."

Peter

I was trying to keep the atmosphere light because I knew what she'd done. The Major was coming in and I knew he was really self-conscious of his scars. I watched Rose and Emmett's faces as he stripped off. As soon as he pulled his shirt over his head Rose gasped and looked away. Emmett merely looked and nodded, I think he saw them as proof of Jasper's resilience. Bella glanced at our faces then stripped off herself and dived in pulling Jazz with her. Once in the water he was less self-conscious although they showed up worse with the water streaming down the uneven contours of his skin. Bella climbed on his back and he threw her into the air to cannon ball next to Emmett who shouted in outrage and swam after her. Jazz swam over to me and I noticed Rose edging closer to Charlotte.

"So she got you in then"

"She gets me to do anything she wants"

He smiled as he said that.

"You OK?"

"Yeah fine. Roses reaction is normal, I'm hoping she'll get over it in a while."

"They do make you look one mean mother fucker. Good job we all know different"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I know you're a pussy inside."

He looked at me then dived under the water and pulled my legs away so I went under with a huge splash."


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Bella

Our two-day camping trip was a great success and we went back to the house more relaxed and in a better frame of mind. Which was just as well as there was a message waiting for us from one of Peters contacts in Italy. He opened the e-mail and sat reading for a while before turning to the rest of us.

"Well folks I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Lets have some good news first. It'll buoy us up for the bad" Rose said smiling at him.

"OK. Well Aro is having difficulty getting together a force that's willing to take us on. Mainly down to the fact we have The Major on our side."

"Good maybe he'll give up then."

"No chance my dear, and that's the bad news."

"He's not giving up, he's trying to contact Ethan."

"Oh fuck, I thought he gave up fighting years ago and disappeared."

"He did Major but if Aro can persuade him out if retirement for just one more battle against you..."

"No wonder he's taking his time."

"Excuse me" I butted in, "Who is Ethan and why is he such a problem?"

"Ethan is a very well experienced fighter who worked for the Volturi on occasion when the Southern Wars were at their height. He's a maverick, but no one ever bothers him because he's such a dangerous fucker." explained Peter grimly.

"So what's so dangerous about him?"

"He has a very rare gift, thank fuck, rather like yours. He can steal another's gift and use it himself"

"So he could use my shield to protect himself and Aro?"

"Yes"

"But that won't mean a victory for Aro. They just cancel each other out."

"Not exactly Bells" Jazz interrupted, "What Peter didn't tell you was that while Ethan is using your gift you can't. He isolates you from it"

"Just a minute though, if I'm already using my shield to protect us then how can he steal it?"

"She has a point there" Peter said eagerly.

"As long as Ethan doesn't find a way under our defences first."

"Would you know him?"

"No I never met him personally and I don't know anyone who did. He came, did his shit and got the hell out of Dodge as far as I can remember."

"Do you think Marcus would tell us if Aro contacted Ethan?"

"I don't see why he would, but he might. The thing is we won't know if Aro has Ethan or not until it's too late or at least we have to assume that. What do we do if he has?" He looked at Jasper.

"We have to keep Bella in reserve. If she isn't there Ethan can't ambush her."

"I can't hide while you risk your lives. Its me Aro wanted anyway, and he still will even if he has Ethan with him, because Ethan obviously wont join the Volturi or he would have done so long while ago."

"She's got a point but if you stay out of sight Bella until we know, then you can use your shield if he's not there"

"And if he is? You want me to sit and watch while you are destroyed? I don't think so. We stay together, we stand or fall together."

"There is another option" Peter said hesitantly looking at Jasper as he did so,

Jasper turned to him,

"No way."

"It might be our only option if Ethan's getting involved"

"No Peter. I don't care if Ethan does arrive"

"Hey. No private squabbles here. Who Peter?"

Rose stood hands on hips obviously as annoyed as the rest of us at the private altercation going on between Jazz and Peter.

Charlotte

I knew what they were referring to and I knew Jasper wouldn't sanction it or explain, so defying his wrath I answered Rose,

"I think they are talking about a guy we knew many years ago, Gabriel. He fought against Maria, one of the few who did and lived but only because he has a rather strange gift."

"Go on"

They were keen to hear the rest of this.

"He can force enemies to make peace.

"That sounds like a good idea so why is Jasper so set against using him?"

"He asks a very particular price for his services, one I don't think any of us wants to pay."

"What? It can't be that bad surely?"

"Depends on your particular way of looking at things. He chooses a companion and demands a years service from them"

"I know I'm missing something here so I'll just ask outright, what kinds of companion and what kind of service? Bella asked still puzzled.

"Last time we saw him he chose a young male newborn of Maria's."

"To do what? Fight for him?"

"No not exactly. Gabriel likes to own someone, rather like a pet."

"He chooses a companion from those he serves and keeps them like a pet?"

"More or less Bella yes."

"So he could choose any of us and that would be it for a year?"

"Yes. Would you want to be away from Jasper for a year? I wouldn't want to leave Peter for a year or him leave me."

"So if Gabriel is out why don't we try to get in contact with Ethan ourselves?"

"Never thought if that. It might amuse him to go up against the Volturi for a change. I might have a lead on him what do you say Major?" Peter looked at him hopefully.

"Its better than Gabriel. Try Peter, see if he'll agree to talk to us."

Peter

My friend in Volterra had come up trumps. I had a number for Ethan so I went into the study to ring him, The Major with me.

"Speak"

"Ethan its Peter Whitlock here. I wonder if I might have a few minutes of your time?"

"No you can't but I'll talk to The Major if he's there"

I shrugged and passed the phone over to Jasper,

"Ethan"

"Major. I wondered if I might hear from you. I take it this is about Aro?"

"Yes. I want to know if you are working with him"

"I haven't made a decision yet but he has offered me quite a lot of money. What are you offering me?"

"Nothing except a good fight."

"Really? Well that's novel. I've heard a lot about you Major Whitlock, all of it bad. I'm impressed. I like a good fight, do you expect to win?"

"I always expect to win or there's no point in fighting."

"True, well life has begun to get tedious of late. So its money or a good fight. Can I ask if what I hear about your mate is true?"

"I don't know. What have you heard?"

"That she is a shield. I've never heard of a shield except for Renata and she's very limited."

"It's not a secret, yes Bella is a shield"

"How intriguing. I'll have to think about this. Were you thinking about trying anyone else? Gabriel perhaps?"

"No."

"Good. Not that he scares me but he's such a strange person, he gives me the creeps. Did you know Aro tried to interest him first."

"No I didn't know that"

"Gabriel laughed in his face. He knew Aro's promises are worth as much as smoke in the wind. How many are you? Aro said six?"

"I hope to be seven soon."

"Good answer Major. I'll think about it and get back to you. In the mean time I'd work on that shield just in case. Bye Major."


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Bella

When Jasper and Peter came back they didn't really have any news for us except that Aro had tried to recruit Gabriel as well but had been turned down. We just had to wait and see whose side Ethan would come down on. Emmett, Rose and I spent a lot of time working on strengthening my shield and extending it. If Ethan sided with the Volturi I would try to protect them from a distance. I still thought that as long as I was shielding myself before we met up with the Volturi that Ethan couldn't hijack it but Peter especially wasn't so sure. The problem was that the only information they had on Ethan was second or third hand. He was largely an unknown quantity. Every day we expected to hear from Peters contact that Aro was ready to move on us but the weeks went by and we heard nothing. Neither did we hear from Ethan and Peter was convinced this was because he had sided with Aro, although Jasper wasn't so sure. He thought Ethan was playing a waiting game, to see who Aro had on his side. I tried talking to Marcus but he wasn't giving anything away, just saying that Chelsea had made things difficult for Aro on occasion. She was flexing her muscles in Italy and it was galling to Aro who had always been top dog.

Jasper

When the phone call came from Ethan I was the one who answered it and I waited to see what he had decided,

"So Major, things are coming to a head at last. I understand Aro has a strong contingent of allies."

"Really? No more than I expected."

"Oh I'm sure. I've been doing a little research on you Major and I have to say I'm impressed. You have a certain reputation as a bad ass. I like that, a man who knows what he wants and goes out to get it. Like me, you don't know the meaning of defeat do you?"

"If I did I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?"

"How true. Did you know that Alec has changed his allegiance? He follows Chelsea now. Only to be expected I guess, after all she can have whoever she wants. Marcus puzzles me though. After voting her onto the governing body he's done nothing to strengthen his hold on her, a strange man, tragic even."

"I have no intelligence on Marcus."

"But your mate has been in contact with him I understand"

"Yes it's not a secret. He just told her the same as you just told me. All I'm interested in is your decision, I don't play games Ethan. They are a waste of time and energy. So?"

"Oh Major, that's not the way to woo your possible allies. Still you are a straight talker and I like that in a man. With Aro you spend twice as long working out exactly what he really meant as listening to his words. I'll be with you in a couple of days. I understand Aro will be mobilising around the same time."

"How do I know you aren't coming as a spy in our camp?"

"That's the beauty of it, you don't. You have to decide if you trust me or not. Your call. I'll be waiting for your decision, if you want to talk to the others"

"No. Come"

"Very well I look forward to finally meeting the legendary Major in the flesh."

I told the others of Ethan's decision, Peter and Charlotte looked happy, Emmett ambivalent but Rose and Bella looked cautious.

"What if he's coming as Aro's spy?"

"There's nothing he can do that he couldn't have done from a distance. If he chooses to stand with Aro when we meet, then he does. If he stands with us it will be a coup. All we can do is wait."

Sitting on the porch the following morning I saw a figure in the mist which grew closer until a young man came into view. He walked slowly, hands by his side, but I recognised a fighter in his stance. Peter looked over to where my gaze was and came to stand at my right hand side, relaxed but ready for trouble. The young man stopped a few yards from the steps and bowed his head with a smile,

"Major. It's a great pleasure to meet you at last. As I'm sure you've guessed I'm Ethan."

I looked at him and laughed,

"Very good. I take it this is a test. If you are Ethan then I'm Aro Volturi."

He smiled in return and bowed lower,

"He said you'd know me for what I am but I wanted to try anyway. Ethan is coming."

He stood to one side and turned his back on us,

"Trusting little fucker isn't he?"

Peter said with no attempt to keep his voice down.

The youth turned

"Oh I know you are honourable men. You'd never attack from the rear. It wouldn't be within the code of battle"

"Where the fuck did you get a code of battle? I've never read that bit have you Major?"

I ignored him, more interested in the figure now emerging from the mist. He was tall and rangy with untidy blonde hair much like mine. His face was lean and wore a look of perpetually wariness, eyes on the move constantly, a true warrior.

Peter straightened at my side,

"Right. Now that's the real thing. Ethan I assume?"

The Warrior stopped a few paces closer than his friend and stood, hands in his pockets, looking around. Finally his gaze rested on mine and he smiled grimly,

"Major. Its been a long time coming but I'm very glad to finally meet you in the flesh. I suppose your wing man is Peter Whitlock. I've heard of you too. Again its a pleasure. I like your home, very peaceful but not for long I fear."

"Oh, what have you heard?"

"The same as you I suppose. Aro is coming with his Volturi Guards and friends. I'd say we have about forty-eight hours at the most. Can I meet the rest of your force?"

I hadn't expected him to arrive as quickly as he did, but once he told me his news it became clearer. At the same time Peter's contact came through with the same news so we knew it was genuine.

I turned and called for the others watching his face to see what he thought of us.

He seemed impressed with Emmett and Rose and with Char who he told us he'd heard of. When Bella came to stand by my other side he looked more closely.

"You must be the enigmatic Bella. The Majors wife. Pleased to meet you, I'm Ethan"

He came forward hand outstretched, and glancing at me first she stepped down to take it in her own. They stood gazing at each other silently for a minute before breaking contact. She came back to my side with a smile while he returned to his former position.

"I'm camped out by the river if you want to talk Major"

Then he turned his back on us and walked away, disappearing back into the early morning mist like a phantom, followed by his friend.


	106. Chapter 106

**We are almost at the end of this story but please keep the reviews coming. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did in the writing of it. Jules**

Chapter 106

Peter

When The Major announced he was going to Ethan's camp to talk to him I insisted on accompanying him. Bella needed to stay away until we knew a bit more about the situation. She wasn't happy but sense prevailed.

"OK but if you aren't back in a couple of hours I'm coming to get you and Ethan better watch out if I do, gift or no gift!"

She watched as we walked away in the direction of the river and out of view

"Getting touchy our Bells"

"She's afraid for us, scared she won't be able to protect us if Ethan changes sides or proves to be a traitor in our camp."

"Yeah well she's right isn't she Major, if Ethan throws us to the wolves there wont be much left to save anyway. Do you trust him?"

"You know me, I don't trust anyone I don't know"

"Fuck, you don't trust half the people you do know"

"Well its kept us alive this far."

"True. Well lets see what he has to say for himself."

"Watch my back Peter"

"Always do Major"

Ethan and his friend were sitting together talking when we appeared and got up swiftly to greet us

"So Major, Peter. You decided to talk. I thought you would. It pays not to trust strangers and I know your mate doesn't trust me, nor does your Captain."

I was busy looking round to make sure there was no one else here, then I fixed my gaze on Ethan's companion,

"Who's he?" I asked nodding at him.

"That's my Captain. Come and say hello Lance."

The younger man came over, red eyes darting around as if he were nervous. He finally fixed them on The Major and held out his hand,

"I've heard a lot about you Major, it's an honor"

Jasper looked at the proffered hand but made no attempt to touch it,

"Oh, what exactly have you heard?"

The youngster stuttered slightly as he replied,

"All good Major."

"Then it's probably lies. I'm not good at all. Where are you from Lance?"

He looked to Ethan before answering,

"I come from Oklahoma originally. I was changed in 1865 by a female vampire. She wanted me as a companion but after I changed she didn't want me any more so she left. I wandered South and got involved with some of the fighting in Mexico. That's where I heard about the legendary Major Whitlock. I wish I'd been able to see you fight. I hear you were very good."

"I still am."

"Oh I'm sure you are. I didn't mean that as an insult."

"None taken"

Lance subsided then and Jasper looked back at Ethan,

"Why is he with you? He's not a fighter."

"No not really, but he has a very valuable gift, to me at least. He sees battles before they happen, he can tell me what my opponent will do, how he'll defend himself. It makes my job so much easier as I'm sure you can see."

"Giving away your secrets Ethan?"

"Sharing with a brother warrior I like to think"

"So what's Aro's plan?"

"I'm not sure he really has one Major, he's bringing a few of those who owe him and hoping it will be enough to defeat you or at least weaken you so Chelsea and possibly Marcus will join his faction."

"Do you know who he's recruited?"

"I have my sources and they tell me he's done pretty well in a short space of time. He's got half the Volturi Guard with him, the other half are now loyal to Chelsea, not surprising really. He also has Jamie, Angelo, Ruby and Christoph.

"A mixed bunch, an interesting one too. What does he expect to gain by using them?"

Peter

Why they couldn't just have a straight conversation was beyond me. All these cryptic comments just pissed me off.

"I'll tell you what he hopes to gain, fuck all. Their gifts won't work against Bella's shield and he knows it. There's something Ethan there isn't telling you and personally I'd like to know what it is"

I turned to him,

"You gonna tell us Aro's secret weapon or do we keep fucking guessing Ethan?"

He smiled at me and then turned back to The Major

"I'd heard your Captain was a hot-headed man but an astute one.

"Yeah so fucking astute that I know shit when I hear it. Who has Aro really got standing beside him?"

Lance moved forward hearing the anger in my voice,

"Listen to me Dick Head, you may be able to see a battle plan but when it amounts to just kicking the shit out of you it won't help much, so back off before I put you in the fucking river."

He looked at Ethan who nodded and he move back a few paces

"There's no need for threats between allies Major."

"True, but are we allies? And my Captain is his own man."

"Too fucking right I am. Now spit it out Ethan"

Jasper

Peter as usual had hit the target, we both knew there was more to Aro's threat than a few lowly vampires that Bella could easily shield us from. I looked at Ethan and waited. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

"He was rather banking on my help I think."

"So who do you stand with Ethan?"

"A very good question Major but a hard one to answer. I'm torn to put it bluntly. Aro offers me money, a lot of money and a chance to fight The Major. He is a Volturi leader and could make my life very difficult if I cross him. On the other hand you offer me a good fight, I don't deny that, and a chance to fight alongside The Major. Something that has been an ambition of mine for some time now. You have a very strong weapon on your side too. One that I would like the chance to wield myself but that's another story. If you win, and you have a very good chance of doing so, I need not worry about Aro any longer which is another bonus I don't deny."

"Decisions decisions, just make one." Peter snapped.

We heard someone approach and all took up positions to defend ourselves when I saw it was Bella.

"I thought I'd see how the negotiations were going. Hello Ethan"

He stood from his crouch and bowed to her,

"So nice to see you again Bella. The Major and I were just discussing which way I should choose to fight."

"And have you decided?"

"Yes I rather think I have, finally."

"So are you going to tell us or do we have to fucking guess?"

"No my impatient Captain. No guessing required. I like a challenge and fighting against you really wouldn't be one. Either I would get Bella's shield and you all die or I couldn't wrestle it from her grasp in which case we would all die. On your side however there is always an element of luck. I know Bella can protect you from all the gifts Aro has at his disposal...except for one."

"Renata" I answered

"Yes. The other shield. I rather think they will negate each other, which means Aro can protect one of his fighters from Bella's shield. Who do you think he will choose Major?"

"I'd put my money on Jane or Ruby."

"Yes me too. We either get pulled towards Aro's forces by the delectable Ruby making us incapable of fighting, or we have a stalemate, we can't win because we cant destroy Jane and Aro can't win because he only has her safe. It's a pretty little dilemma."

"Aro wont protect them" Peter was confident.

"Why not?" asked Ethan.

"If he protects Jane and we kill him it gives her his position in the Volturi. Aro wont give up his shield he values his scrawny neck too much for that. If he sees you standing with us he'll turn tail and run."

"I don't want that" Jaspers voice was cold. "It needs to be over. Aro needs to die."

"Then you don't want me to stand beside you?" Queried Ethan

"No" replied Bella "We want you to stand in the shadows so Aro decides to fight. We need you to show yourself when its too late for him to run"

"Your mate is something of a tactician herself Major"

Bella smiled and put her hand in mine and moved to stand close beside me,

"We're a team Ethan. A very formidable team. So are you in?"


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Bella

We left Ethan at his camp and went back to the others. Peter still wasn't happy, he liked things clear-cut and Ethan was still an unknown quantity to him but Jasper seemed happy with the decision. Emmett and Rose weren't looking forward to Aro's arrival. I think the idea of actually fighting the Volturi had finally sunk in. I was determined to protect them as well as I could. The outcome I wanted most was Aro dead and the Volturi sent packing, as long as our small party were still standing at the end of the day. We had arranged to hunt in pairs that day to be ready for Aro's arrival which was likely to be the next morning. Jasper expected him about dawn which he told me was Aro's favourite time for a battle. Not that it made any difference when he came but it was a tradition going back centuries.

Jasper

After we'd all hunted I called a meeting to explain what I expected of them.

"I don't think it will come to a fight but if it does I want Peter with Rose, and Emmett with Charlotte. That way two experienced fighters team up with those less experienced. Bella will stay back and use her shield as effectively as she can. If the Volturi have a hard time getting to you then assume she's protecting you and go ahead. Try for a killing blow straight away, broken necks and missing legs are the most effective. They take longest to heal and give us time to mop up the pieces. If you are in trouble call and I'll try to help but my main concern will be Aro himself. With Renate he will be a hard target but I'm hoping her shield and Bella's will counter each other and give me a chance. Don't turn your back on an enemy unless you are one hundred percent sure that they are immobilised. Don't lose focus and most of all, good luck."

They all stepped forward and we joined hands for a second in solidarity.

Bella

I think it really came home to us in that second that it was real. That there was a fight coming, one we had to win or die. I saw Emmett's smile disappear and Peter hug Charlotte. I stepped forward into Jaspers arms.

"This isn't it. We will win" I said firmly.

He smiled and nodded,

"Never lost a fight yet darlin' and I don't plan on doing so now."

He turned to Peter,

"You ready Captain?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Major. Lets get ready to kick ass."

They went outside to get a feel for the best positions knowing that Lance would know how they planned to fight but whether he'd tell us or hang back with Ethan we had no way of knowing.

Aro

I was fairly certain of the outcome of this little squabble, the Major and his friends had been a thorn in my side for too long and placing Chelsea in a position of power alongside me was the final straw. I had always expected Marcus to rebel eventually although I didn't think it would be at such a crucial juncture. When they saw Ethan standing beside me I knew they would be aware they couldn't win. He had been very cagey at first but the message I got two days ago that he was travelling to meet up with my enemy to check the lay of the land told me it was all over for the Whitlocks. Renata was at my side, I had considered using her to negate Bella's shield, enabling one of our talented comrades to fight but in the end I felt she was better serving me, I had no intention of dying in America or anywhere else for that matter. Today would be the first of many victories, Chelsea would see how powerful I still was and come to heel while Marcus would realize his usefulness was at an end. I still hadn't decided what to do with him yet. I knew he craved only death, to be reunited with his beloved wife but it might suit me better if Chelsea were to reaffirm his loyalty and let him go on suffering, after all his gift was still very useful.

As we made our way to the scene of the confrontation I heard word from the rear that Marcus and Chelsea were joining us. Splendid, now I had no worries at all. The Major and his interfering wife would see the combined might of the Volturi crush them and it would serve as a warning to any other rebels, don't mess with us...or else!

Peter

When my cell phone went I saw it was my contact in Volterra. For him to be contacting me now it couldn't be good news. I listened while he talked then went to The Major,

"You got a minute?"

He looked at my face and nodded, following me out of earshot of the others.

"I just got a call from Corey in Volterra. It seems Chelsea and Marcus are on their way here too. What do you think that means?"

"One hell of a fight I guess."

"Do you think they are here to back up Aro?"

"Could be, but not necessarily. They could be here to see how well he does against us before deciding which way to jump."

"We stand no fucking chance if they join Aro"

"Well we better just hope they don't then Captain."

"Yeah well I'm keeping every fucking thing crossed. It could be a massacre otherwise."

"A good way to go though Peter. Defending your family and friends"

"True, but I'd prefer to be wining and dining them if you don't object."

He looked at me with a smile,

"Peter, if it's the end then I just want to say its been a pleasure serving with you, you've been a good friend too"

I clutched his shoulder briefly

"Same here Major. Fuck it, let's go down fighting."

"I'll second that." Emmett had come up behind us.

"I take it your call wasn't good news"

I shook my head,

"I think there may be a few more of the fuckers than we were anticipating."

"Well, I'd rather go out fighting than any other way, so let's do it."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Jasper

We watched as the sun came up, ranged in two lines, Bella, Emmett and Rose at the back, Peter, Char and myself out front. There was no mist this morning and we saw the black cloaked figures clearly as they moved silently towards us. There were fifteen of them and we counted off the ones we knew. Aro was flanked by two of his huge guards and shadowed by Renata. The others stood behind silent and watchful as he drifted closer to address us.

"Hey I don't see Alec so Ethan was right about that, and I do see Ruby and Christoph. What do you think he's going to say?"

"No idea but we'll hear soon enough Peter."

Aro

I felt a surge of relief when I saw there were only the six of them. I'd heard a rumour that Gabriel might be joining their numbers but it seemed it had been merely that, a rumour. Looking around I didn't see Ethan yet and that was slightly worrying, he'd said he'd be here when we arrived.

"So Major, you have assembled your small army I see."

"Army Aro? Why would I need an army? I thought we had an agreement?"

"Well things change Major. People change, decisions change, and I'm afraid this time not in your favour. You made me look bad in front of the Volturi Guard and that just cannot be allowed. The Volturi have to be seen to be strong, how else can they uphold the laws? I'm afraid it comes down to this. You and your friends here have become a threat to the order and stability of the Volturi. If I could be reassured that you wouldn't try to usurp us again I could forgive your past transgressions but alas I don't think I can rely on that, now can I?"

The Major stood quite relaxed and listening to me with every sign of interest, which made me uneasy.

"Is this your decision Aro? Or have the other members of the Volturi Brotherhood come to stand beside you?"

I smiled broadly,

"Major. Do you really think I would act unilaterally? Of course my brother and sister are here to see fair play, to see the laws of the Volturi upheld."

"I don't see them Aro"

I looked round in anticipation,

"They will be here Major, have patience. Before they arrive though it might be as well to see if any of your associates would like to renounce you and join me."

I looked along their puny ranks but all met my eye with a fire of defiance,

"Such a pity to lose excellent men and women for a hopeless cause. Still I felt I should give them the chance before it's too late."

I heard movement behind me and turned to see Chelsea and Marcus with their followers making their way to the front.

"See Major, I told you we had a united front."

Jasper

I watched as Chelsea and Marcus stopped a few feet from Aro and to one side. Not exactly allying themselves with him.  
"Brother, Sister I'm so glad you could come to see the rebellion put down"  
"Rebellion Aro?" Marcus questioned,  
"Yes Marcus. The Major and his friends are plotting to remove us from the ruling council and set themselves up in our place."  
Peter burst out laughing at this and Aro glared, but it was Chelsea who spoke next,  
"Are you plotting a rebellion Major? With such a small band of rebels? I was under the impression that you wanted merely to be left in peace. Isn't that what you told us when we last met?"  
I nodded,  
"Yes Chelsea that's all we asked for and all we are asking for now. As you say I would hardly start a rebellion against the might of the Volturi with such a small army. I know I'm good but even I don't believe all my own legends"

She grinned at that and looked at Aro,  
"Do you have proof of this rebellion Aro?"  
"Proof? What more proof do you need? Look at them, ready to fight now."  
Peter moved forward slightly at that,  
"It may have escaped your notice Aro but you and your band of merry men came marching in to our domain. What did you expect us to do? Throw a fucking party for you?"

Bella

I wasn't sure if antagonizing Aro was helpful or not but Jasper didn't try to rein Peter in so I assumed they knew what they were doing. I hoped so anyway.  
Marcus looked from one group to the other,  
"He has a point Aro. You do have a large contingent of fighters with you and they are only six. Slightly one sided you might say."

I looked at Aro's face. He was no longer so confident that he had the backing of the others. He noticed my eyes on him and scowled.

"We had to factor Bella's shield in to the equation when we came here brother. Remember how dangerous she can be on her own."

I stepped forward breaking ranks to stand between Jazz and Peter,

"Aro. I haven't threatened you. We haven't done anything to deserve the Volturi force arrayed before us now. What reason do you have for threatening us?"

Marcus looked into my eyes before turning back to Aro,

"Well brother, can you answer Bella's question?"

"I had information that they were planning a coup against us"

I laughed out loud at that,

"A coup? With the six of us? What do you take us for Aro, Supermen? Do you really think we'd attempt a coup with just six people? That's rubbish. Let me tell you why you're here, it's because we made you look an idiot in front of the Volturi. You tried and failed to finish us then, so you thought you'd try again. A good leader would have known he was in the wrong and tried to put things right. Not try again to kill innocent members of his own race. We don't want power or glory, just to be left alone, but if we have to fight in order to get that, we will. Your call Aro."

Jasper

Bella was good and I saw admiration in Chelsea's eyes at the way she'd stood up to Aro. I thought at that moment that Aro had lost in her eyes and in those of Marcus. He stared a few seconds longer at Bella before turning to me,

"And you Major?"

"I stand beside my mate. We want to be left alone and I'll fight to the death to protect our right to that"

"See..See he wants to fight Marcus" Aro screamed close to losing his suave exterior.

"No Aro he was merely stating a fact, not declaring war." Marcus pointed out.

"Major, do you have the power to fight Aro and his supporters?"

"I believe so"

"With just these five companions?"

"No six actually"

Ethan said this quite casually as he sauntered to my side

"Sorry I'm late Major, just finished breakfast. Hope I'm in time for the fight."

Aro's eyes bulged and his fists clenched in anger and frustration.

"Ethan. You were supposed to be fighting for me" he snapped

"Yes but I hate seeing the good lose and evil win. You misrepresented these good people to me, they aren't rebels at all. Do you still want to kill them all Aro?"

Chelsea's head snapped up at that,

"Kill them all? Was that your plan Aro?"

"They threaten our existence, our power, they must be destroyed."

"No Aro. They threaten you personally not the Volturi or why wouldn't they have accepted a place on the Volturi themselves? I don't think they are power-hungry. Are you Major?"

The last comment was directed at me,

"No. I want nothing to do with power or the Volturi."

"He lies" Aro snapped and everyone went deathly silent.

Marcus

That was the worst thing Aro could have accuse The Major of and I looked over to where he stood hands on hips and smiling dangerously,

"Marcus, Chelsea, I demand satisfaction."

Aro's eyes opened wide and he looked to me for support, a way out,

"Well Aro. You have insulted The Major and he has demanded satisfaction. I believe he has the right to do so"

"I'm not fighting him. He's a warrior."

"He's a man and you insulted him. He has the right to fight for his honour. Of course he could let it go but I don't think he will, do you?"

Aro looked round wildly, he was no longer a fighter, it had been too many years since he stood against another without the backing of Felix, Jane and the other members of the Volturi.

"I refuse to fight or apologise."

Chelsea came up beside me,

"I don't think he can refuse can he Marcus?"

"Not to my knowledge. I'm afraid you have no choice Aro. The Major demands satisfaction and its his right."

Jasper

Aro had fallen into the trap I set with his eyes wide open but unseeing. He was mine at last and I smiled as I looked at his panic-stricken look. His supporters were drifting away or joining Marcus and Chelsea and when he turned there was no one behind him. Instead those still here had formed a circle around us, Marcus at the top and Chelsea at the bottom. Peter stood to the left and Bella to the right, Aro had nowhere to go. He looked at me and crouched into a defensive pose. I stood straight and taunted him,

"Not quite so brave now Aro. Standing in a circle with me. Do you think you can beat The Major? It doesn't look as if your supporters do."

He looked around and I moved, too fast for him. He fell to the ground and I sprang back, the hood of his cloak in one hand.

"Too slow Aro. Much too slow"

He crouched again and again I moved much too fast for him, this time ripping the cloak from his back and leaving him in his black suit. He hissed and attacked but he was too slow and clumsy and I danced back with his jacket which I threw into the circle of watchers. Within seconds I had him naked in the centre of the circle, a figure of ridicule.

"Not so big a man when faced with others and no shield are you Aro? You were a good leader once but as always, power corrupts. You have become corrupt and you were dragging the Volturi down with you. No longer though, not any more."

I sprang at him and as I flipped over his head I grasped his head and wrenched. It detached with a terrible ripping sound and I landed in front of Chelsea offering her the head like a trophy. She looked at it and smiled,

"I think the honour belongs to Marcus Major."

I walked over to Marcus who took the head eagerly, looking into the still moving eyes.

"I have waited centuries for this moment Aro. You killed my wife and made me your puppet. Now I intend to right the wrongs you have done."

Before anyone realized his intention he pulled a lighter out and flicked it, putting the flame to Aro's head and clutching it tightly to his chest.

Bella

I watched in horror as Marcus became a pillar of flame holding Aro's head tightly to him, on his face a look of satisfaction. He was going to be reunited with his beloved wife and take to her the burned head of her murderer. His had been true love, the kind of love that Jasper and I shared, a love that lived on through all eternity, and that nothing could diminish or break.

THE END.

**I hope you enjoyed the end of this story. Many thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully you will enjoy my other stories too. Jules x**


End file.
